Je ne sais pas
by Jumping Dragon
Summary: L'histoire se situe au début du premier livre, à l'arrivée de Bella à Forks. Elle fait la connaissance d'Alice et d'Edward. Son coeur balance mais elle ne le sait pas encore. Le cheminement de Bella pour appréhender ses sentiments.
1. Chapter 1

C'est ma première Fanfiction et je ne sais pas encore très bien où elle va nous emmener. Elle se situe au début du premier livre, à l'arrivée à Forks de Bella. Je ne sais pas encore si les Cullen seront des vampires, mais ce n'est de toute façon pas le plus important.

J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira !

**Chapitre 1 - Arrivée à Forks**

Je m'appelle Bella. Je vis à Forks chez mon père depuis que ma mère a rencontré Phil. Elle a l'air très heureuse avec lui, mais elle devait rester à Phoenix avec moi lorsqu'il suivait son équipe de base ball (phil est entraineur). Pour qu'elle puisse le suivre dans ses déplacements, j'ai demandé à aller vivre avec mon père, Charlie, à Forks, Whashington. Je ne suis pas très proche de mon père qui est très solitaire et ne parle pas beaucoup. Je tiens de lui, et ça ne me dérange pas, au contraire. Je savais que ma mère me manquerait, mais honnêtement, je quittais Phoenix sans regrets. Je n'ai jamais été populaire au lycée. Je suis somme toute une adolescente plutôt banale et je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis. J'ai toujours été timide et il m'est difficile de m'ouvrir aux autres. Je préfère bouquiner tranquillement dans un coin.

J'appréhendais beaucoup mon arrivée à Forks. Dans les petites villes, tout le monde connaît tout le monde et j'étais prête à parier que tous les élèves seraient au courant de l'arrivée d'une nouvelle, d'autant plus qu'il s'agit de la fille du shérif. Je n'avais pas très envie d'être le centre d'attention de tous au lycée, et en montant dans le camion rouge délavé que mon père m'a offert pour aller à l'école, je pris une longue inspiration afin de tenter de me détendre. Cela ne peut pas être si terrible, les élèves de la ville ne sont surement pas des monstres, et avec un peu de chance je n'aurais pas Gym aujourd'hui.

En arrivant sur le parking de l'école, je me garai à côté d'une Volvo grise flambant neuve, qui détonnait à côté de mon vieux tacos. Je me demande bien à qui peut appartenir une telle voiture... Non que j'envie cette personne, je préfère largement mon camion, qui ne craint pas les chocs. A peine sortie de celui-ci je sentis l'attention des quelques élèves présents à l'entrée du lycée se tourner vers moi. Je baissais les yeux non sans avoir repéré le bâtiment administratif et tentai de ne pas tomber en traversant le parking afin de ne pas me ridiculiser dès le premier jour. Au milieu de mon trajet, je fus abordée par un garçon nommé Eric, qui semble-t-il fait partie du journal de l'école. Je bredouillais, horrifiée que non, je ne souhaitais pas qu'il écrive un article sur moi ! Il m'accompagna jusqu'au secrétariat où je récupérai mon emploi du temps.

J'avais beau avoir espéré qu'il ne prenne pas le temps de m'attendre, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il m'accompagna jusqu'à ma première salle de classe - anglais - avant de me saluer et de poursuivre sa route vers la sienne, non sans m'avoir invitée à déjeuner avec son groupe d'amis. Il m'avait semblé plutôt sympathique, même si j'aurais préféré me débrouiller seule. Le lycée était bien plus petit qu'à Phoenix et j'aurais trouvé ma salle de classe sans peine.

Le premier cours se passa sans encombre. Après m'être présentée au professeur, je m'installai à une place libre à côté d'une fille nommée Angela. Celle-ci semblait également timide et ne m'assomma pas de questions. Je lui en fus reconnaissante et écoutai le cours d'une oreille attentive. L'anglais est l'une de mes matières préférée.

La matinée passa plutôt vite, je rencontrais d'autres élèves qui semblaient très curieux à mon sujet mais je réussis à me défiler face à leurs questions sur ma vie à Phoenix, notamment grâce à Angela avec qui j'avais la plupart de mes cours et qui me tint à l'écart des autres élèves, ce dont je lui fus très reconnaissante.

Je redoutais l'épreuve du déjeuner. En effet, il allait falloir porter un plateau en équilibre tout en se déplaçant et en sentant les regards scrutateurs des autres élèves qui ne manqueraient de me regarder pour voir où j'allais m'installer. Dans l'idéal, j'aurais souhaité m'installer seule sur une table isolée. Cependant, pour mon premier jour, je ne voulais pas blesser les élèves qui avaient fait l'effort de discuter avec moi et qui m'avaient invitée à partager leur table. Je me retrouvai donc attablée avec Angela (Dieu merci), Eric que j'avais rencontré ce matin, un garçon au visage poupin et semblant plein d'entrain du nom de Mike, Jessica, que je ne connaissais pas encore, mais dont l'attitude générale et l'apparence me criaient qu'elle ne deviendrait pas ma meilleure amie et quelques autres dont je n'ai pas retenu les prénoms. Je tentais de ne pas être au centre de la discussion même si les autres me bombardaient de questions sur ma vie à Phoenix, mes goûts... Je sentais que je n'étais pas la seule à ne pas apprécier d'être au centre des attentions de tous les garçons de la table et Jessica tentait inlassablement de ramener le sujet à elle, ce dont je lui étais reconnaissante.

Alors que Jessica avait réussi son coup et monopolisait l'attention de la table, mes yeux vagabondèrent sur le reste du réfectoire. Je m'attardai sur la table en face de moi, autour de laquelle étaient attablées 5 personnes qui semblaient isolées du reste des élèves et dont les plateaux étaient intactes. Angela suivit mon regard et me sourit :

"- Tu les as remarqués ! me dit-elle d'un air amusé.

- Mmmh, oui, répondis-je gênée d'avoir été surprise en train de fixer le groupe, qui sont-ils ?

- Ce sont les Cullen, les enfants adoptifs du docteur Carlisle Cullen et de sa femme Esme.

- Ils n'ont pas l'air très intégrés

- Oui, ils sont toujours entre eux et ne se mélangent que très peu "

Elle fut interrompue par Jessica qui jeta d'un air méprisant :

- Ils se considèrent trop bien pour nous !

Alors que je regardai tour à tour la table des Cullen et Jessica avec un air un peu surpris, Angela me souris en chuchotant :

- Edward a refusé les avances de Jessica, et depuis, elle leur en veut à mort...

Je rigolais doucement avant de demander :

- Lequel est Edward ?

- Le plus petit avec les cheveux en pétard.

Le dénommé Edward nous regarda, comme s'il avait senti que nous parlions de lui. Je détournai le regard, troublée. Il était très beau, avec un regard profond dont la couleur m'avait semblée étrange, sans que je puisse l'identifier pendant ce cours croisement de nos regards. A bien y réfléchir, aucun des Cullen autour de cette table n'aurait été ridicule à la une d'un magazine de mode. De quoi faire rêver, et je me sentis d'autant plus banale en les dévisageant un par un. En face d'Edward était assis un grand blond qui semblait très tendu, et presque souffrant. La fille à côté de lui était petite, brune, avec les cheveux dans tous les sens. Elle lui tenait la main comme pour le réconforter. Elle avait un visage rieur et elle me sembla immédiatement sympathique, sans aucun lien avec la description que m'en avaient faite Jessica et Angela. La blonde assise à côté d'elle, par contre semblait effectivement mépriser tous ceux qui n'étaient pas à sa table. Elle était très belle et semblait le savoir. Le garçon à côté d'elle avait le bras autour de ses épaules. Vu sa carrure, il faisait probablement partie de l'équipe de foot...

Le repas se termina tranquillement et je répondis brièvement aux questions qui m'étaient posées. Angela m'accompagna jusqu'à ma classe de biologie et me laissa devant la porte pour rejoindre son cours de maths. Je me présentais au professeur qui m'installa à la seule place libre de la classe : à côté d'Edward Cullen... Je surpris le regard accusateur de Jessica lorsque je m'assis à côté d'Edward. Un peu intimidée, je me présentai en faisant un petit signe de main. Il se présenta également, en restant très distant. Pendant le cours, qui s'avéra être un TP que j'avais déjà fait à Phoenix, je détaillai mon voisin un peu plus précisément. Il avait les cheveux châtain clairs très décoiffés, ce qui lui donnait un côté un peu fou qui détonnait avec le reste de son visage et son attitude générale très sérieuse. Il avait la mâchoire proéminente et crispée. Lorsque ses yeux se fixèrent dans les miens pour me donner le microscope, je fus surprise par leur couleur marron très clair. Je n'avais encore jamais vu des yeux d'une telle couleur, et je ne fus pas surprise de ne pas l'avoir reconnue au réfectoire. Je ne manquais pas de rougir en pensant qu'il avait des yeux magnifiques. Je comprenais que ce garçon soit la cible de toutes les convoitises de la gente féminine du lycée. Cependant, et selon les dires d'Angela, il était célibataire. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir à nouveau en pensant que cela ne me déplairait pas de tenter ma chance, avant de remarquer qu'il s'était brusquement détourné de moi et rapproché de la fenêtre ouverte comme si j'exhalais une odeur insupportable et avant de me faire la réflexion que cela ne risquait pas d'arriver. J'avais en effet un succès plus que limité auprès des garçons, n'étant ni particulièrement belle, ni particulièrement sympathique, ou du moins un peu difficile d'abord. Je n'avais que très peu d'expérience, voire pas d'expérience du tout, et cela me complexait particulièrement. Je n'ai jamais été particulièrement attirée par qui que ce soit, ou alors, je suis de toute façon tellement timide et maladroite qu'il ne s'est rien passé ou que mes "avances" se sont soldées par un cuisant échec. Cela m'inquiétait un peu de voir toutes les filles autour de moi pavaner autour des garçons ou parler de leurs petits copains alors que je n'avais rien à dire à ce sujet, voire que ce sujet ne m'intéressait que très peu, peut-être parce que justement il ne me réussissait pas.

Je fus un peu surprise par l'attitude d'Edward, qui semblait être dérangé par quelque chose, mais je ne posai pas de questions et continuai le TP. A part cet incident, et le fait qu'il me scrute de manière assez insistante sans poser de question comme s'il essayait de me faire dire quelque chose, il avait été plutôt sympathique, et pas du tout méprisant comme Jessica me l'avait présenté.

Après le cours de biologie j'avais, à mon grand désespoir, gym. Après m'être présentée au professeur, j'intégrais l'équipe de volley de Mike, dans laquelle je fis des ravages. Nos adversaires remportèrent une victoire facile et tous mes coéquipiers, sauf Mike qui essayait de prendre les balles à ma place pour éviter les accidents semblaient édifiés de l'absence totale de coordination chez moi. Je fus reconnaissante à Mike de tenter de limiter la casse, mais cela ne suffit pas et je réussis à tomber après m'être pris le ballon dans la tête. Un mal pour un bien, cela me permit de sortir du terrain et d'être dispensée de la fin du cours. Je pus rentrer chez moi après m'être changée.

En rentrant, je fis mes devoirs, préparai à manger pour le retour de Charly. La soirée ne fut pas mouvementée, Charly me demanda en mangeant comment s'était passé mon premier jour. Ce à quoi je répondis laconiquement :

"Ça a été, j'ai rencontré quelques élèves sympas et les cours sont intéressants".

Il ne s'attarda pas sur le sujet, ni sur aucun autre sujet, ce dont je lui fus reconnaissante et m'annonça qu'il irait regarder un match chez son ami Billy Blake à la réserve de La Push ce soir.

"Tu te souviens de Jacob, son fils, avec qui tu jouais quand tu venais pendant les vacances ? Tu pourras aller le voir ce week-end"

Je me souvenais effectivement de Jacob, avec qui je construisais des cabanes dans les bois et faisais du vélo (non sans dommages) l'été. C'était un bon ami d'enfance et j'étais contente de pouvoir le revoir ce week end.

Lorsque mon père fut parti et après avoir envoyé un e-mail à ma mère pour lui raconter ma première journée de classe, je me couchai en pensant à Edward et à son attitude étrange en biologie.

Le reste de la semaine se déroula plutôt bien. Je me familiarisai progressivement avec le groupe de Mike, Eric, Jessica et Angela avec qui je mangeai le midi, je limitai les dégâts en sport - le professeur semblait avoir remarqué mon manque d'aptitude pour la pratique des activités physiques et ne me mettait pas trop la pression, et je suivais attentivement les cours. Je découvris que j'avais plusieurs cours avec Edward et la plus jeune des Cullen, Alice, à côté de laquelle je fus installée en cours de maths. Elle se présenta en me souriant et je me sentis immédiatement à l'aise avec elle. Je me présentais néanmoins timidement. Elle me posa quelques questions pendant le cours et m'aida à résoudre les exercices sur lesquels je butais - les maths n'ont jamais été mon fort... Elle était très sympathique, toujours de bonne humeur et très drôle. Elle faisait passer les heures de maths beaucoup plus vite qu'en temps normal.

Le jeudi soir en sortant du cours de maths qui était le dernier, elle me proposa de faire le chemin de retour ensembles. Du coup je la ramenai dans mon camion jusqu'à la maison où je lui proposai de venir prendre le goûter. Elle accepta mais ne prit rien à manger ou à boire alors que je me servais un verre de jus d'orange. Je lui posais timidement quelques questions au sujet de sa famille :

" - Angela m'a dit que toi et tes frères et sœurs avez été adoptés ?

- C'est exact, nous sommes tous adoptés. Rosalie, la grande blonde, et Jasper, le grand blond, sont jumeaux. Rosalie et Emett, le grand costaud sont ensembles.

J'étais curieuse de savoir si elle était avec Jasper, dont elle tenait la main au réfectoire l'autre jour, mais je n'osais pas le lui demander.

- Et tu t'entends bien avec tous ? Demandais-je à la place.

- Oui, je m'entends très bien avec Rosalie, même s'il faut bien la connaître pour apprécier sa gentillesse. Elle a l'air un peu froide au premier abord, j'imagine que tu as remarqué ! déclara-t-elle d'un air malicieux.

- Oui, effectivement, lui répondis-je un peu gênée. D'ailleurs, mmh, tu sais, Jessica vous a décrit comme n'étant pas très bien intégrés à la vie du lycée. Je suis un peu surprise, car vous me paraissez pourtant très sociables ?

- C'est vrai que nous parlons peu avec les autres élèves, à quelques exceptions près ! Nous ne sommes pas d'ici, et contrairement à toi qui es arrivée seule nous sommes arrivés tous ensembles et nous n'avons peut-être pas fait l'effort de nous intégrer pleinement... En plus, Edward a beaucoup de succès et cela vexe beaucoup qu'il refuse de sortir...

- Est-ce qu'il y a une raison particulière à ça ? Je veux dire, est-ce qu'il a déjà une copine peut-être ? Demandais-je curieusement, surprise moi-même de mon audace. Il faut dire qu'Edward m'intriguait.

- Non, il n'a pas de petite amie, mais il est un peu timide et je pense qu'il attend de rencontrer quelqu'un qui lui plait vraiment. Pourquoi, tu le trouves mignon ? me demanda-t-elle d'un air espiègle,

Ce à quoi je rougis furieusement en baissant les yeux et en me maudissant pour ma curiosité.

Elle rigola doucement et changea de sujet. Nous passâmes la fin de l'après-midi ensembles dans ma chambre à discuter littérature et musique. Elle parcourut avec attention ma bibliothèque et je découvris avec plaisir qu'elle aimait également beaucoup lire. Elle me recommanda plusieurs titres de livres et me proposa d'aller à la librairie ensemble ce web end pour les acheter. J'acceptais joyeusement sa proposition.

Elle partit quand mon père rentra, après l'avoir salué poliment. Je fis alors à manger et Charly me demanda pendant le repas :

- Tu a l'air de bien t'entendre avec Alice Cullen ?

- Oui, elle est très gentille et nous avons beaucoup de goût en commun.

- Je connais son père, c'est quelqu'un de très bien. En plus Alice a l'air très bien élevée. Tu peux l'inviter chez nous quand tu veux.

- Merci papa.

Le samedi, Charly m'emmena à La Push où je passai l'après-midi avec Jacob. Il avait l'air très content de me revoir, et cela était réciproque. Nous passâmes une très bonne après-midi à nous balader sur la plage en se discutant tranquillement. Jacob était vraiment d'une compagnie agréable.

Le soir, Alice appela et demanda à Charly si nous pouvions passer la journée à Port Angeles pour acheter des livres. Charly accepta, étant donné qu'il avait déjà prévu d'aller pêcher toute la journée et que cela m'évitait d'être seule à la maison. Je le remerciai et discutai avec Alice au téléphone avant d'aller me coucher. J'étais excitée à l'idée de passer la journée à flâner dans des librairies avec Alice. J'eus un peu de mal à m'endormir et me réveillais tôt le lendemain matin. Je choisis des vêtements confortables et que j'aimais particulièrement et après avoir pris une douche et mon petit déjeuner j'ouvris un livre pour attendre Alice. J'entendis la voiture arriver et dévalai en trombe les escaliers pour lui ouvrir. Elle était au volant d'une voiture qui avait l'air très neuve et très chère, même si mes connaissances dans le domaine ne me permettaient pas de l'identifier... Elle me sourit et me fit signe de la rejoindre.

Le trajet jusqu'à Port Angeles fut très agréable. Elle me posa des questions sur ma vie à Phoenix, et aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, cela ne me dérangeait pas de lui répondre. Elle avait l'air réellement intéressée par ce que je lui racontais, ce qui me surprenait beaucoup, ma vie n'étant pas spécialement passionnante. Je lui posai également des questions sur elle, et je fus presque déçue lorsqu'elle coupa le moteur en précisant que nous étions arrivées. Nous passâmes la journée dans des librairies et chez des disquaires. J'achetai quelques livres qu'elle m'avait conseillées et elle fit de même. Je pris beaucoup de plaisir à choisir des livres pour elle. Je réfléchis longtemps avant de me décider sur les livres à lui conseiller. Je voulais sélectionner ceux qui m'avaient vraiment plu et j'espérais qu'ils lui plairaient autant. Elle m'emmena manger dans un fast food, mais ne mangea pas elle-même. Je trouvais un peu surprenant qu'elle ne mange jamais en même temps que les autres, mais ne posai pas de question, car nous étions dans un débat animé pour savoir quel mouvement de la peinture était le plus remarquable. Elle penchait pour l'art moderne, alors que je défendais les impressionnistes. Pour clôturer la discussion, elle me promit que nous irions au musée pour confronter nos points de vue face aux œuvres. Cette idée me plut beaucoup et j'acceptais avec plaisir.

Le chemin du retour fut plus calme que l'aller. J'étais un peu fatiguée et me sentais bien en sa présence. Je ne ressentais pas le besoin de parler pour combler les vides. Elle avait mis les nocturnes de Chopin et fredonnait doucement. Soudain, elle me demanda :

- Tu veux venir à la maison ? Je pourrai te présenter à ma famille !

- Si tu es sûre que ça ne dérange pas, répondis-je.

- Super !

Elle avait l'air vraiment très contente que j'aie accepté. Elle semblait beaucoup aimer sa famille, cela se sentait dans la manière dont elle parlait d'eux.

Elle me conduisit donc à sa maison, qui était absolument superbe, tout en baies vitrées donnant sur la forêt. Elle me présenta à sa mère qui m'accueillit très gentiment et me demanda de l'appeler Esme, ce serait difficile, mais j'essaierai ! Son père n'était pas là et j'en fus soulagée. Je n'ai jamais été très à l'aise avec les gens que je ne connais pas, et il y en avait déjà suffisamment dans la maison pour que je me sente intimidée. Rosalie, Emmett et Jasper étaient dans le salon, les deux garçons jouant à la console pendant que Rosalie feuilletait un magazine. Elle leva à peine les yeux lorsque j'entrais dans le salon et saluais tout le monde d'un signe timide de la main. Les deux garçons étaient en pleine frénésie dans leur jeu et je ne voulais pas les déranger. Alice me proposa d'un air excité d'aller dans sa chambre, ce que j'acceptais avec soulagement. Je serais alors seulement avec elle et je n'aurais pas à subir le regard inquisiteur de Rosalie sur moi.

Sa chambre était à son image, lumineuse, avec des couleurs flashies et très bien décorée. Je m'y sentis immédiatement à l'aise. Je lui demandais avant de m'assoir sur son lit qui jouait du piano et elle me répondit :

- C'est Edward, viens on va le voir si tu veux !

J'hésitais avant de répondre affirmativement. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle pense que j'étais particulièrement attirée par Edward. Je ne savais pas moi-même si c'était le cas d'ailleurs.

Edward jouait sur un piano à queue installé dans une pièce de taille moyenne, enfin, comparée aux autres pièces de la maison ! avec une baie vitrée donnant sur la forêt. Alice sautilla autour du piano pour essayer de le déconcentré mais sans succès. Je fus très impressionnée par son talent. Etant moi-même totalement inapte à la pratique d'un instrument de musique je fus laissée admirative. Je regardais par la fenêtre en l'écoutant jouer et me retournai lorsque la musique stoppa. Je constatai alors qu'Alice avait disparue et que j'étais seule avec Edward. Je maudis Alice et félicitai timidement Edward pour son jeu.

"- Salut Bella, je suis content de te voir. Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas été particulièrement agréable en biologie ton premier jour, je n'étais pas dans mon assiette.

Je fus agréablement surprise de sa déclaration, et je répondis, gênée :

- mmh y a pas de mal, t'en fais pas.

- Tu sais jouer ?

Je répondis immédiatement :

- non, non, absolument pas, je suis très maladroite de toute façon.

- Viens, je vais t'apprendre un petit morceau très simple.

Décidément, les Cullen (à part Rosalie !) étaient bien plus sympathiques que ce que l'on m'en avait dit.

Je passais quelques temps en compagnie d'Edward au piano, et je fus capable, à ma plus grande surprise de jouer un petit morceau. Je ris beaucoup tout ce temps et lorsqu'il fut temps pour moi de rentrer je demandai à Edward où était passé Alice. Il m'accompagna dans sa chambre et je les surpris à échanger un regard étrange, qui ressemblait presqu'à du défit. Alice bondit de son lit à mon arrivée et me pris par le bras pour me raccompagner chez moi. Je dis au revoir à Edward, avec qui j'avais échangé mon numéro de téléphone, ne sachant trop quoi espérer. Alice ne fut pas très bavarde pendant le retour et je lui racontais toute excitée que j'avais réussi à jouer un petit morceau au piano, ce qui était très surprenant pour moi, qui suis terriblement maladroite. Cette partie de mon récit lui arracha tout de même un petit sourire.

En arrivant devant chez moi, elle gara la voiture devant l'entrée et je lui dis au revoir en sortant de la voiture :

"- Merci beaucoup pour cette journée Alice, je me suis beaucoup amusée,

- Moi aussi Bella,

- Tu me diras ce que tu penses des livres que tu as pris ! Dis-je en rougissant légèrement. Ces livres étaient très importants pour moi et j'espérais qu'ils représenteraient autant pour elle que pour moi.

- D'accord, mais toi aussi alors.

- à demain

- à demain Bella, bonne soirée"

Je la regardais faire demi-tour et repartir depuis le porche d'entrée, en lui faisant un petit signe de la main avant de rentrer à la maison. Je trouvai Charly devant la télé. Il avait cuisiné un poisson qu'il avait pêché dans la journée. C'était très bon et je fus surprise, car il n'avait pas l'air d'être un as de la cuisine !

Je mangeais pourtant rapidement et montai dans ma chambre. Après avoir fini mes devoirs, je me couchai en laissant mon téléphone allumé sur ma table de nuit. Je repensais à Edward. Je soupçonnais Alice de nous avoir laissés seuls exprès. J'étais un peu gênée qu'elle se soit rendu compte de mon attirance pour Edward. En fait, je ne savais même pas si cela était de l'attirance. Je voyais plutôt ça comme un challenge - moi, Bella Swann, la fille la plus insignifiante du lycée, n'ayant jamais eu d'expérience amoureuse concluante, sortir avec le plus beau gosse du lycée ? Beau challenge en effet. Voire même un besoin. Le besoin de me prouver que je pouvais plaire à un garçon, et trouver en celui-ci une personne avec laquelle je puisse m'ouvrir un peu plus et partager toutes ces choses qu'aujourd'hui je garde pour moi. Le besoin de prouver aux autres que je pouvais moi aussi y arriver ! Je dois être un peu bizarre.

Je m'endormis en repensant à Alice et aux livres qu'elle m'avait conseillés. Je pris la résolution d'en commencer un le lendemain.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci pour vos encouragements ! J'espère que le chapitre 2 ne vous décevra pas !

Chapitre 2

Ce lundi, j'étais de bonne humeur et j'allai au lycée avec entrain. La perspective de revoir Alice et Edward me réjouissait. Je n'avais pas de cours avec eux le matin mais je les vis en arrivant sur le parking, autour de la Volvo grise, avec Rosalie, Emmett et Jasper. Je leur fis un petit signe de la main en passant. Edward me sourit et Alice, qui était blottie dans les bras de Jasper courut vers moi pour me dire bonjour.

« - Bonjour Bella, comment vas tu ?

- ça va et toi ?

- Très bien. Viens je t'accompagne en cours.

- Ok.

- J'ai commencé à lire le livre que tu m'as conseillé.

Je marquai un temps d'arrêt. Elle avait déjà commencé ! Je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir une légère appréhension à l'idée qu'elle ait pu ne pas aimer.

- Et alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Demandais-je en essayant de paraître détachée.

- Mmmh, commença-t-elle avec son air espiègle, j'adoooooore !

Elle semblait se réjouir à chaque fois de me faire marcher. Il faut dire que ce n'est pas bien difficile. Je fus tout de même soulagée de voir qu'elle aimait le livre.

Elle me laissa près de ma salle de classe et s'éloigna en sautillant. Quel bout en train !

Au moment du déjeuner, je scannai la salle du regard pour tenter de repérer Alice ou Edward. J'aurais aimé manger avec eux, mais je ne savais pas si je serais la bienvenue à leur table, surtout qu'ils mangeaient toujours avec le reste de leur famille. En plus, je ne souhaitais pas attirer inutilement l'attention de tout le réfectoire en m'asseyant à leur table. Je mangeai donc en compagnie d'Angela à qui je racontais mon week-end. Je fus un peu distraite par l'arrivée des Cullen et écoutai d'une seule oreille Angela me raconter à son tour le sien. Alice me fit un petit clin d'œil en passant et je baissai la tête en souriant et rougissant à la fois. Edward quant à lui me fit un petit signe de la main, ce qui me valut un regard perplexe de l'ensemble de la table. Rouge comme une pivoine, je sentais tout le monde attendre que je m'explique mais n'en fis rien. Jessica semblait la plus perturbée par ce geste, et Mike semblait contrarié. Angela, à qui j'avais raconté mon week-end me regardait avec un petit sourire en coin. Je finis mon repas rapidement, ne voulant pas être en retard en biologie. Je retrouvai Edward qui semblait m'attendre. J'avais envie de lui parler, mais je ne savais pas trop quoi lui dire. Un silence gêné s'installa entre nous et le cours commença. Comme c'était un cours, et non un TP, nous ne pouvions pas discuter aussi librement que la semaine précédente. Il réussit tout de même à me demander si je voulais aller dîner avec lui le lendemain. Je faillis tomber de ma chaise en entendant sa question et lui fis répéter afin d'être sûre d'avoir bien compris. Je dus avoir l'air complètement déboussolée car il rit doucement et me nota l'heure sur un bout de mon cahier en précisant qu'il passerait me chercher. J'étais tellement sous le choc que je n'avais rien répondu et m'étais contentée de hocher la tête comme absente. Je n'en revenais pas. J'étais encore tellement dans les nuages en sport que je mis moins de 5 minutes pour être évacuée du terrain. Je quittai le cours sous l'œil désespéré du professeur.

Alice m'attendait à la sortie, comme si elle avait prévu que je ne tiendrai pas tout le cours de sport... Elle était en train de lire et avait l'air songeuse. Je lui proposai de venir chez moi pour la fin de l'après-midi et lui demandai de m'aider pour faire mes exercices de maths. Elle accepta et je la conduisis chez moi. Elle m'expliqua longuement les exercices, sans jamais perdre patience malgré ma lenteur. A sa place je me serais déjà énervée depuis longtemps !

Après ça, je lui avouai qu'Edward m'avait invitée à dîner le lendemain. Elle ne sembla pas surprise mais ne fit pas de commentaires. Je n'osai pas lui poser des questions, ne voulant pas avoir l'air stupide. Nous discutâmes sur mon lit jusqu'à l'arrivée de mon père. Je lui proposai alors de la raccompagner chez elle pendant que mon père cuisinerait.

Le trajet du retour fut silencieux, mais je sentais le regard d'Alice sur mon visage. Elle finit par me demander :

- Est-ce que tu es contente qu'Edward t'ait invitée demain ?

Sa question me surprit. Bien sûr que j'étais contente, j'étais aux anges même ! Pourtant, sachant qu'elle en parlerait peut-être avec lui, je ne voulus pas paraître trop enthousiaste :

- mmh, je suppose oui.

Elle me regarda bizarrement puis le silence retomba.

Je la déposai devant chez elle et lui souhaitai une bonne soirée :

- Dis bonjour à ta famille de ma part !

- Je n'y manquerai pas. A demain Bella.

Le soir, j'eus du mal à m'endormir. Je pensai au dîner du lendemain avec Edward. Comment allais-je m'habiller ? Où allait-il m'emmener ? Qu'avait-il derrière la tête exactement ? Je n'en revenais toujours pas qu'il m'ait proposé, ça, à moi, Bella et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser qu'il s'agissait d'une caméra cachée ou d'une vaste farce. Je finis par m'endormir en imaginant les pires scénarios catastrophes, qui tout bien réfléchis n'étaient pas si improbables que ça, en particulier celui où je m'étalais sur la table recouverte de plats en sauce en me prenant le pied dans mon autre pied à mon retour des toilettes.

La journée du lendemain passa très lentement, et j'eus du mal à me concentrer. Je ne retins strictement rien du cours de maths, et je comptais inconsciemment sur Alice pour m'expliquer la leçon. Je ne vis pas les Cullen durant le déjeuner, et ne savais plus si j'espérais ou si je craignais qu'Edward ne soit malade et ne puisse pas se présenter ce soir. En rentrant du lycée, je ne parvins pas à me concentrer sur ma dissertation d'anglais, trop agitée pour pouvoir réfléchir posément. N'y tenant plus, j'appelai Alice. Elle décrocha à la première sonnerie et répondit de sa voie aigue et mélodieuse :

- Salut Bella, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Mmmh, salut Alice, excuse moi de te déranger, mais euh, je me demandais, tu es occupée là maintenant ?

- ça dépend ce que tu proposes !

- Eh bien, euh, en fait, tu vois, je voulais savoir si ça ne te dérangerait pas de euh, mmh, passer me voir pour m'aider, ben tu vois, à euh me préparer en fait ?

- C'est vrai, tu veux que je t'aide ?

- mmh, s'il te plait ?

- Super, j'arrive tout de suite.

Et elle raccrocha. Je restai interdite avec mon téléphone encore sur l'oreille de l'excitation d'Alice à l'idée de m'aider à me préparer.

A peine 10 minutes plus tard, j'entendis une voiture se garer. Je regardai par la fenêtre pour vérifier qu'il s'agissait bien d'Alice. Elle avait du rouler très vite pour arriver en si peu de temps. J'allai lui ouvrir et elle s'engouffra dans l'entrée, et escalada les escaliers 4 à 4. Je la suivis, étonnée de cet empressement. Je la rejoignis dans ma chambre, où elle s'était assise sur le lit, et semblait attendre je ne sais quoi de ma part :

- Tu as roulé à 250 à l'heure pour arriver si vite ?

- Il faut bien que je fasse tourner le moteur de ma voiture, à quoi ça sert d'avoir des grosses cylindrées sinon ?

Sa réponse ne me rassura pas, loin de là...

Elle enchaîna :

- Bon alors, tu voulais de l'aide à te préparer pour le rendez-vous avec Edward, c'est bien ça ? me demanda-t-elle avec son petit sourire en coin. Je rougis et inspectai mes chaussettes en attendant de reprendre ma contenance. Elle gloussa et me demanda :

- Où est ton dressing ? Je vais t'aider à choisir tes vêtements.

- Euh, ben mes vêtements sont dans l'armoire là, dis-je en lui indiquant le meuble.

- Ok, voyons voir... Il ne lui fallut que quelques instants pour faire le tour de ma maigre garde-robe, elle se retourna vers moi avec un air mi-amusé mi-désespéré et me lança :

- Ce week-end, je t'emmène faire du shopping, tu ne peux pas survivre avec si peu de vêtements et surtout avec de tels vêtements !

Je dus faire une mine déconfite car elle éclata de rire. Il faut dire que je déteste faire du shopping et que je ne soigne pas particulièrement mon apparence. Je préfère être à l'aise dans mes vêtements et que ceux-ci soient passe-partout. Je porte rarement autre chose que jean pull basket, et je suis tout à fait à l'aise comme ça. L'idée de faire du shopping ce week-end, même avec Alice, me fit grincer des dents.

Ne me laissant pas le temps de rétorquer, elle poursuivit :

- Bon, puisqu'il faut faire avec ce que tu as, tu vas mettre ça et ça, me dit-elle en me tendant une chemise, un pull col en V et une veste.

Je disparus dans la salle de bain pour me changer et revins quelques instants plus tard pour trouver Alice en train d'étudier mes CD. Elle se retourna, un CD à la main au moment où j'entrai dans la chambre, marqua un temps d'arrêt, se reprit et dit :

- Tu es très bien comme ça. Edward a de la chance.

Je rougis et ne répondis pas. Elle mit le CD qu'elle tenait dans la main pour l'écouter. Il s'agissait d'extraits d'opéras célèbres. Elle m'observa un instant puis me demanda :

- Tu as l'air stressée Bella, ça va ?

Non, ça n'allait pas du tout. Je ne savais pas ce que j'allais dire, ni faire, et j'étais persuadée que je finirai par m'embarrasser. Je préférerais passer la soirée à discuter avec elle plutôt que d'aller à ce dîner qui me faisait peur. Cependant, je répondis :

- mmh, je suis un peu nerveuse, mais ça va.

- Tu sais, je connais bien Edward, et ne t'inquiète pas, ça va bien se passer.

Moi je me connaissais moi, et je n'en étais donc pas si sûre, mais n'avais pas le courage ni l'envie de la contrarier. Je changeais donc de sujet :

- Tu as quelque chose de prévu ce soir ?

- Oui, je vais aller au cinéma avec Jasper.

- Ah, ok. Je ne te retiens pas alors, si tu veux y aller.

J'étais un peu déçue sans trop savoir pourquoi, et je brulais de curiosité de lui poser des questions sur elle et Jasper. Cependant, j'étais dans un état de stress émotionnel trop important pour aborder un tel sujet à ce moment.

- Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas, je partirai quand Edward arrivera, sauf si tu as besoin d'être seule.

- Non, tu peux rester, ça me fait plaisir.

Nous restâmes toutes les deux allongées sur le dos sur mon lit, à écouter les airs d'opéra, Alice fredonnant de temps en temps et moi perdue dans mes pensées. La présence d'Alice à mes côtés me rassurait et je me sentais un peu moins nerveuse.

Je sursautai quand Edward sonna à la porte. Alice me sourit et avant de sortir de ma chambre, elle me serra dans ses bras un bref moment en me souhaitant bonne chance. J'étais paralysée par la peur et son mouvement me prit un peu de court. Je la remerciai pour son aide et lui souhaitai une bonne soirée avec Jasper.

J'ouvris la porte à Edward et Alice s'éclipsa en me souriant une dernière fois avant de monter dans sa voiture. Lorsqu'elle fut partie, je posai mon regard sur Edward. Il était très élégant, portait un pantalon noir avec une chemise rouge et une veste noire. Je me sentais un peu débraillée à côté de lui, mais il me complimenta sur ma tenue. Je le suivis dehors et il m'ouvrit la porte passager de sa Volvo grise. Il prit le volant et démarra. Le trajet fut silencieux. J'étais un peu crispée et ne savais pas quoi dire pour détendre l'atmosphère. J'avais un peu peur de dire des choses inintéressantes ou stupides, voire les deux. Il ne dit pas grand chose non plus, me demandant seulement comment s'était passée ma journée.

Il m'emmena à Port Angelès dans un petit restaurant isolé et le serveur nous guida vers notre table. A ma plus grande surprise, il ne commanda rien pour lui, à part un verre de vin. Il insista pour que j'en prenne un également et me conseilla le plat le plus cher de la carte. Je ne fis pas de remarque du fait qu'il ne mange rien, même si cela me semblait stupide de sa part de m'inviter à dîner pour me regarder manger. Le serveur apporta les deux verres de vin et nous trinquâmes. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de boire du vin et après à peine quelques gorgées, je sentais la chaleur me monter doucement à la tête. Je décidai de lancer un sujet de conversation :

- Depuis quand joues-tu du piano ?

- Un petit moment. J'ai commencé très jeune.

- Est-ce que tu voudrais en faire ton métier ?

- Je ne sais pas, pourquoi pas. C'est vrai que ça me plait bien, mais mes parents veulent que je continue mes études, pour être à même de choisir mon futur métier. Et toi, est-ce que tu sais ce que tu veux faire plus tard ?

Je n'en avais strictement aucune idée.

- Pas du tout.

Il me posa des questions sur ma vie à Phoenix et se montra curieux. Je répondis avec d'autant plus d'entrain que le vin commençait à faire son effet.

Le repas fut agréable et je passai une bonne soirée. Mon père m'avait demandé de rentrer avant 11h, et Edward me ramena en voiture jusqu'à chez moi. J'étais sur un petit nuage, j'avais passé la soirée avec un garçon charmant, drôle, bien élevé et il avait eu l'air de s'être bien amusé également. Je ne pensais pas que cela était encore possible ! Finalement, je n'étais peut-être pas un cas si désespéré. Arrivé devant chez moi, cependant, ma nervosité augmenta. Malgré le verre de vin, j'appréhendais le moment de se dire au revoir. Je ne savais pas ce que je souhaitais qu'il se passe, mais je savais ce qu'il était convenu que je souhaite qu'il se passe. Et je n'avais jamais été dans cette situation, et je ne savais pas comment je devais réagir. Cependant, Edward se comporta en parfait gentleman et fit s'envoler toutes mes questions lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant le perron et dit :

"- J'ai passé une très bonne soirée, Bella, j'espère que toi aussi,

- Mmh oui, oui, moi aussi, je te remercie.

- J'espère qu'on pourra recommencer bientôt, on se voit demain à l'école ?

- euh, oui, oui, pas de problème", répondis-je sans savoir exactement à laquelle de ses deux questions je répondais.

Sur ce, il sortit de la voiture, ouvrit la portière passager pour que je sorte et rentra à nouveau dans sa voiture. Il me fit un petit signe de la main en faisant demi-tour et je restai plantée là, à le regarder s'en aller, en proie à des sentiments contradictoires. J'étais à la fois soulagée qu'il n'essaie pas de m'embrasser et à la fois presque déçue qu'il ne l'ait pas fait. Au moins s'il l'avait fait, je ne serais plus en train de me demander comment cela aurait été !

Après quelques instants dehors, je finis par rentrer à la maison, dis bonsoir à Charly qui était devant la télé et lui souhaitai bonne nuit après avoir bredouillé "oui, oui" à sa question : "ton dîner avec Edward s'est bien passé ?".

Une fois prête à me mettre au lit, je pris mon téléphone portable et m'apprêtai à appeler Alice. J'hésitais cependant à presser le bouton "appeler", sans trop savoir pourquoi. Le sentiment d'euphorie qui m'avait habitée lorsque j'étais dans la voiture s'était envolé et je ne ressentais que du remord et du regret, sans réussir à en identifier la cause. Ne voulant pas déranger Alice à cette heure, j'éteignis mon téléphone et tentai de m'endormir.

Le lendemain, à l'école, j'évitai Edward, Alice, et tous les Cullen. Je ne savais pas ce que je devais dire si jamais je les croisais et je préférai reporter ce moment à plus tard. Cependant, à la fin des cours, Alice m'attendait devant mon camion. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en la voyant. Elle avait l'air songeuse mais son visage s'éclaira quand elle m'aperçut. Elle sautilla jusqu'à moi et me dit bonjour en riant. Sa joie de vivre était contagieuse et je me sentis tout de suite plus légère. Elle me demanda si je souhaitais que nous passâmes la fin de l'après-midi ensemble. J'acquiesçai sans hésiter et elle me proposa une balade en forêt. Malgré ma hantise des sols irréguliers, j'acceptai, appréciant par avance de passer du temps avec Alice sans personne pour nous déranger.

Elle m'entraina à sa suite dans la forêt, qu'elle semblait bien connaître. Nous marchâmes en silence, et j'étais pour ma part plutôt concentrée sur mes pieds afin de ne pas tomber. Je trébuchai cependant plusieurs fois mais à chaque fois, Alice me retint. Je fus surprise de ses réflexes et de la solidité de sa prise. En même temps, vu mon niveau, il était normal que je sois impressionnée.

Lorsque nous nous arrêtâmes, j'étais un peu essoufflée (le sport, ce n'est décidément pas ma tasse de thé !). Alice me sourit et me dit :

- C'est un de mes endroits préférés à Forks !

Je regardai autour de moi et marquai un temps d'arrêt. C'était magnifique. Elle m'avait emmenée en haut d'une falaise qui donnait sur une mer de sapins. Nous dominions toute la vallée et la vue était saisissante.

- Waoh, je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait de si beaux paysages dans la région. C'est magnifique.

Elle sourit, l'air satisfaite que l'endroit me plaise et s'assit sur une pierre plate, le dos contre la falaise. Je la rejoignis après quelques instants à admirer le paysage, perdue dans mes pensées.

Je m'installai près d'elle et nous restâmes quelques instants silencieuses. Elle finit par briser le silence en me demandant :

- Alors Bella, comment s'est passé ton dîner avec Edward ?

Je savais qu'elle finirait par me poser la question, mais je fus tout de même prise de court.

- Eh bien, mmh, j'ai passé une très bonne soirée.

- C'est vrai ? Je suis contente pour toi. Et pour lui. Il avait l'air d'avoir passé une bonne soirée également.

Elle n'avait pas l'air de penser ce qu'elle disait et je sentis une pointe d'amertume dans sa voix, dont je ne sus quoi penser. Voulant changer le sujet, je lui demandai :

- Et toi, comment s'est passée ta soirée avec Jasper ?

Elle sursauta, comme si j'avais dit une bêtise et répondit, évasive :

- Bien, bien. Mais dis-moi, est-ce qu'Edward et toi, vous... enfin, je veux dire, est-ce que tu penses que... qu'est-ce que tu penses ... de lui ?

Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu hésiter et bafouiller comme ça et je la vis frustrée de ne pouvoir exprimer clairement sa question. Je ne pus m'empêcher de trouver cela mignon et rougis à cette pensée. J'étais un peu gênée par sa question, et je pris mon temps pour répondre.

- Je le trouve très sympathique. Et puis, on peut dire qu'il est plutôt mignon... Je pense que s'il m'invite à nouveau, je dirai oui.

Elle me fixa dans les yeux et je fus totalement hypnotisée par son regard, de la même couleur or que les yeux de son frère, peut-être un peu plus clairs. Nous restâmes un long moment plongées dans le regard l'une de l'autre et je sentis un manque lorsqu'elle détourna finalement ses yeux pour regarder le paysage face à nous. Je restais songeuse, incapable d'interpréter les émotions que j'avais vues dans son regard. Je finis par rompre le silence en lui posant la question qui me brulait les lèvres depuis longtemps :

- Et, euh, toi et Jasper, ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ensemble ?

Elle émit un petit rire avant de me répondre :

- A vrai dire, Jasper et moi ne sommes pas ensemble.

Sa réponse provoqua un mélange de sentiments contradictoires en moi, et je pris un peu de temps avant de poursuivre. J'étais à la fois surprise, et semble-t-il soulagée, sans trop en comprendre les raisons.

- Ah bon, mais vous semblez très proches ?

Elle me sourit d'un air espiègle et me répondit :

- C'est le cas. Pour être honnête, nous avons été ensemble, il y a quelques temps. Cela n'a pas marché, mais nous sommes restés bon amis.

Dévorée par la curiosité, j'osai lui poser encore quelques questions :

- Pourquoi est-ce que ça n'a pas marché ?

- Mmh, je ne sais pas exactement. J'aime beaucoup Jasper, nous nous entendons très bien, mais, je ne sais pas, notre relation ne correspondait pas à l'idée que je me fais de l'amour, et nous avons décidé d'un commun accord d'y mettre fin.

Je fus surprise et heureuse de sa franchise.

- Et, mmh, à quoi ressemblerait ta définition de l'amour ?

- C'est une question compliquée ! Je dirais qu'avec Jasper, il manquait le feu de la passion. J'imagine que lorsque tu es amoureuse, tu dois être attirée vers l'autre par une force irrésistible capable de tout renverser sur son passage. Je recherche quelque chose qui me fasse me sentir vivante et bouleverse mes sens. Enfin, j'imagine. En tout cas, ce n'était pas le cas avec Jasper, même si nous nous entendions très bien.

Je ne savais pas quoi ajouter. Elle semblait avoir déjà beaucoup réfléchi à ces choses, et je ne pouvais pas en dire autant. Certes, j'espérais trouver l'amour, mais je ne savais pas exactement ce que je recherchais et où je devais chercher. Je prenais donc ce qui se présentait à moi, à savoir actuellement, Edward. L'idée même d'avoir pu penser de cette manière me répugna. Cela semblait indiquer que je me servais d'Edward pour expérimenter. En même temps, je ne pourrais pas savoir si cela correspondait à ce que je souhaitais avant d'avoir essayé.

Devant la franchise d'Alice, je me risquais à poser une autre question qui me turlupinait depuis mon arrivée à Forks sans avoir jamais osé la poser :

- Et, euh, Alice, je voulais te demander...

J'hésitais à poursuivre. Elle me regarda d'un air encourageant, attendant que je pose ma question.

- Je me demandais, vous ne semblez pas avoir beaucoup sympathisé avec les autres élèves du lycée, et donc... mmh, je me demandais, ... pourquoi moi ?

Elle rit à ma question et je rougis comme une pivoine. Elle me regarda amusée pendant que j'observais mes chaussures avec la plus grande attention et répondit :

- Tu es mignonne quand tu rougis.

Ce qui ne fit rien pour arranger mon cas.

- Je ne sais pas Bella. Il y a des choses qui sont difficiles à expliquer. Je suis bien avec toi, et j'ai le sentiment que cela est réciproque. Ne devrions-nous pas juste en profiter sans chercher une explication rationnelle qui n'existe peut-être pas ?

- Tu as peut-être raison. C'est juste... je n'ai pas l'habitude, tu sais... d'avoir une amie aussi proche. C'est super, ne te méprends pas, mais c'est... décontenançant. Mais je me pose peut-être trop de questions.

Cela la fit rire.

- C'est vrai que tu sembles te poser beaucoup de questions. Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Je suis aussi un peu déstabilisée par notre amitié. Mais plutôt positivement, ajouta-t-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil et en sautant sur ses pieds. Elle me tendit la main pour m'aider à me relever. Je la saisis et fut surprise par sa froideur. Je levai les yeux vers elle, surprise, et elle détourna le regard, gênée en m'aidant à me relever.

Le trajet du retour fut paisible. Arrivées au parking, je lui proposai de la ramener. Elle accepta et sauta à la place passager. Je me sentais nerveuse, sans trop me l'expliquer, et je n'avais pas envie de la laisser. J'aurais aimé l'inviter à rester chez moi, mais je ne savais pas trop si cela se faisait et si elle en aurait envie. Elle me prit complètement de court lorsqu'elle me dit :

- Tu peux le demander, je pense que ma réponse sera "oui".

Perplexe, je la fixai et failli emboutir la voiture qui arrivait en sens inverse. Après avoir repris le contrôle de mon véhicule, je lui demandai :

- Je peux te demander quoi ?

- Mmh, je ne sais pas, tu avais l'air d'avoir envie de me demander quelque chose mais tu semblais hésiter.

- Ben, euh, oui, en fait, je me demandais, si tu ne voulais pas venir à la maison ? Je pourrais te faire à manger et on pourrait, je ne sais pas, regarder un film ? Ou autre chose si tu veux ? Tu peux rester dormir à la maison ensuite si tu veux.

J'hésitai, j'avais peur qu'elle n'en ait pas envie et qu'elle refuse. Elle sembla pourtant ravie de ma proposition et je me détendis.

- Avec plaisir ! Tu crois que ton père sera d'accord ?

- Il n'est pas là ce soir, il m'a prévenue ce matin qu'il resterait tard au commissariat.

- D'accord, mais par contre, je voudrais repasser chez moi pour prendre quelques affaires. Je te rejoins après le dîner, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

- Très bien. Je te dépose chez toi dans ce cas.


	3. Chapter 3

Merci pour vos encouragements ! J'ai autorisé les reviews anonymes.

Le chapitre 3 est un petit peu plus courts que les autres, mais ce n'est que pour mieux préparer la suite ! Enjoy !

Chapitre 3 :

Après avoir déposé Alice, je rentrai à la maison et me préparai de quoi dîner. Après avoir rapidement mangé, je décidai de faire mes devoirs, afin d'utiliser utilement le temps qu'il me restait avant l'arrivée d'Alice. J'étais excitée comme une puce et j'eus du mal à me concentrer. Cependant, mon père ne serait pas content que j'aie invité Alice sans avoir fait mes devoirs pour le lendemain et je me forçais donc à travailler pour pouvoir profiter pleinement de ma soirée. Alice arriva alors que j'étais plongée dans un exercice de mathématiques dont l'énoncé devait avoir été écrit en chinois. Je sursautai en entendant la sonnette retentir.

J'ouvris la porte et vis Alice tout sourire en face de moi. J'eus envie de la serrer dans mes bras, mais je me retins, ne sachant pas si cela était approprié. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, semblant sur une autre planète pendant quelques secondes, les yeux perdus dans le vague puis sembla revenir à elle et me regarda avec un grand sourire et un air espiègle. Elle semblait rire à une blague qu'elle n'avait pas formulée à haute voix. Je l'invitai à rentrer et à se mettre à l'aise. Nous montâmes dans ma chambre pour qu'elle dépose ses affaires. Elle constata que j'étais en train de faire mes exercices de mathématiques et me proposa de m'aider à terminer. J'acceptai, sachant que sans son aide, je ne les finirais jamais. Nous fûmes donc studieuses pendant une heure, le temps qu'elle m'explique les exercices. Je les finis seule après qu'elle ait disparut dans le salon pour "préparer la suite de la soirée". Elle semblait avoir trouvé une occupation pour ce soir et je m'appliquai pour finir mes exercices afin de pouvoir la rejoindre au plus vite.

Lorsque je descendis, je la trouvai assise en tailleur sur le canapé, ayant installé le fauteuil face à elle de l'autre côté de la table basse sur laquelle elle avait installé... oh non... pas ça... un jeu d'échec ! Elle m'invita à m'installer et je pris place dans le fauteuil. Elle me regarda l'air satisfaite d'elle-même.

- Tu sais jouer ?

- Mmmh, vaguement, il faudrait que tu me rappelles les règles.

- Ok.

Elle m'expliqua les différents mouvements qu'il était possible de faire avec les différentes pièces et nous commençâmes la partie. Contrairement à mes attentes, je m'amusai beaucoup. Elle du me rappeler plusieurs fois en cours de partie les règles, que j'avais tendance à mélanger. Je n'étais de toute manière pas très assidue et n'arrêtais pas de parler de tout et de rien en même temps. Je n'étais pas très concentrée sur le jeu et elle gagna sans peine la partie. Nous enchainâmes sur une autre partie, afin que je puisse prendre ma revanche. Cette fois je fis plus attention au jeu et tentai d'élaborer une stratégie.

Je me prenais au jeu. C'était très agréable de jouer avec Alice. Elle était très drôle et me faisait rire souvent. Il était difficile de garder son sérieux avec elle. Elle avait cette joie de vivre contagieuse qui donnait envie de se mettre à sauter partout et de la prendre dans ses bras pour l'entraîner dans une danse folle. Malgré ma concentration, je ne fus pas plus brillante qu'à la première partie. Elle semblait anticiper tous mes coups, même lorsque j'en prévoyais plusieurs à l'avance.

Je la soupçonnais de tricher, mais je ne voyais pas comment elle pouvait s'y prendre. C'était frustrant. La partie se termina en bataille de coussins qui trainaient sur le canapé. Les pièces volèrent un peu partout dans la pièce et je me précipitai sur elle armée d'un coussin. La bataille se termina par une cuisante défaite de ma part. Elle profita d'un moment d'inattention et me renversa sur le canapé, et m'agressa avec un coussin jusqu'à ce que je déclare forfait, de peur de m'étrangler de rire. Nous restâmes immobiles quelques instants, emmêlées sur le canapé, le temps pour moi de reprendre mon souffle, Alice ne semblant pas avoir fait des efforts particuliers pour me terrasser. Une fois remise, je me rendis compte de notre proximité et me sentis gênée. Elle sembla le percevoir et se leva en regardant sa montre.

- Il est tard, nous devrions nous coucher.

- Ok. On peut dormir dans ma chambre, on peut installer un matelas près du lit, sauf si tu préfères dormir ici sur le canapé.

- Non, non, le matelas dans ta chambre ira très bien, et puis comme ça on pourra bavarder avant de s'endormir.

Une fois au lit, je ressentis la fatigue de la journée. La ballade en forêt avait été éprouvante. J'avais passé une excellente après-midi avec elle et j'avais envie de le lui dire.

- Alice ?

- Oui ?

- J'ai passé une excellente après-midi et une excellente soirée. Je... je voulais te remercier.

- Moi aussi Bella. Et il n'y a pas de quoi tu sais. Moi aussi, je me suis beaucoup amusée.

Elle ajouta comme pour elle-même :

- Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais ri comme cela.

Je ne fis pas de commentaires et m'endormis en la regardant.

Le lendemain matin, je fus réveillée par Alice qui me secouait gentiment. Elle avait l'air en pleine forme, était déjà habillée et me regardait avec amusement. J'eus du mal à émerger et je restai bêtement à la regarder et elle se mit à rire.

- Bella ? Il est temps que tu te lèves !

- Mmmmh, pas envie. Bougonnais-je.

- Je sais bien, mais si tu ne veux pas être en retard en cours, il faudrait que tu te lèves.

Je finis par me lever et me réfugiai dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Cela aida à me réveiller et je descendis ensuite pour prendre mon petit déjeuner. Je trouvais Alice en train de laver un bol. J'en déduisis qu'elle avait déjà mangé.

Je me servis un bol de céréales et commençai à manger. Quand elle eut fini, elle vint s'installer en face de moi, avec un petit sourire en coin. Ne présageant rien de bon, je lui demandai, méfiante :

- Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

- Pour rien ! Je n'ai pas le droit d'être contente ?

- Mmh, si, si bien sûr, mais j'ai l'impression que tu as quelque chose à dire ?

Elle rit, et ajouta :

- Eh bien, il s'avère que tu parles en dormant !

Effectivement, cela ne présageait rien de bon. Gênée, je plongeai le nez dans mon bol de céréale et demandai :

- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Tout en ne sachant pas si je voulais vraiment le savoir...

- Eh bien, tu as prononcé quelques prénoms... C'était très instructif !

Elle me taquinait et cela marchait très bien. J'étais rouge comme une tomate et je ne trouvais rien à répondre.

Elle ajouta, rassurante :

- Mais ne t'inquiète pas Bella, tu as juste prononcé le prénom d'Edward et le mien !

Je ne voyais pas bien en quoi prononcer le prénom d'Edward et le sien devait me rassurer. J'avais prononcé le prénom d'Edward ! Avec Alice dans ma chambre... J'étais mortifiée ! D'autant plus que j'avais le sentiment qu'elle ne me disait pas tout.

Je finis mon petit déjeuner rapidement et montai me laver les dents avant de nous conduire à l'école.

Dans la journée, je croisai Edward alors que je me dirigeai vers mon casier. Il me sourit et demanda de mes nouvelles. Il me proposa de passer l'après-midi avec lui, après mon cours de sport. J'acceptai et notai dans un coin de ma tête d'appeler Alice pour la prévenir que nous ne pourrions pas nous voir. Nous n'avions rien de particulier de prévu mais j'imaginais que nous aurions passé l'après-midi ensemble. La journée se déroula sans catastrophe particulière, et Edward m'attendait devant le lycée à ma sortie des cours. Il me proposa d'aller chez lui, et j'acceptai. Je n'avais pas spécialement envie de me balader après l'excursion en forêt d'hier, j'étais fatiguée. Nous montâmes dans mon camion pour nous rendre chez lui. Edward me demanda :

- Tu sembles bien t'entendre avec Alice ?

- Oui, je l'aime beaucoup. J'aime passer du temps avec elle.

- Je suis content que tu l'apprécie. Nous sommes très proche, même si nous n'avons pas partagé beaucoup de choses ces derniers temps.

Il sembla triste à cette pensée et je lui demandai :

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Nous avons un différent que nous n'avons pas réglé, mais cela se fera en son temps.

Je n'avais aucune idée de ce dont il parlait mais je n'osai pas en demander plus. Cela semblait être un sujet sensible. Je pris note de sonder Alice à ce sujet.

Je poursuivis :

- Alice et toi êtes frère et sœur ? Je veux dire, par le sang ?

Il sourit à ma question, comme si j'avais fait un mauvais jeu de mots et répondit :

- Non. Dans la famille seuls Rosalie et Jasper ont un lien de parenté direct. Sinon, nous sommes tous d'horizons différents.

- Ah. Je me demandais, parce que vous avez un air de famille ! Surtout au niveau de la couleur des yeux.

Il ne répondit rien et le reste du trajet se fit en silence.

Arrivés chez lui, il me proposa à boire et je pris un coca. Il m'entraîna ensuite dans la petite pièce où se trouvait le piano à queue et commença à jouer. Il jouait vraiment très bien, et c'était très beau à écouter et à regarder. Cependant, ce n'était pas très interactif et je commençai à trouver le temps long. A la fin d'un morceau, il releva la tête et me dit :

- Tu es une énigme pour moi, Bella.

Surprise par ses paroles, je le regardai :

- Ah bon, mais pourquoi ?

- Mmh, eh bien, je te trouve imprévisible, et j'ai du mal à savoir ce que tu penses.

Sa réponse me laissa perplexe. Je n'avais pas l'impression d'avoir agi follement en sa présence, quant à savoir à quoi je pensais :

- Si tu veux savoir à quoi je pense, tu n'as qu'à le demander.

Il me lança un regard par en dessous, gigota sur son siège et sembla se jeter à l'eau :

- Alice m'a dit que tu avais apprécié notre soirée l'autre jour. J'espérais que tu accepterais de passer un peu de temps avec moi ce week-end. Nous pourrions aller à Port Angeles ?

J'hésitai. Il me semblait qu'Alice avait mentionné du shopping ce week-end. Détestant faire du shopping, j'aurais du sauter sur l'occasion pour y échapper. Cependant, l'idée de passer l'après-midi avec Alice avait quelque chose d'excitant et de motivant, et je ne souhaitais pas annuler. Mais je ne voulais pas refuser la proposition d'Edward :

- Si dimanche te convient, alors c'est oui.

Il sembla se détendre et sourit. Il m'invita près de lui et m'apprit quelques airs au piano. Alors que l'après-midi touchait à sa fin, il fallait que je rentre à la maison pour préparer le dîner de mon père et faire mes devoirs.

- Merci Edward pour cet après-midi. Je vais devoir rentrer.

- Je t'en prie, il n'y a pas de quoi. Je te raccompagne jusqu'à ta voiture.

- Mmh, en fait, avant, si Alice est là, je voudrais lui parler.

Il sembla hésiter puis répondit :

- Elle est là, dans sa chambre. Tu connais le chemin, il me semble.

- Oui, je te remercie.

Je frappai à la porte d'Alice qui vint m'ouvrir et semblait ravie de me voir. Elle s'effaça pour me laisser entrer et referma la porte derrière elle. Je m'assis sur le rebord de son lit et la regardai. Je n'avais rien de particulier à lui dire, mais j'avais eu envie de la voir, tant que j'étais là, avant de partir.

- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

- Mmh, pas vraiment, je voulais juste te voir avant de rentrer.

Ma réponse la fit sourire.

- Eh bien, je suis là, ne te prive pas, fit-elle en riant.

- Alice, je...

Je ne savais pas ce que je voulais dire. J'avais quelque chose à exprimer, mais je ne savais pas quoi, et je trouvai cela très frustrant. Je me levai, commençant à paniquer et me dirigeai vers la porte.

- Je dois y aller.

Elle me regarda d'un air perplexe et me rattrapa par la manche.

- Bella, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je... Je dois y aller.

Avant que je puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, elle m'attira vers elle et me serra dans ses bras. Je me laissai aller contre son épaule, au bord des larmes. J'étais complètement perdue. Je n'étais plus capable d'interpréter le tourbillon de mes émotions. Je ressentais pourtant des choses très fortes, mais je ne pouvais les relier précisément à leur cause et cela me causait une intense frustration. Alice me berça pendant un moment qui me sembla durer une éternité et je finis par me détendre. Lorsque j'eus repris un peu de contenance, je me dégageai doucement de l'étreinte d'Alice. Elle me regarda dans les yeux et son regard semblait exprimer la compréhension, et quelque chose de plus que je ne sus comment interpréter.

Complètement déboussolée, je ne savais plus quoi dire et je restai plantée là, à la regarder sans vraiment être consciente du monde autour de moi. Elle finit par secouer la tête et dit :

- Viens Bella, je te raccompagne chez toi.

Je m'apprêtais à refuser son offre, mais elle ne me laissa pas le temps de contester :

- Ce n'est pas une question, tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, je vais conduire.

Je baissai la tête et marmonnai :

- D'accord, puisque tu y tiens.

Elle attrapa une veste et m'entraîna à sa suite dans les escaliers.

Alice s'installa au volant de mon camion et mit le contact. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées, un peu honteuse de m'être laissée allée, et encore étonnée de la violence de ma réaction et de son caractère inexplicable. Alice fut silencieuse pendant tout le trajet mais je la sentais me jeter des coups d'œil furtifs.

Arrivée devant chez moi, elle coupa le contact et descendit. Elle fit le tour du véhicule et vint m'ouvrir la portière. Je descendis à mon tour et elle referma la porte. Elle se retourna pour me faire face et attrapa ma main pour y mettre les clés de mon camion. Le contact avec sa main glacée me fit frissonner, mais je ne retirai pas ma main. Elle me regarda puis demanda :

- Tu veux que je reste avec toi ?

- Mmh, non ça va aller, je te remercie. Il faut que je prépare le dîner pour mon père et que je fasse mes devoirs.

- Je pourrais t'aider tu sais.

- Oui, je sais, mais... je...

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. J'avais envie qu'elle reste, mais je ne voulais pas abuser de sa gentillesse. Finalement, je coupai la poire en deux :

- Je t'appellerai quand j'aurais fini tout ça, d'accord ? Tu peux rentrer avec mon camion. Tu passes me prendre demain matin avant les cours ?

- ok

- Et, Alice ?

- Oui ?

- Merci

- De rien Bella, me répondit-elle avec ce regard lumineux dans lequel j'aimais me perdre.

Lorsqu'Alice fut partie, je préparai le repas pour mon père avant de faire mes devoirs. Je parvins à finir l'ensemble des exercices que j'avais à faire pour le lendemain, probablement parce qu'il n'y avait pas de mathématiques, avant l'arrivée de Charly. Le repas en sa compagnie fut calme et globalement silencieux, ce dont je fus reconnaissante. Je n'avais pas très envie de discuter. Après le repas, j'appelai tout de même ma mère, dont je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles depuis quelques jours.

Cela me fit plaisir de lui parler, d'autant plus qu'elle avait l'air très contente. Elle était en Floride avec Phil et me posa beaucoup de questions sur ma nouvelle vie à Forks. Je répondis tant bien que mal, sans trop rentrer dans les détails. Après ça, je me sentis d'attaque pour appeler Alice. Après tout, elle semblait vraiment inquiète et je lui avais promis que je l'appellerai après le dîner. Je me mis en pyjama et me glissai sous les couvertures avant de composer son numéro.

- Bella !

Elle était vraiment adorable. Elle avait toujours l'air tellement contente de me voir ou de me parler !

- Comment vas-tu ? Tu as bien mangé ?

- Oui, oui, ça va.

Répondis-je, sans trop savoir à laquelle de ses questions.

Nous discutâmes pendant quelques minutes, puis, je me décidai à lui poser la question que j'avais mise dans un coin de ma tête après ma discussion avec Edward :

- Alice ?

- Oui Bella ?

- Edward m'a dit que vous aviez un différent que vous n'aviez pas réglé... Il semblait... triste.

Je n'avais en fait pas vraiment formulé de question directe, mais je savais qu'elle comprendrait.

- Mmh... Oui, c'est vrai. Mais ça finira par s'arranger je pense. Je ne veux pas que cela interfère en quoi que ce soit avec ta relation avec Edward.

- Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste que... il semblait dire que vous étiez très proches auparavant et que cela faisait quelques temps que vous ne partagiez plus grand chose.

- C'est vrai, Edward et moi étions inséparables. Mais les gens changent et évoluent, et il faut l'accepter. Je suis triste aussi bien sûr, mais je pense que c'est pour le mieux.

Je ne comprenais pas grand chose à ses explications, qui étaient un peu cryptiques pour moi, mais elle avait l'air résolue et je n'avais pas envie d'entrer plus avant dans le débat avec elle.

- Edward m'a invitée à aller à Port Angelès avec lui ce week end.

- Je savais bien qu'il te réinviterait ! Tu es contente ?

- Mmh, oui. Je lui ai proposé que nous y allions dimanche, car samedi, tu avais prévu de m'emmener faire du shopping...

Je me mordis la lèvre à la fin de ma phrase en me demandant ce qui avait bien pu me prendre de lui rappeler cela... Elle rit et répondit :

- Je suis surprise que tu me le rappelles. Tu n'avais pas l'air très emballée par cette idée !

- mmh, je ne suis toujours pas emballée, mais... mmh, tu avais l'air d'y tenir.

Elle rit de plus belle alors que j'étouffais un bâillement. A priori je ne l'avais pas suffisamment étouffé car elle enchaîna :

- Tu devrais te coucher Bella. Je passe te prendre demain pour aller au lycée.

Etonnée de sa remarque, je répondis :

- Oui Maman !

Elle ricana et me souhaita bonne nuit avant de raccrocher.


	4. Chapter 4

Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait un peu attendre pour la suite ! Je crois qu'elle ne va pas plaire à Bella-Swan01, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Bella reviendra vite à la raison !

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 4 **

Le lendemain matin, Alice passa me prendre pour aller à l'école. Je ne la vis pas beaucoup les jours suivants, tout comme Edward. Elle ne me proposa pas de passer les fins d'après-midi ensemble et j'en fus un peu triste. Cependant, il faisait beau et j'en profitai pour aller rendre visite à mon ami Jacob. La fin de la semaine arriva très vite et samedi matin, je n'avais toujours pas eu de nouvelles d'Alice. Je n'osai pas la rappeler, de peur de paraître trop insistante (ou trop désespérée !). Je fus donc un peu surprise lorsque mon téléphone sonna, peu après le déjeuner. C'était Alice.

- Bonjour Bella, tu vas bien ?

- ça va et toi ?

- Oui, très bien. Toujours motivée pour cette après-midi shopping ?

- Mmmh, oui, enfin je ne sais pas si motivée est le terme approprié !

- Très bien, je m'en contenterai ! Je passe te prendre dans 10 minutes ! A toute à l'heure.

Et elle raccrocha.

Je me préparai pour sortir et étais à peine descendue dans le salon que j'entendis les pneus crisser dans l'allée. J'ouvris et découvris la porsche d'Alice avec la portière passager ouverte. Je pris cela comme une invitation et rejoignis Alice dans sa voiture.

L'après-midi fut mémorable. Alice m'en fit voir de toutes les couleurs. Je trainai des pieds et mettai toute la mauvaise volonté dont j'étais capable. Je déteste faire du shopping. Je considère cela comme une perte de temps considérable et je ne comprends de toute façon rien à la mode. Je n'ai jamais réellement pris soin de moi, et à vrai dire, je ne saurais pas trop dire comment je suis sensée m'y prendre. Alice de son côté semblait maîtriser son sujet sur le bout des doigts. Sa surexcitation était presque contagieuse. J'aurais presque pu me prendre au jeu. Mais mon aversion était ancrée bien trop profondément pour que la magie d'Alice n'opère. Je bougonnai tout l'après-midi, ce qui sembla beaucoup l'amuser. Elle perfectionna d'ailleurs mon imitation (ce qui ne me fit pas rire du tout...). Elle me traina dans un nombre incalculable de magasins (j'avais arrêté de compter après le troisième) et me fit essayer des vêtements dont je ne savais même pas où était l'endroit de l'envers. Afin de lui faire plaisir, et pensant naïvement qu'elle serait plus détendue après ça, j'achetai quelques articles (un tee-shirt et une paire de jeans), mais elle ne sembla pas satisfaite. Elle insista pour m'acheter elle-même des vêtements, ce que je refusai avec véhémence. Cependant, rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter et je cédai lorsqu'elle me fit son regard suppliant, quasiment impossible à résister. Je savais que ses parents avaient de l'argent (elle conduit une porsche tout de même) mais cela me mettait mal à l'aise qu'elle m'achète des vêtements. Vêtements que d'ailleurs je n'avais aucune idée de quand je pourrais les mettre (je ne pouvais tout de même pas mettre ces choses pour aller au lycée si ?).

Bref, cela me fait mal de l'avouer, mais je passai une bonne après-midi. La bonne humeur d'Alice finissait par être contagieuse et je passai un très bon moment en sa compagnie. Je ne peux cependant pas qualifier de bon moment le tour dans le magasin de lingerie dans lequel elle me traina pratiquement au sens littéral du terme. J'étais déjà mal à l'aise habituellement lorsque je venais seule m'acheter des sous-vêtements, mais là avec Alice avec moi, qui décrochait tous les articles pour voir si ils iraient bien avec ma peau, c'était plus que je ne pouvais supporter. J'eus envie de disparaître sous terre, mais cela ne sembla pas l'arrêter. Elle m'acheta deux ensembles comme je n'en avais encore jamais mis, et comme je ne pensais pas en mettre avant quelques années encore. L'un était rouge bordeau et l'autre était noir "pour contraster avec ma peau claire". Alice s'en acheta un rouge sang et je me surpris à penser qu'elle devait être très belle dedans, ce qui provoqua l'apparition d'un rouge probablement identique sur mes joues.

Sur le chemin du retour, Alice semblait radieuse. Elle avait mis la radio et chantait à tue tête au volant de sa porsche. J'étais un peu fatiguée et je souriais rêveusement en l'écoutant. Elle me déposa chez moi et m'aida à porter tous mes paquets jusque dans ma chambre. Heureusement, Charly n'était pas revenu de la pêche et je n'eus pas à lui expliquer comment j'avais pu acheter tant de vêtements.

Alice repartit en me laissant parmi mes sacs et je lui fis signe depuis la fenêtre de ma chambre. J'étais épuisée, et je n'avais aucune envie de replonger dans les paquets pour déballer tous les articles. Je fis un tas dans un coin de ma chambre en me promettant de ranger tout cela demain et m'allongeai sur mon lit. Je fus réveillée par Charly qui entra dans ma chambre pour voir si j'étais bien rentrée. Il était l'heure de dîner et il avait cuisiné le poisson qu'il avait pêché avec son ami Harry Clearwater. J'étais reposée et de bonne humeur et je fus contente lorsqu'il m'annonça que Billy Black et Jacob viendraient regarder le match du soir.

Après le dîner, je fis la vaisselle et Billy et Jacob arrivèrent alors que j'essuyais les dernières assiettes. Le match ne m'intéressait pas du tout et je discutai avec Jake pendant toute la première mi-temps, ce qui nous valut des coups d'oeil agacés de nos pères respectifs. Alors que les publicités de la mi-temps défilaient, mon téléphone sonna. C'était Edward. Je m'excusai et décrochai.

- Salut Edward,

- Bonsoir Bella, je ne te dérange pas ?

- Non, non, je t'en prie.

- Je t'appelle... je voulais savoir si tu étais toujours motivée pour aller à Port Angelès avec moi demain ?

- Euh, oui, oui, pourquoi pas.

- Je passe te prendre à 14h ?

- D'accord, pas de problèmes. A demain.

- A demain Bella.

La conversation avait été très brève et je m'en voulais un peu de ne pas lui avoir parlé plus longtemps. Je demandais la permission à mon père de sortir avec Edward demain après-midi. Je vis Billy Black froncer les sourcils lorsque je citai le nom des Cullen, mais il ne fit pas de commentaires. Je promis de rentrer avant le dîner et je montai finir mes devoirs pendant la deuxième mi-temps. Charly n'avait donc pas de raison de me refuser cette sortie.

Le lendemain, Edward vint me chercher à 14h pile. Je n'étais pas prête et ce fut Charly qui lui ouvrit. Je les entendis discuter pendant quelques instants, Charly exigeant d'Edward qu'il conduise prudemment et qu'il me ramène avant le dîner. Edward était en train de confirmer que c'était bien son intention quand je les rejoignis dans l'entrée. J'embrassai mon père et suivis Edward jusqu'à sa Volvo grise. Il m'ouvrit la portière passager et prit le volant. J'avais mis des vêtements achetés par Alice hier, ainsi que les sous-vêtements noirs. J'étais un peu mal à l'aise, me sentant comme déguisée, mais ma tenue avait eu l'air de faire son effet sur Edward qui m'avait détaillée de la tête aux pieds quand j'avais descendu l'escalier. Je notai d'en parler à Alice. Je demandai à Edward où il avait prévu de m'emmener, mais il ne voulut pas me le dire, souhaitant me faire une surprise. Malgré mon aversion pour les surprises, je me retins d'insister pour essayer de lui faire cracher le morceau et rongeai mon frein pendant tout le trajet. Je ne dus pas être de la plus agréable compagnie, mais cela ne sembla pas déranger Edward.

Finalement, il ne put garder notre destination secrète bien longtemps à cause des panneaux, et je sautai dans mon siège comme une petite fille en découvrant qu'il m'emmenait au zoo. J'ai toujours aimé aller au zoo pour voir des animaux, et je félicitai sincèrement Edward pour son sens de l'à propos. Il sembla content d'avoir tapé dans le mille et m'entraina à l'intérieur du complexe.

Je m'extasiai devant chaque enclos et Edward, qui semblait bien connaître l'endroit me racontait les origines et les particularités des différents animaux. Dans le tunnel des reptiles, où il faisait sombre et humide, je me blotis contre lui, un peu effrayée par les boas constrictor et les aligators. Lorsqu'il passa un bras autour de ma taille, mon cerveau cessa de fonctionner normalement, et je suis quasiment certaine que les phrases que j'ai dites pendant les 5 minutes qui ont suivi n'avaient pas de sens. A la sortie du tunnel, il retira son bras et s'enhardit en prenant ma main dans la sienne. Il s'arrêta un instant pour me regarder dans les yeux. Je ne savais plus où j'étais et je ne savais plus que penser, et je le regardai bêtement comme un enfant son nouveau jouet. Il du se sentir rassuré par ma réaction et m'entraina alors vers les enclos des giraffes, ma main dans la sienne. Je fus plus calme le reste de la visite, troublée par cette nouvelle étape dans notre relation. Il avait la main glacée, et je ne pus m'empêcher de repenser à celle d'Alice qui était également toujours froide. Devant les flamands roses, il m'offrit un coca et nous nous arrêtâmes sur un banc pour que je puisse siroter mon soda. Il avait pris ma main libre dans les siennes et jouait avec. Après quelques instants silencieux, il me regarda et sembla vouloir dire quelque chose :

- Bella, je...

Il s'arrêta, et je n'étais moi-même pas en position pour l'aider, psychologiquement trop perturbée par tous ces évènements pour analyser ce que je ressentais. Alors que j'attendais qu'il poursuive, il se pencha vers moi et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je fus tellement surprise que je faillis lâcher mon coca. Ses lèvres étaient froides mais le contact avec les miennes était agréable. J'étais paralysée. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un m'embrassait et je ne voulais pas faire quelque chose de stupide. Je le laissais donc prendre les devants. Il joua un moment avec ma lèvre supérieure avant de se reculer et de me regarder dans les yeux. J'étais sous le choc et je ne parvins pas à articuler quoi que ce soit d'intelligible. De toute façon, il n'avait pas posé de question. Son regard était tendre et ses yeux un peu plus sombres que ceux d'Alice. Je me reprochai immédiatement de l'avoir, encore une fois comparé à sa soeur.

Le reste de la visite se passa globalement en silence, et nous déambulâmes main dans la main dans le zoo. Les animaux n'avaient à présent que peu d'intérêt pour moi. J'étais perdue dans mon monde intérieur, tentant d'appréhender ce qu'il s'était passé. Il me semblait que cela me plaisait, et à vrai dire, j'avais même envie qu'Edward m'embrasse de nouveau, et un peu plus intensément pour voir les émotions que cela produirait en moi.

Le chemin du retour fut sans histoire, si l'on omet la main qu'Edward posa sur mon genoux et qui me troubla pendant l'ensemble du trajet. Alors que nous arrivâmes devant l'entrée de la maison, Edward me demanda si j'avais passé une bonne après-midi et il passa sa main sur ma joue. La sensation en fut très agréable et je me penchai instinctivement pour l'embrasser. Tout comme moi, il eut l'air surpris de ce mouvement, mais ne me refusa pas ses lèvres. Nous nous embrassâmes pendant quelques minutes. Mon cerveau avait complètement disjoncté et je n'écoutais plus que mes sensations. Il mit sa main dans mon cou, et le baiser s'intensifia. J'étais au bord de l'asphixie et je posai ma main sur son torse, ne contrôlant plus mes mouvements. J'étais comme îvre. Lorsque le manque d'oxygène devint problématique, je rompis notre baiser et repris mon souffle avec difficulté. Il me sourit, et je rougis. Je remerciai intérieurement les vitres tintées et je pris congé d'Edward en lui expliquant que mon père devait probablement, et non sans raisons, se demander ce que je faisais encore dans la voiture. Il rit doucement et me souhaita une bonne soirée. Avant que je ne ferme la porte, il me demanda :

- Bella, est-ce que je peux passer te prendre pour aller au lycée demain matin ?

Je répondis positivement et rentrai à la maison. Charly avait encore préparé le dîner et je m'installai à table. Il me demanda comment s'était passé mon après-midi et je lui racontai le zoo, en omettant quelques détails, bien sûr. Il me demanda également comment je trouvai Edward, et je baragouinai une réponse inintelligible. Cependant, la rougeur de mes joues avait du répondre à mon insu.

J'eus beaucoup de mal à m'endormir ce soir là. Le moment tant attendu était enfin arrivé ! J'avais été embrassée par un garçon, et je pouvais enfin savoir ce que l'on ressent à ce moment là. A vrai dire, je ne savais pas très bien définir ce que j'avais ressenti. Je savais juste que j'en voulais encore, ce qui devait vouloir dire que cela avait été plutôt agréable. J'eus envie d'appeler Alice afin de pouvoir partager mon excitation avec quelqu'un mais je me retins. Alice avait été avec Jasper et semblait bien plus expérimentée que moi en la matière. Je ne voulais pas paraître bête. Pourtant, il me semblait qu'Alice serait la personne la plus à même de comprendre mon ressenti. Je finis par m'assoupir et dormis d'un sommeil agité toute la nuit.

Le lendemain, Edward vint me chercher pour aller en cours. J'étais un peu nerveuse, j'avais peur d'avoir imaginé les évènements de la veille. Je m'installai dans sa voiture et il passa sa main glacée sur ma joue en guise de salutation. Je fus rassurée, il ne semblait pas s'être ravisé durant la nuit. Il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes en un chaste et tendre baiser.

- Bonjour Bella.

Je ne répondis pas et me contentai de le regarder.

A partir de ce jour, Edward me conduisit et me ramena de l'école pratiquement tous les jours. Au lycée, même après la surprise, que dis-je la consternation du premier jour, les autres élèves se retournaient toujours lorsque nous passions main dans la main dans les couloirs. Je pouvais lire sur leur visage un mélange de jalousie et d'admiration. J'étais plutôt contrariée par toute cette agitation autour de moi. Sortir avec le plus convoité des garçons du lycée n'avait pas que des avantages et je regrettai le temps où je passais inaperçue et où personne ne se souciait de moi - sauf lorsque je me donnais en spectacle de manière totalement involontaire. En même temps je n'avais jamais joui de ce statut depuis mon arrivée à Forks. J'étais passé directement de la "nouvelle" à la "copine d'Edward Cullen".

Je mangeai toujours avec la bande à Mike le midi, même si Jessica avait cessé de m'adresser la parole et que Mike s'était fait plus distant. Seule Angela n'avait pas changé d'attitude à mon égard, et nous pouvions discuter normalement.

Je ne voyais plus Alice. J'en étais très affectée et elle me manquait beaucoup. Je l'appelai régulièrement le soir, mais elle ne répondait pas toujours ou alors était occupée et ne pouvait pas me parler aussi longuement que je l'aurais souhaité. Je passai la plupart de mes après-midi avec Edward, chez moi ou chez lui, ainsi qu'une bonne partie de mes week-ends. Je l'avais officiellement présenté à Charly, qui n'avait pas eu l'air ravi de cette nouvelle et exigea de lui qu'il prenne soin de moi "sinon il aurait affaire à lui", avait-il ajouté une main sur son magnum... Bonne ambiance.

Passant beaucoup de temps chez les Cullen, j'appris à mieux les connaître. Je rencontrai pour la première fois Carlisle, qui m'intimida un peu. Il avait l'air jeune, mais très sage. Esme était toujours aussi prévenante avec moi et me proposait toujours quelque chose à manger ou à boire. Je devins rapidement très proche d'elle, et son attitude maternelle me réconfortait et comblait un peu le vide laissé par l'absence de ma propre mère. Il était évident dans tous ses agissements qu'elle adorait l'ensemble de ses enfants, et cela donnait à la maisonnée une atmosphère très chaleureuse. J'ajouterais cependant, malgré la présence de Rosalie. Je n'avais pas encore eu de conversation digne de ce nom avec la belle blonde, et à vrai dire, je ne recherchais absolument pas le contact. Elle continuait à ne pas me regarder et à faire comme si je n'étais pas dans la salle ou à me regarder avec son air hautain. Personnellement, je préférais la première option. Elle me mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise et j'essayais autant que possible de ne pas me retrouver seule avec elle dans la même pièce. Autant j'étais complexée en présence de Rosalie, autant je m'entendais bien avec Emmett, qui pourtant était son petit ami. Il avait l'apparence du quaterback imbu de ses muscles et un peu stupide, mais était en fait comme un nounours géant adorable et blagueur. Il adorait les jeux vidéos et je jouais régulièrement avec lui. Les parties étaient très bruyantes et se finissaient souvent en parties de chatouilles sur le canapé. Il me prenait dans ses bras et me faisait tourner lorsqu'il me disait bonjour, ce qu'évidemment je détestais et lui valait toujours un regard foudroyant de la part d'Edward. Mais il semblait ne pas pouvoir s'en empêcher et je finis par m'habituer aux câlins fraternels d'Emmett. Tout comme Rosalie, je n'étais pas très proche de Jasper, qui m'intimidait un peu. Il était très réservé et semblait souvent perdu dans des pensées qui avaient rarement l'air heureuses.

Après quelques semaines de relation, Edward se fit plus entreprenant. Il commença à s'aventurer sous mes vêtements, et à recouvrir de ses lèvres toutes les parties de ma peau visibles. Cela était loin de me déplaire et me laissai généralement essouflée et troublée. Pourtant, un après-midi alors que nous nous embrassions un peu plus intensément qu'habituellement et qu'il promenait ses mains sous mon tee-shirt, il commença à le relever, dans le but évident de me l'enlever. Je fus prise de panique, et malgré l'envie que j'avais d'aller plus loin et mon attachement pour Edward, ma réaction instintive fut le recul et le refus. Mon corps criait à la fois "continue, je veux savoir, je veux ressentir" et "arrête ! Ce n'est pas ce dont j'ai envie". Considérant ma réaction, la deuxième voix était plus puissante que la première. J'étais confuse et paniquée et je sautai hors du lit, attrapai ma veste et mon sac et sortis de sa chambre complètement désorientée, laissant Edward interloqué sur le lit. Il m'appela, me suivit dans les escaliers, mais je bredouillai un "il faut que j'y aille" inintelligible et le laissai en plan sur le pas de la porte, m'engouffrant dans mon camion. Je démarrai et fis demi-tour rapidement et roulai sans réfléchir jusqu'à chez moi. Heureusement, Charly n'était pas encore rentré du travail, il était encore tôt. Je me réfugiai dans mon lit et me mis à pleurer. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il m'avait pris de repousser Edward de cette manière, j'avais complètement perdu la tête. J'étais pourtant sûre d'avoir envie de pousser notre relation plus loin, je me sentais prête. Ce n'était a priori pas le cas. Je me maudis d'avoir agi de cette manière et Edward, qui n'avait pourtant rien à se reprocher devait s'en vouloir et penser que c'était de sa faute. Je suis un être vil... Alors que j'étais en train de me lamenter sur ma propre méchanceté, mon téléphone sonna. C'était Alice. Alice, à qui je n'avais pas parlé sérieusement depuis un mois... depuis que j'étais avec Edward, qui m'appelait, comme par hasard alors que j'étais sortie de la chambre d'Edward comme une bourasque. Edward avait du lui parler et lui avait probablement demandé de m'appeler. Je n'avais pas envie de lui parler. Je n'avais pas envie de me justifier, de m'expliquer. De toute façon, je ne savais pas expliquer mon comportement. Elle m'avait tellement manqué pendant ces dernières semaines, je n'avais pas envie de lui reparler maintenant alors que j'étais dans cet état. Je décrochai pourtant le téléphone, bien décidée à ce que la conversation soit brève :

- Bella ?

- Oui. Qu'est-ce que tu veux Alice ?

- Mmh, je voulais savoir si tu allais bien.

- Si c'est Edward qui le demande, il n'a qu'à m'appeler lui-même.

Je m'en voulu immédiatement pour cette remarque. Je n'avais pas besoin d'être encore plus injuste avec Edward qui avait tous les droits d'être inquiet et désemparé. Je me fit la promesse de l'appeler rapidement pour m'excuser.

- Mmmh, non, enfin,

Je la coupai :

- Et si c'est toi qui demande, je ne vois pas en quoi cela t'intéresse plus que les semaines précédentes !

Et je raccrochai. J'avais été extrêmement désagréable avec Alice. J'étais injuste. Elle appelait parce qu'elle s'inquiétait pour moi et je lui raccrochai au nez après l'avoir envoyée promener. J'avais blessé non pas un, mais deux Cullen. J'étais vraiment une moins que rien et je m'enterrai plus profondément sous la couette.

Le soir, quand Charly rentra, j'étais encore sous la couette. Je lui dis que je ne me sentais pas très bien et que je n'avais pas faim. Il n'insista pas et me laissa me reposer. Le lendemain matin, et à ma plus grande surprise, Edward vint me chercher, comme à son habitude. Je montai dans sa voiture, et regardai mes chaussures, honteuse.

- Bonjour Bella,

- Salut Edward. Ecoute, pour hier, je suis désolée. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, je... pardon.

- Ce n'est rien Bella, j'ai peut-être voulu aller un peu vite. Je suis désolé, je ne recommencerai pas avant que tu sois sûre d'être prête.

Je rougis. J'étais un peu mal à l'aide de discuter de ce genre de chose avec Edward et j'avais d'autant plus honte de mon comportement qu'Edward réagissait le plus naturellement du monde et avec beaucoup de sagesse. J'acquiessai pourtant :

- D'accord.

Cependant, après cet après-midi là, notre relation ne fut plus la même. Edward se fit un peu plus distant, m'embrassant moins, probablement pour ne pas me brusquer, et nous passions au final peu de temps seuls à seuls, étant souvent en compagnie des autres Cullen. Quelques jours après mon coup de folie, j'appelai Alice pour m'excuser de l'avoir envoyée sur les roses.

- Mmmh, salut Alice, c'est Bella.

- Salut Bella, comment vas-tu ?

Elle s'adressait à moi comme si de rien était.

- Mmh, eh bien, ça va ça va. Mmh, je t'appelais, pour, eh bien, pour m'excuser de t'avoir racroché au nez l'autre jour. Je n'aurais pas du, et je m'excuse pour ce que je t'ai dit, je ne le pensais pas. Pardon.

Une fois lancée, je débitai ma phrase d'un seul trait.

- Ne t'en fais pas Bella, c'est oublié. Tu n'étais pas dans son assiette, c'est normal, et je ne t'en veux pas. Excuses acceptées !

Je fus très soulagée de sa réaction. J'avais un peu peur qu'elle m'en veuille et qu'elle ne souhaite plus me parler. Elle ajouta :

- D'ailleurs, tu avais raison, cela fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas passé de temps ensemble. Que dirais-tu de traîner un peu avec moi demain après les cours ?

Sa proposition m'emplit de joie et mon humeur en fut largement améliorée. J'acceptai rapidement et lui souhaitai une bonne soirée.

Le lendemain, les cours me parurent très lents. Je discutais un peu avec Angela afin de les faire passer plus vite, mais rien n'y faisait. En cours de maths, je sentais Alice me lancer des regards en coin. Je souris intérieurement en pensant à la fin des cours, avant de repenser à mes résultats en maths qui avaient largement baissés depuis un mois. Il faudrait que je m'applique plus à l'avenir si je ne voulais pas redoubler. La journée se terminait avec le cours de sport, que j'aurais aimé sécher, mais comme je provoquais au moins une catastrophe par cours, mon absence aurait été plus que remarquée. Mais elle aurait probablement soulagé tout le monde, moi y compris. Pourtant, vu mes résultats en maths, je ne voulais pas agraver mon cas en séchant en plus le cours de sport. Cependant, et comme à peu près à chaque fois, le cours fut plus court pour moi que pour les autres. Je sortis donc en avance, et je ne fus qu'à moitié surprise de trouver Alice à l'entrée du lycée, en train de lire. Elle sourit en m'apercevant et rangea son livre en m'attendant. Je me plantais à côté d'elle, ne sachant quoi dire ni quoi faire. Je n'avais pas vraiment réfléchi à ce que nous allions faire, savourant juste par anticipation le fait de passer l'après-midi en sa compagnie. Elle m'observa un moment puis proposa de faire une ballade en forêt. A vrai dire, pourquoi pas. Cela m'était égal du moment qu'elle était avec moi.

Alice m'entraîna à sa suite dans la forêt et nous nous dirigeâmes (non que je sois capable de reconnaître le chemin, mais je m'en aperçu une fois arrivée) vers le point de vue en haut de la falaise où nous avions été la première fois. J'aimais cet endroit et cela me fit plaisir d'y retourner.

Une fois arrivées, je restai quelques instants debout à contempler la mer de sapins puis vint m'assoir à côté d'Alice. Nous restâmes un long moment sans rien dire, blotties l'une contre l'autre pour combattre l'air vif et frais. J'étais bien, et je ne ressentais pas le besoin de parler. Alice finit tout de même par engager une conversation :

- Bella ?

- Mmmh ?

- Je voulais te demander... mmh, tu n'es pas obligée de répondre si tu n'as pas envie, mais, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Edward l'autre jour ?

Je m'attendais bien à ce qu'elle me pose la question. C'était légitime. Je pensais pourtant qu'Edward lui en aurait parlé.

- Mmmh, et bien, pas grand chose en fait, c'est juste que... j'ai paniqué. Tu vois, je, enfin, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience avec les garçons, et mmh...

Je m'arrêtai. Je devais être rouge comme une tomate et c'était difficile pour moi de continuer. Pourtant, s'il y avait bien une personne avec laquelle je pouvais en discuter sans crainte, c'était bien Alice. Je me forçai à continuer, pensant que cela me soulagerait d'en parler :

- Et, euh, tu vois, je sens bien qu'il voudrait que nous passions à l'étape supérieure, et, j'en ai envie tu vois, mais, quand il a commencé à m'enlever mon tee-shirt, je ne sais pas, j'ai paniqué. J'en avais envie, mais je ne saurais expliquer pourquoi, pas comme ça, pas à ce moment là, pas...

Cela me frappa au moment même où j'allais le vocaliser. Pas avec lui. Je me stoppai nette dans ma phrase et regardai Alice, commençant à paniquer.

Elle leva un sourcil, attendant probablement que je termine ma phrase et me regarda curieusement, s'apercevant probablement que j'étais perdue en pleine introspection.

- Bella ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Je me forçai à redescendre sur terre, et à répondre à Alice.

- Alice, je crois que, mmh, je pense que... Enfin, tu vois ?

Je relevai les yeux pour l'observer, et je m'aperçu clairement que non, elle ne voyait pas.

- Enfin, je veux dire, j'aime beaucoup Edward, il est beau, intelligent, gentil, prévenant, séduisant... mais, je crois que ce n'est pas... suffisant ?

Son visage passa alors de perplexe à compréhensif. Elle prit ma main dans les siennes et dit :

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire Bella. Tu te souviens ce que je t'ai dit à propos de Jasper et moi ? Il avait tout pour me plaire, et pourtant... cela n'a pas marché.

- Je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il manque ? Est-ce que c'est de ma faute ? Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à m'impliquer réellement ?

Je commençai à hyperventiler. Alice sourit tristement et m'attira à elle pour me serrer dans ses bras.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit de ta faute Bella. Tu n'es pas maître de tes sentiments. Cela ne se contrôle pas. Et ne t'en fais pas, tu finiras par trouver la personne qui fera battre ton coeur à cent à l'heure lorsque tu la verras.

Elle me serra dans ses bras pendant quelques minutes et je me détendis. Elle avait cet effet là sur moi. Elle réussissait toujours à me calmer lorsque cela n'allait pas.

Lorsque je me redressai pour la regarder, Alice avait le regard perdu dans le vide. Elle finit par poser les yeux sur moi et sembla troublée. J'eus l'impression qu'elle s'apprétait à me dire quelque chose mais elle du se raviser, car elle resta silencieuse. Je m'adossais à nouveau à la falaise et elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule. J'appuyai ma tête contre la sienne et elle me demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire alors ?

- A propos d'Edward ? Je ne sais pas. Il faudrait que je lui parle j'imagine. Je ne sais pas si cela vaut la peine qu'on continue, et cela risque probablement de le blesser plus qu'autre chose si je reste avec lui tout en sachant que cela est voué à l'échec.

- C'est sûr.


	5. Chapter 5

**Voilà le chapitre suivant ! Merci pour vos reviews , c'est encourageant ! **

**Oui, ce sont des vampires, mais ce n'est pas tout de suite que Bella va le découvrir ! **

**Chapitre 5**

Ma discussion avec Alice m'avait laissé un goût amer. Clairement, je n'étais pas amoureuse d'Edward, malgré l'attirance et la sympathie que je pouvais avoir pour lui. Quelque chose m'échappait. Edward correspondait tout à fait à ce que j'imaginais être mon "type" de garçon : il était beau et séduisant, calme, attentionné, cultivé, me faisait rire. Malgré ce que m'avais expliqué Alice sur sa relation avec Jasper, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je ne ressentais pas ce que j'aurais du ressentir pour Edward. L'amour doit vraiment être une chose étrange. J'étais en colère contre moi-même, et je me sentais désemparée. Il allait en plus falloir que j'explique cela à Edward sans le blesser, si cela était possible. Quel est donc l'ingrédient magique qui fait qu'on tombe amoureux d'une personne plutôt que d'une autre ?

Je me retournai dans mon lit toute la nuit. Je pensai sans arrêt à la manière dont j'allais annoncer à Edward que notre relation était finie. Je n'en n'avais pas la moindre idée, et cela me frustrait. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal mais ne savais pas comment m'y prendre.

Je décidai finalement de l'inviter à prendre un café après les cours demain. Lorsqu'il vint me chercher, comme à son habitude le lendemain matin, il me demanda comment s'était passée mon après-midi avec Alice.

- Très bien, cela m'a fait du bien de discuter avec elle. Cela faisait longtemps.

Je me mordis la lèvre en me remémorant la teneur de notre conversation... J'enchaînai :

- Et euh, Edward ?

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que tu veux bien que l'on aille boire un café ensemble à la sortie des cours tout à l'heure ? Je voudrais te parler.

J'essayai de ne pas paraître trop grave, mais je dus échouer. Il me regarda d'un air inquiet qui ne fit qu'augmenter ma culpabilité.

- Si tu veux, répondit-il sans faire d'autre commentaire. Pendant le reste du voyage, il me regarda comme il le faisait de temps en temps, avec l'air de quelqu'un qui essaie d'extraire quelque chose de mon crâne.

Afin de ne pas trop penser au moment à venir et pour tenter d'oublier la boule dans ma gorge, je suivis les cours très sérieusement. Je passai la pause du midi avec Mike et sa bande, ce qui me changea les idées. Ils parlaient d'une excursion à La Push pour ce week-end. Angela me demanda si je souhaitais venir. Pourquoi pas, cela pourrait me changer les idées, et en plus je pourrais peut-être voir Jake par la même occasion. Peut-être même qu'Alice pourrait se joindre à nous. Je notai de lui proposer.

Les cours de l'après-midi se déroulèrent sans encombre et je ne vis pas les Cullen de la journée. Je fis même des prouesses en sport. J'appréhendais tellement la rencontre avec Edward que je préférais plutôt risquer ma vie en sport que de sortir plus tôt. Le professeur me regarda surpris sortir du cours en même temps que les autres élèves, et je crus discerner une lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux. Le pauvre.

Après les cours, je restai un moment à discuter avec Angela et les autres à propos de la sortie de demain. La Volvo d'Edward n'était pas sur le parking. J'en déduisis qu'il était probablement déjà parti. Il allait vraiment falloir que j'y aille. Je saluai les autres et me dirigeai vers mon camion.

Je repérai Edward immédiatement en entrant dans le café. Il s'était installé sur une table au fond de la salle, en mettant le plus de distance possible entre lui et les flippers autour desquels un groupe de jeunes plutôt bruyant avait élu domicile.

Je le rejoignis rapidement, en regardant mes pieds afin d'éviter toute catastrophe, et pour éviter son regard. Il avait déjà une tasse de café vide devant lui et il m'en commanda un au serveur. Je le remerciai puis me tortillai sur ma chaise, en attendant qu'il engage la conversation. Je n'avais pas le courage de le faire, et j'espèrais que nous pourrions parler un peu de tout et de rien avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet. Il me regarda curieusement pendant que je sucrais mon café en prenant tout mon temps puis finit par me demander :

- Tu voulais me parler, Bella ?

- Mmmh, oui, c'est exact. Je voulais te voir parce que, tu vois, je me pose des questions...

Je marquai un temps d'arrêt et le regardai. Il semblait crispé et indécis. Comme je baissai les yeux et ne continuai pas, il dit :

- Bella, je peux t'expliquer, c'est juste, que c'est important pour ma famille que nous n'en parlions pas. Mais puisque toi et moi...

Je le regardai, perplexe. Je ne voyais pas du tout de quoi il voulait parler... J'enchaînai avant qu'il ne poursuive sa phrase :

- Je ne vois pas ce dont tu veux parler, ce que je voulais te dire, c'est que euh, je me pose des questions à propos, eh bien, de nous, de notre relation.

Il me regarda avec un mélange d'incompréhension et de peine. Je m'en voulu aussitôt et me mordis la lèvre. Puis je repensai à Alice et à la conversation que j'avais eu avec elle hier. J'avais convenu qu'il fallait que je sois honnête avec Edward, je pris donc mon courage à deux mains :

- Voilà, je t'apprécie, je passe de bons moments en ta compagnie, mais, eh bien, en fait, il manque quelque chose pour que cela fonctionne. Je suis désolée...

Il serra les machoires et me regarda tristement. J'eus l'impression qu'il allait casser la table tellement il la serrait fort dans ses mains. Il dit alors :

- Bella... Est-ce que tu ne pourrais pas me laisser une chance ? Peut-être que cela viendra avec le temps ?

- Je suis désolée Edward, mais je ne pense pas. Je voudrais que nous restions amis.

Je l'avais dit. Il détourna le regard et sa bouche format un rictus de peine. Il se leva alors et me dit :

- J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour digérer tout ça. Au revoir Bella.

Et il sortit comme une trombe du café. Je restai assise à la table pendant quelques temps, fatiguée et m'en voulant énormément pour mon égoïsme et mon manque de sensibilité. Perdue dans mes pensées, je n'entendis pas Alice arriver et s'installer en face de moi. Elle posa sa main sur la mienne, me faisant sursauter comme si j'avais vu le diable. Elle s'excusa et retira aussitôt sa main. Je lui demandai, plutôt brusquement :

"- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Elle sembla hésiter et finit par répondre :

- Eh bien, quand j'ai vu Edward tout à l'heure, il m'a dit que tu étais là et que tu avais probablement besoin de moi. Il ne m'a pas donné de détails et je suis venue immédiatement. Tu vas bien ? »

J'étais sidéré. Je venais de plaquer Edward, et lui pensait à mon bien être en envoyant sa soeur me tenir compagnie. Je ne comprenais décidément pas pourquoi je n'étais pas amoureuse d'un tel garçon... Cela ne fit que renforcer ma culpabilité.

- Je viens d'expliquer à Edward que cela ne marchait pas entre nous et que je préférais mettre un terme à notre relation. Je n'ai même pas pu lui fournir d'excuse valable et je lui ai demandé que nous restions amis. Je suis un monstre. Mais sinon, ça va, merci. Répondis-je avec de l'amertume plein la voix.

Elle se pencha vers moi et prit mes mains dans les siennes, me faisant frissionner, et plongea ses yeux magnifiques dans les miens. J'eus du mal à avaler ma salive. Son regard était plein de compassion et je pouvais ressentir toute son amitié.Je me sentis immédiatement mieux. Je ne voulais pas briser cet échange et nous sommes probablement restées comme ça pendant un bon moment.

Elle finit cependant par détourner le regard, ce qui me laissa frissonnante et dit :

"- Je te ramène chez toi, donne-moi tes clés.

- Mais et ta voiture ?

- C'est Emmett qui m'a emmenée.

- Ok."

Lorsque nous fûmes arrivées devant la maison, elle me demanda :

- Tu veux que je reste pour te tenir compagnie en attendant ton père ?

Bien sûr que je voulais qu'elle reste. Je me sentais tellement mieux quand elle était là. Cependant, je ne voulais pas abuser de sa gentillesse. Elle en faisait déjà beaucoup pour moi. Je refusai donc à contre coeur sa proposition. Je lui offris de la ramener chez elle ou de lui laisser mon camion pour rentrer :

- Tu pourras me le ramener demain. Par ailleurs, je comptais aller à La Push demain après-midi avec Mike et les autres, tu ne voudrais pas venir ?

Elle fronça les sourcils, marqua un temps d'arrêt, sembla hésiter puis répondit :

- Mmh, ç'aurait été avec plaisir Bella, mais je ne suis pas sûre que je serais la bienvenue.

- Comme tu veux. Appelle-moi quand tu passes demain.

Je la regardai partir avec mon camion et je rentrai à la maison pour préparer le dîner de Charly. Après le repas, je me mis rapidement au lit, et écoutai de la musique sur mon i-pod pour tenter de m'endormir.

Le lendemain matin, je fus réveillée par la sonnerie de mon téléphone portable. Je décrochai, encore dans la brume. C'était Alice.

"- Mmmallo ?

- Bella ! Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette !

- mmmh, je dors...

Elle rit.

- Je suis désolée de te réveiller.

Elle n'avait pas du tout l'air désolée... En même temps, il y avait pire comme moyen de se faire réveiller.

- Je voulais te prévenir que je ramènerai ta voiture d'ici une demi-heure. Je peux rester un peu pour t'aider à faire tes exercices de mathématiques si tu veux.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me parle de mathématiques à ... Je regardai le réveil pour vérifier l'heure : 10h ! Déjà...

- Ok ok, à toute à l'heure Alice."

Elle m'avait réveillée, elle m'avait parlé de maths à 10h du matin, et malgré cela, je n'arrivais pas à être énervée contre elle. Je me levai rapidement pour aller prendre ma douche et mon petit déjeuner avant son arrivée. Je finissais mon bol de céréales lorsque j'entendis rugir mon camion dans l'allée. J'allai ouvrir la porte et me dirigeai vers l'évier pour faire ma vaisselle.

- J'imagine que je peux rentrer ?

- Oui, oui, je suis dans la cuisine.

Elle me rejoignit dans la cuisine, tout sourire et posa mes clés sur la table. Malgré mes protestations, elle insista pour m'aider à terminer la vaisselle. Elle semblait particulièrement de bonne humeur et cela faisait peu à peu s'envoler mon humeur bougonne. Nous montâmes ensuite dans ma chambre où elle m'aida à faire mes exercices de maths. Cela nous prit un peu de temps et alors que nous finissions le dernier exercice, Charly rentra du commissariat où il avait probablement passé la matinée. Alice me regarda alors sérieusement puis dit :

- Mmmh, Bella, je voulais te dire... Comme il va faire beau ce week end, Carlisle et Esme nous emmènent faire un tour en montagne.

Elle avait l'air contrariée.

- Je suis désolée, on ne pourra pas se voir. Et puis, lorsque nous partons comme ça, on ne rentre pas toujours à temps pour l'école. Je ne serai donc peut-être pas là en début de semaine prochaine.

Son annonce me donna presque envie de pleurer. J'avais besoin d'Alice pour maintenir mon humeur au beau fixe. Elle allait me manquer. Elle avait l'air vraiment désolée, et je ne voulus pas l'accabler davantage. Je répondis donc :

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, ça va aller. D'ailleurs, je vais à La Push avec Mike et les autres cet après-midi.

Elle ne répondit rien.

Emmett passa chercher Alice et me fit de grands signes depuis l'intérieur de son 4x4. Alice me sourit puis monta dans le véhicule. J'étais un peu triste, mais je tentai de me reprendre. Ce n'était pas la fin du monde, elle reviendrait la semaine prochaine.

Je mangeai avec Charly qui avait l'air contrarié par son travail, puis je partis pour La Push. J'avais prévu de passer voir Jacob avant de rejoindre les autres sur la plage avec lui. Il eut l'air très content de me voir, et il semblait avoir encore grandi. Nous discutâmes un moment pendant qu'il finissait ce qu'il avait commencé avant mon arrivée, à savoir travailler sur une vieille carcasse de voiture. Il semblait adorer ce qu'il faisait. Il m'en parla en tout cas avec beaucoup d'entrain, ce que je pouvais percevoir, même si je ne comprenais pas la moitié des mots qu'il employait. Il se moqua de moi pendant tout l'après-midi après qu'il m'ait demandé de lui passer sa clef de 8 et que je l'ais regardé avec un visage incrédule. Non je ne savais pas différencier une clé de 8 de ... tous les autres trucs qui traînaient avec la clé de 8.

Je l'emmenai ensuite avec moi sur la plage, où nous retrouvâmes Mike, Eric, Angela, Jessica, Lauren et d'autres dont je n'avais pas réussi à retenir les prénoms. Les garçons étaient en train d'allumer un grand feu pendant que les filles discutaient avec animation non loin de là. Je présentai Jake aux autres et il donna un coup de main pour allumer le feu. Je rejoignis le groupe formé par les filles et les saluai. Je n'étais pas très à l'aise en leur compagnie et je n'avais pas très envie de me joindre à leur conversation. En fait, je voulais discuter avec Angela, notamment pour lui dire que je n'étais plus avec Edward. Avant que j'ai pu lui faire signe, Jessica me demanda à brule pourpoing :

- Bella, tu n'es pas venue avec Edward ? Vous êtes pourtant inséparables !

Je sentis le reproche et la jalousie dans sa voix. Si elle savait qu'en plus d'avoir réussi à faire tomber sous mon charme le bel Edward Cullen (non que j'y sois pour grand chose, et je me demandais encore comment cela avait été possible), je l'avais également blessé en le rejetant, je pense qu'elle tenterait de m'égorger à main nue. Je dus probablement devenir cramoisie avant de répondre :

- Mmh, non, il est parti camper avec sa famille.

Je réussis finalement à extirper Angela du cercle et je l'entraînai non loin du feu. Nous nous installâmes sur un rocher, et je commençai à vider mon sac :

- Angela, je voulais te dire, tu sais mmh, en fait, hier, j'ai... rompu avec Edward.

Elle me regarda, semblant surprise et me demanda :

- Et comment est-ce qu'il l'a pris ?

- Eh bien, pas très bien je crois. Il m'a dit qu'il avait besoin de temps pour le digérer.

- Et, mmh, pourquoi est-ce que tu as rompu ?

- Ben, en fait, je crois que je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui, et... je ne voulais pas lui laisser de faux espoirs.

- C'est plutôt gentil de ta part. J'espère qu'il ne t'en voudra pas. Mais il lui faudra probablement un peu de temps pour s'en remettre. Mais dis-moi, il y a quelqu'un d'autre alors ou ... ?

Elle ne finit pas sa question, mais j'avais très bien compris ce qu'elle voulait dire. Je rougis et répondis rapidement :

- non, non, il n'y a personne d'autre !

Je ne dus pas être crédible, car elle reprit, l'air espiègle :

- Et ce Jacob que tu nous a présenté ?

Je la regardai avec de grands yeux et elle rit.

- Jake ? ça ne va pas non ! C'est juste un ami d'enfance !

Je vis qu'elle plaisantait et nous éclatâmes de rire. Cela faisait du bien de lui en parler, et je me sentis plus légère.

Lorsque le feu eut bel et bien pris, Eric sortit un paquet de shamallow du coffre de sa voiture. J'en mangeai quelques uns puis Jacob me proposa d'aller nous ballader sur la plage. J'acceptai, heureuse de m'éloigner un peu des caquêtements de Jessica et Lauren.

Nous marchâmes silencieusement pendant un moment puis Jake me dit :

- Ils ont l'air sympa tes amis, mais ils sont un peu bruyants non ?

Je ris.

- C'est sûr !

- Dis Bella, j'ai entendu dire que tu sortais avec Edward Cullen ? C'est vrai ?

Il avait l'air contrarié par ce fait, et je fus contrariée qu'il me parle d'Edward.

- A vrai dire, c'était vrai. J'ai rompu hier soir.

Il eut l'air soulagé et son visage s'illumina. Il était vraiment chou. Il sembla hésiter un moment, puis s'arrêta de marcher et s'assit sur un rocher. Je le suivis et m'installai à côté de lui. Il se racla la gorge puis me dit timidement :

- Tu sais, je n'y crois pas trop... enfin, je veux dire, ce ne sont que des vieilles légendes de mon peuple, mais mon père n'aime pas les Cullen et dit qu'ils sont... dangereux.

Je fus surprise et ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Il se dépêcha de répéter qu'il n'y croyait pas mais me raconta tout de même la légende.

- La légende raconte qu'il y a des siècles, les gens de mon peuple développèrent la capacité de se transformer en loup et se servirent de cette forme pour protéger la tribut contre des monstres surnommés les "sangs froids". Ces monstres tuaient en buvant le sang de leur victimes. Ils étaient dotés d'une force extraordinaires, et d'une très grande rapidité. Seuls les loups pouvaient les vaincres. Ils furent surnommés les "sangs froids" à cause de leur cruauté mais également parce que leur peau était glacée.

J'émis un petit rire. La précision de Jake me fis instinctivement penser à Alice dont les mains étaient toujours glacées, et l'imaginer en buveur de sang cruel et sans merci était très comique. Jacob se méprit sur les raisons de mon rire et s'empressa de préciser :

- Oui, je sais, ce ne sont que je vieilles légendes. Mais tu sais, à la réserve, il y a ce groupe de jeunes qui croit aux légendes dur comme du fer et ils semblent désigner les Cullen comme des énemis. Je n'aime pas trop ce groupe, d'autant plus que Quil et Embry, mes deux meilleurs amis ne me parlent plus depuis qu'ils ont été enrolés par son leader, Sam.

Il avait l'air vraiment désemparé, et semblait très triste de ne plus parler avec ses amis. Je ne fis pas de commentaires, ne sachant comment le consoler. Il reprit la parole après quelques instants à regarder la mer.

- Et, mmh, si je peux me permettre de demander, je veux dire, tu n'es pas obligée de répondre si tu ne veux pas, mais, pourquoi tu as rompu avec Edward ?

Sa question me fit sourire. Enfin pas sa question mais le fait qu'il prenne son courage à deux mains pour me la poser. Je répondis en essayant maladroitement de me remettre debout :

- Eh bien, il a tenté de boire mon sang, et ça ne m'a pas plu.

Il éclata de rire et je me joins à lui.

J'aimais beaucoup passer du temps avec Jake. Il était d'une très agréable compagnie. Nous nous dirigeâmes à nouveau vers le feu en silence.

En fin d'après-midi, je ramenai Jake chez lui avant de rentrer à la maison pour préparer le dîner de Charly. Angela m'avait proposé d'aller au cinéma le lendemain, et j'acceptai avec plaisir, en repensant le coeur serré que je ne pourrai voir Alice avant quelques jours.

Le week-end se déroula paisiblement, et le dimanche soir, une fois au lit, je repensais à ce que Jacob m'avait raconté. Il avait du se passer quelque chose entre les gens de la réserve et les Cullen pour qu'ils soient l'objet d'une telle méfiance de la part des Quileutes. C'était étrange. C'est alors que je me souvins de la réaction première d'Edward lorsque je m'apprétai à lui dire que je voulais mettre fin à notre relation. Il avait dit quelque chose que je n'avais pas compris à propos de sa famille et de quelque chose qu'ils souhaitaient cacher. Je n'avais pas fait attention sur l'instant, trop concentrée sur ce que j'avais à lui dire pour relever. Pourtant, à la réflexion, c'était tout de même un peu bizarre. Qu'est-ce que les Cullen pouvaient avoir à cacher ? Cela avait-il un quelconque rapport avec l'animosité des Quileutes à leur égard ? J'étais vraiment intriguée. Je m'apprétai à appeler Alice pour lui demander, mais je me ravisais, pensant que si c'était un sujet épineux, il valait mieux que je l'aborde quand elle serait revenue. Je continuai de réflechir, ayant perdu toute envie de dormir. Je commençai à me faire des films et à imaginer les choses les plus folles. Mais toutes étaient ridicules. Certes, j'avais remarqué quelques comportements bizarres chez les Cullens, comme le fait qu'ils ne semblaient pas manger en même temps que tout le monde, ou la couleur particulière de leurs yeux, qui se ressemblaient toutes malgré le fait qu'ils n'avaient pas de lien de parenté entre eux. Ou encore, la froideur de leur peau. Je l'avais expérimentée sur Edward et Alice. N'y tenant plus, j'allumai mon PC pour essayer d'en savoir plus sur les légendes Quileutes. Je trouvai beaucoup de sites détaillant les légendes et ce que j'y lus me fit frissoner. Ce que Jacob appelaient les "sangs froids" étaient en fait... des vampires. C'était délirant, et j'étais complètement folle de pouvoir ne serait-ce qu'envisager des choses pareilles. Il était tard et j'étais juste influençable par l'atmosphère lugubre qui régnait.

J'eus le plus grand mal du monde à m'endormir après ça et je fis des cauchemars dans lequels je me réveillais dans un cercueil ouvert, dans une cave humide et éclairée à l'aide de bougies.

En arrivant sur le parking de l'école je ne pus m'empêcher de scanner les alentours pour tenter de repérer la Volvo d'Edward, le 4x4 d'Emmet ou la porsche d'Alice mais aucun des véhicules n'était visible. Déçue, je trainai les pieds jusqu'à ma classe d'anglais. La journée se déroula très lentement, mais je fus cependant soulagée qu'Edward ne soit pas là en biologie. Je ne savais pas comment je devais me comporter avec lui lorsque nous nous reverrions pour la première fois après vendredi soir.

Les Cullen furent absent encore le mardi et le mercredi. Je n'avais aucune nouvelle d'Alice, et j'en étais très affectée. J'avais envie de la revoir, de discuter et de rire avec elle. Elle me manquait vraiment, bien plus qu'Edward n'aurait pu me manquer. Je fus surprise par cette constatation mais je l'enfouis dans un coin de mon cerveau. Je devais me concentrer sur ma dissertation d'anglais. Cependant, mon cerveau ne cessait de faire apparaître devant mes yeux des images d'Alice, avec ses cheveux en pagaille, son sourire espiègle et ses yeux aux profondeurs insondables... Je ne savais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait, c'était devenu une obsession. J'avais une irresistible envie de la serrer dans mes bras. Oulah. Stop. Bella, reprends toi.

Je me décidai à l'appeler pour... prendre de ses nouvelles ? Et pour entendre le son rassurant de sa voix et son rire cristallin. Décidément, quelque chose n'allait pas avec moi. Je composai son numéro et attendis nerveusement qu'elle ne décroche. Cependant, après plusieurs sonneries, je tombai sur sa messagerie. Je laissai un message, lui demandant comment se passait son excursion et quand elle pensait revenir à Forks.

Le jeudi, toujours aucun signe des Cullen. Je commençais à m'inquiéter. Je trouvais bizarre qu'Esme et Carlisle autorisent leurs enfants à sécher les cours pendant plusieurs jours d'affilé. Alice m'avait expliqué qu'avec son poste de médecin à l'hôpital, Carlisle n'avait pas beaucoup de congés et aimait les passer avec l'ensemble de sa famille, mais cela me paraissait tout de même trop beau pour être vrai. Le jeudi midi, pendant le repas, Mike annonça qu'il organisait une soirée chez lui le samedi et que nous étions tous invités. Tout le monde se réjouit, et je me surpris moi-même à penser que cela me plairait de m'y rendre, surtout si Alice pouvait venir également. Alors que j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, les Cullen firent leur entrée au grand complet dans le réfectoire et allèrent s'installer à leur table habituelle. Je restai scotchée sur ma chaise, sous le choc, alors qu'une vague de soulagement et de plaisir tentait de m'engloutir à la vue d'Alice. Le premier moment de paralysie passée, j'eus envie de me lever et de courir me jeter dans ses bras. Je me retins cependant, doutant de l'opportunité d'un tel acte en plein milieu du réfectoire. Alice me fit un clin d'oeil lorsqu'elle me vit et j'en eus des papillons dans l'estomac. Celui-ci se retourna dans tous les sens. J'étais tellement troublée que je ne pus que lui retourner un vague sourir, ne sachant comment gérer toutes les émotions qui me submergeaient. Je la vis sourire comme si elle avait gagné au loto et aller s'installer en sautillant avec ses frères et soeurs. Je n'avais même pas fait attention à Edward, perdue que j'étais dans la contemplation de sa soeur.

Je n'eus pas le loisir de parler avec Alice avant la fin des cours. J'étais surexcitée et j'eus tout le mal du monde à suivre les cours. Je ne l'aperçus pas non plus en sortant et je me rendis chez moi, un peu déçue de ne pouvoir passer l'après-midi avec elle. En arrivant chez moi cependant, je m'aperçus que la porsche d'Alice était garée devant la maison. Elle m'attendait, assise sur le péron. Dans ma joie, je faillis tomber en sortant de mon camion. Maintenant qu'elle était là, je me sentais intimidée, un peu mal à l'aise qu'elle m'ait tant manquée et d'avoir eu tellement envie de la revoir. Lorsque j'arrivai à sa hauteur, elle se leva et me serra dans ses bras. Elle me serra tellement fort que je failli étouffer. J'haletai :

- Alice, je ne peux plus respirer.

Elle me lâcha immédiatement et me regarda l'air contrit. Elle était tellement mignonne ! Je rougis immédiatement et l'invitai à entrer pour câcher ma gêne.

Nous nous installâmes dans ma chambre, et elle me raconta son excursion avec sa famille. Elle semblait s'être beaucoup amusée. Elle ajouta en terminant :

- Tu m'as manqué Bella. Je suis contente de te revoir. Et je suis désolée, je n'ai eu ton message qu'en rentrant, nous n'avions pas beaucoup de réseau dans la montagne.

Ses paroles me touchèrent et je ne répondis rien, profitant simplement du moment présent. Nous étions allongées sur le dos sur mon lit. J'avais eu beaucoup de choses à lui demander, mais alors qu'elle était près de moi, tout cela n'avait plus d'importance et j'oubliai tout le reste pour me perdre dans ses yeux. Après quelques moments plongée dans le regard d'Alice, je me relevai, m'installai en position assise sur le lit. Elle me questionna du regarda et s'accouda sur le lit. J'hésitai :

- Alice ? Je voulais te dire... mmh, enfin, je voulais te demander...

J'hésitai. Je ne voulais pas paraître idiote, mais j'avais besoin de parler avec elle de ce que je ressentais et de ces sentiments qui commençaient à me rendre folle. Elle attendit que je rassemble mes pensées en me regardant, ce qui ne m'aida pas spécialement à reprendre mes esprits.

- Mmmh, en fait, je me demandais, enfin, qu'est-ce que tu... ressens pour moi ?

Voilà je m'étais jetée à l'eau. Elle ne parut pas surprise par ma question, mais ne répondit pas pour autant, choisissant de me renvoyer la balle :

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça, Bella ?

Elle voulait que je le dise. Je ne savais pas exactement comment définir mes sentiments, et j'avais peur qu'en y réfléchissant trop, ou en essayant de mettre des mots dessus, ils aquièrent une sorte de réalité. Mais je voulais en parler avec elle pour savoir si elle aussi, elle se posait des questions.

- Eh bien, à vrai dire, c'est parce que je... je me suis beaucoup attachée à toi ces derniers temps, et euh, ça me fait un peu peur.

Je vis passer différentes émotions dans ses yeux, mais elle me sourit et répondit en baissant les yeux :

- Moi aussi je tiens à toi Bella, énormément. Je voudrais... passer plus de temps avec toi.

Wouoh. Elle voulait passer plus de temps avec moi ? Mais pas de problèmes ! Je la pris au mot et lui demandai sans transition :

- Ok, alors, tu viens avec moi à la soirée chez Mike samedi soir ?

Ce n'étais pas vraiment une question, mais plutôt une affirmation. Elle rit doucement.

- Si tu veux.

J'eus envie de me jeter dans ses bras. Je me retins cependant et me contentai de la regarder comme si elle était la chose la plus précieuse que j'avais au monde. Ce qui n'était probablement pas loin de la vérité. Cette pensée me donna des frissons et je me rallongeai sur le lit.


	6. Chapter 6

**Un peu de lecture avant le réveillon de Noël ! **

**Merci pour vos reviews et Joyeuses Fêtes ! **

**Chapitre 6**

J'attendais la soirée chez Mike avec beaucoup d'impatience, ce qui était assez surprenant. Je n'avais jamais été très extravertie et j'allais rarement à ce genre d'évènements, que je trouvais plutôt bruyants et ennuyeux. Je ne comprenais pas l'intérêt de boire de l'alcool en écoutant de la musique à plein volume ce qui empêchait les gens de communiquer autrement qu'en criant. Par ailleurs, étant donné mon manque total de coordination, il était pour moi hors de question de danser. Je n'étais donc, de manière générale, pas très fan de ce genre de soirée. Cependant, la seule pensée qu'Alice serait avec moi rendait la perspective beaucoup plus motivante.

De plus, la conversation que j'avais eu avec elle m'avait donné des ailes : Alice m'avait avoué qu'elle tenait beaucoup à moi, et cette pensée me rendait plus légère et me donnait envie de sautiller, si seulement j'en étais capable sans me casser quelque chose... Je ne comprenais toujours pas mes sentiments et leur portée, mais j'avais décidé d'arrêter de me tourmenter.

Si je me sentais bien en présence d'Alice, je ne voyais pas de raisons valables de me priver de sa compagnie.

Le vendredi passa plutôt rapidement et lors du déjeuner, le seul sujet de conversation fut la soirée du lendemain. Je ne vis pas Alice ni Edward pendant la pause, et je redoutai toujours le moment où j'allai devoir lui parler. Ce moment arriva très vite, puisqu'il m'attendait à mon casier après le déjeuner. Lorsque je l'aperçus, je ralentis légèrement, ne sachant pas s'il m'avait vue, débâtant intérieurement de la possibilité de faire demi-tour. Je n'eus pas à hésiter trop longtemps, car avant même que j'aie commencé à dresser ma liste de pour et contre, il leva les yeux et les posa sur moi, me faisant un petit signe de la main. Je ne pouvais pas lire son visage qui était impassible. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je parcourus la distance qui restait jusqu'à mon casier et le saluai d'un petit signe de la main :

- Salut Edward.

- Bonjour Bella.

Un silence gêné s'ensuivit. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire, et j'imaginai que s'il était là, c'était qu'il avait quelque chose à me dire. Ainsi, j'attendis qu'il se lance en farfouillant fébrilement dans mon casier. Comme il ne se décidait pas, je fermai, peut-être un peu violement la porte et me tournai vers lui. J'avais senti son regard sur mon visage pendant tout ce temps et le rouge n'avait pas mis longtemps à envahir mon visage. Il se balança d'un pied sur l'autre puis finit par se lancer :

- Est-ce que je peux t'accompagner en cours ?

- euh, oui, oui, bien sûr.

Je me dirigeai donc vers ma prochaine salle de classe, Edward à mes côtés, dans un silence tendu. Il dit tout d'un coup :

- Je voulais savoir, Bella, mmh, est-ce que, enfin, est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre... ?

Il laissa sa question en suspend, mais j'en compris très bien le sens. Je ne savais pas s'il était préférable de lui dire : que j'avais quelqu'un d'autre dans ma vie au risque de le rendre jaloux, ou que je n'avais personne d'autre au risque de le blesser dans son estime personnelle ? J'hésitai longuement avant de finalement préférer l'honnêteté :

- Mmh, non, il n'y a personne d'autre Edward, je... je suis désolée.

Il se crispa et il serra les poings et me regarda avec une expression dans laquelle je pus lire le doute et la tristesse. J'avais probablement hésité trop longtemps pour être crédible.

Nous étions arrivés devant la salle de classe. Après quelques instants de silence, il me regarda dans les yeux puis dit :

- Si il n'y a personne, je veux dire, est-ce que tu ne voudrais pas... me laisser une deuxième chance ?

Cela avait du lui coûter de poser cette question, je pouvais le voir à la manière dont il serra la mâchoire en attendant ma réponse. J'étais sûre de ne pas vouloir me remettre avec Edward. Quelque chose s'était passé en moi et j'avais l'impression d'avoir vécu une illusion, le temps où j'étais avec lui : ce n'était pas moi, et ce n'était pas ce dont j'avais envie.

Pourtant, il était quelque part rassurant d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter et de pouvoir affirmer : j'ai un petit ami. Cela m'évitait d'avoir à subir les séances de "shopping de garçons" de Jessica, qui, bien qu'il soit évident pour tout le monde sauf pour les deux concernés, qu'elle en pinçait pour Mike, s'acharnait à passer en revue l'ensemble des garçons de la classe. Cela me faisait me sentir dans le moule et sans histoire, et quelque part, cela était agréable.

Pourtant, il n'était pas honnête de ma part de me remettre avec Edward pour ces raisons et je ne voulais pas me servir de lui comme un bouclier contre le monde extérieur. J'avais réalisé que je n'avais pas de sentiments pour lui, mais cela ne m'empêchait pas de l'apprécier, et je ne voulais pas le blesser encore plus. Après un petit moment d'introspection je finis par lui répondre :

- Je suis désolée Edward... mais, je ne veux pas que nous nous remettions ensemble et que cela te donne de faux espoirs.

- Je ne comprends pas Bella, qu'est-ce que j'ai ou que je n'ai pas qui ne te convient pas ?

Me demanda-t-il un peu brusquement et je serrai la mâchoire tout en réprimant un mouvement de recul. Il avait l'air à la fois triste et furieux et j'étais un peu intimidée par ses yeux enflammés fixés sur moi.

- Mmh, je ne sais pas Edward, je suis désolée. C'est juste que, j'ai envie d'être amie avec toi, mais pas... plus. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Si je le savais, crois-moi, je t'expliquerais.

Je lui avais répondu honnêtement et j'étais consciente du manque de fondement de mon explication. Il me regarda encore quelques instants puis détourna le regard et parti vers sa salle de cours. Je restai un moment immobile et fut brusquement ramenée à la réalité lorsque la deuxième sonnerie retentit. La conversation avec Edward m'avait épuisée et avait ramené à la surface toutes les questions que j'essayais d'enfouir. J'hésitai devant la porte quand je sentis une main froide et ferme m'attraper par le bras et m'entraîner dans la classe à sa suite.

Alice.

Je ne fus pas très attentive en cours d'anglais. Alice m'envoyait des regards en coin et me faisait passer des papiers sur lesquels elle me demandait si ça allait. J'étais toujours presque gênée lorsque je répondais à ces petits mots de mon écriture en pattes de mouche alors qu'elle écrivait merveilleusement bien, comme une institutrice du siècle dernier. Je répondis évasivement car je ne voulais pas et ne pouvais pas déballer mon sac en cours. Elle me regarda intensément pendant un moment et mon cœur faillit rater un battement.

A la sortie des cours, Alice m'attendait. Cela devenait une sorte de routine et je me demandai comment elle se débrouillait pour être toujours dehors avant moi. Elle avait l'air mal à l'aise et se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre. Je m'apprêtai à lui annoncer que nous ne pouvions pas passer l'après-midi ensemble car j'avais prévu de rejoindre Angela chez elle pour avancer notre projet d'histoire, lorsqu'elle commença également,

- Bella, ...

- Alice, ...

Nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux, amusées d'avoir parlé en même temps. Elle me laissa finalement commencer et je lui dis :

- Je dois aller travailler avec Angela cet après-midi. Je suis désolée.

Je ne savais pas trop pourquoi je m'excusais, car nous n'avions rien de particulier de prévu, mais j'avais l'impression qu'il existait une sorte d'accord tacite entre nous selon lequel nous passions le plus de temps possible ensemble.

Elle répondit alors :

- Ah, je suis contente que tu ais quelque chose de prévu, car je dois aller faire une course avec Jasper cet après-midi.

Lorsqu'elle mentionna Jasper, je sursautai légèrement et je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir jalouse de lui, qui allait avoir la chance de passer l'après-midi avec Alice. Un peu agacée par ma réaction, j'ajoutai :

- Ok, mmh, alors, on se voit demain après-midi ?

- Oui, pas de problèmes.

Et elle ajouta, malicieuse :

- Tu as besoin d'aide pour te préparer pour la soirée, peut-être ?

Je lui tirai la langue et partis vers mon camion pour me rendre chez Angela.

J'étais contente de passer l'après-midi avec Angela. Elle était calme et réfléchie et avait le sens de l'humour, qualité rare dans notre tranche d'âge. Je me sentais bien en sa présence, et nous n'avions pas à remplir tous les blancs par un piaillement incessant. Nous étions installées sur la table de la cuisine, des feuilles éparpillées tout autour de nous, et Angela mordillait le bout de son stylo. Nous avions travaillé plutôt sérieusement pendant une bonne partie de l'après-midi et le projet avait bien avancé. Tout de go, Angela lâcha :

- Bella, qu'est-ce que tu penses d'Eric ?

Ahah, enfin ! Cela faisait quelques temps que j'avais remarqué son rapprochement avec Eric, notamment le midi. Je fis cependant semblant d'être surprise mais répondis malicieusement :

- Eric ? Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Elle tenta de me lancer son stylo à la tête, mais j'esquivai, ce qui faillit me faire tomber de ma chaise par la même occasion.

Je ris doucement et elle m'accompagna. Je finis par répondre :

- Eh bien, je le trouve sympathique. C'est la première personne que j'ai rencontrée quand je suis arrivée. Il a été très gentil avec moi.

Elle me regarda par en dessous pendant un moment puis murmura :

- Je crois que je l'aime bien.

Je lui souris de toutes mes dents et répondis :

- J'avais remarqué !

Elle n'avait plus de stylo, et n'eut pas le loisir de me le lancer à la figure. Je gloussai, contente de moi. Elle ne tarda pourtant pas à rétorquer :

- Et toi, Bella, puisque tu n'es plus avec Edward, qui est-ce que tu as en vue ? Tu sais que Mike en pince pour toi non ?

Mike ? Ah oui, Mike. Quelle guigne. Il ne pouvait pas plutôt répondre aux attentes de Jessica plutôt que de s'intéresser à moi ?

- Mmh, oui, j'avais un peu remarqué, mais euh, pour le coup, Mike... yeark ! Et puis, Jessica m'en veut déjà suffisamment parce que je suis sortie avec Edward, alors si en plus je lui pique Mike, elle va me dépecer...

Angela éclata de rire et je me joignis à elle. Lorsqu'elle eut reprit son souffle, elle me demanda :

- Et avec Alice, tu t'entends toujours bien non ?

Je perçus quelque chose dans le ton de sa voix que je ne parvins pas à identifier. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me parlait d'Alice tout d'un coup ? C'était déjà suffisamment pénible de ne pas pouvoir passer l'après-midi avec elle - non que la compagnie d'Angela ne soit pas agréable - pour qu'en plus elle me le rappelle ! Après quelques moments d'errance intérieure, je finis par répondre, en rougissant légèrement :

- Oui, je l'apprécie beaucoup. Elle est de compagnie très agréable. Je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas pourquoi tout le monde au lycée les ignore. Alice est très drôle, elle est très intelligente et elle connaît beaucoup de chose. C'est très agréable de passer du temps avec elle.

Je n'étais pas parvenue à m'arrêter une fois lancée. J'avais l'impression que j'en avais un peu trop fait. En tout cas cela fit rire Angela qui me regarda amusée et dit :

- Eh ben dis donc, c'est le grand amour !

Je rougis furieusement à sa remarque, ce qui la fit encore plus rire et je lui relançai son stylo à la figure, la manquant complètement.

Le lendemain matin, je me levai de bonne humeur. Je pris mon petit déjeuner avec Charly, qui repartait au commissariat, puis fis la vaisselle et montai me doucher. J'appelai ensuite ma mère, qui me demanda comment se passait l'école. Je répondis évasivement mais de manière plutôt enjouée et elle enchaîna sur sa vie, m'abreuvant de détails et d'anecdotes. J'écoutai d'une oreille distraite, satisfaite qu'elle ait l'air si heureuse avec Phil.

Je passai ensuite la matinée à faire mes devoirs. Je voulais avoir la conscience tranquille et avoir fait tout mon travail pour la semaine. Charly rentra pour manger et il me trouva dans ma chambre, en train de mordiller mon stylo, bloquant sur les exercices de maths. Je descendis pour lui faire à manger pendant qu'il s'installa à la table de la cuisine pour le lire le journal. Alors que je cherchai désespérément la passoire qui semblait avoir disparue, il leva les yeux de son journal et me demanda :

- Tu ne parles plus beaucoup d'Edward ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Je manquai de me cogner la tête en me relevant et bredouillai :

- Mmmh, à vrai dire, nous ne sommes plus ensemble. Je... je l'ai quitté la semaine dernière.

Il n'ajouta rien mais hocha la tête d'un air satisfait. Le repas fut silencieux, et, avant de débarrasser les assiettes, je lui rappelai :

- Papa, tu te rappelles que ce soir, je vais chez Mike ?

- Mmh, oui, oui, mais tu rentres avant minuit.

- Mmh, ok. Je pense qu'Alice va m'emmener, et qu'elle me ramènera également. Elle va venir cet après-midi pour m'aider à faire mes exercices de maths.

- D'accord. Je repars au commissariat. Appelle-moi avant de partir pour la fête.

Après avoir fait la vaisselle, je montai les marches 4 à 4 et appelai Alice et ne pris même pas le temps de lui dire bonjour.

J'avais envie qu'elle vienne :

- Alice ! Est-ce que tu veux passer à la maison ?

- Bonjour Bella, répondit-elle en riant, puis elle ajouta :

- Oui, je veux bien. Tu as quelque chose en tête ?

J'imaginais son air espiègle et son sourire en coin, et je me pris à sourire moi-même à cette pensée.

- A vrai dire oui, mais rien de très excitant. En fait... j'ai du mal avec les exercices de maths. Tu ne voudrais pas m'aider ?

Elle rit doucement.

- Bien sûr, pas de problème. Mais à une condition.

Je marquai un temps d'arrêt. J'avais bien perçu son ton malicieux, et la connaissant un peu, je me doutai que cela ne présageait rien de bon :

- Quelle est ta condition ?

- Tu me laisses choisir ta tenue pour ce soir !

Bingo ! C'était mauvais, très mauvais... Mais d'un autre côté, si je refusais, il était fort probable que je ne parvienne pas à faire ces exercices, et en plus, je me priverai de temps avec Alice. Ce qui était totalement hors de question. Plutôt supporter la tenue choisie par Alice que de renoncer à sa présence. Je répondis donc à contre cœur :

- Ok... Mais tu viens tout de suite !

- J'arrive !

Je raccrochai et m'étonnai de la joie intense que provoquait en moi la venue imminente d'Alice. Je sentais l'excitation monter en moi, aussi intense que le manque que son absence provoquait sans que je m'en rende bien compte. Le fait de la savoir en chemin me faisait réaliser à quel point j'avais envie de la voir, et à quel point son absence créait un manque, à la limite du supportable.

J'étais encore assise sur mon lit à l'écoute de mes sensations lorsque la sonnette retentit. Je me levai d'un bon et dévalai les escaliers, manquant de me rompre le cou. J'ouvris la porte comme si le père Noël était derrière et plongeai mes yeux dans le regard d'Alice. Waouh. C'était comme une force magnétique, j'avais envie de lui sauter au cou et de la serrer contre moi.

Elle était tellement belle, avec ses cheveux en bataille et son regard presque doré, malicieux et rieur. Je me retins de toutes mes forces à la porte d'entrée, la main crispée sur la poignée et repris mon souffle comme si je venais de courir un marathon. Certes j'avais descendu les escaliers quatre à quatre et ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes, mais cela n'expliquait pas entièrement mon essoufflement. Alice me regarda un moment, l'air perdue dans ses pensée puis arqua les sourcils, me questionnant du regard. Comme je ne réagis pas, elle rit et me demanda :

- Je peux entrer ?

Je sursautai, puis reculai, un peu gênée de l'avoir laissée dehors pendant que je la dévisageai.

- Mmmh, oui, oui, bien sûr. Excuse-moi.

Elle entra, posa son sac et son manteau sur une chaise et se tourna vers moi. Elle portait un haut blanc à manches trois quarts, avec un décolleté... plongeant dans lequel je faillis me perdre alors qu'elle se penchait pour enlever ses bottines noires. Je me repris, surprise et gênée. Depuis quand est-ce que je regardais le décolleté des filles ? Certes, cela attirait l'œil, mais tout de même...

Elle me suivit dans les escaliers et je sentais son regard sur moi. Mal à l'aise je regardai mes pieds avec beaucoup d'attention pour ne pas trébucher. Nous nous installâmes en tailleur sur le lit, face à face avec le livre de maths entre nous. J'avais mon cahier sur les genoux et je le tendis à Alice pour lui montrer où j'étais bloquée. J'étais toujours étonnée par sa beauté. Elle avait l'air d'un elfe comme dans le seigneur des anneaux. J'étais aussi étonnée par son intelligence.

Elle ne semblait rencontrer de difficultés dans aucune matière et était un puits sans fonds de connaissance dans tous les sujets que nous avions pu aborder ensemble. J'observais ses lèvres avec beaucoup d'intérêt quand je sentis sa main sur mon bras. Je sursautai et frissonnai à ce contact. Sa main sur ma chair provoquait de drôles de picotements qui me laissaient toujours interdite. Je relevai les yeux vers les siens et le volume de la pièce, qui semblait avoir été réglé sur Mute par une main invisible reprit une intensité normale. J'entendis donc Alice me dire :

- Bella, tu m'écoutes ?

Mmmh, à vrai dire non, je ne l'écoutais pas. Mais je la regardais parler, ça compte non ?

- Mmmh, oui, pardon, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

- J'ai bien vu ! me répondit-elle d'un air amusé.

Elle m'expliqua longuement les exercices de mathématiques et du s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois. J'avais en effet toutes les peines du monde à me concentrer. Sans arrêt, mes yeux se perdaient dans sa contemplation et mes pensées semblaient magnétiquement attirées vers elle. Pendant toutes ses explications, elle me regarda bizarrement, puis, lorsque j'eus (enfin) terminé mes exercices, elle me demanda :

- ça ne va pas Bella ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette ?

Si, si ça allait, ça allait même plutôt bien. C'est elle qui me rendait folle.

- Mmmh, si si, ça va, je, j'ai juste... enfin, je ne sais pas, si, ça va...

Elle me regarda, sembla déroutée par ma réponse (qui ne le serait pas), et rit doucement avant d'ajouter :

- Tu me le dirais si quelque chose n'allait pas ? Tu sais que tu peux me parler.

- Oui, oui, je sais, mais, tout va bien... Je suis juste un peu dans la lune.

Elle s'allongea sur le lit, et je fis de même. Elle se redressa un peu et s'appuya sur le coude.

Finalement, je rompis le silence :

- J'ai discuté avec Edward hier.

Comme je ne poursuivais pas, elle me demanda :

- De quoi avez-vous parlé ?

- Eh bien, il m'a demandé si je l'avais quitté pour quelqu'un d'autre.

- Et alors, est-ce que c'est le cas ? me demanda-t-elle avec un air interrogateur.

- Tu sais bien que non... répondis-je doucement, et elle détourna le regard.

- Tu le lui as dit ?

- Mmmh, à vrai dire, j'ai hésité. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il préférerait entendre. Et puis, j'ai décidé d'être honnête avec lui. Mais...

- Oui ?

- Il m'a demandé de lui laisser une seconde chance... Je ne pensais pas qu'il était si attaché à moi tu vois. Je me dis que peut-être, avec le temps... Et puis, en fait, je sais très bien que ce que je ressens pour lui n'est pas ce que je voudrais ressentir.

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Et, mmh, qu'est-ce que tu voudrais ressentir ?

Elle me posa la question d'une toute petite voix, ce qui m'étonna d'elle, qui était toujours sûre d'elle et n'hésitait que rarement.

- Eh bien, je me dis que... Enfin, ça va peut-être te sembler un peu fleur bleue, mais je voudrais ressentir quelque chose d'incontrôlable, être irrésistiblement attirée par l'autre. Que mon cœur s'accélère quand je le vois, et que je ressente le besoin de le toucher comme si ma vie en dépendait. Mais bon, je ne trouverais probablement jamais cette personne, ce type de sentiments ça n'existe probablement que dans les livres et les films...

Je soupirai et m'allongeai sur le dos...

Alice ne répondit rien et posa sa main sur mon bras, ce qui me fit frissonner. Elle avait la main glacée, mais cela n'était pas désagréable.

Après quelques instants à fixer le plafond, je me retournai à nouveau pour lui faire face. Ses yeux semblaient plus sombres et elle me regardait intensément, comme si elle s'apprêtait à me dire quelque chose ou si elle débâtait intérieurement. Elle ne dit rien, et je lui demandai :

- Tu es déjà allée à une soirée chez Mike ou quelqu'un du groupe ?

Elle sourit et gloussa un peu avant de répondre :

- A vrai dire non. Ce sera une première pour moi.

- Et qu'est-ce qui t'as décidé à venir ce soir ?

- Mmmh, eh bien, pour commencer, j'ai été invitée ! Et puis, tu avais l'air d'avoir tellement envie que je t'accompagne que je n'ai pas pu refuser ! répondit-elle malicieusement.

Sa réponse me fit rire, mais je fus un peu vexée qu'elle ait remarqué à quel point j'avais envie qu'elle vienne avec moi.

- Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses. Je vais t'habiller pour ce soir !

Je soupirais et enfouis ma tête dans mon oreiller. Elle rit et se mit à farfouiller dans mon armoire pendant que je grognai.


	7. Chapter 7

**Merci pour vos commentaires. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira ! Je l'adoooore… **

**Bella va prendre conscience de ses sentiments pour Alice :) Enjoy !  
**

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Chapitre 7**

Alice passa me prendre à 7h pour aller à la soirée. Elle était repassée chez elle pour se changer après m'avoir choisi mes vêtements. J'avais évité le pire (une robe noire dos nu et des chaussures à talon) et étais plutôt à l'aise dans ma tenue. Je portais les sous-vêtements noirs qu'Alice avait choisis pour moi lors de notre sortie shopping, avec un jean noir slim. J'avais réussi à négocier, non sans mal, de porter mes converses rouges, et j'avais probablement obtenu gain de cause parce qu'elles étaient assorties à mon haut, blanc avec des rayures rouges, mais beaucoup trop décolleté à mon goût. Alice avait cependant eu l'air très satisfaite par ce choix et il m'avait été impossible de l'en faire démordre. Elle avait complété ma tenue par une veste cintrée noire et quelques bijoux. Elle m'avait également conseillé de me friser légèrement les cheveux. J'avais soupiré à cette pensée, mais elle m'avait ensuite regardé avec son air suppliant et ajoutant "s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait", et je n'avais pas eu le courage de la décevoir.

J'avais donc passé une demi-heure à me coiffer et à me maquiller légèrement. Je n'avais pas envie de ressembler à un pot de peinture et cette pensée fit apparaître l'image de Jessica dans ma tête et je grimaçai.

J'étais prête depuis une dizaine de minutes lorsque j'entendis la voiture d'Alice vrombir dans l'allée. J'attrapai mon téléphone portable que je glissai dans ma poche et descendis les escaliers. Je descendis lentement afin d'une part de ne pas tomber et également pour reculer le moment où Alice poserait ses yeux sur moi. J'étais un peu stressée qu'elle soit déçue par le résultat... J'avais par contre tellement hâte de voir sa tenue et me réjouissais à l'avance. Elle frappa à la porte et j'ouvris quasiment au même moment, ce qui sembla la prendre de court.

Je ne pus retenir une exclamation de surprise émerveillée quand je l'aperçus. Je la dévisageai de la tête aux pieds, sans aucune retenue et avais probablement la bouche grande ouverte. Je sentais son regard sur moi, et elle devait être en train de faire la même chose que moi. Elle portait naturellement une robe et des chaussures à talons aiguilles dans lesquelles j'aurais été absolument incapable de marcher. Sa robe était rouge bordeaux, et c'était une robe bustier qui lui arrivait au dessus des genoux. Elle était tout simplement magnifique. Après l'avoir détaillée je relevai les yeux vers son visage, et plongeai mon regard dans le sien. Elle semblait également émerveillée et bredouilla :

- Wouah, tu es encore plus belle que dans ma ... mmh, enfin je veux dire... que ce que j'avais imaginé.

J'avais du mal à la croire mais rougis furieusement à son compliment. Je regardai mes chaussures avant de répondre :

- Merci, mais je ne fais pas le poids à côté de toi... Tu es magnifique.

Si cela avait été possible, j'aurais rougis encore plus.

Le trajet jusqu'à chez Mike était court et nous restâmes silencieuses. Une fois arrivées, elle coupa le moteur et me regarda. J'étais un peu stressée, je n'avais pas l'habitude d'aller à ce genre de soirée et je gigotai dans mon siège sans me décider à sortir de la voiture. Je finis par lui demander timidement :

- Tu restes avec moi hein ?

Elle sourit et me rassura :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je veillerai sur toi.

Cela me rassura et je sortis de la voiture après avoir pris une grande inspiration.

Notre arrivée à la soirée fit grande impression. C'était la première fois qu'une soirée était organisée depuis mon arrivée à Forks, et Alice n'avait jamais été invitée auparavant, ce que je n'arrivais toujours pas à comprendre. Pour quelle raison pouvait-on volontairement se priver de sa présence éblouissante ? Toujours est-il que les gens nous accueillirent très chaleureusement et avec force : "oh" et "wouah" que je ne sus pas très bien comment interpréter. Je restai scotchée à Alice, ne la lâchant pas d'une semelle et un peu mal à l'aise parmi tous ces gens, même si je les connaissais tous, au moins de vue. Mike vint m'offrir un verre de bière, et je jetai un regard paniqué à Alice, qui me poussa gentiment à la suite de Mike en souriant. Ce dernier m'offrit un verre de bière et commença à me raconter une anecdote que j'écoutai d'une seule oreille, trop occupée à essayer de retrouver Alice dans la mer de gens autour de moi. N'y parvenant pas, je pris mon mal en patience et hochai la tête au discours de Mike. Je priai intérieurement pour que quelqu'un vienne me sauver et je maudis Alice de m'avoir abandonnée dans les pattes de Mike. J'avais presque fini ma bière d'ennui lorsque je m'aperçus qu'il ne parlait plus et qu'il semblait attendre que je dise quelque chose. Je le regardai et dis :

- Euh, excuse moi, je n'ai pas bien entendu, tu disais ?

- Je te demandais pourquoi tu étais venue avec Alice et pas avec Edward ?

Ahah, c'est vrai qu'à part Angela, les autres n'étaient a priori pas au courant que je n'étais plus avec Edward. Quant à expliquer pourquoi j'étais venue avec Alice, je ne pouvais donner aucunes des raisons à Mike. La première étant que je ne voulais pas venir toute seule à sa fête parce que j'avais peur de m'ennuyer, et la deuxième me semblait trop embarrassante à exprimer à haute voix, à savoir qu'Alice était la personne que j'avais plus que tout envie d'avoir à mes côtés. Après un moment d'hésitation que je cachai en avalant la fin de ma bière d'un seul trait, je répondis :

- Eh bien, à vrai dire, Edward et moi avons rompu la semaine dernière.

Je vis le visage de Mike s'illuminer et je pus sans peine l'imaginer sous la forme d'un chiot, comme dans ce manga que j'avais feuilleté l'autre jour à la bibliothèque. Je ris doucement à la vision et Mike répondit, tout excité :

- Tu n'as pas l'air triste... C'est toi qui as rompu ?

- Oui.

Il me posa une autre question, mais fut interrompu par Angela qui vint me dire bonsoir et me tendit un verre de bière. Elle m'entraina loin de Mike sans lui prêter plus d'attention et je la remerciai vivement de m'avoir sauvée. Elle rit et me dit :

- C'est ce soir ou jamais !

Je savais exactement de quoi elle voulait parler et je ris à son air décidé.

- Il faut que je boive un peu pour me donner du courage ! Allez finis ton verre cul-sec avec moi !

J'acquiesçai. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de boire et je ne savais pas trop ce qu'il adviendrait et ce après combien de verre, mais j'aimais beaucoup Angela, je voulais la soutenir et j'avais envie de passer une bonne soirée.

Après avoir fini nos verres, nous éclatâmes de rire et Angela me demanda :

- Où est Alice ? Tu es venue avec elle non ?

- Oui, mais Mike a voulu m'offrir un verre et je l'ai perdue de vue.

- Viens on va la retrouver !

- Mais et Eric ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, j'attends que la musique soit adéquate, et puis, il faut que je boive un verre de plus !

Elle m'entraina dans la foule, et je repérai immédiatement Alice sur la piste de danse. Je m'arrêtai, comme frappée par la foudre et sentis Angela tirer sur mon bras. Elle se retourna et regarda dans la même direction que moi et aperçut Alice. Elle revint sur ses pas pour me faire face et j'arrachai mon regard d'Alice pour la regarder. Elle souriait de toutes ses dents et me dit d'un air malicieux :

- Vas la rejoindre !

Je ne fis pas prier. Après les deux verres de bière que j'avais bu un peu (trop) rapidement, je me sentais plus sûre de moi, et j'étais moins effrayée par mon environnement. J'avançai donc vers Alice, qui dansait - divinement bien - entourée de quatre garçons qui semblaient tous - et je les comprenais - subjugués. Alors que je fendais la foule d'un pas décidé, Jessica apparut devant moi, avec deux verres à la main, et avant que j'aie pu l'esquiver, elle me colla un verre dans la main et m'hurla dans les oreilles pour couvrir le bruit de la musique :

- Mike m'a dit que tu n'étais plus avec Edward, ma pauvre, tu dois être terriblement triste.

Je faillis m'étrangler en buvant mon verre.

- Mmmh, à vrai dire non, Jessica, c'est moi qui ai rompu avec lui. Donc, ça va.

Je n'avais pas envie de parler de ça avec elle et je n'avais pas apprécié son air condescendant de connivence du genre "maintenant tu vois ce que ça fait de se faire rejeter par Edward Cullen, et on est dans la même équipe". Je n'avais donc pas pu m'empêcher de préciser que c'était moi qui avais rompu. Elle me regarda d'un air horrifié, et je profitai de son état de choc pour la dépasser et me diriger vers Alice. L'un des garçons qui l'entouraient se faisait plus entreprenant et j'hésitai sur la manière de lui faire signe. Embarrassée avec mon verre dans la main, je le finis et le posai sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, puis m'approchai d'Alice d'un pas décidé. Je n'étais plus très sûre de marcher bien droit, mais j'étais sans complexes. Je poussais légèrement les garçons qui tournaient autour d'elle et l'attrapai par le bras pour l'attirer vers moi. Elle tourna la tête au contact de ma main sur son bras et sourit en me reconnaissant. Complètement désinhibée par l'alcool, je me mis à danser avec elle. Je l'attrapai par la taille et la rapprochai de moi. J'avais envie de la sentir contre moi et de la toucher. Elle rit et se prêta au jeu. Les garçons autour de nous commencèrent à siffler et à glousser, mais je n'en avais cure. Elle avait son dos contre moi et dansait langoureusement. J'avais les mains sur sa taille et mon visage dans son cou. Je pouvais respirer son odeur enivrante et je fermai les yeux pour profiter du moment. J'étais perdue dans un autre monde, et plus rien n'existait autour de moi excepté Alice, dont la présence irradiait tout mon être avec une force incroyable. Alors que j'étais en pleine extase, je la sentis se retourner dans mes bras pour me faire face. J'ouvris alors les yeux et fut troublée de trouver son visage à quelques centimètres du mien. Elle avait les pupilles dilatées et les yeux d'un noir d'encre comme je ne les avais encore jamais vus. Je m'immobilisai, perdue dans ses yeux et plus troublée que jamais. Elle frissonna dans mes bras et s'éloigna soudainement, m'attrapant par la main et m'entrainant hors de la piste de danse. Le contact avec son corps me manqua instantanément et je la suivis sans poser de questions. Elle m'entraina vers la porte d'entrée et s'assit sur la balancelle devant le porche. Je m'assis à côté d'elle, une jambe sous ma cuisse de manière à pouvoir être complètement tournée vers elle.

Le monde tournait légèrement mais je n'avais aucune peine à me concentrer sur le visage d'Alice. Je la regardai bêtement pendant un moment. Elle semblait agitée.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Alice ?

Elle hésita, se passa la main dans les cheveux plusieurs fois, respira profondément et dit :

- Si, si, ça va, j'avais juste besoin de prendre l'air un moment.

C'est vrai qu'il faisait chaud à l'intérieur et la terre tournait peut-être un peu trop vite pour elle aussi. Je me mis à rire toute seule. Elle me regarda surprise et légèrement amusée et dit :

- Pourquoi tu ris ?

- Pour rien, je ne sais pas... Enfin, je suis bien, là avec toi, et... ben, ça me fait rire.

Elle me fixa perplexe mais ses yeux, qui semblaient plus clairs sous l'éclairage du porche semblaient irradier de bonheur. J'ajoutai contrite :

- Et puis, j'ai un peu bu, alors, ...

Je gloussai et elle rit avec moi. J'adorais l'entendre rire, c'était l'un des sons les plus merveilleux que j'aie jamais entendu.

- Tu es marrante quand tu as bu Bella !

- Ah bon, alors ça veut dire qu'habituellement je ne suis pas drôle ? Répondis-je d'un air faussement déçue.

Elle me tira la langue et ajouta :

- Bien sûr que si !

Je décidai de l'embêter à mon tour et lui demandai d'un air espiègle :

- Sur lequel de tous les garçons qui te tournent autour vas-tu jeter ton dévolu ?

Elle me regarda et une ombre passa sur son visage. Elle se reprit et répondit :

- Mmmh, pourquoi devrais-je en choisir un quand je peux tous les avoir ?

Je pris un air outré et me mis à rire de plus belle. Soudain, je me rappelai de la mission d'Angela et je sautai sur mes pieds. Ce mouvement brusque me rappela soudain à la dure réalité de la gravité et j'oscillai dangereusement sur le point de perdre mon équilibre. Alice se leva d'un bon et m'attrapa par le bras pour me remettre d'aplomb. Elle se moqua de moi pendant que je remettais le décor en place autour de moi et tentais de faire la différence entre ce qui tournait réellement et ce qui était le fruit de mon taux d'alcoolémie un peu trop élevé.

- Il faut qu'on aille voir où en est Angela, viens.

Elle me regarda d'un air surpris mais me suivit néanmoins. Une fois à l'intérieur, je pris sa main dans la mienne, ce qui provoqua l'apparition de papillons dans mon estomac. Je me retournai vivement vers Alice, qui semblait perdue dans la contemplation de nos deux mains. Elle releva les yeux en me sentant me retourner et leva les sourcils d'un air interrogateur.

Je lui demandai :

- Tu as senti ?

- Senti quoi ?

Je ne sus pas très bien quoi lui répondre, et me demandai pourquoi j'avais formulé la question à voix haute. L'alcool sans doute. Je notai dans un coin de ma tête de ne pas boire autant la prochaine fois.

Je rougis violement, et ajoutai en baissant la tête pour cacher mon visage derrière mes cheveux :

- Non, rien, laisse tomber.

Je repartis à la recherche d'Angela. Alice la repéra avant moi, et m'attira à elle pour me la montrer. Elle était derrière moi et tendit le bras pour me la montrer. Je respirai profondément à la sensation d'Alice contre moi. Je finis par me reprendre et je regardai Angela. Elle dansait avec Eric, et sa mission semblait bien engagée. Je tournai la tête pour sourire à Alice et dis :

- Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes.

- Je t'accompagne.

Je me dirigeai vers l'étage, Alice sur mes talons. Je trouvai les toilettes et m'enfermai à l'intérieur. Je m'appuyai contre la porte un moment, essayant de clarifier un peu mes pensées. Je me sentais bien, terriblement bien, le monde semblait s'ouvrir à moi et je me sentais plus libre que jamais. J'étais cependant troublée par mes réactions avec Alice. J'avais terriblement envie de la toucher, de danser avec elle, de... l'embrasser. Je ne devrais pas ressentir ce genre de choses. Et pourtant, elle était tellement belle, qui pouvait ne pas en avoir envie ? Je fermai les yeux troublée par cette réalisation : j'avais envie d'embrasser Alice. Alice, ma meilleure amie. Une fille. C'était mal, et pourtant, j'en avais envie comme je n'avais jamais rien désiré auparavant. Je respirai profondément, tentant de reprendre mes esprits. Je devais simplement délirer à cause de l'alcool.

Lorsque je sortis des toilettes, Alice m'attendait, assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre du couloir. Elle leva les yeux et son visage s'illumina à ma vue. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir et elle me rejoignit en avançant avec grâce, comme elle le faisait toujours. En bas des escaliers, une Angela toute excitée me sauta littéralement dessus. Elle m'entraina avec elle en me disant :

- Il faut que je te parle.

Je la suivis et regardai Alice d'un air désolée par dessus mon épaule.

Elle me sourit et me fit signe de suivre Angela. Celle-ci m'entraîna vers la table, attrapa deux bouteilles de bières et se dirigea vers la porte.

Une fois dehors, nous nous installâmes sur les marches et Angela décapsula les deux bouteilles de bière. Je n'étais pas sûre qu'il soit bien raisonnable que je boive encore, mais après tout, pourquoi pas...

Angela semblait tout excitée, et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en demandant :

- Alors, comment ça s'est passé ?

Elle me regarda avec des étincelles plein les yeux et dit :

- Il m'a embrassée !

Je ris et la pris par les épaules la serrant tendrement contre moi :

- Félicitations !

Je relâchai mon étreinte, pris une gorgée de ma bière et ajoutai :

- Alors, comment c'était ?

Elle me regarda et roula des yeux :

- C'était, wouahou... On a dansé pendant plusieurs morceaux ensemble, et quand une chanson plus calme est arrivée, il m'a invitée à danser avec lui. C'était trop bien.

Elle avait l'air sur un petit nuage, ce qui me fit rire. C'était mignon.

- Et il est où là ?

- Probablement en train de faire la même chose que moi : raconter à Mike qu'il m'a embrassée !

Je ris à son commentaire. J'étais contente pour Angela. Elle me regarda un moment siroter ma bière et me demanda :

- Et toi, comment ça se passe avec Alice ?

Je faillis m'étrangler avec ma bière et la regardai, outrée :

- Quoi, comment ça se passe avec Alice ?

Elle ne répondit rien et me regarda avec un air espiègle. Elle était énervante à la fin avec ses sous-entendus. Je ne voyais pas pourquoi elle me disait ça. Enfin, si je voyais bien pourquoi elle me le disait, mais je ne voulais pas en parler, même avec elle, de peur de rendre mes sentiments palpables et réels en les vocalisant. Par ailleurs je ne comprenais pas très bien tout ce qui se passait et j'étais un peu perdue.

Comme je ne continuai pas elle ajouta innocemment :

- Je ne sais pas, je me disais juste que vous aviez l'air d'être très proche, je vous ai vues danser tout à l'heure et ... je pensais que peut-être... Enfin je me fais probablement des idées.

Je ne répondis pas et finis ma bière d'une seule traite. Je n'avais plus les idées très claires et je me mis à rire sans trop savoir pourquoi. Je m'affaissais contre son épaule et dis :

- J'ai trop bu... Je rigole pour rien.

Elle enlaça les épaules et ajouta :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, moi aussi... ça fait du bien.

Nous restâmes quelques instants dans cette position et je sursautai lorsque j'entendis quelqu'un appeler Angela. C'était Eric. Elle se redressa, me regarda et me dit :

- Désolée Bella, je te laisse, et elle se leva après m'avoir fait un clin d'œil. Je la gratifiai d'un regard malicieux et tentai de me relever. Je chancelai légèrement et du me retenir à la barrière. Je fus secourue par Mike qui avait du venir dehors avec Eric. Il m'attrapa par la taille, profitant probablement de mon manque de réaction et m'accompagna à l'intérieur. Je scannai la salle du regard pour tenter de trouver Alice quand je sentis Mike m'enlacer et m'entraîner au rythme de la chanson qui passait. Je n'avais pas du tout envie de danser avec lui, et je ne voulais qu'une chose : Alice. Je la vis descendre les escaliers et la regardai en pensant de toutes mes forces : "sauve-moi !". Elle m'aperçut et son regard se fit dur. Elle fendit la foule et m'attrapa par le bras, me dégageant des bras de Mike. Elle s'excusa poliment auprès de celui-ci :

- Je m'excuse Mike, mais je dois ramener Bella.

Je pris un air contrit et saluai Mike.

Je pris complètement appui contre Alice qui m'entraina à l'extérieur. Cela ne sembla pas la déranger et elle m'entraina jusqu'à sa voiture. Elle ouvrit la portière passager et me regarda puis regarda la porte ouverte. Je compris qu'elle m'encourageait à m'installer mais je n'avais pas envie de partir. Je n'avais pas l'intention de lui faciliter la tâche :

- Alice, je n'ai pas envie de partir. Et puis en plus, mon père va m'attendre et il va s'apercevoir que je suis soule. Je vais être punie et on ne pourra plus se voir.

Elle rit doucement et répondit :

- Je peux appeler ton père et lui dire que tu dors chez moi si tu veux.

Mon visage s'illumina à cette pensée. Je répondis précipitamment :

- Oh, oui, ce serait super !

Elle rit à nouveau et me dit :

- Je t'emmène chez moi et on appellera ton père depuis la maison. Il faudra que tu lui parles et que tu ne racontes pas n'importe quoi ok ?

- Ok.

Le trajet fut animé : je babillai tout le voyage et Alice riait doucement en m'écoutant.

Une fois arrivées chez elle, je m'inquiétai :

- Mais Alice, est-ce que tes parents vont être d'accords ?

- Ils ne sont pas là ce week-end, il y a juste Jasper.

- Ah, d'accord.

Elle m'entraina à l'intérieur, passa par la cuisine pour me faire boire un grand verre d'eau, en emporta un dans sa chambre et farfouilla dans son immense dressing et me lança un débardeur blanc et un short. Elle appela ensuite mon père et lui expliqua qu'elle m'avait ramenée chez elle. Elle lui dit "merci" et "bonsoir" puis me le passa. Je me concentrai de toutes mes forces pour avoir l'air sobre. Je dus réussir car Charly me dit "bonne nuit Bella" et raccrocha.

Je lançai son téléphone à Alice et m'assit sur son lit. Je n'avais pas envie de me changer. Je voulais profiter de ces instants avec elle.

- Alice ?

Elle se retourna et vint s'assoir à côté de moi.

- Est-ce que ce serait gênant si je te disais...

Je m'arrêtais et rigolais doucement. Je ne savais plus trop ce que je disais. Mes pensées étaient toutes emmêlées et mon cerveau était bloqué sur le visage d'Alice, les lèvres d'Alice...

- Bella ?

Le son - divin - de sa voix me ramena à la réalité.

- Mmmh ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire ?

- Mmmh, à vrai dire, je ne sais plus ! J'éclatai de rire et commençai à enlever mes chaussures. J'eus du mal avec les lacets qui semblaient se débattre entre mes doigts pour que je ne parvienne pas à défaire les nœuds. Je tirai la langue dans ma concentration et Alice gloussa à côté de moi.

- Je vais me changer Bella, je reviens.

- D'aaaaaaaccooooooord.

Elle passa sa main dans mes cheveux et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Ouah, sa main dans mes cheveux, c'était électrisant. Complètement subjuguée je m'écroulai sur son lit. J'avais réussi à enlever mes chaussures et me mis debout sur le lit en l'attendant. Cependant, mon équilibre déjà instable dans des conditions normales l'était encore plus lorsque j'avais bu et que je me tenais debout sur une surface molle. Je m'écroulai donc assez rapidement et rigolai à gorge déployée lorsque je rebondis sur le matelas. Je trouvai ça très amusant et continuai à sauter sur le lit.

Alice revint dans sa chambre et je vécu un moment d'apesanteur lorsque je posai les yeux sur elle alors que j'étais en train de rebondir. Je perdis toute capacité à me situer dans l'espace et m'écroulai sur son lit :

- Outch.

Elle rit et se pencha vers moi en me demandant si je m'étais fait mal. Elle portait un débardeur noir et un pantalon en coton lâche de la même couleur. Elle était juste magnifique. Le fait qu'elle se penche vers moi ne m'aidait pas, puisque cela me donnait une vue plongeante dans son décolleté. Décidément, l'alcool me faisait réagir bizarrement.

Je la rassurai d'un signe de tête et elle s'assit à côté de moi, posant sa main sur mon épaule.

- Tu vas pouvoir te changer toute seule ou tu as besoin d'aide ?

Sa question fit apparaître des images dans ma tête que je m'empressai de faire disparaître en secouant la tête. Décidément, ça ne tournait vraiment pas rond là haut.

- Je... je vais y arriver.

Je me relevai en tanguant un peu et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. Je me déshabillai en essayant de ne pas tomber. Evidemment, j'échouai lamentablement en tentant de passer ma deuxième jambe dans le short et je me retrouvai allongée sur le carrelage froid. Cela me fit du bien et je restai là quelques instants. J'allai tranquillement m'endormir lorsque j'entendis quelqu'un frapper à la porte et la voix d'Alice me demander :

- Bella, ça va ?

- Mmmmh, oui, ça va.

Honteuse de m'être à moitié endormie par terre dans la salle de bain, je me relevai et me dirigeai vers la porte. Alice m'attendait en souriant de l'autre côté, et je pris appui sur elle pour me diriger vers le lit. Elle m'aida à m'installer et remonta la couverture jusqu'à mes épaules. Elle fit le tour du lit et se glissa délicatement sous les draps. Elle se tourna vers moi et sourit de toutes ses dents. Merveilleux. Si le monde avait pu s'arrêter cela aurait été le moment opportun pour le faire. Soudain, je me crispai. J'allai dormir dans le même lit qu'Alice. Cette pensée me paralysa : Alice et moi dans le même lit. Est-ce qu'il était approprié de la serrer dans mes bras en dormant ? Probablement pas. Comment est-ce que j'allais faire pour me retenir d'aller me blottir contre elle ? Je dus faire une grimace car Alice me demanda :

- Bella, quelque chose ne va pas ?

Oui, en fait, j'ai peur de te sauter dessus pendant mon sommeil.

- Mmmh, non, non, ça va, disons que... mmh, enfin, ...

Elle me regarda en levant les sourcils d'un air interrogateur et attendit patiemment que je parvienne à faire une phrase correcte ou du moins compréhensible :

- Eh bien, disons que voilà, enfin, imaginons que enfin, est-ce que ce serait mal, si mmh, en fait, je veux dire, j'avais envie... mmh et bien dans l'hypothèse où je pourrais avoir envie de...

Je ne m'en sortais pas. Je finis par lâcher le morceau, ne sachant plus où était le début de ma phrase et renonçant à tenter de formuler ma pensée de manière cohérente.

- mmh, si j'avais envie de t'embrasser ?

Je baissai les yeux et rougis d'avoir osé poser cette question. Je m'en voulus aussitôt. Qu'est-ce que je ferais si elle le prenait mal ? J'avais mis suffisamment de conditionnel dans ma phrase mais à partir du moment où on pose ce genre de question, même avec tous les conditionnels du monde, cela veut dire qu'on y a pensé. Ohlala, grosse boulette. Je fermai les yeux et attendis qu'elle réponde quelque chose.

Elle ne dit rien et je commençais à paniquer quand je sentis sa main sur mon menton. Elle me releva doucement la tête et je me décidai à ouvrir un œil puis le deuxième. Elle me regardait avec ses yeux couleur or dans lesquels j'avais tendance à me perdre et je les trouvai encore plus lumineux et beaux que d'habitude. Elle me sourit et me répondit :

- Non, ce ne serait pas mal, Bella.

Elle passa sa main sur ma joue et je ne pus retenir un frisson. Ce simple geste arrêta toute fonction dans mon cerveau et je ne pus que sourire bêtement en la dévorant des yeux.

Elle retira sa main et se tourna pour éteindre la lumière. Avant d'appuyer sur l'interrupteur elle se retourna pour me regarder dans les yeux et me souhaita bonne nuit. Je n'avais pas bougé de ma position et lui souris en retour. Elle éteignit la lumière et se rallongea. Encore sur un nuage, je fermai les yeux et m'endormis instantanément.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonne année à tous ! J'espère qu'il y aura beaucoup de fanfictions avec Alice et Bella en cette année ! **

**Merci pour vos commentaires, ça m'encourage toujours beaucoup à continuer. Je ne voulais pas qu'Alice et Bella s'embrassent au chapitre 7 après la soirée, car Bella était soule, et je pense que leur premier baiser, qui est tout de même quelque chose d'important dans leur relation, doit se passer à un moment où toutes les deux sont bien conscientes de ce qu'elles font. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va venir. Peut-être pas aussi vite que vous l'espérez cependant, mais je pense que Bella a besoin d'un peu de temps. Et Alice aussi en fait, ça se verra un peu plus dans les chapitres suivants. **

**Allez, c'est le premier jour de l'année, je peux vous le dire ! Elles s'embrasseront dans la chapitre 10 ! Je sais, c'est horrible, c'est dans super longtemps ! **

**N'hésitez pas à me mettre vos commentaires et vos remarques ! Bonne lecture. **

**Chapitre 8**

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai avec l'impression qu'un tractopelle avait élu domicile à l'intérieur de mon crâne. Je restai quelques instants sans bouger, les yeux fermés tentant de maîtriser les coups de tambour dans ma tête. Je prenais conscience peu à peu de mon environnement : j'étais en pyjama, dans des draps particulièrement doux, dans un lit particulièrement confortable, de manière évidente pas dans le mien. A cette réalisation, je tentai de reconstituer les évènements de la journée d'hier afin de trouver une explication cohérente à ce fait étrange :

"Oula... ! Pas dans mon lit ? Mais alors ... où ? Hier soir, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait hier soir ? Ah oui ! c'est vrai, la soirée, la bière (mmh, ceci explique cela), Mike (yeark, pas dans le lit de Mike quand même ? - non ce n'est pas possible), Angela et Eric (ahah, il faut que j'appelle Angela), Alice, Jessica... Alice."

Ce fut comme un déclic. Alice. L'ensemble de la soirée me revint instantanément à l'esprit, et j'aurais presque préféré que ce ne fût pas le cas. Je mis immédiatement dans un coin de mon cerveau certains évènements qui s'étaient produits, me promettant d'y réfléchir plus tard. Avant cela, je devais rentrer chez moi. J'étais dans le lit d'Alice, j'avais la gueule de bois, mal au crâne, et je n'étais pas en état d'avoir l'indispensable conversation que je devais avoir avec elle. Je me décidai donc - très courageusement - à adopter la solution de la fuite.

J'ouvris un par un les yeux, doucement afin de ne pas provoquer de souffrance supplémentaire et inutile. Et mon regard se posa sur Alice, qui me regardait en souriant, l'air songeur, comme perdue sur un nuage. Elle était magnifique et semblait fraiche comme une rose comme si elle avait passé une soirée tranquillement à lire au coin du feu, s'était couchée tôt et avait dormi d'un sommeil réparateur. Cette fille n'était pas normale, il est impossible d'être si belle au réveil. Je rangeai instantanément cette pensée avec les autres dans le tiroir "à étudier plus tard" et tentai un sourire :

- Bonjour, grognai-je et je fus attérée par le son (le bruit ?) de ma voix. Je me raclai la gorge en fronçant les sourcils.

- Bonjour Bella, me répondit-elle avec un grand sourire. Puis, elle ajouta malicieusement :

- Mal à la tête peut-être ?

Je lui tirai la langue pour toute réponse. Elle tentait de m'amadouer par sa simple présence et son sourire lumineux et son regard rieur, mais je ne devais pas me laisser prendre dans ses filets. J'avais besoin de réfléchir, seule, et je devais rentrer chez moi. Je lui demandai donc :

- Alice, est-ce que tu peux me ramener chez moi ? Je voudrais, enfin, j'ai besoin de ... enfin, s'il te plait ?

Elle parut contrariée, mais ne fit pas d'objection.

- Si tu veux.

Elle sembla hésiter puis ajouta :

- Mais, on peut se voir en fin de journée ?

Sa question me réchauffa à l'intérieur, et je répondis en rougissant :

- Oui.

Je maudis mon corps et ses réactions, et je maudis également Alice qui me faisait réagir comme cela. Il fallait vraiment que je rentre.

Je me levai difficilement et j'entendis Alice derrière moi rire doucement. Si j'avais été en plus grande forme je me serai jetée sur elle et je l'aurais chatouillée jusqu'à ce qu'elle me supplie d'arrêter, mais ce n'était pas le moment. Je filai vers la salle de bain pour me changer et lorsque j'en sortis, je trouvai Alice déjà prête, sa clé de voiture se balançant au bout de son doigt.

Le trajet du retour fut silencieux. Alice avait un visage impénétrable, et j'étais bien en peine de deviner ce qu'elle pensait. Elle semblait cependant légèrement contrariée, ou nerveuse, ou impatiente. Je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt sur l'adjectif approprié. C'était en tout cas un sentiment négatif. Pour ma part, je me concentrai sur la route, ne me sentant pas trop dans mon assiette. Une fois arrivées, elle me sourit, et je sortis de la voiture. Avant de refermer la portière, je la remerciai et ajoutai :

- Je t'appelle tout à l'heure.

Elle acquiessa et je fermai la portière.

Charly m'avait laissé un mot sur la table de la cuisine pour me prévenir qu'il était parti pêcher avec son ami Harry et qu'il rentrerait tard. Cela m'arrangea. Je n'avais pas envie de parler, et je n'avais surtout pas envie qu'il me voit dans cet état. J'avais de plus besoin d'être seule et de réfléchir. Mais avant cela, je pris le temps de manger quelque chose, j'étais affamée, de prendre une longue douche brulante, de me brosser les dents (quelle sensation incroyable), tout cela après avoir avalé deux cachets contre le mal de tête.

Une fois propre et rassasiée, je mis de la musique classique et m'installai dans mon lit, blottie sous les couvertures, et j'ouvris le tiroir "à étudier plus tard".

Je restai ainsi environ deux heures, à passer en revue toute la soirée et tous ses évènements. Je tentai d'analyser également les sentiments et les sensations qui m'avaient parcourue. Je m'étais rendue compte d'une chose : j'étais attirée par Alice, j'avais envie de la serrer dans mes bras, de la toucher, de... de l'embrasser. Cela ne pouvait pas être le seul effet de l'alcool... ou alors, j'étais encore soule. L'alcool m'avait simplement déshinibée et m'avait aidée à réaliser mes sentiments pour Alice.

Je rejouai dans ma tête l'ensemble des moments que j'avais passé avec Alice depuis mon arrivée à Forks. J'avais tout de suite été à l'aise avec elle, j'aimais passer du temps avec elle, j'étais attirée par elle. Depuis le début. Cela me paraissait tellement évident maintenant que je me demandai comment j'avais pu être aussi aveugle pendant tout ce temps. Il allait falloir que je discute sérieusement avec Angela, qui ne manquerait pas de se payer ma tête... Elle avait pourtant été très directe quant à ma relation avec Alice, mais j'avais complètement occulté cette possibilité.

Je dus me rendre à l'évidence, j'avais des sentiments pour Alice. Je me sentis soulagée de formuler clairement cette pensée dans ma tête, mais elle entraîna également un sentiment de panique par l'ensemble de ce que cela impliquait. J'étais face à un abîme et je n'étais pas prête à me poser toutes ces questions : quelle était l'ampleur de mes sentiments pour elle, qu'est-ce que cela impliquait quant à ma sexualité, est-ce qu'Alice ressentait la même chose pour moi... Je m'arrêtai là dans la liste des questions avant de perdre le contrôle. Je me racrochai donc à ce sentiment de pleinitude qui m'envahissait quand je pensais à Alice et m'empressai de remettre tout le reste dans le tiroir "à étudier plus tard". J'avais eu assez de révélations pour aujourd'hui et j'aurai tout le temps de réfléchir à toutes les conséquences plus tard.

A l'instant où ma pensée se focalisa sur Alice, je ressentis douloureusement son absence. J'avais besoin d'elle à côté de moi pour me réconforter, j'avais besoin de son sourire et de son regard dans le mien. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me faire la réflexion que tout cela sonnait incroyablement fleur bleue et je me mordis la lèvre : c'était pourtant ce que je ressentais. J'étais dans la merde.

J'étais fatiguée, mais je ne parvins pas à m'endormir, mon cerveau refusant de se mettre en veille après l'influs d'informations nouvelles à traiter que je venais de lui fournir. Je pouvais difficilement lui en vouloir, mais j'aurais aimé dormir un peu. N'y tenant plus, j'attrapai mon téléphone mais hésitai. Ma tête était en chantier, et j'avais besoin de parler de tout ça à quelqu'un. Cependant, je ne me sentais pas prête à en parler à Alice, qui récemment me faisait perdre mes fonctions intellectuelles d'un simple regard... Je me décidai donc à appeler Angela.

- Angela ! ça va ? Je ne te réveille pas ?

- Salut Bella, non non tu ne me réveilles pas, je suis bien trop excitée pour dormir !

- Oué, j'imagine. Est-ce qu'on peut se voir ?

- Oui, bien sûr, quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Mmmh, je ne sais pas en fait... Je passe chez toi ?

- Ok, je t'attends.

Nous étions avachies sur le lit d'Angela. Comme moi, elle avait l'air un peu fatiguée et semblait n'avoir pas beaucoup dormi. Elle avait par contre l'air aux anges et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourir lorsqu'elle me raconta la fin de sa soirée :

- Quand Eric est venu me chercher dehors, nous sommes retournés danser. C'était... Wouaouh ! Trop bien. Il y avait Mike qui nous tournait autour, c'était un peu ... bizarre ? Voire malsain en fait, mais bon, au bout d'un moment Jessica l'a attrapé et l'a emmené je ne sais où. Pour une fois je lui étais reconnaissante !

- Tu crois qu'elle a réussi son coup ? Il était un peu soul non ? demandais-je en rigolant,

- Je ne pense pas. En même temps je ne les ai pas revus de la soirée, donc, peut-être...

Nous rigolâmes pendant quelques instants puis Angela poursuivit :

- Eric m'a ramenée chez moi et puis il m'a embrassée sur le péron, comme dans les films... Aaaaaaaah c'était trop bien !

- Tu as de la chance, Eric a l'air d'un vrai gentleman !

- Mmmh, il m'a même envoyé un SMS ce matin !

- Héhé, il est trop mignon !

- Carrément... Mmmh, fit-elle en serrant son téléphone portable contre sa poitrine...

Elle se redressa puis me regarda sérieusement :

- Mais je ne t'ai pas vue partir hier soir ! Comment s'est finie ta soirée ?

- Eh bien, en fait, c'est de ça dont je voulais te parler.

- Je t'écoute vas-y.

- Ben... Alice m'a ramenée chez elle

Elle m'interrompit avant que je puisse poursuivre :

- Quoi ? Alors ça y est ? ...

J'arquai un sourcil :

- ça y est quoi ?

Elle rougit un peu, rigola puis ajouta :

- Ben toi et elle... Vous êtes ensemble ?

Je rougis violemment et baissai les yeux. Elle mésinterprêta ma réaction et éclata de rire :

- Je le savais ! Vous êtes trop belles ensemble ! Ahlala, j'aurais du le parier.

Je la fusillai du regard :

- Non.

Elle s'arrêta et me regarda surprise :

- Non quoi ?

- Ben, on n'est pas ensemble.

J'étais mal à l'aise que le sujet soit si facile à aborder pour elle et que cela lui semble naturel que nous puissions avoir une relation amoureuse. Ce n'était pas mon cas, et j'avais du mal à gérer mes sentiments.

- Ah bon, mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- C'est-à-dire que, comme tu as pu le constater, (elle sourit), eh bien, je crois que... eh bien, je crois que j'ai des sentiments pour Alice.

Je rougis violemment, et j'aurais voulu disparaître sous terre à cet instant. Je venais d'affirmer à haute voix devant quelqu'un d'autre que j'avais des sentiments pour une autre fille. C'en était fini de moi. Constatant ma réaction, Angela renonça à blaguer à nouveau sur le sujet et posa sa main sur mon bras, m'encourageant à continuer.

- En fait, je crois que je suis attirée par elle depuis le début... Je me sens bien en sa présence. Mais hier, avec l'alcool, j'avais envie de... plus. J'ai réalisé que ... j'aurais aimé l'embrasser.

Je baissai les yeux, meurtrie d'avouer cela à Angela. J'avais peur qu'elle me juge et j'avais peur de sa réaction, même si, de manière plutôt évidente, elle était assez ouverte sur le sujet. Elle me regarda en souriant malicieusement et je perdis patience :

- Mais arrête de rire, ce n'est pas drôle Angela, c'est un fille, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire pour moi ? C'est mal, je ne devrais pas ressentir ce genre de chose pour une autre fille !

J'étais au bord des larmes. Elle se pencha vers moi et me serra dans ses bras et chuchota :

- Tout va bien Bella, ce n'est pas grave... Si être avec Alice te rend heureuse, tu n'as pas à te poser de questions. Et tu es heureuse quand tu es avec elle non ?

Je reniflais et répondis :

- Ben, oui... En fait je... elle me manque quand elle n'est pas là. Je voudrais être tout le temps avec elle. Quand elle est près de moi, je me sens rassurée, à l'aise et heureuse. Je n'ai jamais rien ressenti de tel avant.

Puisque je m'étais mise à nue devant Angela, autant déballer tout mon sac, je poursuivis donc, intarrissable au sujet d'Alice. C'était la première fois que j'en parlais à quelqu'un aussi ouvertement, et cela me soulagea énormément.

- Tu vois, quand elle me touche, j'ai des frissons... Et quand elle parle ou qu'elle rit... Wouahou... Je suis subjuguée par son regard, ses yeux sont magnifiques et tellement expressifs... Elle m'a ensorcelée, ce n'est pas possible autrement, j'aime tout chez elle, sa manière de marcher, de parler, ses yeux, ses cheveux, son rire... Je peux discuter avec elle de n'importe quel sujet, et elle est tellement cultivée et intelligente, c'est impressionnant...

Je m'arrêtai, contrite de m'être un peu emportée et je regardai Angela, sur le point de m'excuser mais elle me devança et me dit en rigolant :

- Je pense que c'est irrécupérable, ton cas est désespéré Bella...

Je restai figée à ses mots. Effectivement, en y repensant, le discours que je venais de tenir aurait sa place dans un roman d'amour ou dans un film romantique... Cela sonnait complètement comme si... comme si... ohlala... comme si j'étais amoureuse d'Alice. Eh merde.

J'inspirai brusquement et mit mes deux mains sur ma bouche à cette réalisation. Je regardai Angela avec de grands yeux, probablement paniqués et elle me sourit gentiment en me demandant :

- Tu es amoureuse d'elle, n'est-ce pas ?

J'hésitai avant de répondre, mais il était inutile de tenter de me voiler la face. Oui, j'étais amoureuse d'elle, en tout cas, j'en avais tous les symptômes : les frissons, l'envie de l'embrasser, ce sentiment de manque quand elle n'était pas là... Oh my God...

- Oui, je crois... Finis-je par avouer, penaude.

Elle me serra dans ses bras en s'exclamant :

- Mais c'est génial Bella ! Tu sais, très peu de gens sont réellement amoureux et la plupart passent toute leur vie à chercher le grand amour !

Ohla, doucement, grand amour, grand amour, n'allons pas trop vite en besogne. D'abord, je ne savais même pas ce qu'Alice ressentait pour moi. A cette pensée, tout espoir s'envola et mon sourire du fondre comme neige au soleil et Angela s'empressa de me demander :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bella ?

- Ben... Je ne sais même pas ce qu'Alice ressent pour moi... C'est voué à l'échec... Comment une fille aussi belle et intelligente qu'elle pourrait avoir des sentiments pour moi... Déjà, elle n'est probablement pas intéressée par les filles, et puis même si c'était le cas, pourquoi serait-elle intéressée par moi ?

Angela me coupa :

- Bella ! Tu es aveugle, ce n'est pas possible ! Tu sais, je ne l'avais jamais vue comme ça avant ton arrivée à Forks. Elle était certes plus avenante que ses frères et soeurs, mais ... depuis que tu es là, elle a l'air tellement heureuse... Je ne l'avais jamais vue sourire comme ça auparavant. On dirait que ... je ne sais pas, qu'elle t'attendait pour commencer à vivre.

Eh ben... Je restai muette à la déclaration d'Angela...

- mmh, ah bon ?

- Si je te le dis ! Et puis, quand vous avez dansé ensemble hier soir... pour moi, c'est évident qu'elle éprouve quelque chose pour toi Bella !

- Mmmh, à vrai dire, je ne t'ai pas dit mais ... mmh, j'ai un peu honte parce que j'étais complètement soule hier soir... mais quand on s'est couchées, je lui ai demandé si... euh, ben si ce serait génant si j'avais envie de l'embrasser.

Angela rigola et dit :

- Eh ben dis donc, tu es bien moins timide quand tu as bu ! Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a répondu ?

- Je ne sais pas trop comment l'interpréter, mais elle a dit : "non ce ne serait pas génant".

Angela me regarda avec un regard triomphant :

- Tu vois ?

- Ben ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle a envie que je l'embrasse, mais juste que ça ne la gêne pas que j'y pense... Ce n'est pas du tout pareil...

- Tu te poses trop de questions ! Je suis sûre qu'elle aussi meure d'envie de t'embrasser !

Mmh, je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir savoir de toute façon... Je regardai ma montre et m'aperçus qu'il était déjà tard. Je devais y aller.

- Angela, je dois y aller, Charly va bientôt rentrer.

- Ok, on se voit demain en cours !

- Et euh, Angela ?

- Oui ?

- Merci.

- De rien Bella, n'hésite pas quand tu as besoin de parler, je suis là. Tu peux compter sur moi.

Je rougis en la remerciant à nouveau et je rentrai chez moi. Il était tard et Charly ne devait plus tarder à rentrer. Je n'avais pas le temps d'aller voir Alice. A vrai dire, cela m'arrangeait. Je n'étais pas sûre d'être prête pour ça, j'avais besoin d'un peu de temps pour me faire à l'idée que j'étais amoureuse d'elle. Je ne me sentais pas en mesure d'aller la voir, de discuter de tout ça avec elle, au risque qu'elle ne ressente pas la même chose pour moi, et... je préférais ne pas penser à tout ça pour le moment. Je préparai donc le repas de Charly pour essayer de me changer les idées. Je n'y parvins guère, et je me décidai tout de même à envoyer un SMS à Alice pour la prévenir qu'on ne pourrait pas se voir. Je lui avais tout de même promis que ce serait le cas, je lui devais donc bien au moins de la prévenir. J'eus du mal à formuler mon message et je m'y repris à plusieurs fois, et faillis laisser la viande brûler.

Je lui envoyai finalement quelque chose de simple :

"Salut Alice, je suis désolée, je me suis réveillée trop tard et mon père va bientôt rentrer. On se voit à l'école demain ? Bonne soirée, Bella".

Je culpabilisais un peu de la décevoir et j'avais peur qu'elle le prenne mal, mais je ne me sentais vraiment pas la force. Alors que je pesais le pour et le contre pour l'appeler pour m'excuser, Charly arriva et coupa court à mes reflexions.

Le repas fut globalement silencieux. Je demandai tout de même à Charly comment s'était passée sa journée de pêche et il me demanda également si j'avais aimé la soirée. Je répondis évasivement puis montai dans ma chambre après avoir fait la vaisselle. J'étais nerveuse. Je n'arrêtais pas de regarder mon téléphone pour voir si Alice m'avait répondu. Elle n'avait pas donné signe de vie après mon SMS et je m'inquiétais un peu. J'avais peur qu'elle m'en veuille qu'on ne se soit pas vues malgré ma promesse et j'hésitais à l'appeler. Cela ne pouvait pas faire de mal de l'appeler, non ?

N'y tenant plus, je composai son numéro et attendis nerveusement qu'elle décroche.

- Allô ?

Mmmh, mauvais signe, d'habitude, Alice répondait toujours de manière enjouée...

- Mmmh, salut Alice...

Silence. Elle ne répondit pas, ce qui me força à poursuivre. A vrai dire, je ne savais pas très bien pourquoi j'appelais, et je m'emmelai les pinceaux :

- Euh, je t'appelle, pour euh, prendre de tes nouvelles ? ça va ?

- Oui, ça va.

Ok, elle m'en voulait vraiment. La panique commença à me gagner. Je ne savais pas quoi faire et je m'en voulais à mort d'avoir provoqué cette humeur chez Alice. Elle était probablement triste ou en colère, et c'était de ma faute. Je ne pouvais pas en rester là. Même si elle n'avait pas envie de parler, je ne pouvais pas raccrocher en sachant qu'elle était en colère ou déçue ou triste à cause de moi !

- Euh, tu es sûre ? Je veux dire, tu n'as pas l'air en forme ?

- Si, si je t'assure Bella ça va.

Elle ajouta après un moment, plutôt agressivement :

- Tu voulais quelque chose en particulier Bella ? Parce que je dois y aller.

- Mmmh, eh bien, je euh, non mais, j'avais envie de ... enfin je voulais... te parler.

- Ok. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Eh bien, j'ai l'impression que tu m'en veux... c'est... parce qu'on ne s'est pas vues aujourd'hui ?

Toujours pas de réponse. La situation est grave mais pas désespérée.

- Tu sais, je suis désolée d'être partie si vite ce matin. C'est juste que euh... J'avais besoin de réfléchir après tout ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir.

- Et il s'est passé quoi ?

Elle avait décidé de ne pas me simplifier la tâche. Ok.

- Ben, en fait, je... par rapport à ce que je t'ai dit avant de m'endormir... Tu sais j'avais un peu bu, et euh... Je ne voudrais pas que tu le prennes mal...

Ohla, cela ne ressemblait pas du tout à ce que j'avais voulu dire...

- Bella écoute, je ne comprends pas bien. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- ... je ... je ne sais pas, Alice, mais...

J'hésitais à lui poser la même question. J'avais peur de sa réponse, d'autant plus qu'elle semblait plutôt de mauvaise humeur, mais je ne me décidais pas non plus à raccrocher.

- Et toi, Alice, qu'est-ce que ... tu veux ?

Le silence au bout du fil me sembla durer une éternité. J'aurais d'ailleurs pu rester une éternité à écouter son silence. J'eus cependant le sentiment qu'Alice n'était pas tout à fait présente avec moi. N'y tenant plus, je finis par rompre le silence :

- Alice ?

- mmh

- A quoi tu penses ?

- mmh, à ... pas grand chose, j'étais ailleurs, pardon.

- Alice, tu sais, c'est important pour moi de euh... enfin que tu ne m'en veuilles pas pour aujourd'hui. Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour me rattrapper ?

J'eus l'impression de l'entendre rire et le poids que j'avais sur la poitrine s'envola. C'était tellement agréable d'entendre son rire.

- Tu n'as qu'à m'emmener au cinéma demain soir.

- Ok.

- Bonne nuit Bella, à demain.

- Bonne nuit Alice, et...

- Oui ?

- Non rien, à demain.

Ok. A priori, je ne m'en étais pas trop mal sortie. J'avais réussi à faire rire Alice, et j'allai passer la soirée du lendemain avec elle. Le cinéma n'était probablement pas le meilleur endroit pour discuter de choses sérieuses, mais peut-être que c'était de cela dont nous avions besoin, enfin surtout moi : ne pas réfléchir.


	9. Chapter 9

**Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre autant, mais j'ai repris le travail et cela me laisse moins de temps pour écrire. Il risque d'y avoir un peu plus d'attente entre les différents chapitres mais promis, je ne laisserai pas tomber cette histoire ! **

**Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. **

**Si vous êtes gentilles avec moi, je vous expliquerai peut-être d'où vient mon pseudo :) **

**Chapitre 9**

Comme un rituel, Alice m'attendait à la sortie des cours le lendemain après-midi. Elle était radieuse, et je m'arrêtai quelques instants pour la contempler - et rassembler mon courage - avant de l'approcher. Elle dut sentir mon regard car elle se retourna et me sourit. J'étais un peu nerveuse mais son sourire fit s'envoler tous mes sentiments négatifs et je la rejoignis d'un pas enjoué. Elle me salua avec un sourire éclatant et passa son bras sous le mien en m'entraînant vers mon camion.

Je lui ouvris la portière passager et je fis le tour pour m'installer. Je m'appuyai un instant le dos sur la portière et pris une grande inspiration avant de monter. Je n'arrivais pas à me calmer. Depuis que j'avais réalisé mes sentiments pour Alice, j'avais du mal à agir normalement autour d'elle, et j'avais une conscience aigue des choses que j'avais envie de faire qui n'étaient probablement pas appropriées : l'embrasser ? non approprié. Lui prendre la main ? Probablement non approprié. Lui caresser la joue ? Clairement non approprié. Passer ma main dans ses cheveux ? Pas plus approprié.

- Bella ? Ça va ?

Sa voix me ramena brutalement sur terre. J'étais restée bloquée derrière le volant et elle devait se demander ce que j'attendais pour démarrer. Je rougis violemment et bredouillai :

- Euh, oui, oui, ça va, je... j'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

Elle rit, et ce son me rendit presque euphorique. Angela avait raison, j'étais un cas désespéré. J'avais du mal à suivre mes humeurs, qui passaient de la tristesse à la joie débordante en quelques instants.

Je nous conduisis chez moi, où nous nous arrêtâmes pour travailler quelques heures avant la séance de cinéma. Nous avions décidé d'aller voir le dernier Narnia. Je n'étais pas particulièrement fan de ce genre de films, mais lorsque j'avais listé les films à l'affiche, le visage d'Alice s'était illuminé sur ce film en particulier. J'étais prête à tout pour lui faire plaisir et le film m'importait peu du moment que je passais du temps avec elle.

Alice semblait joyeuse, comme à son habitude, et je n'eus pas le cœur d'aborder à nouveau le sujet de la fin de soirée samedi ni de notre rendez-vous raté de dimanche. Je préférais lâchement profiter de sa bonne humeur - contagieuse - plutôt que d'aborder un sujet potentiellement épineux et de gâcher notre temps ensemble. Alice m'aida à faire mes exercices de maths et nous passâmes un peu de temps à réfléchir à notre dissertation d'anglais. Je mâchonnais mon stylo en réfléchissant pendant qu'Alice tournait les pages du livre à la recherche d'un passage en particulier. Elle était allongée sur le lit et je tournai ma chaise de bureau pour lui faire face. Je la regardai un moment, puis elle leva les yeux vers moi et arqua les sourcils d'un air interrogateur. Je lui souris, probablement bêtement, et elle fit de même, mais d'une manière que je qualifierais plutôt de tendre. Tendre ? Non, je m'emportais probablement. Nous continuâmes à travailler en silence. J'aimais cette atmosphère entre nous, ce silence paisible. Nous n'avions pas besoin de nous parler pour savoir que l'autre était là, prête à aider.

Avant d'aller au cinéma, nous passâmes chez Alice. Elle voulait déposer ses affaires de classe et souhaitait qu'on aille à Port Angeles avec sa Porsche. Je n'étais pas contre et je l'attendis dans le salon en compagnie d'Emmett qui me défia de le battre à Gran Turismo, ce qui je fis avec plaisir. Nous étions en plein milieu de la revanche lorsqu'Alice fit irruption dans le salon. Sentant sa présence, je me retournai, et ce simple mouvement me fit perdre la course. Alice s'était changée, et elle était, eh bien, comme d'habitude, magnifique. Je restai quelques instants à la regarder, en prenant garde de fermer la bouche, sentant le regard scrutateur de Rosalie sur moi. Je sursautai en sentant la manette vibrer dans mes mains : ma voiture venait de s'écraser contre une barrière. Je me levai et lançai la manette sur le canapé :

- Tu as gagné celle-là Emmett ! On fera la belle une prochaine fois !

Il ne détourna pas le regard de l'écran mais lança :

- Dégonflée !

Je rejoignis Alice et elle m'ouvrit la porte de sa voiture. Le trajet jusqu'à Port Angeles fut plutôt rapide. Alice était silencieuse et fredonnait de temps en temps et j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. J'allais passer deux heures à côté d'Alice dans une salle obscure. Cette pensée me perturbait au plus haut point. J'avais encore des difficultés à tracer la ligne entre ce qui était approprié de faire et ce qui ne l'était pas. Alice me stoppa dans mes réflexions en signalant que nous étions arrivées. Je lui payai sa place, malgré ses protestations, en lui rappelant qu'elle m'avait demandé de l'emmener au cinéma et que déjà j'avais fait une concession en la laissant conduire. Elle n'insista pas et m'embrassa sur la joue pour me remercier. Je ne pouvais imaginer de meilleur moyen pour me remercier, ainsi que pour me faire rougir comme une tomate. Enfin si en fait, je pouvais en imaginer plein.

Je la laissai choisir nos places. A ce stade, plus rien n'était important pour moi. J'étais avec Alice, et c'était tout ce qui comptait à mes yeux. Nous nous installâmes au milieu de la salle, plutôt vers le fond et Alice feuilleta tranquillement le magazine distribué à l'entrée du cinéma, en me commentant certains des articles. Elle semblait avoir une bonne culture cinématographique - contrairement à moi - et s'étonna que je n'aie pas vu certains grands classiques, ou la plupart des films d'horreurs. Je lui racontai alors que j'avais été effrayée par E.T. étant petite et que depuis, je détestais les films d'horreur, car généralement je faisais des cauchemars. Elle éclata de rire et se moqua de moi jusqu'au début du film. Je ne pouvais pas l'en blâmer, j'avais d'ailleurs moi-même un peu honte de cette peur irrationnelle et je ris de bon cœur à ses plaisanteries. Elle finit par me dire :

- C'est vraiment trop mignon Bella. Je t'offrirai une peluche d'E.T. pour ton anniversaire !

- Oh non, pitié, pas ça. Il est vraiment trop moche ! Je n'arrive même pas à comprendre qu'on puisse faire des peluches aussi laides ! C'est sensé être mignon et rassurant une peluche non ?

Elle rigola de plus belle, et le film commença. Je me tortillai dans mon siège, ne parvenant pas à trouver une position confortable. Je ne savais pas comment me tenir. Devais-je mettre ma main sur l'accoudoir, mon coude, mes mains sur les genoux, croiser les bras ? Je ne savais plus quelles étaient les positions normales à adopter au cinéma. Alice me donna un coup de coude pour me montrer les castors en cotte de maille dans le film et je ne pus m'empêcher de me faire la réflexion qu'elle était trop mignonne de s'extasier devant des castors en cotte de maille. Elle s'était rapprochée de moi pour me parler et nous étions à présent penchées l'une vers l'autre. Je croisai mes bras et posai ma main droite sur l'accoudoir de gauche, ne sachant pas trop ce que j'attendais de ce geste. Je jetai des coups d'œil en biais à Alice et tentai de me plonger dans le film, même si cela semblait être au dessus de mes forces. Ce le fut définitivement quand je sentis la main glacée d'Alice se poser sur la mienne. Je me figeai de surprise, ne sachant pas si elle avait mis sa main sur la mienne par erreur. Après quelques instants sans bouger, je constatai que sa main était toujours sur la mienne. Je perdis instantanément tout intérêt pour le film, dont je ne suivis absolument pas l'histoire, et j'aurais bien été incapable à la fin de la séance de raconter le scénario... Mon cerveau cessa de fonctionner normalement pour se concentrer sur la main d'Alice sur la mienne. C'était une sensation incroyable qui provoqua des réactions jusque là jamais expérimentées dans mon corps. Mon estomac se tordait dans tous les sens, j'avais des frissons qui partaient de ma main et remontaient dans tout mon bras et je fus incroyablement excitée par ce simple geste, bien plus que je ne l'avais été par Edward dans nos moments les plus torrides. Je fus complètement prise de court par la violence de mes sensations à ce simple geste. J'étais au bord de l'évanouissement, à l'agonie tellement cela éveillait des sensations merveilleuses et inconnues en moi.

Je n'osai regarder Alice et je faisais semblant de suivre le film le plus sérieusement du monde. Je ne sentais pas son regard sur moi, et j'en déduisis qu'elle faisait de même.

Lorsqu'elle commença à tracer des cercles avec son pouce sur le dos de ma main, je faillis défaillir dans mon siège. Ma température dut monter de 3 degrés, ce qui compensa la froideur de la main d'Alice. J'étais complètement perturbée et je n'en revenais pas. J'avais mis ma main sur l'accoudoir presque par hasard, n'osant imaginer dans mes rêves les plus fous qu'Alice puisse faire quelque chose. Et elle avait pris ma main, et était en train de la caresser tendrement provoquant une foule de réactions plus agréables les unes que les autres en moi. N'y tenant plus, je mis ma tête sur son épaule et fermai les yeux. Je n'avais cure du film qui passait, et j'étais complètement perdue dans l'instant. Après quelques instants, elle appuya sa tête contre la mienne et je l'entendis soupirer. C'était le plus beau jour de ma vie.

Je sursautai lorsque les lumières se rallumèrent, signalant la fin du film. Alice se redressa et je fis de même à contre cœur. J'évitai son regard, ne sachant pas très bien comment réagir. Elle retira sa main de la mienne et je ressentis cruellement son absence. Je ne pus retenir un regard désespéré dans sa direction et elle me sourit. Nous nous regardâmes un moment comme deux gamines prises en flagrant délits en train de manger des bonbons. Mon cœur faisait des bons dans ma poitrine et mon estomac de la corde à sauter et j'aurais pu me perdre dans ses yeux qui brillaient de mille étincelles. Nous nous dirigeâmes en silence vers la sortie puis vers sa voiture. Le trajet du retour fut silencieux. Nous nous jetions sans arrêt des regards évocateurs et jamais le silence n'avait été aussi chargé de signification. Elle me ramena chez moi et se gara dans l'allée. Nous nous regardâmes un long moment, et j'avais du mal à détacher mon regard du sien. Finalement, elle rompit le silence :

- Bella, je...

Je rougis furieusement rien qu'en l'entendant prononcer mon prénom. Elle finit par poursuivre :

- Je pense qu'il faut qu'on discute toutes les deux.

Certes.

- Oui...

- Je passe te prendre demain matin pour aller en cours ? Ton camion est garé chez moi. Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'aller sur la falaise après les cours ?

- Ok.

J'avais du mal à faire des phrases complètes et me contentai de ces réponses simples. Finalement, je détournai le regard, lui souris et m'extirpai de la voiture. Je regardai la Porsche s'éloigner, immobile sur le seuil de la maison et attendis qu'elle ait complètement disparu avant de rentrer.

J'étais euphorique, à mille lieux de la réalité, perdue dans mon monde intérieur. Charly dut répéter deux fois sa question afin que son sens atteigne mon cerveau. Je prétextai un mal de crâne pour monter me coucher. Il me regarda bizarrement mais ne fit pas de commentaires. Je montai me réfugier dans ma chambre et me mis en pyjama afin de me glisser dans mon lit. Alice avait pris ma main dans la sienne. Les sensations que ce simple geste avait provoquées étaient extraordinaires. Je n'osai pas imaginer ce qu'il pourrait se passer si jamais... elle m'embrassait ? Non, je préférais ne pas penser à cela, c'était au dessus de mes forces. La pensée d'Alice et moi, seules sur la falaise le lendemain provoquait des frissons d'anticipation dans tout mon corps. Je désirais être seule avec elle comme je n'avais jamais rien désiré auparavant, mais j'appréhendais également la discussion que nous allions avoir. Ressentait-elle les mêmes choses que moi ? Avait-elle des sentiments aussi puissants ? Je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir entendre ses réponses à mes questions. Et pourtant, il fallait que nous éclaircissions nos sentiments respectifs avant d'aller de l'avant, quel que soit la définition de cet avant.

Le lendemain matin, Alice vint me chercher comme promis. Elle avait l'air en pleine forme et souriait comme si elle venait de décrocher l'oscar de la meilleure actrice. J'avais personnellement plutôt mal dormi : même si mes pensées avaient été agréables, elles ne m'avaient pas laissées beaucoup de répit. Je lui souris bêtement en entrant dans sa voiture et elle me salua :

- Bonjour Bella.

- Salut Alice.

Je ne sus pas comment poursuivre la conversation. Il m'était impossible de faire comme si de rien n'était et les seuls sujets de conversation qui me venaient à l'esprit étaient bien trop lourds de signification pour être abordés dans la voiture sur le chemin de l'école. Ils attendraient cet après-midi. Du coup, je ne dis rien, et elle garda également le silence. Comme la veille en revenant du cinéma nous nous jetions des regards en coin. Je finis par rigoler doucement, n'en pouvant plus de cette tension presque palpable entre nous, et elle se joignit à moi quelques instants plus tard. Elle se gara sur le parking et au moment de nous séparer pour aller dans nos classes respectives, elle effleura ma main de la sienne, provoquant l'apparition de frissons dans tout mon bras et me laissant paralysée sur le parking de l'école. Elle me fit un clin d'œil en s'éloignant et cela ne fit rien pour arranger mon cas. Je fus tirée de ma rêverie par Angela qui claqua des doigts devant mes yeux pour me faire revenir à la réalité.

- Salut Bella ! Tu as l'air... perdue dans tes pensées !

- Mmmh, oui, salut Angela, ça va ?

- Oui, ça va, je suis mieux réveillée que toi a priori.

Je rigolai doucement. Elle me lança un regard plein de sous-entendus et me lança avant d'aller rejoindre Eric :

- Tu me raconteras ce midi !

Je ne répondis pas, sachant qu'elle ne lâcherait pas le morceau avant de m'avoir fait avouer ma culpabilité. Je souris et me dirigeai vers ma salle de classe.

Dire que les cours passèrent lentement est un euphémisme. Je tentai de suivre le plus sérieusement du monde, mais mes pensées glissaient sans arrêt vers Alice et j'avais un mal fou à me concentrer sur ce que disaient les professeurs. Je n'eus pas le loisir de reparler avec Alice avant la fin des cours, et je ne la vis pas non plus à sa table habituelle avec ses frères et sœurs le midi. Edward était également invisible. Je me demandai brièvement si cela avait un quelconque rapport avec les évènements de la veille mais n'eus pas le temps de m'appesantir sur la question car Angela prit place à mes côtés et tenta de m'arracher les vers du nez. Je mis toute la mauvaise volonté dont j'étais capable. J'avais peur d'exprimer à haute voix ce qui s'était passé entre moi et Alice, d'une part parce que cela le rendrait réel et entrainerait probablement de la part d'Angela des questions auxquelles je ne saurais pas et n'aurais pas envie de répondre. D'autre part, j'avais le sentiment que ce moment n'appartenait qu'à moi et Alice et mettre des mots sur ce qui s'était passé rendrait les évènements insignifiants et banals. Je n'avais pas envie de briser la magie attachée à cet instant. La curiosité d'Angela était donc toujours intacte lorsque Jessica nous rejoint à la table et qu'il fut impossible d'avoir un semblant de conversation privée, voire un semblant de conversation tout court. Pour une fois, je fus reconnaissante à Jessica de monopoliser la parole et l'attention de la table. Angela me lança un regard que je traduisis par "tu ne perds rien pour attendre" et je lui renvoyai un petit sourire triomphant.

Le cours de sport se termina très vite pour moi. A vrai dire, je ne m'étais pas particulièrement appliquée et j'avais quasiment fait exprès d'être maladroite dans l'espoir de sortir plus vite. Le professeur tenta de me parler avant que je quitte la classe, tentant d'analyser mon manque d'adresse et de coordination. Je baragouinai des réponses que je pensais intelligibles et je m'échappai à la première occasion. Mon mouvement avait probablement du ressembler à une fuite et il faudrait que je sois un peu plus appliquée à la prochaine séance. Je balayai bien vite cette pensée et partis le plus vite dont j'étais capable sans me blesser ou blesser mon entourage vers la sortie du lycée. Je fus prise d'une peur panique à la pensée qu'Alice ne soit pas là à m'attendre et je soupirai de soulagement en la voyant m'attendre à sa place habituelle.

Elle m'entraina vers sa voiture et m'ouvrit la portière passager. Elle conduisit silencieusement et à une vitesse dépassant largement les limitations. Cependant, je me sentais en sécurité lorsqu'elle conduisait. Nous ne parlâmes pratiquement pas pendant tout le trajet. Lorsqu'enfin nous fûmes arrivées en haut de la falaise, Alice s'assit à sa place habituelle. Je pris le temps d'admirer le paysage et en profitai pour tenter de calmer ma respiration et les battements de mon cœur qui s'étaient accélérés. J'étais nerveuse à l'idée de la conversation que nous allions avoir.

Je rejoignis Alice et m'assis à ses côtés, un peu en biais de manière à pouvoir observer son visage. Elle avait le regard perdu dans le lointain et je me mis à jouer nerveusement avec les manches de mon pull. Elle brisa le silence mais garda son regard vers le paysage en face de nous :

- Bella...

Elle sembla hésiter puis se reprit et ajouta tout de go :

- Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour moi ?

Je dus rougir furieusement et je n'osai lever mon regard vers son visage, de peur de me trahir. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle allait me poser la question de but en blanc et j'étais un peu prise au dépourvu. Je bredouillai :

- Mmmh, eh bien, à vrai dire, ... je ...

Je m'arrêtai. Je ne savais pas comment lui dire, ni à vrai dire, quoi lui dire. Voyant mon hésitation, elle me prit la main, ce qui provoqua l'accélération des battements de mon cœur et des frissons dans tout mon corps. Complètement chamboulée par ce contact, je lâchai :

- Est-ce que... toi aussi... enfin je veux dire, qu'est-ce que tu ressens quand on se touche comme ça ?

Je baissai à nouveau les yeux vers mes chaussures et maudis ma timidité.

- C'est électrisant. Répondit-elle d'une voix douce. Comme si elle avait senti qu'il allait falloir qu'elle m'aide, elle ajouta :

- Bella, je... quand je prends ta main dans la mienne, je ressens comme un courant électrique dans tout mon corps. C'est extraordinaire, et j'ai l'impression que je ne pourrai plus jamais me passer de cette sensation.

Je relevai les yeux vers elle et son visage était radieux, ses yeux lumineux. Je marquai un temps d'arrêt, perdue dans sa contemplation. Je souris et répondis timidement :

- Moi aussi.

Je poursuivis :

- Tu sais, samedi soir en rentrant de la soirée, quand je t'ai demandé si... euh... enfin, tu te souviens... Je voulais que tu saches que euh... J'en ai vraiment envie.

Si j'avais pu disparaître sous terre, cela aurait été un moment approprié. J'étais rouge comme une pivoine et je ne savais plus où me mettre.

Elle passa sa main sur ma joue, ce qui me fit immédiatement relever les yeux vers elle. La sensation que ce geste provoqua manqua de me submerger. C'était divin et j'étais paralysée. Elle répondit en me regardant droit dans les yeux :

- Moi aussi, Bella, j'en ai envie.

Je me doutais bien de ce fait aux vues de ses derniers agissements mais l'entendre le dire me fit un effet considérable. J'étais prête à me lever et à danser en chantant "Alice veut m'embrasser... Alice veut m'embrasser". Je n'en fis rien cependant et je déglutis difficilement, mon cerveau en ébullition. Il fallait que je lui dise, je n'en pouvais plus. Je pris une grande inspiration, et commençai :

- Alice... Je... Il faut que je te dise...

Je m'arrêtai, la regardai dans les yeux pour vérifier que j'avais bien son entière attention, repris une grande inspiration et me jetai à l'eau :

- Je... ressens des choses pour toi que je ne devrais probablement pas ressentir. Je suis un peu perdue... Mon cœur s'accélère quand tu me touches, j'ai envie de t'embrasser et euh, je voudrais que tu sois tout le temps à mes côtés. Je me sens bien quand tu es là, et mmh, je crois que... Je suis amoureuse de toi.

J'avais fini ma phrase en chuchotant presque mais je savais qu'elle avait entendu ce que j'avais dit. Je n'osai pas la regarder et je baissai les yeux. J'avais peur de sa réponse et je ne lui laissai pas le temps de la formuler :

- Je suis désolée, je sais que c'est mal, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher... C'est plus fort que moi...

J'étais en mode panique, au bord des larmes et j'aurais voulu m'enfuir en courant. Alors que j'analysais mes différentes options de fuite, Alice pris mon menton dans sa main et me força à la regarder. Elle plongea son regard dans le mien et dit :

- Ne sois pas désolée Bella. C'est la plus belle chose que l'on m'ait jamais dite.

Elle se leva d'un bond et m'aida à me relever également. Avant que j'ai eu le temps d'établir complètement mon équilibre, elle me serra tendrement dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans mon cou et je l'entendis respirer profondément. Perdue dans l'étreinte, je l'enlaçai à mon tour, et la serrait de toutes mes forces dans mes bras. La sensation d'être enveloppée dans ses bras était grisante. J'avais pour la première fois de ma vie le sentiment d'être exactement là où je devais être. Et j'avais l'impression que nos corps avaient été faits pour se serrer l'un contre l'autre. Je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer son prénom et un sanglot m'échappa. J'étais tellement bien que j'aurais pu rester éternellement comme ça, serrée contre elle à respirer son odeur enivrante.

Au bout d'un moment qui me sembla une éternité, elle relâcha son étreinte et s'éloigna un peu pour me regarder dans les yeux. Ses yeux étaient noirs comme du charbon et je fus surprise par ce changement de couleur. J'avais déjà pu l'observer lors de la soirée chez Mike, mais j'avais alors mis cela sur le compte de l'alcool.

- Bella, ... je suis désolée.

Elle s'éloigna brusquement de moi, me laissant pantelante et fit face au paysage. Elle prit de grandes inspirations et je n'osai pas la déranger. Elle semblait perturbée.

J'étais pour ma part un peu déboussolée. Je m'assis et plaçai mes bras autour de mes genoux, ramenant ces derniers sous mon menton. Je me balançai légèrement en attendant qu'Alice reprenne ses esprits. Elle se retourna au bout d'un moment qui me sembla durer une éternité et son regard avait à nouveau sa couleur marron claire presque dorée. Elle semblait attristée et vint s'assoir à côté de moi. Elle rompit le silence :

- Je suis désolée Bella, ... Je... je suis un petit peu submergée par mes sentiments et j'ai encore du mal à les appréhender. C'est difficile pour moi... Je n'ai pas l'habitude de ressentir des choses aussi fortes.

J'eus le sentiment qu'elle voulait en dire plus, mais elle s'arrêta là. Ses paroles me touchèrent beaucoup et je me sentis rassurée quant à ses sentiments pour moi. J'étais encore étonnée d'avoir vu ses yeux changer complètement de couleur mais j'étais à mille lieux de ce genre de considérations, bien trop à l'écoute de mon cœur et de ses sentiments pour m'inquiéter de ce genre de détails techniques.

- Je comprends Alice... J'ai également du mal à gérer mes émotions quand je suis avec toi...

J'avais envie de l'embrasser, mais elle avait l'air si désemparée que je ne sus pas si cela était une bonne chose à faire. Je préférai la serrer dans mes bras pour la réconforter. Nous restâmes un moment dans cette position, puis elle se leva à nouveau et dit :

- Il se fait tard, nous devrions rentrer.


	10. Chapter 10

**Voici le chapitre tant attendu ! Désolée pour l'attente ! J'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire ! Merci infiniment pour vos commentaires, cela m'encourage beaucoup à continuer.  
**

**Merci à tous de lire ma fic ! **

**Chapitre 10**

Le reste de la semaine passa à toute vitesse. J'étais perchée sur un nuage et rien ni personne ne pouvait m'en déloger. J'avais le plus souvent le regard perdu dans le vague et un sourire béat sur les lèvres. Angela avait renoncé à essayer de me tirer les vers du nez et était persuadée qu'Alice et moi étions ensemble. A vrai dire, je ne savais pas très bien si cela était le cas, nous n'avions pas clairement établi ce fait et je ne me considérais pas comme étant avec Alice. Certes, je lui avais avoué mes sentiments, mais nous n'avions pas été plus loin. Par ailleurs, je ne souhaitais pas discuter de cela avec Angela. J'avais encore trop de questions qui restaient en suspend. Une telle discussion engendrerait inévitablement des questions de l'ordre de la "classification sexuelle" et je n'étais pas encore prête à y réfléchir et encore moins à y répondre. Certes, depuis que je m'étais rendue compte de mes sentiments pour Alice, j'avais réfléchi à mes attirances passées. Et certes, il me paraissait à présent évident que j'avais toujours été attirée par les femmes, sans jamais le réaliser. C'était d'ailleurs maintenant tellement évident que je ne comprenais pas comment j'avais pu me fourvoyer aussi longtemps. Et même, je me demandais comment les gens autour de moi avaient pu ne pas s'en rendre compte ! Cependant, je ne parvenais pas à déterminer si j'avais jamais été attirée par les hommes, et si je l'étais encore ? Du haut de ma maigre expérience (à savoir, Edward), j'avais du mal à trancher. J'avais aimé être avec lui, j'en avais eu envie. Cependant, lorsqu'il avait été plus direct, j'avais fui tête baissée. Peut-être n'étais-je pas prête, peut-être qu'Edward n'était pas le bon. Ou peut-être que j'étais lesbienne à 100 % ? Lesbienne ou bisexuelle, je ne savais pas, et je n'avais pas envie de me catégoriser. Après tout, Alice était la seule fille pour laquelle j'avais ressenti (et ressentais toujours très fortement d'ailleurs) une attirance d'ordre sexuelle. Est-ce que la catégorie Alicesexuelle pouvait exister ? J'avais moi-même du mal à accepter toute cette remise en question de ma sexualité et je n'étais donc pas prête à en parler, même avec Angela.

Depuis l'après-midi sur la falaise, je passais tout mon temps libre hors du lycée avec Alice. Chaque jour, elle m'attendait à la sortie et m'accompagnait chez moi où nous faisions nos devoirs ou écoutions de la musique ou discutions. Nous ne parlions pas ouvertement de nos sentiments mais nous nous étions rapprochées : Alice me prenait la main et la caressait, ou encore passait sa main dans mes cheveux ou sur ma joue en me regardant de son regard lumineux. Je me sentais plus légère depuis que j'avais avoué à Alice que j'étais amoureuse d'elle et je profitais pleinement de ces contacts entre nous.

Alice cependant, semblait avoir encore du mal à gérer ses sentiments et ses émotions. Le vendredi après-midi, alors que nous étions étendues sur le lit en train d'écouter de la musique, elle se redressa, s'assit en tailleur et tapota sa cuisse, m'invitant à y appuyer ma tête. Je ne me fis pas prier et je m'installai confortablement. C'était merveilleux, d'autant plus qu'Alice se mit à passer sa main dans mes cheveux en fredonnant les chansons qui passaient. Des frissons me parcouraient la colonne vertébrale et je dus me mordre la lèvre pour retenir un gémissement de plaisir. Soudain, Alice s'excusa et se leva comme si elle était poursuivie par une armée de Siths et se précipita vers la fenêtre qu'elle ouvrit. Je restai un moment bloquée sur le lit, le temps de redescendre sur terre et de reprendre mes esprits. Alice était agrippée au rebord de la fenêtre et le serrait tellement fort que les articulations de ses mains étaient blanches et elle respirait profondément.

Inquiète, je lui demandai :

- Alice, ça va ?

Elle ne répondit pas dans un premier temps, prit une grande inspiration et soupira :

- mmh, Bella, je suis désolée... Je n'arrive pas à... enfin je veux dire, non ça ne va pas... Il faut... Il faut que je rentre chez moi.

Elle se retourna, me fit un rapide sourire, attrapa ses affaires et sortit comme un coup de vent de la pièce. Je restai interdite et inquiète avant de la suivre dans les escaliers. Arrivée à la porte, elle me regarda dans les yeux et je ne pus retenir un hoquet de stupeur : ses yeux étaient noirs d'encre.

- Alice... Tes yeux... ?

Elle baissa le regard, marmonna :

- Je t'appelle ce soir.

Et fila jusqu'à sa voiture.

Je refermai la porte et m'appuyai un moment contre le battant. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je constatais les changements de couleur des yeux d'Alice. Je n'y avais guère prêté d'attention jusqu'à présent, mais ce détail, combiné avec les réactions d'Alice commençait à m'intriguer sérieusement. En y réfléchissant bien, les seules fois où j'avais vu les yeux d'Alice d'un noir d'encre comme quelques instants plus tôt étaient les fois où nous avions été très proches, à la limite de nous embrasser : à la soirée lorsque nous dansions ensemble, sur la falaise, sur le lit tout à l'heure. A chaque fois, Alice s'était éloignée de moi et avait respiré l'air frais à plein poumon. J'avais beau me creuser la tête, je ne voyais pas ce qui pouvait provoquer ces réactions. J'étais un peu inquiète et j'aurais aimé qu'Alice soit à mes côtés et qu'elle m'explique ce qu'il se passait. J'avais par ailleurs eu plusieurs fois le sentiment qu'elle voulait me dire quelque chose mais qu'elle ne parvenait pas à s'y résoudre. Cela n'avait aucun sens et je remontai dans ma chambre en attendant que Charly rentre du travail. Alors que j'étais en haut des marches, le téléphone sonna. Je redescendis pour décrocher. C'était Charly :

- Bella, c'est Charly,

- Salut.

- Ta journée s'est bien passée ?

- Oui, oui, ça a été.

- Alice est avec toi ?

Cela me fit sourire qu'il me pose cette question. Alice avait passé tellement de temps à la maison ces derniers temps qu'elle était presque devenu un membre de la famille. Charly l'aimait beaucoup et il était content qu'elle me tienne compagnie lorsqu'il était absent. Le pauvre, s'il savait...

- Mmmh non, elle vient juste de partir.

- Ah. C'est dommage, parce que je ne vais pas rentrer tôt ce soir, je dois partit pour Seattle pour une urgence. Je ne serai probablement pas de retour avant demain. Est-ce que... Je vais appeler Billy Black, tu pourras peut-être passer la soirée avec eux à la réserve si ça te dit ? J'aimerais mieux que tu ne sois pas toute seule.

- Euh, ok, pourquoi pas.

- ça marche, bonne soirée Bella.

- Et Charly ? Sois prudent.

- Je te le promets.

- Au revoir.

Je raccrochai. J'aurais préféré passer la soirée avec Alice, mais elle venait juste de partir et n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette. Je ne savais pas si elle serait disponible ce soir. Alors que je gambergeai, assise sur mon lit et mon téléphone portable à la main, ce dernier vibra. C'était Jake. On pouvait dire que ça n'avait pas trainé.

- Allô ?

- Bella ! C'est Jake, ça va ?

- oui, oui, ça va... et toi ?

- ça va ! C'est le week end ! Dis, on organise une veillée ce soir, est-ce que ça te dit de venir ? On mangera autour du feu et les anciens raconteront les histoires de notre peuple ?

- Mmmh, vous ne faites pas ça juste parce que Charly n'est pas là ?

- Non, non bien sûr que non. C'était prévu de longue date, et je ne savais pas si tu voudrais venir. Mais Charly a appelé tout à l'heure en demandant qu'on s'occupe de toi, ça tombe bien !

- Ok, ça marche. A quelle heure je dois venir ?

- 18h chez moi ! À toute à l'heure Bella.

- A toute.

Je raccrochai. Il faudrait que j'appelle Alice pour la prévenir que je ne serai pas là ce soir, si des fois elle se sentait mieux et décidait de m'appeler.

Nous étions tous installés autour d'un feu de camps, dans une petite clairière au milieu des pins non loin des habitations. J'étais assise entre Jake et le plus jeune fils d'Harry Clearwater. C'était la première fois que je rencontrai les enfants du meilleur ami de mon père et j'avais tout de suite apprécié Seth, qui s'entendait également très bien avec Jacob, malgré leur différence d'âge. Seth devait avoir 12 ou 13 ans. Je n'avais par contre pas trop accroché avec sa sœur Leah, qui devait pourtant avoir environ mon âge ou un peu plus. Elle m'avait serré la main d'un air distant et presque dédaigneux et ne m'avait pratiquement pas adressé la parole de la soirée. Nous avions mangé des grillages sur une petite place au milieu des habitations. J'étais restée timidement auprès de Jake et de Seth et ils m'avaient décrits de loin toutes les personnes présentes. J'avais clairement ressenti l'animosité des deux garçons vis à vis de Sam, Paul, Quil et Embry, alors que ces deux derniers étaient auparavant les meilleurs amis de Jake. Ils étaient tous coiffés avec des cheveux très courts et portaient pour tout vêtement un short. Ils ne semblaient ni avoir froid malgré la fraîcheur de l'air, ni être gênés de se promener torse nu devant tout le monde. J'étais un peu choquée par ce comportement, et ce sentiment était aidé par l'animosité à peine voilée de Jake à leur égard.

Lorsque tout le monde fut installé, le père de Jake commença son récit. Jake m'avait prévenue plusieurs fois que les vieilles légendes de son peuple, dont il m'avait déjà parlé sur la plage il y a quelques temps n'étaient que des histoires à dormir debout inventées pour occuper les soirées de la tribu. Il avait ajouté amèrement que le gang de Sam y croyait dur comme fer et avait ricané en marmonnant quelque chose comme "mais pour qui ils se prennent ceux-là". J'étais un petit gênée d'être présente à cette soirée. J'étais la seule personne qui ne faisait pas partie du peuple Quileute et je sentais les regards appuyés de certaines personnes (dont Leah et les membres du "gang de Sam" comme disait Jake). J'étais un peu mal à l'aise et ne me sentais pas à ma place, d'autant plus que la veillée semblait faire office de réunion de famille ou de tribu. J'avais l'impression d'assister à un évènement important dans la vie de la tribu.

Billy raconta les légendes de leurs ancêtres, et mes pensées vagabondèrent pendant quelques temps. Naturellement, Alice était mon centre d'intérêt principal. Je l'avais appelée avant de partir, mais elle n'avait pas décroché. Je lui avais laissé un message pour la prévenir que je ne serai pas chez moi ce soir. J'étais un peu inquiète et j'aurais aimé entendre le son de sa voix me rassurer quant à son état avant de partir.

Alors que Billy abordait le passage que m'avait raconté Jake sur la plage il y a quelques temps, celui-ci me tapota le genou et regarda en direction de Sam. Je suivis son regard et ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. C'est vrai que Jake n'avait pas tord en qualifiant celui-ci de fanatique. Il semblait boire les paroles de Billy comme si celui-ci était Lénine et Sam un partisan communiste convaincu. C'était assez comique. Intriguée, j'écoutai avec plus d'attention l'histoire de Billy. Il raconta comment les "sangs froids" avaient dévasté leur tribu et comment seuls les loups étaient capables de les vaincre. Une fois encore, je ne pus me retenir de penser à Alice. L'idée m'avait déjà traversé l'esprit que celle-ci était peut-être une descendante des "sangs froids" au même titre que Jake était le descendant d'un loup ! Cette idée qui, à l'époque m'avait fait sourire en me traitant de folle me déstabilisa. L'atmosphère de la veillée était chaleureuse mais sinistre et je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner. J'avais le sentiment qu'Alice me cachait quelque chose et quelques détails commençaient à me rendre suspicieuse : elle avait la peau toujours glacée, tout comme son frère, Edward. Et ses yeux... Ils étaient tellement beaux... Oui, mais ils changeaient de couleur. Et ça, c'était tout de même bizarre. Quant à son régime alimentaire, je devais avouer que je n'avais toujours pas vu Alice manger quoi que ce soit. Ce qui est également un tout petit peu intriguant. Tout de même, de là à la qualifier de descendante de vampires, il y avait tout de même une marge... J'avais toujours eu l'imagination débordante... Les paroles d'Edward au moment où j'avais rompu avec lui me revinrent brutalement à l'esprit. Il avait sous-entendu que sa famille et lui cachaient quelque chose... Je ne me rappelais pas exactement de ses mots mais il avait clairement évoqué un secret de famille. Il fallait absolument que j'aie une discussion sérieuse avec Alice, sans me laisser perturber par son regard ou sa main sur ma joue. Si je voulais avoir une relation avec elle, et Dieu sait combien j'en mourrais d'envie, j'avais besoin qu'elle soit honnête avec moi.

La soirée se termina en même temps que le dernier récit de Billy. Je n'avais pas été très attentive, perdue encore dans mon monde intérieur, majoritairement peuplé par Alice, et je l'étais d'autant plus que j'étais inquiète et que je ressentais le besoin pressant de la voir et de l'entendre. Je remerciai Billy et Jake pour leur hospitalité et je me dirigeai vers mon camion pour rentrer à la maison. J'avais hâte d'être seule chez moi pour pouvoir appeler Alice, et j'espérais de tout cœur qu'elle répondrait.

Je roulai un peu plus rapidement qu'à mon habitude sur le chemin du retour, anxieuse d'arriver chez moi. Je poussai un peu mon camion qui semblait rugir dans l'effort que je lui imposais. En arrivant devant la maison, je constatai que la voiture de Charly n'était pas là et j'en déduisis qu'il ne rentrerait effectivement que le lendemain matin. Je me garai et sortis. En arrivant sous le porche, une silhouette se dressa brusquement devant moi, et je faillis rater une marche de surprise. Je me rattrapai comme je pus à la rampe mais fis tout de même tomber ce que j'avais dans les mains, à savoir mon manteau et mes clés. J'étais encore sous le choc quand je reconnus Alice. Le soulagement qui déferla en moi en la reconnaissant fut de courte durée quand mon regard se posa sur son visage. Ses yeux avaient certes à nouveau leur magnifique couleur miel mais elle avait l'air complètement hagard et semblait même en colère. Elle se précipita vers moi pour m'aider à me remettre d'aplomb et ramassa ce que j'avais fait tomber.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner au contact de ses mains sur mon bras et elle s'excusa aussitôt :

- Oh, je suis désolée Bella, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

- Ce n'est rien. Viens, entre.

Elle me suivit à l'intérieur. Nous nous installâmes dans ma chambre, sans échanger un mot de plus. Je m'assis sur mon lit et elle resta debout, à faire les 100 pas dans ma chambre. Je ne l'avais encore jamais vue si agitée. Elle finit par lâcher, ne pouvant a priori plus se contenir :

- Bella, où étais-tu, j'étais morte d'inquiétude, je ... je ne pouvais ... je ne savais pas où tu étais... et j'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose, et après ce qu'il s'est passé cet après-midi, je voulais te parler... et...

Je crus qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer, je me levai brusquement du lit et m'approchai d'elle, pour la réconforter. Je posai mes mains sur ses bras, l'obligeant à s'arrêter et à me regarder. J'avais plus envie que jamais de l'embrasser et j'avais du mal à me concentrer. Je la regardai droit dans les yeux avant d'ajouter :

- Je suis désolée, j'ai essayé de t'appeler mais tu n'as pas répondu. Je pensais que tu aurais mon message. J'étais à la réserve avec Jake. Je ne pensais pas que tu t'inquiéterais tant. Je m'excuse...

Elle baissa les yeux. Je n'en pouvais plus. Nous étions à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre et l'air de ma chambre devenait irrespirable. La tension qui l'emplissait était presque palpable. Je mis ma main sous son menton et lui relevai la tête afin de pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux.

Elle me regarda intensément pendant un moment puis répondit :

- Ne t'excuse pas Bella, j'ai bien eu ton message, mais je... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, j'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivée quelque chose et je... Je ne me le serai jamais pardonné...

Elle s'interrompit. Ses yeux s'étaient à nouveau assombris, tirant vers le noir à nouveau. Je me fis la réflexion que cette couleur lui allait également merveilleusement bien, avant de constater qu'elle ne me regardait plus dans les yeux mais que son regard avait glissé vers mes lèvres. Mon estomac dansait dans tous les sens et mes mains devinrent moites. J'avais redescendu ma main sur son bras. Mon envie de l'embrasser n'avait jamais été aussi forte et je me mordis la lèvre en tentant de prendre mon courage à deux mains pour franchir les quelques centimètres qui séparaient mes lèvres des siennes, tellement désirables. Alors que mon désir et ma peur s'affrontaient, je sentis Alice se rapprocher de moi, poser ses main sur ma taille et je tressaillis d'anticipation alors qu'elle posait ses lèvres sur les miennes. Les sensations qui m'envahirent furent indescriptibles et les adjectifs pour décrire ce moment n'ont pas encore été inventés. Le monde autour de moi disparut complètement et seule Alice, ses lèvres glacées et douces et ses mains qui enlaçaient ma taille et tout son être étaient présents et irradiaient tout mon corps. Après un moment qui me parut durer à la fois une éternité et une nanoseconde, Alice recula légèrement. Je ne pus la laisser partir et mon désir prit le contrôle de mon corps et de mon cerveau et je posai à mon tour mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je sentis Alice se crisper et je fus surprise de l'entendre... grogner ? Mais je n'eus pas le temps d'analyser ce fait car elle me poussa gentiment mais fermement contre le mur et m'embrassa furieusement comme je n'aurais même pas osé l'imaginer dans mes rêves les plus fous. Je fus parcourue par de grands frissons, mes jambes flageolèrent et je serais tombée si Alice ne m'avait pas fermement maintenue entre elle et le mur. La sensation d'Alice contre moi était tout simplement grisante et j'avais le sentiment de ne pas avoir assez de terminaux nerveux pour traiter le flux de signaux qui circulaient dans tout mon corps et sur toute ma peau. J'eus l'impression que mon corps tout entier prenait feu et je répondis avidement au baiser passionné d'Alice.

Je rompis à contre cœur notre échange quand le manque d'oxygène devint problématique et repris difficilement mon souffle tout en regardant Alice dans les yeux. Ces derniers étaient d'un noir profond incroyablement sexy et Alice semblait faire des efforts surhumains pour ne pas ... me sauter dessus et me dévorer ? Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire devant son air déterminé et sérieux et je lui caressai la joue tendrement avant de poser mon front contre le sien. Elle me sourit comme jamais encore je ne l'avais vu sourire auparavant et son visage irradia le bonheur. Elle se blottit contre moi, son visage dans mon cou et inspira profondément avant de déclarer :

- Bella... il faut que ... que je t'avoue quelque chose.

Si l'on me demandait, elle pouvait m'avouer à peu près tout ce qu'elle voulait, cela n'avait plus d'importance. J'étais bien trop mordue pour que cela ait de l'importance. Mon cas était désespéré et je ne pourrai probablement plus jamais me passer de sa présence, de son contact, de ses lèvres, de son sourire, de ses yeux, peu importe leur couleur. J'étais perdue aux yeux du monde, mon âme et mon cœur à l'instant dérobés par Alice.

- Ok... je t'écoute.

Elle se redressa, et je ne pus retenir un gémissement de frustration lorsqu'elle s'éloigna de moi. Elle me regarda un instant avec un regard tellement tendre que je faillis fondre sur place. Elle m'entraîna vers le lit et tapota le matelas à côté d'elle. Je trouvais cela un peu dangereux de me trouver à côté d'elle dans un lit après ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais j'étais prête à prendre le risque. Elle prit ma main dans les siennes et joua avec. Elle semblait nerveuse.

Elle baissa les yeux avant de commencer.

- Bella, ce que j'ai à te dire est un peu difficile.

Je me tendis un peu, appréhendant ce qu'elle allait me déclarer. Elle poursuivit :

- Avant que je ne te le dise, je voudrais juste préciser que... enfin, je t'ai déjà dit que je tiens beaucoup à toi, et... je pense que tu as conscience que cet attachement n'est pas simplement ... enfin, je veux dire par là que... je...

Elle baissa la voix mais me regarda droit dans les yeux avant d'ajouter :

- Je suis amoureuse de toi.

Je retins ma respiration. Un feu d'artifice explosa dans ma tête et j'eus du mal à comprendre la suite de ses paroles, pourtant toutes plus importantes pour moi les unes que les autres.

- Je tiens à toi plus que rien au monde, tu es la personne la plus précieuse à mes yeux. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ce que je ressens aujourd'hui pour toi, ... et la dernière chose que je souhaite, ... c'est de te perdre.

Je passai ma main sur sa joue, tendrement, ne trouvant pas les mots pour répondre à sa déclaration. J'étais émue et j'avais les larmes aux yeux. Je ne pouvais espérer mieux et je me demandais ce que j'avais bien pu faire pour mériter d'être aussi heureuse. Certes, j'espérais de toutes les fibres de mon être qu'Alice puisse ressentir quelque chose pour moi, mais je n'avais jamais osé espérer que son attachement, enfin... son amour... pour moi soit si profond. J'étais comblée, émue et incroyablement heureuse.

Elle poursuivit :

- Et... je comprendrais si tu ne souhaites plus me voir après ce que je vais te dire et je respecterais ta décision...

Je fronçai les sourcils, un peu désorientée... Pourquoi est-ce que je ne voudrais plus la voir... ? Il n'y avait absolument rien au monde qui pouvait me faire désirer une telle chose, et je le lui dis :

- Alice... Pour rien au monde je ne pourrais désirer ne plus te voir... Je te l'ai déjà dit mais je ne pense pas que ces mots puissent refléter ce que je ressens pour toi... mais... Je t'aime.

Elle sourit tristement, se recula légèrement, prit mes mains dans les siennes et soupira avant de poursuivre :

- Je sais Bella, mais... Ok... Allons-y. Je...

Elle s'arrêta à nouveau. Je commençai à avoir un peu peur de ce qu'elle avait à me dire. Elle était très sérieuse et mon estomac se serra, d'une manière beaucoup moins agréable que lorsqu'elle m'embrassait.

- Tu as probablement remarqué que mmh... eh bien, je ne mange jamais.

Nous y voilà... Les battements de mon cœur d'accélérèrent. J'avais maintenant franchement peur de ce qu'elle avait à dire et je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner. J'avais envie de serrer mes genoux contre ma poitrine pour tenter de vaincre ce sentiment de peur au fond de moi.

- Et, mmmh, également que... j'ai la peau glacée, et puis, tu as vu le changement de couleur de mes yeux.

J'acquiesçai silencieusement. Je ne voulais pas la couper dans son élan car cela avait l'air passablement difficile pour elle. Par ailleurs, je ne faisais pas confiance à ma voix et j'avais peur qu'elle ne remarque mon anxiété.

- Mmmh, eh bien, il y a une explication tout à fait rationnelle à ces faits, même si elle peut sembler complètement irrationnelle. Je... ne suis pas humaine.

Elle avait presque murmuré les derniers mots, mais j'avais parfaitement entendu. Je manquai de m'étrangler, je ne savais trop pourquoi, j'hésitai entre la surprise et le rire. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais répondre à ... ça ? Je repris mon souffle et restai interdite à la dévisager. Elle me semblait pourtant tout ce qu'il y a de plus humaine si j'omettais les points qu'elle venait d'évoquer. J'étais un peu perdue. Et puis si elle n'était pas humaine, qu'est-ce qu'elle était ?

Je lui jetai un regard interrogateur et elle détourna les yeux... Je me décidai à dire quelque chose, le silence se prolongeant un peu trop à mon goût :

- mmmh, ok... Mais euh, Alice, si tu n'es pas humaine, qu'est-ce que... tu es ?

Elle hésita, puis me répondit :

- Je sais qu'il n'y a pas de manière simple ou facile de le dire, donc... Ok...

Elle s'arrêta à nouveau puis ajouta platement :

- Je suis... un vampire.


	11. Chapter 11

**Salut tout le monde ! J'ai beaucoup hésité avant de poster ce chapitre. N'ayant eu qu'une seule Review pour le chapitre précédent (merci BellaSwan01 !), je ne savais pas si vous aviez réellement envie de connaître la suite ! S'il vous plait, des commentaires ! Ça me motive vraiment et je regarde mes mails toutes les 3 secondes pour voir si quelqu'un a mis son opinion sur mon histoire. J'étais toute déprimée la semaine dernière en l'absence de commentaires. J'espère que le chapitre 10 vous a quand même plu… **

**Celui-ci m'a donné beaucoup de fil à retordre. Je ne savais pas trop comment faire réagir Bella dans le détail et je n'avais pas envie de passer trop de temps à détailler toutes les capacités des vampires. J'espère que le chapitre n'est pas trop ennuyeux à lire. Merci de me dire ce que vous en pensez !**

**Pour ce qui est de mon pseudo, il vient d'un gif animé qui représentait un dragon avec des baskets rouges qui sautait avec un air heureux mais stupide. A en croire certaines personnes, il me ressemblait un peu… Je n'ai pas réussi à le retrouver alors c'est un peu moins parlant… **

**Par ailleurs, si vous avez des idées particulières pour la suite de cette histoire, je suis preneuse. Je l'ai menée à peu près où je voulais, et une multitude de possibilités s'offrent à moi à partir de maintenant, et je ne sais pas encore comment continuer. Si vous avez des préférences sur la tournure que doit prendre l'histoire, c'est le moment de les exprimer. Pour info, j'ai toujours un chapitre d'avance quand je publie, pour me laisser la possibilité de modifier des choses. Je suis donc en train d'écrire le chapitre 13. **

**Assez raconté ma vie, voici le chapitre 11, spécialement pour BellaSwan01 !**

**Chapitre 11**

_Rappel du chapitre précédent : _

_"- mmmh, ok... Mais euh, Alice, si tu n'es pas humaine, qu'est-ce que... tu es ?_

_Elle hésita, puis me répondit : _

_- Je sais qu'il n'y a pas de manière simple ou facile de le dire, donc... Ok... _

_Elle s'arrêta à nouveau puis ajouta platement : _

_- Je suis... un vampire. "_

Ses mots flottèrent dans l'air de ma chambre et l'atmosphère se fit oppressante. Alice lâcha mes mains qu'elle tenait dans les siennes, me regarda dans les yeux avec un air tellement vulnérable que je ne pus me retenir de la serrer dans mes bras. Je la serrai de toute mes forces et blottis ma tête dans le creux de son épaule. Elle parut surprise par ma réaction et je la sentis se tendre dans mes bras. Après quelques instants elle rompit le silence :

- Bella...

- Mmmh ?

- Bella, je viens de te dire que je suis un vampire. Tu devrais soit rire en pensant que c'est une blague, soit me regarder avec un air choqué et faire un arrêt cardiaque, soit avoir peur, soit... enfin je ne sais pas. Tu ne devrais pas me serrer dans tes bras !

Elle avait un ton indigné lorsqu'elle finit sa tirade que je ne pus m'empêcher de trouver craquant. Cependant, je ne m'attardai pas sur ce sentiment et je relâchai à contre cœur mon étreinte pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux. Elle semblait désemparée et j'avais besoin de la rassurer.

Je passai ma main sur sa joue et lui dis :

- Alice, je me fiche que tu sois un vampire, un nain, un troll, un schtroumpf ou le père Noël. Je me fiche que les vampires n'existent pas et qu'ils soient sensés boire du sang humain. Je t'aime comme tu es et je te fais confiance.

Je pensais sincèrement ce que je disais et cela me fit peur. J'étais tellement éprise d'Alice que le fait qu'elle m'affirme être un vampire (vile créature imaginaire buveuse de sang - du moins dans l'idée que je m'en faisais) ne remettait pas en question mes sentiments pour elle. J'étais prête à bouleverser ma conception du monde, à balayer mes croyances par amour pour elle. Elle était là, en face de moi, et je n'avais absolument pas l'intention de la laisser disparaître. Si pour la faire exister il fallait que je sois persuadée que les vampires n'étaient pas le fruit de l'imagination humaine mais des êtres bien réels, j'étais plus qu'heureuse d'y croire dur comme fer.

Cette réalisation me donna le vertige. Je me pris la tête dans les mains et m'appuyai sur mes genoux. Alice, qui était restée figée avec des étincelles dans les yeux après ma tirade, sembla soudain se réveiller et vint se mettre à genoux devant moi. Elle prit délicatement mes mains dans les siennes et libéra mon visage. Elle me força à la regarder et me demanda d'un air inquiet :

- Bella ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu veux que je te laisse seule ?

Je répondis immédiatement, la panique m'envahissant instantanément :

- Non, je t'en pris, reste avec moi.

- D'accord.

Nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux pendant une durée indéfinie. Le temps n'avait plus d'importance pour moi. Je ne savais plus quoi penser, les implications de cette nouvelle donnée me dépassaient complètement. J'étais perdue dans le regard d'Alice. Je m'y sentais en sécurité et protégée du monde extérieur et de ses menaces. J'y lisais tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour moi, et cela me réchauffait le cœur. J'avais envie de me jeter dans ses bras et de la serrer contre moi jusqu'à la briser. Pourtant, j'avais des milliers de questions qui tournoyaient dans ma tête, et je ne pus les contenir plus longtemps. Je rompis notre échange et me redressai. Je ne savais par où commencer, je lançai alors la balle dans son camp :

- Alice ?

- Oui ?

- Montre-moi.

Je savais qu'elle comprendrait ce que je voulais dire par là. Elle me lança un regard interrogateur et répondit :

- Tu es sûre ?

Je fis oui de la tête et elle se leva. Elle m'aida à me relever, puis me tendit un pull et dit :

- Enfile ça pendant que je vais chercher ta veste.

Et elle disparut de la chambre. J'eus peur qu'elle s'en aille pour de bon mais je me dépêchai néanmoins de mettre mon pull. Je n'avais absolument aucune idée de ce qu'elle prévoyait de faire, mais je décidai de m'en remettre complètement à elle. Cela me semblait la solution optimale pour ne pas devenir folle sous l'effet des milliers de questions qui tournoyaient dans ma tête.

Je ne pus retenir un soupir de soulagement quand elle revint dans la chambre, avec ma veste à la main. Je lui souris et mis ma veste sans poser de question. Elle me guida vers la fenêtre, l'ouvrit, me fit face et prit mes deux mains dans les siennes. Je frissonnai à son contact et elle sourit malicieusement avant d'ajouter sérieusement :

- Bella... Je vais avoir besoin que tu me fasses confiance.

Je répondis sans aucune hésitation :

- Je te fais confiance, Alice.

Elle me sourit et me prit dans ses bras sans aucune difficulté, comme si je n'étais pas plus lourde qu'une plume. Malgré le fait que j'avais décidé que rien ne pourrait me surprendre, je ne pus retenir un hoquet de surprise. Ma surprise fut de courte durée et fut remplacée par un sentiment de confort extraordinaire. Je me sentais divinement bien ainsi dans ses bras. Elle me regarda tendrement et me demanda :

- Tu es prête ?

Je ne savais pas bien à quoi je devais me préparer, mais j'acquiesçai.

Elle me sourit, et avant que j'aie eu le temps de lui rendre son sourire, elle sauta par la fenêtre. Mon cœur manqua de s'arrêter et je m'accrochai désespérément à elle en attendant le choc. Celui-ci ne vint pas, et j'ouvris prudemment les yeux. Nous étions sur la pelouse en bas de ma fenêtre, indemnes et Alice me souriait à pleines dents. Je n'étais pas au bout de mes surprises.

Pendant le reste de la nuit, Alice me fit découvrir les incroyables capacités des vampires. Elle m'avait emmenée dans la forêt en me portant sur son dos et en courant à une telle vitesse que les arbres qui défilaient n'étaient plus que des ombres. J'avais largement dépassé toutes les limites de ma réalité et ma surprise était bien plus grande que ce que je pensais possible. Ses capacités physiques étaient incroyables : sa vitesse, sa force, son ouïe, sa vue, son odorat... tous ses sens étaient surdéveloppés. Elle répondit de bon cœur à toutes mes questions. Mon cerveau avait du mal à emmagasiner toutes ces informations complètement délirantes.

Nous étions installées à notre emplacement habituel sur la falaise, le dos appuyé contre la roche, face à la mer de sapins, dont la beauté était encore plus frappante de nuit, sous l'éclairage blafard de la lune. J'étais silencieuse, complètement perdue dans mes pensées et je regardais dans le vague. Deux évènements extraordinaires s'étaient produits cette nuit : Alice m'avait embrassée avec tant de passion que j'avais encore du mal à m'en remettre, puis elle m'avait déclaré qu'elle était un vampire, fait qu'elle avait ensuite illustré d'une main de maître. Aussi bizarre et effrayant que cela puisse paraître, je trouvais plus vraisemblable qu'Alice soit un vampire plutôt que le fait qu'elle puisse être amoureuse de moi et provoquer des sentiments aussi puissants dans tout mon corps. J'avais encore du mal à me remettre de notre baiser. Le contact avec ses lèvres, sa langue, son corps contre le mien, tout cela m'avait fait perdre la raison. Mon instinct et mes désirs avaient totalement pris le dessus sur ma raison et il m'apparaissait clairement que la vague qui avait déferlé en moi en emportant toute logique et toute raison avec elle était de la passion à l'état pur. Ces sensations étaient probablement ce que la plupart des gens recherchent toute leur vie, et je me demandais bien ce que j'avais pu faire pour mériter de l'expérimenter. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui, en moi, pouvait provoquer des sentiments similaires chez Alice. Cette pensée me perturba au plus haut point, et je me mis à gigoter. Alice m'interrogea du regard et dut sentir ma détresse car elle vint se blottir dans mes bras, ce qui m'apaisa aussitôt. C'était incroyable. Cependant, je ne me laissai pas perturber par ce bienêtre qui m'envahissait et me décidai à lui poser la question :

- Alice, pourquoi moi ?

Elle rit doucement avant de me répondre :

- Je me demandais quand tu finirais par poser cette question.

Elle me regarda dans les yeux et poursuivit :

- Tu es spéciale à mes yeux, Bella...

Certes, je me rendais bien compte de ce fait, mais cela ne répondait pas à ma question. Je ne comprenais pas qu'un être aussi parfait qu'Alice puisse être attirée par quelqu'un d'aussi banal que moi. J'allais formuler cette pensée à haute voix quand elle me dit :

- Tu sais Bella, si je suis "parfaite" comme tu dis, ce n'est que parce que je suis un vampire. Je n'ai aucun mérite.

Je la regardai bouche ouverte : comment savait-elle ce à quoi je pensais ? Je m'apprêtais à lui poser la question avant de me raviser. Elle allait sans doute me dire qu'elle pouvait lire dans mes pensées ou quelque chose de ce genre là, et cette nouvelle révélation emporterait probablement mon esprit dans des considérations philosophiques et complexes et je perdrai l'occasion de lui dire qu'elle avait tort sur ce point. Je pris une grande inspiration et rétorquai donc :

- Je ne suis pas d'accord.

Elle eut l'air surprise et me sourit d'un air amusé. Je ne me laissai pas charmer et poursuivis :

- Ta beauté n'a rien à voir avec le fait que tu sois un vampire. C'est...

Je cherchai mes mots. Ce que j'avais à dire me paraissait complètement cliché ou à l'eau de rose, mais cela était tellement vrai pour Alice que je voulais l'exprimer de manière à ce qu'elle comprenne que je le pensais sincèrement et que je ne le disais pas pour lui faire plaisir.

- Je pense que... c'est qui tu es, enfin je veux dire, ce que tu penses, ce que tu fais, tes idéaux et tes principes, enfin ta personnalité j'imagine, qui te rendent si attirante et si ... parfaite.

Je rougis un peu en prononçant ce mot. Cela me perturbait un peu de la facilité avec laquelle je me mettais à nue avec Alice. Sur ma lancée, je continuai :

- A mes yeux, tu es bien plus ... bien plus... je ne sais pas quel mot pourrait décrire ce que je veux dire, mais tu es bien plus que tous les membres de ta famille, alors qu'ils partent avec le même avantage que toi. Tu ne te définis pas seulement par le fait que tu sois un vampire. Tu es tellement plus que ça... Le côté vampirique, je le vois plutôt comme... un bonus ?

Je m'arrêtai et la regardai dans les yeux. J'eus du mal à déchiffrer le regard qu'elle me lançait. J'y voyais de l'étonnement, de l'incrédulité et quelque chose sur lequel je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt qui lui donnait un air farouche adorable. Elle ne répondit rien pendant un moment et continua à me regarder. J'avais l'estomac dans tous ses états et j'avais une furieuse envie de l'embrasser à nouveau, mais j'avais peur de ne plus pouvoir me contrôler si jamais je me laissais aller à mon désir. Et j'avais encore (au moins) une question à lui poser. Cependant, elle ne me laissa pas le choix car elle approcha son visage du mien, ce qui me fit frissonner de tout mon être et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Encore une fois, je perdis l'usage de mon cerveau au profit de mon corps et je répondis fougueusement à son baiser, comme si ma vie en dépendait. Elle n'eut pas l'air contrariée par mes actions et lorsque je mis ma main dans son cou, entortillant mes doigts dans ses cheveux, elle se redressa, et sans rompre le contact entre nous, elle vint s'assoir à califourchon sur mes jambes, pressant à nouveau son corps contre le mien. Je ne pouvais plus penser, trop occupée à vivre l'instant. En cet instant, rien n'aurait pu arrêter l'escalade de passion, le corps glacé d'Alice se réchauffant contre la température en hausse du mien. Rien, sauf le besoin vital de respirer. A bout de souffle, je fus contrainte de reculer et de rompre le contact avec les lèvres d'Alice. J'étais essoufflée et ma tête tournait légèrement. Je ris en entendant Alice émettre une sorte de grognement qui traduisait sa frustration. Alors que je levai les yeux vers son visage, je ne fus pas surprise de constater que la couleur de ses yeux avait viré au noir. Je lui posai cependant la question :

- Mmmh, Alice... la couleur de tes yeux...

Je ne savais pas comment formuler ma question. J'avais une petite idée de ce que ce changement de couleur signifiait et j'étais un peu gênée de l'exprimer à haute voix. Elle avait cependant compris et répondit aussitôt, m'épargnant la gêne :

- En fait, normalement, les yeux des vampires sont rouges.

Elle s'arrêta, cherchant ses mots. Je l'encourageai :

- Et pourquoi vos yeux à vous sont-ils dorés ?

Elle me sourit et répondit :

- Parce que nous ne nous nourrissons pas de sang humain, mais de sang d'animaux.

Elle baissa les yeux. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Il me semblait évident qu'Alice et sa famille ne correspondaient pas du tout à l'image du diabolique vampire buveur de sang humain, et cette affirmation me confirma dans cette idée. De toute façon, si elle faisait partie de cette catégorie, elle aurait eu maintes occasions de boire mon sang. Cette pensée me fit frissonner. Plus précisément, l'image des lèvres d'Alice dans mon cou me fit frissonner. Elle dut percevoir mon frisson car elle me regarda dans les yeux, avec un regard d'une tristesse à me briser le cœur et me demanda :

- Je te fais peur, n'est-ce pas ?

Je m'en voulus infiniment d'être à l'origine de la détresse d'Alice. Je répondis immédiatement :

- Non.

Elle ne me laissa pas poursuivre et rétorqua :

- Eh bien tu devrais.

Je restai interloquée à cette déclaration.

- Ce n'est pas parce que nous buvons du sang animal que nous n'avons pas envie de boire celui des humains. Cela demande beaucoup de volonté pour ne pas succomber à la tentation. En particulier quand je suis avec toi... Ton sang...

Elle s'arrêta et se recula légèrement, comme si la simple évocation de mon sang avait ravivé sa soif.

- Ton sang provoque en moi une envie comme jamais encore je n'en avais ressentie. J'ai l'impression qu'il danse dans tes veines et chante pour moi, telle une sirène qui voudrait ma perte. Je... Je ne sais pas si cela veut dire que... que nous sommes faites pour être ensemble, mais... tu es pour moi l'incarnation même de la tentation.

Sa déclaration me fit rougir et je baissai les yeux. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. J'étais à la fois touchée par ce qu'elle venait de me dire et triste de lui causer tant de souffrance. Je la serrai dans mes bras en blottissant ma tête dans le creux de son épaule. Elle posa son menton sur ma tête et soupira.

- Bella, tu manques totalement d'instinct de préservation.

Elle rit doucement et je ne pus retenir un gloussement, qui devint vite un rire franc et incontrôlable. Nous restâmes un moment dans cette position puis elle se recula à nouveau pour me regarder dans les yeux avec tendresse.

- Et donc, je te disais que mes yeux deviennent noirs sous l'effet de sentiments forts tels que la colère, le désir, la soif...

C'était bien ce que j'avais déduit, et je fus incroyablement flattée d'être à l'origine des changements de couleur de ses yeux, surtout si cela voulait dire qu'elle me désirait. Wouaoh. Rien que la formulation de cette pensée provoquait un feu d'artifice dans ma poitrine.

Après quelques instants, Alice regarda le ciel qui s'éclaircissait doucement, annonçant l'aube, se mordit la lèvre et dit :

- Il faudrait qu'on rentre, il est tard... enfin, il est tôt et tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit. Tu dois être fatiguée.

- Je ne suis pas fatiguée.

Je réagissais comme une enfant gâtée à qui on refusait une glace. Je n'avais pas envie de rentrer si cela voulait dire que nous devions nous séparer. J'avais encore beaucoup de choses à lui demander et j'avais envie de me serrer contre elle et de rester regarder le lever du soleil. C'était tout de même trop bête d'avoir passé toute la nuit dehors et de partir juste avant ce spectacle.

Elle me sourit et passa sa main sur ma joue. Je ne pouvais pas lui résister.

- Ok, mais avant, j'ai encore une question.

Elle fit la moue puis acquiesça :

- Vas-y.

- Mmmh, est-ce que par hasard, tu... euh, ça va peut-être te sembler stupide, mais, est-ce que tu peux lire mes pensées ?

Je rougis furieusement en lui posant cette question, gênée qu'elle ait potentiellement pu lire certaines pensées que j'avais eues à son sujet.

Elle se mit à rire et je la regardai surprise. Je savais bien que ma question était bête et elle devait me prendre pour quelqu'un de paranoïaque. Elle s'arrêta brusquement de rire en voyant mon air déconfit et s'empressa de préciser :

- Non, je ne peux pas lire les pensées des gens. Mais Edward peut. C'est pour ça que cela m'a fait rire. Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te vexer.

Elle avait l'air contrit et moi je devais avoir l'air hébété. J'avais posé la question sans trop y croire vraiment, mais après tout ce qu'Alice m'avait montré et dit d'incroyable depuis la veille, cela était presque plausible. Pourtant, apprendre qu'Edward pouvait vraiment lire dans les pensées des gens me laissa complètement interloquée. C'était probablement un don que la plupart des gens rêverait d'avoir et je ne pouvais appréhender qu'une infime partie des choses qu'il devait être possible de réaliser en ayant une telle aptitude. Cela pouvait être très dangereux utilisé par des gens malintentionnés. Cependant, je ne mettais pas Edward parmi cette catégorie, et il m'avait suffisamment prouvé qu'il était un gentleman pour lui faire confiance sur ce point. C'est alors que cela me frappa. Si Edward pouvait lire les pensées des gens, alors il pouvait lire mes pensées. Wouoh. Que c'était embarrassant. Je soupirai :

- C'est pas vrai...

Et je me pris la tête dans les mains. Alice s'alarma aussitôt :

- Bella ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Je gardai la tête dans mes mains et répondis :

- A vrai dire, je... C'est très embarrassant. Je me sens un peu... meurtrie qu'Edward puisse savoir ce que je pense...

- En fait, et je pense que c'est ce qui a attiré Edward vers toi, tu es la seule personne que nous ayons jamais rencontrée dont Edward ne peut pas lire les pensées.

Je relevai la tête, surprise :

- Ah bon ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Eh bien, on ne sait pas...

Elle me sourit malicieusement et ajouta :

- Je t'avais bien dit que tu étais spéciale... Cela a perturbé Edward au plus haut point lorsqu'il s'est aperçu qu'il ne pouvait pas "t'entendre". Et puis, cela l'a attiré, probablement car pour une fois il se trouvait en face de quelqu'un de réellement imprévisible pour lui. Il s'appuie beaucoup sur son don, et du coup, il a été très déstabilisé avec toi. Mais cela lui plaisait beaucoup.

Je comprenais mieux maintenant certaines des réactions d'Edward. Mais le fait que je sois la seule personne dont il ne puisse pas lire les pensées me perturbait au plus haut point. Qu'avais-je donc de si particulier ? J'étais probablement bizarre ou mon cerveau était probablement trop encombré...

- Et vous n'avez vraiment jamais rencontré d'autres personnes dont Edward ne pouvait pas lire les pensées ?

- Non.

- Mais... Il peut lire les vôtres aussi ?

- Oui.

- Alors... ça veut dire que... il sait que... enfin je veux dire... il sait ce que je ressens pour toi et vis versa ?

Le visage d'Alice s'assombrit. Elle détourna les yeux et répondit d'une voix triste :

- Il n'en a pas perçu l'étendue, mais... il a effectivement pu lire quelques unes de mes pensées... avant que je réalise moi-même ce qu'elles signifiaient.

Elle garda le silence pendant un instant puis ajouta :

- Jasper m'a appris comment protéger certaines de mes pensées des intrusions d'Edward. C'est très pratique, mais cela demande une vigilance constante.

- Et... comment... comment il l'a pris ?

- Pas très bien... Mais ne t'en fais pas... Nous avons réglé cela.

Ses mots me laissèrent dubitative et soucieuse. Mais avant que je puisse partir sur cette pente, elle ajouta une nouvelle information sans précédent :

- Et pour répondre à ta question, je ne peux pas lire tes pensées, mais j'ai des visions du futur.

- Quoi ?

Elle rit doucement et poursuivit :

- Eh bien, je peux visualiser des évènements à venir. Ce n'est pas forcément le futur car les visions que j'ai dépendent des choix que font les personnes concernées. Si ces personnes changent d'avis, le futur peut-être modifié.

- Mais... mais ça veut dire que... que tu savais que euh... enfin je veux dire, tu savais que nous serions ensemble ?

Je m'arrêtai net. Nous n'avions pas vraiment discuté ce point et je n'étais absolument pas certaine qu'Alice se considère comme ma "petite amie"... Je m'empressai alors de préciser :

- Enfin, je veux dire... mmmh, si c'est comme cela que tu l'envisages, euh... parce que... personnellement, je... Je voudrais que tu sois, enfin, que nous soyons...

Je ne m'en sortais pas. Je n'étais décidément pas très douée pour exprimer ce genre de choses. Elle posa un doigt sur mes lèvres et me demanda :

- Bella, est-ce que tu voudrais que... l'on soit... ensemble ?

Je souris de toutes mes dents et baissai la tête avant de murmurer :

- oui...

Je savais qu'avec son ouïe surdéveloppée elle avait entendu ma réponse. Elle se pencha en avant et m'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres. Avant que je puisse profiter de la sensation et répondre à son baiser, elle recula et poursuivit :

- Et pour finir, non, je ne savais pas ce qui allait se passer entre nous... Disons que je savais que tu aurais un rôle particulier dans la famille, mais... comme tu es sortie avec Edward, je pensais que c'était pour ça que j'avais eu une vision de toi avant que tu n'arrives à Forks. Mais c'était avant que je comprenne l'ampleur de mes sentiments pour toi...

Elle sourit de manière espiègle et ajouta :

- Edward n'avait aucune chance face à moi !

Je confirmai d'un signe de tête et lui sourit. Elle était tellement adorable. J'étais surprise et à vrai dire un peu flattée qu'elle m'ait "vue" avant même que je n'arrive à Forks.

Elle se leva et me lança :

- Il est temps d'y aller Bella !

Je bougonnai dans ma barbe, mais finis par me lever. Elle s'approcha de moi, me serra brièvement dans ses bras puis se recula et m'annonça en me regardant droit dans les yeux :

- Je suis désolée Bella, mais j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle.

Mon cœur se serra dans ma poitrine et je sentis mes jambes flageoler. J'avais peur de ce qu'elle allait m'annoncer. Tout ce qui m'arrivait était bien trop beau pour être vrai, et elle s'apprêtait probablement à briser en mille morceaux le rêve dans lequel j'évoluais à cet instant. Je déglutis difficilement et baissai les yeux en jouant nerveusement avec mes manches. Elle prit mon menton dans ses mains et releva ma tête afin de pouvoir me regarder et poursuivit :

- Je vais être absente ce week-end et toute la semaine prochaine.

Mon cœur manqua un battement et mon corps se couvrit d'une sueur froide et je frissonnai :

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

J'étais persuadée qu'elle regrettait déjà de m'avoir révélé son secret et qu'elle ne souhaitait plus être avec moi. J'étais au bord des larmes et je me rassis, incapable de rester debout plus longtemps. Je serrai mes genoux contre ma poitrine et posai mon front dessus.

- Non, en fait ne me dit pas pourquoi, je ne veux pas savoir...

Elle s'accroupit devant moi et ajouta :

- Bella... Cela n'a rien à voir avec toi... Bien au contraire. Cela me déchire le cœur de devoir partir. Mais nous sommes obligés... car... il va faire beau.

Je relevai le menton, perplexe. Elle m'annonçait qu'elle me privait de sa présence pendant 7 jours parce qu'il faisait beau ? J'aurais pensé qu'elle aurait tout de même trouvé une meilleure raison.

- Je ne comprends pas Alice... Je... enfin, il va faire beau ? Et alors ! Reste avec moi !

- Nous ne pouvons pas rester en ville lorsqu'il y a du soleil. Et il devrait faire beau jusqu'à vendredi prochain. On devrait donc rentrer vendredi soir.

- Ok d'accord, mais je ne comprends toujours pas...

Elle me regarda sérieusement, pointa du doigt vers l'aube naissante et se leva sans cesser de me regarder. Je restai assise à l'observer, perplexe, attendant la suite des évènements. Elle resta debout pendant quelques instants et le soleil se leva au dessus de l'horizon, la frappant de ses rayons. J'eus un hoquet de surprise lorsque sa peau se mit à scintiller de toute part au contact des rayons du soleil. C'était magnifique... Après quelques moments de stupeur à l'observer comme un conservateur de musée devant un Picasso, je me levai et m'approchai d'elle. Je tendis lentement la main vers sa joue, sans la quitter des yeux et la caressai doucement. La texture de sa peau n'avait pas changée mais elle brillait de mille feux comme recouverte de milliers de minuscules diamants. Elle avait l'air ému et m'enlaça tendrement. Je me perdis dans son étreinte, respirant son odeur et profitant de cet instant, car elle allait terriblement me manquer.

Pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée à Forks, je maudis le soleil.


	12. Chapter 12

**Salut tout le monde, **

**Je suis désolée pour cette attente un peu longue, mais j'ai été obligée de travailler ce week-end, ce qui ne m'a pas laissé le temps d'écrire. Du coup, ne voulant pas vous laisser attendre trop longtemps, je publie exceptionnellement le dernier chapitre que j'ai ! Vous pouvez me proposer la suite, surtout que vous verrez, la fin laisse des possibilités intéressantes ! **

**Merci pour vos reviews sur le dernier chapitre, je n'en attends pas moins de vous cette fois encore !**

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Chapitre 12**

L'absence d'Alice me laissa beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir. Trop de temps pour réfléchir. J'eus une semaine entière pour remettre en question tout ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là. Après tout, c'était peut-être un rêve, j'avais peut-être tout imaginé. Lorsque je ne passais pas mon temps à douter de la réalité des évènements de la nuit de vendredi à samedi, je réfléchissais aux nombreuses implications de ma relation avec Alice. Si effectivement je n'avais pas fantasmé les évènements, alors il s'avérait que j'avais une "petite amie". Ce mot ne me semblait pas juste. Personne à notre époque ne dit "j'ai un petit ami" ! Ça fait très rétro. Cependant, dire "J'ai une copine" n'implique pas forcément une relation amoureuse. Je m'interrogeai longuement sur le vocabulaire approprié dans notre cas... Il fallait que je passe le temps. Alice n'était pas là, et elle me manquait. Terriblement. Je compris ce week-end là le véritable sens de l'expression : "un être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé". Sans Alice à mes côtés, les couleurs du monde avaient disparu, tout était gris. La nourriture était fade, la musique monotone, les gens inintéressants... Même les livres me paraissaient moins attrayants. C'était comme si elle avait emporté avec elle ma joie de vivre, ou plus exactement ma raison d'être. Ces sentiments que je ressentais cruellement m'effrayèrent. Comment une personne, en l'occurrence un vampire, mais je ne suis pas sûre que cette information soit d'une quelconque importance dans ce cas, comment une personne donc, que je connaissais depuis quelques mois seulement, pouvait-elle devenir aussi importante, je dirais même indispensable, en si peu de temps ? Pourquoi elle et pourquoi moi ?

Par ailleurs, l'absence d'Alice me permit également de prendre du recul par rapport à notre relation. Tout s'était passé très vite, je m'étais laissée emportée par mes sentiments, mes désirs, et j'avais été prise dans un tourbillon de passion. Alice était un vampire (enfin, il me semble que cela était réel...), certes, mais cela n'enlevait rien au fait que c'était une fille. Comme moi. Cela n'ôtait rien au fait qu'embrasser Alice et surtout y prendre un tel plaisir faisait probablement de moi quelqu'un d'homosexuel. Et cette pensée me faisait paniquer. Je n'avais jamais vraiment réfléchi à ces choses auparavant. La société d'aujourd'hui nous confronte peu à la question de l'homosexualité. J'avais pour ma part été élevée dans la conception hétérosexuelle du monde dans laquelle les filles sont supposées épouser des garçons et avoir des enfants pour assurer la survie de l'espèce. Je ne pensais pas pour autant que mes parents étaient homophobes. Ils n'avaient juste probablement jamais été confrontés à la question et amenés à remettre leur conception en cause. Comme j'avais à le faire aujourd'hui.

Je ne savais pas comment gérer cet aspect de ma relation avec Alice. J'avais peur du regard et du jugement des autres. Je n'étais pas sûre d'être assez courageuse pour vivre ouvertement une relation avec Alice, malgré l'envie que j'en avais.

Je passai l'intégralité du week-end à gamberger. J'étais sans arrêt agitée, je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur quoique ce soit. J'eus un mal de chien à finir mes devoirs, et je dus m'y reprendre à plusieurs fois. Je n'avais envie de rien faire et je n'avais envie de voir personne. Je ne m'habillai même pas le dimanche et passai toute la journée dans mon lit, à regarder mon téléphone toutes les cinq minutes, espérant des nouvelles d'Alice. Je savais pourtant qu'elle ne pourrait pas me contacter, elle m'avait prévenue qu'elle n'aurait pas de réseau là où elle se rendait avec sa famille, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'espérer tout de même.

Le lundi matin, je serai allée à l'école en marchant réellement à reculons si cela n'avait pas été trop risqué. J'hésitai même à dire à Charly que je ne me sentais pas bien et que je voulais rester me reposer. Mais il s'inquiéterait probablement, d'autant plus qu'il avait parut soucieux devant mon apathie du week-end, même s'il n'avait probablement pas osé me demander ce qui n'allait pas. Et il m'emmènerait voir un médecin. Etant une catastrophe ambulante, j'allais déjà bien trop souvent à l'hôpital à mon goût pour en plus m'y retrouver quand le mal dont je souffrais n'était que... que des questions existentielles que moi seule pouvais résoudre.

Les cours passèrent plus rapidement que ce que j'avais anticipé. Cela me fit du bien d'avoir une distraction des pensées récurrentes qui hantaient mon cerveau. J'éprouvais presque de la gratitude pour mes professeurs qui m'obligèrent à me concentrer sur des problèmes plus terre à terre.

Le déjeuner vit le retour de ma morosité et de mon agitation. J'eus l'impression que tout le monde me regardait bizarrement, comme si j'étais une bête de foire. Tout le monde (sauf Jessica) me demanda où était Alice... Je tentai de répondre de manière détachée mais je pus voir au regard que me lança Angela que j'avais complètement échoué. Cependant, à part elle, personne ne sembla remarquer quoique ce soit d'anormal. Le fait que tous mes amis remarquent l'absence d'Alice me serra le cœur. J'avais passé tellement de temps avec elle dernièrement qu'ils étaient surpris de ne pas la voir à mes côtés. Cela raviva la sensation de manque qui me serrait l'estomac. Je ne mangeai pas beaucoup et Angela m'attrapa par la manche alors que je sortais du réfectoire :

- Bella !

- mmh, fis-je en me retournant, de l'air le plus innocent que je pus.

- Si tu crois que tu vas m'échapper comme ça... Répondit-elle en souriant d'une manière que je qualifierais de diabolique.

- mmh

- Quelque chose ne va pas, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Tu viens chez moi cet après-midi, on travaillera notre histoire, et tu me diras ce que tu as sur le cœur.

Ohla, si elle voulait vraiment savoir ce que j'avais sur le cœur, une après-midi ne suffirait pas ! Je ne répondis cependant rien et me contentais d'hausser les sourcils, en signe de désaccord ? Surprise ? Scepticisme ? Je ne savais pas moi-même.

- Ce n'était pas une question, Bella. Je t'attendrai après ton cours de sport.

L'après-midi passa également assez rapidement. A la réflexion, j'étais plutôt contente de passer du temps avec Angela. Je n'avais pas envie d'être seule et d'avoir ainsi tout le loisir de réfléchir à ma condition, quelle qu'elle soit. Personne ne fut surpris que je sorte plus tôt que les autres du cours de sport pour cause de tentative de meurtre sur plusieurs de mes camarades à l'aide d'un ballon de basket, mais tout le monde fut surpris (moi y compris) que je sorte indemne du cours.

Contrairement à Alice, Angela n'avait pu anticiper le fait que je sorte plus tôt que tout le monde du cours de sport. La pensée de m'échapper avant son arrivée m'effleura mais je me ravisai. Je serais mieux en sa compagnie, que seule à broyer du noir.

Fidèles à nos habitudes même si cela faisait quelques temps que nous n'avions pas passé la fin d'après-midi ensemble, nous nous installâmes sur la table du salon. Je sortis mes cours d'histoire et commençai à feuilleter mon livre pour trouver la leçon à travailler quand j'entendis Angela se racler bruyamment la gorge. Faisant mine d'être surprise, je relevai la tête innocemment. Angela me foudroya du regard et me dit, menaçante :

- Si tu crois que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça... tu rêves.

Elle sourit de toutes ses dents et posa ses coudes sur la table, et son menton dans ses mains, attendant que je dise quelque chose. Je savais très bien ce qu'elle voulait que je dise, mais je n'avais pas envie de lui faciliter la tâche. Ce n'était déjà pas évident pour moi, je n'allais pas non plus lui mâcher le travail !

Voyant que je m'enfermais dans mon mutisme, elle tenta une approche plus directe :

- Bella, je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas... Tu peux me parler tu sais...

- Oui, je sais bien.

Comme je ne poursuivais pas, elle continua :

- ça ne va pas avec Alice ?

- mmh, à vrai dire, si, ça va plutôt bien avec Alice, répondis-je en rougissant légèrement.

Elle me sourit d'un air de dire : "je le savais" et poursuivit son interrogatoire :

- Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Ben, en fait... ça me fait un peu peur.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait peur Bella ?

Je la détestai intensément à cet instant, mais je savais que je la remercierai après avoir déballé mon sac. Cela n'enlevait pourtant rien à la difficulté que cela représentait pour moi de m'ouvrir à elle de mes sentiments pour Alice. Il était bien sûr hors de question que j'aborde l'aspect vampirique des choses. Premièrement elle me prendrait pour une folle et deuxièmement j'avais promis à Alice que je ne trahirais jamais son secret, et c'était une promesse que j'avais l'intention de tenir.

- Je... j'ai un peu peur de la force de mes sentiments pour elle. Je veux dire, cela ne fait pas longtemps que je la connais et... ce que je ressens pour elle me submerge. C'est... difficile à gérer, j'ai l'impression que je perds complètement ma raison quand je suis avec elle.

Angela me regarda un moment, pensive puis sourit malicieusement en ajoutant :

- Vous l'avez fait !

Je la regardais perplexe...

- On a fait quoi ?

Elle soupira d'un air désespéré et me dit comme si j'étais attardée mentalement :

- Vous avez couché ensemble ?

Mon visage vira au cramoisi de manière instantanée, et je bredouillai :

- Non... non... Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Je lui parle de mon amour débordant pour Alice, et elle pense tout de suite au sexe... Elle avait bien changé depuis qu'elle sortait avec Eric ! Ce n'était plus la timide Angela que j'avais rencontrée à mon arrivée à Forks... En même temps j'aimais bien aussi cette nouvelle version un peu plus audacieuse. Elle me forçait à vider mon sac, et cela me faisait du bien.

- Je ne sais pas, quand vous êtes ensemble, vous avez l'air de marcher sur des braises comme si vous alliez vous sauter dessus d'un moment à l'autre, et tu viens juste de me dire que tu perds complètement la raison quand tu es avec elle... Je me disais que si vous étiez seules dans une pièce...

Je la coupai, ne souhaitant pas penser à moi et Alice seules dans une pièce alors que j'étais en pleine conversation avec Angela. Cela évoquerait des images qui me laisseraient probablement rêveuse et passablement excitée, et ce n'était pas le moment.

- Non.

Ce fut à son tour de me regarder perplexe.

- Mais, je ne comprends pas... vous n'êtes pas ensemble ?

- Si. Mais seulement depuis vendredi soir.

- Ah bon ? Mais j'étais persuadée que vous sortiez ensemble depuis la soirée chez Mike !

Je la laissai intégrer cette nouvelle donnée. Elle ne fut pas trop longue avant de s'exclamer :

- Mais alors, comment ça s'est passé ? Raconte !

J'hésitai. Il fallait que je passe sous silence certains aspects des évènements, je pris donc mon temps pour répondre :

- Eh bien, vendredi, nous avons passé l'après-midi ensemble, mais elle était un peu malade donc elle est partie. Charly n'est pas rentré à cause du travail et j'ai passé la soirée avec Jake à la réserve. Quand je suis rentrée, elle m'attendait devant la porte... et... ben voilà.

- Je n'ai pas bien compris le "ben voilà" ! fit-elle en riant.

Elle jouait vraiment avec mes nerfs...

- Eh bien, elle m'a embrassée...

- Et alors, c'était comment ?

Je rougis et répondis :

- Et bien, c'était... je ne sais pas. C'était tellement intense et tellement passionné que je ne trouve pas trop les mots pour le décrire. J'étais complètement submergée. Je n'avais jamais rien ressenti de tel auparavant.

J'ajoutai en rigolant :

- Rien à voir avec Edward !

Elle éclata de rire et je me joignis à elle, avec une petite pointe de remord de me moquer d'Edward. Après tout, ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il ne pouvait me faire ressentir la même chose qu'Alice.

Après s'être calmée, elle me regarda sérieusement et me demanda :

- Mais alors, si vous êtes ensemble et qu'elle partage tes sentiments, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Je me tortillais sur ma chaise avant de répondre :

- Eh bien... Je ne sais pas trop... Je... je n'avais jamais pensé que je pouvais être gay, tu vois ? Et... je... je ne sais pas si je peux gérer ça... Je veux dire... Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire, et je ne me sens pas capable d'affronter le regard des autres, les inévitables moqueries et regards désapprobateurs. Et puis, il faudrait aussi que j'en parle à Charly et à ma mère si jamais ça devenait sérieux, et ... je ne suis pas prête pour tout ça. J'aime Alice, mais... C'est un peu difficile à assumer... tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

J'imagine qu'elle ne pouvait pas réellement voir, mais qu'elle pouvait avoir une petite idée...

- Bella, tu n'as pas à le dire à qui que ce soit pour l'instant si tu ne t'en sens pas prête. Tu pourras le dire aux gens quand le moment sera venu pour toi. Et puis ce qui compte, c'est que tu sois heureuse avec Alice non ? Si elle compte vraiment pour toi, tu trouveras la force de surmonter toutes tes peurs. Et tu le feras avec elle.

- mmh, mmh. Mais tu vois, c'est compliqué... Je voudrais à la fois le crier sur tous les toits, parce qu'honnêtement, je me sens tellement à ma place quand je suis avec elle, je me sens complète et en sécurité. Mais en même temps, je ne pense pas que je serai capable de lui tenir la main dans la rue et sentir le regard et le jugement des gens. Je suis terrorisée.

Angela se pencha sur la table pour prendre mes mains dans les siennes, et les serra avant d'ajouter :

- Prends ton temps Bella. Il n'y a rien de mal à avoir besoin de s'habituer à la situation. C'est normal que tu ais besoin de t'ajuster. Mais si tu veux mon avis, vu ce que tu me dis, les gens qui t'aiment seront heureux pour toi que tu ais trouvé le grand amour, et les autres seront jaloux et aigris. Ceux-là, ils ne vaudront pas la peine que tu t'attardes sur eux.

Je rendis son étreinte à Angela. J'étais émue par sa déclaration. C'était vraiment une bonne amie. Afin de détendre l'atmosphère, j'ajoutai :

- Je ne dois donc pas m'attarder sur Jessica, c'est ça ?

Elle rit et me regarda d'un air choqué.

- Bella ! Ce n'est pas gentil ! ... Mais, oui, probablement, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

- Bon ce n'est pas tout, mais et cette leçon d'histoire ?

Je pris les jours les uns après les autres et tentai de garder mon esprit le plus occupé possible afin de ne pas trop penser à Alice. J'en profitais au contraire pour passer du temps avec Angela, Mike, Jessica, et les autres. Le mercredi soir, Jessica et Angela me trainèrent à Port Angeles pour trouver une robe de soirée pour le bal de fin d'année. J'avais eu beau leur expliquer que je ne viendrais pas à cette soirée, Jessica s'était contenté de lever les yeux au ciel et Angela m'avais regardé avec un sourire moqueur que je traduisis par "ouai genre". Il était hors de question que je porte une robe de soirée et des chaussures à talons pour aller à une soirée dansante alors que j'étais déjà incapable de danser dans des conditions optimales. Je ne savais pas danser, je n'aimais pas danser et je n'avais pas envie de me ridiculiser devant tout le lycée en tombant sur la piste de danse, ce qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver... En plus, je n'avais pas de cavalier. Enfin, j'avais potentiellement une cavalière... Je rougis à cette pensée et suivis Angela et Jessica en bougonnant. Le shopping ne fut pas si désagréable que ça. Elles ne me forcèrent pas à essayer de robes et je leur donnai mon avis sur celles qu'elles essayaient. Je tentais d'être gentille avec Jessica, même si elle me tapait sérieusement sur les nerfs : "Tu ne trouves pas que celle-ci me fait des grosses fesses ?" Non, elle ne te fait pas des grosses fesses, tu as des grosses fesses... Elles finirent par trouver leur bonheur, et je dois dire qu'elles étaient plutôt pas mal dans les robes qu'elles avaient choisies. Cela m'aurait presque donné envie, moi aussi, d'en essayer quelques unes pour me prouver que je pouvais être classe. Mais j'avais bien trop peur du résultat.

Je passai l'après-midi du jeudi avec Jake. J'aimais bien aller à la réserve et Jake était d'une compagnie très agréable. Il était toujours joyeux et c'était facile de discuter avec lui. Il faisait effectivement encore très beau et Jake me proposa d'aller nous baigner avec Leah et Seth. Je n'avais absolument pas envie de me baigner, mais j'acceptai de les accompagner jusqu'à la plage. Nous empruntâmes le sentier qui partait derrière la maison de Jake et le suivîmes jusqu'aux falaises. La balade dans la forêt me rappela celles que j'avais faites avec Alice, et mon cœur se serra. J'avais encore du mal à accepter ce qui se passait entre elle et moi, même s'il y avait peu de chance que je puisse faire quoique ce soit pour lutter contre mes sentiments. Elle reviendrait le jour suivant et je ne savais pas comment j'allai réagir à son retour. Elle me manquait terriblement, et la réaction logique serait probablement de lui sauter dans les bras et de me perdre dans son étreinte. Cependant, j'avais peur. J'avais peur parce que succomber à cette envie changerait ma vie à jamais. Parce que cela voudrait dire accepter qui j'étais et surtout qui j'aimais. Cela voudrait dire renoncer à la vie que j'avais toujours pensé avoir (non que j'y ais longuement réfléchi), au chemin tout tracé et conforme aux attentes de la société. Cela voudrait dire faire le choix d'un sentier plus difficile et en marge de la société actuelle. Cela voudrait dire assumer ce choix. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées et manquai de tomber en me prenant le pied dans une racine. Jake me rattrapa par le bras juste à temps. Il me sourit de toutes ses dents et je sentis qu'il se retenait de rire ou de se moquer de moi.

- Ne te prive pas, tu peux rigoler !

Il leva les mains en signe d'apaisement mais souriait toujours. Puis il éclata de rire et je me mis à rire également.

- Tu es vraiment maladroite. Je ne te croyais pas, mais c'est effectivement le cas.

Je le foudroyais gentiment du regard, et nous reprîmes notre marche.

- Moi je trouve que c'est plutôt mignon.

Je rougis jusqu'aux oreilles, et ne répondis rien. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre à ça. Surtout quand c'était Jake qui le disait. Nous débouchâmes en haut d'une falaise. La vue sur l'océan était superbe, surtout par ce temps. Il était tout de même assez rare qu'il fasse beau à Forks, et je profitais du spectacle.

Alors que j'admirais le paysage, Jake, Seth et Leah se mirent en maillot de bain. Je me retournai et demandai :

- Pourquoi vous vous mettez déjà en maillot de bain ? On est encore loin de la plage !

Leah me regarda avec son air hautain et répondit :

- Nous n'avons pas besoin d'aller jusqu'à la plage, il y a de l'eau juste en bas.

Je la regardai incrédule puis regardait la mer, et la falaise... Puis je regardai Jake avec un air interrogateur et paniqué. Il rigola et ajouta :

- On va sauter depuis le milieu de la falaise.

C'était bien ce que j'avais déduit :

- Mais vous êtes complètement fous ! C'est super dangereux !

- Mais non Bella, ne t'en fais pas. On fait ça depuis qu'on est tout petits, et en plus, on ne saute pas d'ici, on descend un peu par là.

Il me montra une espèce de cheminée étroite et à pic et j'eus presque le vertige rien qu'en imaginant descendre par cette conduite. Je le regardais d'un air désespéré et dis :

- Ne compte pas sur moi. Je ne descends pas là-dedans.

Il me sourit et répondit :

- Je ne comptais pas te demander, j'aurais bien trop peur que tu tombes, douée comme tu es !

Je ne le contredis pas et m'installai au bord de la falaise, enfin pas trop près du bord tout de même, je ne voulais pas tenter le diable. Ils descendirent tous les trois comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus facile au monde. Je fis quelques mètres sur le côté pour les voir sauter. Ils étaient arrivés à peu près à mi-hauteur de la falaise, sur une petite corniche, et je sentis une sueur froide couler dans mon dos rien qu'à la pensée que Jake ait pu envisager de m'emmener avec lui à cet endroit.

Je les vis sauter les uns après les autres et atterrir dans l'eau avec grand fracas. J'eus un petit moment de panique à chaque plongeon avant qu'ils ne réapparaissent à la surface de l'eau. Leah et Jake étaient en train de tenter de noyer Seth qui criait tout ce qu'il pouvait quand un groupe de 4 arriva en haut de la falaise. Je reconnus sans peine Sam et sa bande, avec leur coupe de cheveux en brosse et l'absence de tee-shirt. Je fis un petit signe de la main pour les saluer, mais ils m'ignorèrent complètement. Mon cœur faillit s'arrêter quand je vis Sam prendre son élan et ... sauter dans l'eau depuis le haut de la falaise. Il fut suivi peu de temps après par ses trois compères. Ils étaient complètement fous. Je vis Jake et les Clearwater remonter le long de la falaise. Quand il arriva en haut, Jake était furieux.

- Mais pour qui ils se prennent, ils sont complètement tarés, ils auraient pu nous tomber dessus.

Leah serrait les dents et dit d'une voix grave qui tremblait légèrement :

- Tout ça pour faire leurs intéressants...

Seth semblait moins en colère qu'envieux et j'eus le sentiment qu'il aurait bien aimé, lui aussi, sauter depuis le haut de la falaise. Ah, l'insouciance et la témérité de la jeunesse...

Le retour fut beaucoup moins agréable que l'aller. Leah ne pipa mot, Jake marmonnait dans sa barbe, visiblement mécontent et Seth se faisait tout petit. Je suivis difficilement leur démarche plus rapide qu'à l'aller, et me concentrai sur mes pieds afin de ne pas tomber.

Je pris congé après que Jake se soit excusé pour sa mauvaise humeur et rentrai à la maison. Je me couchai tôt après avoir préparé le dîner de Charly.

La journée du vendredi passa terriblement lentement, et plus le temps passait, plus j'étais nerveuse. Angela remarqua mon anxiété et m'entraîna dehors après le déjeuner.

- ça ne va pas Bella ? Tu as l'air terrorisée !

- Mmmh, je suis un peu nerveuse pour ce soir.

Je baissais les yeux et jouai nerveusement avec mes manches. Je ne savais pas à quelle heure reviendrait Alice et je ne voulais pas passer toute la soirée à l'attendre, au risque de perdre la tête. Je relevai brusquement la tête et demandai à Angela :

- Angela, est-ce qu'on peut aller au cinéma ce soir ? S'il te plait ?

J'étais prête à la supplier. Pathétique.

Elle me regarda d'un air surpris, l'incompréhension se lisant dans ses yeux :

- Mais... Je ne comprends pas... Alice ne revient pas ce soir ?

- Mmmh, si mais... Je ne sais pas... Je ne sais pas à quelle heure et je ne sais pas si je suis prête pour la voir ce soir et je ne sais pas si elle sera toujours dans le même état d'esprit, et ... je ne sais pas...

Elle me regarda comme si je disais les choses les plus stupides du monde, soupira et répondit :

- Si c'est ce que tu souhaites, j'irai au cinéma avec toi. Mais si je puis me permettre, je ne pense pas qu'Alice ait changé d'avis.

Je la serrai dans mes bras pour la remercier et nous nous dirigeâmes en silence vers nos salles de cours respectives.

Après la fin de mes cours, je rentrai chez moi et fis mes devoirs. Je m'appliquai du mieux que je le pus, mais buttai tout de même sur les exercices de mathématiques et maudis ma stupidité qui me rappelais à nouveau Alice alors que je m'étais efforcée tout l'après-midi de la chasser de mon esprit. Si elle avait été là, elle aurait pu m'aider à finir ces exercices. Si elle avait été là, ... Je me levai de ma chaise de bureau et m'affalai sur mon lit, la tête dans les oreillers. Alice... Elle allait probablement me rendre folle. Je regardai l'heure et décidai qu'il était temps que je me prépare pour aller chercher Angela avant le cinéma. J'allai prendre une douche. J'avais atteint un niveau de nervosité à la limite du supportable et l'eau chaude m'aida à me détendre. Je ne savais pas trop pourquoi j'avais demandé à Angela d'aller au cinéma ce soir. Enfin si, en fait, je le savais très bien. J'étais trop lâche pour "affronter" Alice ce soir. Ce n'était pourtant pas Alice qu'il faudrait que j'affronte lorsque nous nous retrouverions à nouveau face à face, mais bien moi-même. Et si l'on me demandait comment tout cela allait finir, je ne pouvais que répondre : "Je ne sais pas". Et cela me tuait.

Je passais prendre Angela à 18h30 et je conduisis jusqu'à Port Angeles. Angela me regarda surprise et rit doucement en rentrant dans mon camion :

- Tu es bien en beauté ce soir, Bella.

Je rougis jusqu'aux oreilles. J'avais en effet fait quelques efforts sur la coiffure et les vêtements et j'avais pris le temps de me friser un peu les cheveux. Je ne répondis rien, sachant bien qu'elle avait deviné pourquoi. Elle me sourit malicieusement et poursuivit :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux aller voir ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je m'en fiche. Choisis ce qui te fait plaisir.

Je ne suis pas sûre de me rappeler du film qu'elle avait choisi. C'était une comédie romantique avec un espion. A vrai dire, je n'avais pas trop suivi l'intrigue, qui n'avait pourtant pas l'air des plus complexes, j'étais bien trop occupée à imaginer les différents scénarios possibles sur mes retrouvailles avec Alice. Je savais pertinemment que je la verrai après le film - je ne m'étais pas frisé les cheveux pour Angela - même si je ne voulais pas m'avouer que ce serait le cas. Je ne savais juste pas comment cela se passerait et j'eus tout le film pour l'imaginer... Ne sachant pas moi-même comment je souhaitais que ce moment se passe cela laissait la porte ouverte à de nombreuses possibilités, dont certaines étaient probablement interdites aux moins de 18 ans.

A la fin du film, Angela me demanda si j'avais aimé. Je baragouinais "oui, oui" et elle rigola.

- Bella... Tu ne rigolais pas aux bons moments !

Je rougis. Je ne pouvais décidément rien cacher à Angela. Elle était très observatrice. Je répondis contrite :

- Je suis désolée, j'avais l'esprit... ailleurs. Et toi, tu as aimé ?

- Oui, c'était sympa.

Le trajet du retour se fit en silence. Ma nervosité commençait à augmenter à nouveau, et je n'avais pas la force de discuter de tout et de rien avec Angela qui dut le sentir et ne tenta pas d'engager la conversation. Je la déposai chez elle, et elle me serra dans ses bras avant de sortir en me souhaitant bonne chance.

Je conduisis lentement pour rentrer. Lorsque j'arrivais devant la maison, je m'aperçus que la voiture de Charly n'était pas là. Il devait encore être au travail. Je ne sus pas si ce point me réjouissait ou non. Je montais donc dans ma chambre après m'être débarrassée de mes chaussures et de ma veste et rallumai mon téléphone portable, espérant avoir des nouvelles d'Alice. J'étais en train de taper le code PIN quand j'entrai dans ma chambre. Je faillis faire une crise cardiaque quand je l'aperçus assise sur mon lit à m'attendre. Je lâchai mon téléphone de surprise. Je n'en avais de toute façon plus besoin.

Elle se leva et me sourit timidement :

- Bonsoir Bella. Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Je...

Elle s'arrêta. J'étais restée figée dans ma position après avoir refermé la porte de ma chambre. J'étais appuyé contre celle-ci et j'attendais je ne sais quoi. Après seulement une semaine sans la voir, je fus frappée par sa beauté. Elle était tellement belle que j'eus presque envie de pleurer. Sa présence était tellement puissante qu'elle me laissa sans voix et paralysée contre la porte. Son parfum, sa beauté, le son de sa voix, sa prestance, tout chez elle semblait m'être destiné et correspondre à mon idéal. Je la dévorais des yeux, et étais totalement perdue dans mes pensées. Je l'entendis m'appeler et je revins à la réalité.

- Bella ? Ça va ? Tu as l'air... ailleurs.

- Mmmh, oui Alice, ça va. Je... j'ai été un peu surprise, c'est tout.

Elle s'approcha doucement de moi, mais resta à une distance raisonnable. Elle semblait marcher sur des œufs, indécise.

Elle me regarda dans les yeux et j'en eus presque le souffle coupé. Les images d'Alice qui avaient hanté mon esprit toute la semaine ne rendaient aucune justice à la beauté de ses yeux couleur miel. Son regard était vulnérable et je fronçai les sourcils :

- Alice ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Elle baissa la tête et j'eus instantanément envie de la prendre dans mes bras pour la réconforter. Je n'en fis pourtant rien, préférant qu'elle exprime sa pensée sereinement :

- Je... J'ai eu des visions de ce moment toute la semaine... et... aucune d'entre elle n'était identique. J'imagine que... tu n'as pas décidé ce que tu voulais et... j'ai peur de ce que tu vas effectivement choisir.

Elle rit tristement et ajouta :

- Je m'appuis beaucoup trop sur mes visions habituellement, mais tu es tellement imprévisible... Cela me fait ressentir des sentiments que je n'avais pas éprouvés depuis très longtemps : la peur, l'anxiété, l'incertitude... C'est... à la fois désagréable mais je me sens également plus... vivante.

Elle murmura le dernier mot.

Je la regardais toujours sans me décoller de cette porte et alors qu'elle était en face de moi, je me demandais bien pourquoi j'avais pu douter autant pendant la semaine écoulée. Certes, je ne savais toujours pas si j'étais prête à assumer mon homosexualité si c'était bien de cela dont il s'agissait, mais une chose était certaine. Je ne pouvais pas résister à Alice.

Son regard se voila pendant quelques secondes et lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, son visage rayonnant de bonheur provoqua une vague de chaleur dans tout mon corps. Elle me regarda dans les yeux quelques instants et se jeta littéralement dans mes bras, son visage dans mon cou, inspirant profondément mon parfum. Je la serrai aussi fort que je le pus et je ne pus retenir le frisson qui me parcourut au contact de son corps contre le mien et murmurai son prénom. Elle releva la tête et me regarda de ses yeux qui s'étaient assombris. Je me penchai vers elle et l'embrassai tendrement. Elle se colla contre moi en répondant à mon baiser et passa ses bras autour de mon cou, entortillant ses mains dans mes cheveux. Je me perdis dans la sensation. Nous nous embrassâmes avec moins d'avidité que les première fois, mais plus de sentiments. Je mis tout l'amour que je ressentais dans cet échange et je dus rompre le contact de nos lèvres lorsque mes yeux s'emplirent de larmes. J'appuyais mon front contre celui d'Alice et fermai les yeux. C'était trop de sensations en même temps, trop de sentiments. Je ne savais pas comment les exprimer, je ne savais pas quoi en faire, j'étais submergée. Alice me regarda d'un air inquiet et me demanda :

- Bella... qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Je ne savais pas trop quoi répondre.

- Je... je... c'est... trop... Je... Je ne sais pas comment... te montrer.

Les larmes roulèrent sur mes joues. A défaut de parler, je la serrai dans mes bras comme si ma vie en dépendait. Elle me souleva sans peine et me déposa délicatement au bord du lit.

- Tu n'as pas besoin Bella... Je le sens... Je le vois... Je le ressens. Nous restâmes dans les bras l'une de l'autre pendant un moment, profitant de la présence de l'autre. Alice rompit le silence et dit :

- Il est tard Bella, tu devrais aller te coucher.

Mon cœur manqua un battement. Un sentiment de panique m'envahit aussitôt.

- Non... Je veux rester avec toi.

- Je peux rester si tu veux.

Sa réponse me laissa sans voix. J'étais bien trop plongée dans mes pensées à imaginer Alice dans mon lit pour vocaliser quoique ce soit. Elle rit et claqua des doigts devant les yeux. Je secouai la tête, gênée.

- Je prends ça pour un oui ?

Je secouai la tête. Elle me lança mon pyjama et me poussa gentiment vers la porte. Je me retournai pour la regarder avant de sortir et elle ajouta :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je serai toujours là quand tu reviendras.

Je lui souris et allai dans la salle de bain. Je me brossai les dents, mis mon pyjama et me lavai les mains avant de retourner dans la chambre.

Alice m'attendait face à la fenêtre et je m'arrêtai un instant pour regarder sa silhouette. J'eus le sentiment qu'elle me laissait intentionnellement la regarder. Elle finit par se retourner et souleva ma couette. Je me glissai à l'intérieur et je la vis hésiter. Elle s'assit sur le rebord du lit et me caressa les cheveux.

- Tu ne comptes pas rester sur le rebord du lit toute la nuit, si ?

Elle sourit :

- Je pourrais tu sais... Les vampires ne dorment pas.

Je ne fus pas surprise pas cette affirmation, mais fut attristée d'avoir à dormir. Je perdrai un temps précieux que j'aurais pu passer avec Alice. La vie me sembla très injuste et je fronçais les sourcils.

- Viens quand même dans le lit avec moi.

Je ne savais pas si cela était une bonne idée, mais je ne pouvais concevoir ma nuit autrement qu'avec Alice dans mes bras.

Elle me regarda dans les yeux et murmura :

- Tu es sûre ?

Elle baissa les yeux et ajouta :

- Je... je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée... Je... risque d'avoir du mal... à... me contrôler.

Je rougis furieusement et affirmai :

- Oui, je suis sûre.

- Ok.

Elle s'allongea alors à côté de moi sous la couette et je vins instinctivement me serrer contre elle. C'était incroyable comme nos corps semblaient avoir été faits l'un pour l'autre. Je ne m'étais jamais autant sentie à ma place qu'à cet instant.


	13. Chapter 13

**Voici le chapitre 13. Je suis désolée pour l'attente, j'essaie de faire au mieux. J'espère que l'attente ne vous décourage pas et que vous suivez toujours ! **

**Un merci tout spécial à Bella-Swan 01 pour son idée, que j'ai partiellement utilisée ! N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos suggestions, là encore, je n'ai pas écrit la suite et je ne sais pas trop où elle va aller ! Si vous avez envie qu'il se passe des choses particulières, ne vous privez pas. **

**J'envisage peut-être un peu d'action avec James et Victoria, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. **

**En tout cas, j'espère que l'avancée dans la relation Bella/Alice vous plait autant qu'à moi ! **

**Bonne lecture. **

**Chapitre 13**

Il fallait que je dorme. J'étais fatiguée, il était tard, et la raison voulait que je dorme. Mais j'étais dans les bras d'Alice, je m'y sentais terriblement bien, elle m'avait terriblement manqué et je voulais profiter de sa présence, de son contact, de son odeur... J'inspirais profondément, le nez dans le creux de son épaule. Divin... Alice était totalement immobile, et je ne l'entendais pas respirer. Je devais probablement lui infliger un supplice sans nom et j'en fus contrite. Je relevais légèrement la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux. Ils étaient toujours dorés, mais un peu plus sombres qu'habituellement. Elle me sourit et je perdis l'usage de mon cerveau, ne sachant plus ce que je voulais lui dire. Je lui rendis son sourire et la dévorai des yeux, ma tête posée sur l'oreiller. Il n'y avait aucune chance que je ne m'endorme. J'étais bien trop consciente de sa présence dans mon lit, de sa proximité, de son corps contre le mien et... des possibilités que cela offrait. Seule la peur me retenait. Je n'avais jamais été intime avec qui que ce soit, et j'avais peur de ne pas savoir quoi faire ou de faire des choses stupides. Ce qui venant de moi, n'aurait pas été surprenant. Sans cette appréhension qui me retenait, j'aurais littéralement sauté sur Alice, je lui aurais arraché ses vêtements et l'aurai embrassée furieusement. J'avais terriblement envie de toucher son corps de mes mains, de mes lèvres, de la serrer contre moi... La tension dans la chambre était presque palpable. Alice avait elle aussi l'air d'être en plein débat intérieur et je la regardais avec espoir. Si elle sautait le pas la première, je n'aurais pas à prendre la décision, mais juste à laisser déferler en moi la vague que je tentais de retenir tant bien que mal.

Le regard d'Alice se voila, et lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, j'eus du mal à lire les sentiments qui y dansaient. Il me sembla y voir de la surprise, du bonheur et ... un je ne sais d'autre qui la rendait encore plus belle qu'habituellement, si cela était possible. Cependant, elle se reprit rapidement, fronça les sourcils, murmura quelque chose que je ne pus discerner et me serra à nouveau dans ses bras en soupirant :

- Bonne nuit Bella.

Je me blottis contre elle, à la fois déçue et soulagée. Elle se mit à fredonner une chanson en me berçant et je sombrais peu à peu dans le sommeil.

Je me réveillai en sursaut, le cœur battant à 100 à l'heure. J'étais complètement déboussolée, je ne savais plus où j'étais. Il faisait noir, et j'étais allongée... dans un lit. Je regardais autour de moi en tentant de reprendre mon souffle lorsqu'une main glacée se posa sur mon front. Je sursautai de plus belle et retint un cri. Je me redressai brusquement dans le lit, apeurée.

- Bella... C'est moi, Alice, tout va bien.

Je regardai dans la direction d'où semblait venir la voix, et mes yeux se posèrent sur Alice. Son visage me ramena instantanément à la réalité. Je soupirai de soulagement et vint me blottir contre elle. Elle m'enveloppa dans ses bras et me berça.

- Je suis désolée Alice... Je... je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, j'ai du faire un cauchemar.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Tu ne te souviens pas de ton cauchemar ?

Je réfléchis un moment, je me souvenais vaguement d'une route, d'un chat et mmmh, pas de grand chose d'autre. Rien qui puisse expliquer mon état de panique au réveil.

- Non, je me souviens de quelques détails, mais rien de très précis.

- J'ai du mal à concevoir ce que cela veut dire "rêver". J'aimerais pouvoir rêver avec toi.

Je restai interdite un moment. Alice m'avait effectivement dit hier soir que les vampires ne dorment jamais. S'ils ne dorment pas, ils ne rêvent pas non plus. Je ne savais pas s'il était possible de rêver avec quelqu'un, mais une chose est sûre, si cela était possible, je choisirais définitivement Alice pour m'accompagner... Je restai un moment à nous imaginer toutes les deux sautant de nuages à nuages et faisant du toboggan sur les arcs en ciel, entourées de bisounours avant de m'apercevoir à quel point j'étais ridicule. Je lui répondis rêveusement :

- Moi aussi, j'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes dans mes rêves.

Et je l'embrassai. Je n'avais pas réfléchi, juste suivi mon instinct. La sensation de ses lèvres glacées contre les miennes éveilla un tourbillon d'émotions en moi. Toute l'envie que j'avais combattue avant de m'endormir m'envahie, décuplée, et je ne pus retenir un gémissement. Je rougis furieusement et je sentis Alice sourire contre mes lèvres. Elle rit doucement et passa sa main sur ma joue puis dans mes cheveux. Elle me regarda dans les yeux et dit :

- Bella... si tu n'as pas envie de ... enfin ... si tu veux dormir...

Elle baissa les yeux, visiblement aussi gênée que moi et poursuivit :

- Si tu veux dormir... dis le moi... maintenant...

Ses yeux s'étaient légèrement assombris et je retins mon souffle. Je n'avais pas du tout envie de dormir. Elle était tellement belle et semblait tellement vulnérable à cet instant que je ne pouvais même pas considérer ne pas l'embrasser pour la réconforter.

Je passai ma main dans son cou et je la sentis frissonner. Je l'embrassai de nouveau, plus fougueusement et je perdis toute raison, ne vivant plus que pour la sensation d'Alice contre moi. Sa volonté sembla vaciller un moment puis je la sentis se laisser aller à ses sentiments. Elle répondit avidement à mon baiser et me prit par les épaules, me plaqua gentiment contre le lit et s'installa au dessus de moi. J'étais paralysée. Ma respiration s'était faite difficile, et j'avais du mal à canaliser mon envie d'elle. Je ne pouvais pourtant plus bouger, ne sachant que faire de ces sentiments débordants. Nous nous regardâmes longuement dans les yeux. J'aurais pu me perdre dans son regard, où je pouvais lire toute l'étendue et la force de ses sentiments. J'imaginais qu'elle pouvait interpréter de manière similaire le mien. Après un moment qui me sembla durer une éternité, elle se pencha pour m'embrasser. Elle se pencha lentement, sans quitter mes yeux du regard, tellement lentement que j'eus tout le loisir d'anticiper l'instant où ses lèvres allaient se poser sur les miennes, ma frustration atteignant des sommets dont je ne soupçonnais même pas l'existence. Je fus cependant récompensée de ma patience et je perdis totalement l'usage de mon cerveau, me laissant simplement guider par mes émotions et mes sensations. Mes mains commencèrent à agir de leur propre chef, ce dont je ne me plaignis pas, et Alice non plus, à en croire ses réactions. J'explorai son corps à travers son débardeur, tandis que sa main descendait lentement le long de mon bras. J'étais émerveillée. La sensation du corps d'Alice provoquait un étonnement et un plaisir sans bornes. Je n'avais jamais imaginé que des gestes aussi simples puissent provoquer des sensations aussi agréables et aussi fortes. J'en étais toute retournée, et mon estomac se tordait dans tous les sens, provoquant l'apparition d'une boule dans ma gorge. J'étais en transe. Et mon état ne s'arrangea pas quand la main d'Alice remonta le long de mon ventre pour aller se poser sur mon sein. Je rompis notre baiser et enfouis ma tête dans son cou où ses cheveux me chatouillèrent le visage. Je frissonnai de tout mon corps. Sa main provoquait des picotements sur ma peau partout où elle se posait. Je la serrai contre moi et gémit son prénom.

Elle continua son exploration, et je la laissai faire en tremblant. J'avais extrêmement chaud et à un certain point, je craignis même que mon sang ne se mît à bouillir dans mes veines. La froideur du corps d'Alice compensait ma monté en température et je sentais sa peau se réchauffer peu à peu à mon contact. Elle m'embrassa de nouveau et je passais mes mains sous son débardeur, caressant la peau douce de son dos. Elle rompit notre échange et descendit le long de ma mâchoire jusque dans mon cou, me laissant frissonnante à chaque baiser. Elle inspira longuement et lorsqu'elle releva la tête, ses yeux étaient d'un noir d'encre. Je la serrai encore plus fort contre moi et l'embrassai comme si ma vie en dépendait. Je profitais de sa surprise pour la faire basculer et me placer au dessus d'elle. Elle émit une sorte de grognement que je ne pus m'empêcher de trouver adorable et je l'embrassai de plus belle. Ses mains brûlaient la peau de mon dos et j'étais au bord de l'évanouissement. C'était beaucoup trop d'émotions et de sensations à traiter en même temps pour mon système nerveux et pour mon cœur. J'étais prête à exploser. J'explorai son ventre de mes mains, et remontai lentement jusqu'à la base de sa poitrine. Je la sentis se crisper mais ne m'arrêtais pas pour autant. Lorsque ma main se posa sur son sein, je ne pus retenir un gémissement de plaisir et m'écroulai sur le lit, blottissant ma tête dans le creux de son épaule, sans pour autant retirer ma main. C'était tout simplement divin. Je n'avais plus les mots et je frissonnais de tout mon corps. Je sentis Alice me serrer contre elle et la tendresse de son geste me mit les larmes aux yeux. Je ne savais pas qu'il était possible d'être aussi heureux, de ressentir une telle plénitude.

Nous restâmes un long moment dans cette position, dans les bras l'une de l'autre, savourant la proximité de l'autre. J'avais terriblement envie de faire l'amour avec Alice, et il était évident que ce moment arriverait rapidement. Je n'en avais pas moins peur, et je voulais lui en parler, aussi embarrassant que cela puisse paraître. J'hésitais un moment, puis me lançai :

- Alice ?

- Oui Bella.

- Mmmh, je voulais te demander... Est-ce que... enfin je veux dire, tu sais, je n'ai jamais... je n'ai jamais fait l'amour avec personne... Et je voulais savoir... est-ce que toi... ?

Je laissai ma question en suspend, sachant très bien qu'elle en comprendrait le sens. Mes joues surchauffaient et je fus contente qu'elle ne puisse pas voir mon visage. Cependant, elle changea de position de façon à pouvoir me regarder dans les yeux avant de répondre. Elle passa sa main glacée sur ma joue, ce qui me fit du bien et prit son temps avant de déclarer :

- Nous n'avions pas eu le temps d'aborder ce point la semaine dernière, mais j'imagine que tu l'avais deviné : les vampires sont immortels.

Je retins ma respiration. Ce n'était pas vraiment la réponse que j'attendais, mais je savais qu'Alice finirait par en arriver au fait. J'avais effectivement plus ou moins envisagé que les vampires devaient être immortels, mais je n'avais pas vraiment creusé ce point - ce qui pouvait paraître étrange étant donné le temps que j'avais passé à réfléchir en l'absence d'Alice. Il faut croire que mes pensées étaient bien trop occupées par un vampire en particulier pour que je réfléchisse à la condition générale de l'ensemble de l'espèce...

- J'en étais plus ou moins arrivée à cette conclusion oui.

- Ce que je veux te dire par là, c'est que... j'ai été transformée en vampire en 1912.

J'en eus le souffle coupé… 1912 !

- Wouooooh, 1912, mais... ça veut dire que tu as... 99 ans !

- 99 ans plus l'âge que j'avais quand j'ai été transformée... A savoir 18 ans. Enfin, je ne sais pas trop si ça compte, je ne m'en rappelle même pas.

J'avais du mal à m'en remettre. 99 ans. Quasiment un siècle.

- Mais c'est dingue ! Ça veut dire que tu as vécu à des périodes totalement différentes, que tu as pu suivre l'évolution de la société, que tu as pu vivre les différents changements de l'histoire... Je n'avais pas du tout pensé à tout ça...

Un nombre incalculable de questions me venaient à l'esprit. C'était de loin l'information sur les vampires qui éveillait le plus de curiosité en moi.

Elle rit devant mon enthousiasme. Elle avait l'air soulagée. J'imagine qu'elle devait redouter ma réaction.

- Mmmh, ça fait réfléchir... J'aimerais bien que tu me racontes tout ce que tu as vécu ! Tu dois avoir beaucoup de choses à raconter ! Tu as visité beaucoup de pays ? Tu as exercé beaucoup de métiers ?

Je tapais des mains d'excitation en pensant à tout ce qu'il devait être possible de faire pendant un siècle de jeunesse. Elle me sourit et s'avança pour m'embrasser. J'étais aux anges. Je trouvais extraordinaire de connaître quelqu'un qui avait vécu tant de choses et qui avait du en tirer une sagesse infinie. En plus cette personne extraordinairement belle et sexy était en train de m'embrasser. Qu'avais-je bien pu faire pour mériter un tel traitement ?

Je répondis à son baiser avec enthousiasme et le désir m'envahit à nouveau. Avant de me laisser submerger, je me rappelai qu'elle n'avait pas répondu à ma question initiale. A contrecœur, je reculai et lui demandai :

- J'imagine que tu voulais en venir quelque part en m'annonçant ton grand âge ?

Elle me tira la langue et me répondit :

- Eh bien c'était pour répondre à ta question. J'ai eu au cours de ma longue (et elle appuya sur le mot longue) vie, quelques aventures... Mais comme je te l'ai peut-être expliqué, les vampires choisissent généralement leur partenaire pour l'éternité. En quasiment 100 d'existence, je n'ai jamais ... jamais rencontré quelqu'un - vampire ou humain - avec j'aurais eu envie de passer le restant de mes jours... jusqu'à ce que je te vois.

J'étais émue par sa déclaration. Je ne pouvais concevoir qu'une personne aussi adorable qu'Alice n'ait pas été amoureuse plusieurs fois dans sa longue vie. Et il était encore plus inconcevable qu'elle ait jeté son dévolu... sur moi...

- J'ai bien eu quelques aventures sans lendemain... mais toujours avec des hommes. Et j'ai... j'ai été attirée par quelques femmes auparavant... mais sans vraiment réaliser que ce que je ressentais était de l'attirance sexuelle.

Elle avait l'air ... triste ? Ou contrariée ?

- Alice, pourquoi est-ce que ça te rend triste ?

- A vrai dire, ça ne me rend pas triste, je me demande juste comment j'ai pu être aussi aveugle pendant tout ce temps... Peut-être que je t'étais prédestinée et que c'est pour cela que je ne me suis pas vraiment posée de questions avant... Mais alors... pourquoi m'avoir fait attendre si longtemps pour te rencontrer... ?

Elle avait l'air tourmentée par ses pensées. Je pouvais imaginer que sa vie n'avait probablement pas été facile tous les jours, surtout si elle avait traversée toutes ces époques plus ou moins seule, du moins sans une personne qui compte réellement, en dehors de sa famille.

Toujours est-il que je n'avais pas de réponses à ses questions. Je me contentais de la serrer dans mes bras. Elle enfouit sa tête dans ma poitrine et je passais ma main dans ses cheveux, savourant encore une fois sa proximité. Elle m'en avait dit suffisamment pour atténuer ma curiosité sur ma question originelle, mais avait éveillé des milliers d'autres questions. Cependant, j'étais fatiguée, et en jetant un coup d'œil aux chiffres lumineux de mon réveil, je constatai qu'il était 4h du matin. Je continuai à caresser le dos et les cheveux d'Alice avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Le lendemain matin, j'étais seule dans mon lit au réveil. Je regardais tout autour de moi, affolée, me demandant où Alice était passée et pourquoi elle était partie. Elle avait laissé un mot sur mon bureau, me disant que Charly s'était levé tôt et était parti à la pêche et qu'elle avait du filer quand il avait passé la tête dans ma chambre pour voir si tout allait bien. Elle était partie chasser et reviendrait aussitôt rassasiée. Je fus rassurée et je me dirigeai vers la douche d'un pas décidé.

J'étais en train de prendre mon petit déjeuner quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Je sautai sur mes pieds et me précipitai vers la porte, le cœur battant à tout rompre, espérant qu'Alice était de retour. Je trébuchai sur le paillasson et me rattrapai difficilement à la porte, émettant par la même occasion un juron. J'ouvris la porte en grand après avoir rétabli mon équilibre. Je dus avoir l'air terriblement déçue car Angela prit un air choqué en voyant ma tête et me réprimanda :

- C'est comme ça que tu accueilles ta meilleure amie ? Bravo l'hospitalité !

Je me repris et pris un air contrit.

- Désolée, je croyais que c'était Alice...

Je rougis et me reculai pour la laisser entrer, ce qu'elle fit en rigolant.

Je lui proposais de s'assoir avec moi à la table de la cuisine pendant que je finissais mon petit déjeuner. Il n'était que 9h30, et j'étais un peu surprise de la voir débarquer chez moi si tôt et à l'improviste un samedi matin, ce que je lui fis remarquer :

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène de si bonne heure ?

Elle me sourit et répondit :

- Je voulais te prévenir que Ben faisait une soirée chez lui ce soir. Tu es invitée bien sûr, et Alice aussi si elle veut venir. Les autres Cullen aussi, s'ils veulent se mélanger au bas peuple d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-elle avec une grimace.

Je la tapais gentiment sur le bras. A part Alice, c'était vrai que les Cullen n'avaient pas vraiment fait d'effort d'intégration au lycée. J'étais la seule à savoir à quel point Emmet, Jasper et l'ensemble des Cullen étaient adorables... Mmmh, peut-être à part Rosalie.

- Quelle genre de soirée ?

- Eh bien, je dirais qu'il y aura de l'alcool et de la musique et des adolescents en chaleur. Une soirée classique quoi...

Je rigolai. J'avais plutôt apprécié la dernière soirée chez Mike, mais c'était surtout car il y avait Alice. Je ne savais pas si ce serait pareil maintenant que nous étions véritablement ensemble. Je ne me sentais pas prête à m'afficher avec elle devant tout le monde, et cela risquait d'être un peu bizarre. Mais j'imagine que nous irions tout de même.

- Ok, j'en parlerai à Alice tout à l'heure. Elle devrait arriver bientôt.

J'avais fini mon petit déjeuner et je me levai pour faire la vaisselle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as de prévu aujourd'hui ?

- Je vais passer un peu de temps avec Ben, mais nous n'avons rien de particulier de prévu. Je ne sais pas encore en fait. Et toi ?

- Je ne sais pas non plus, j'attendais qu'Alice arrive pour voir si elle avait une idée en tête.

Sur ce, on frappa à la porte. J'avais les mains dans l'eau de la vaisselle et Angela me fit signe qu'elle allait ouvrir. J'espérais que c'était Alice. Je ne fus pas déçue et mon cœur fit un bon dans ma poitrine quand j'entendis son rire cristallin. Elle entra dans la pièce et je faillis laisser tomber mon bol d'émerveillement. C'était incroyable l'effet qu'elle me faisait. Elle était, comme toujours, mais toujours un peu différemment (je la soupçonnais de ne jamais remettre deux fois la même tenue...) extrêmement belle et rayonnante. Elle me sourit et mon cœur manqua un battement. Décidément, elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait des battements de mon cœur...

- Bonjour Bella ! Bien dormi ?

- Oui, oui...

J'étais un peu gênée en présence d'Angela, mais Alice semblait plutôt à l'aise. Je lui avais dit que j'avais parlé à Angela de notre relation et elle n'avait pas parut embêtée. Elle s'approcha de moi, faisant monter ma température corporelle et je me figeai dans l'attente de ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et m'embrassa sur la joue. J'étais à la fois contente de sentir ses lèvres sur ma joue et frustrée de ne pas les sentir sur les miennes à la place...

- Angela est passée me dire que Ben organisait une soirée chez lui ce soir. Tu veux y aller ?

Son visage s'illumina.

- Une soirée ? Super ! Avec plaisir. Mais je me charge de ta tenue.

Je soupirais... De toute manière, je n'avais aucune chance de gagner, je ne tentai donc même pas de me battre avec elle.

- Si tu veux.

Angela et Alice rirent devant mon air désespéré et Angela ajouta en se levant :

- Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, tout va bien se passer.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte et dit en partant :

- Alice, je compte sur toi pour qu'elle ressemble à quelque chose de présentable !

Alice rit et je soupirai en posant ma tête dans mes bras. Elle ne me laissa pas longtemps me lamenter sur mon sort et se leva d'un bond, essayant de m'entrainer avec elle dans son mouvement. C'était sans compter sur ma maladresse. Je faillis tomber et du me rattraper à elle. J'en profitais par la même occasion pour la serrer dans mes bras.

- Tu ne m'as pas vraiment dit bonjour.

Et je l'embrassai. En moins de deux minutes, nous étions contre la porte d'entrée, nous embrassant fougueusement, luttant pour la dominance. Bien évidemment, Alice avait souvent le dessus, et je ne pouvais pas dire que j'en étais mécontente. Nos mains parcouraient le corps de l'autre et ma respiration devint rapidement saccadée. J'avais besoin d'air, mais j'avais le sentiment d'avoir encore plus besoin d'Alice contre moi et de sentir ses mains sur ma peau. Nous nous immobilisâmes un moment et nous regardâmes d'un air de questionnement mutuel. A la question silencieuse, « se laisse-t-on emporter ou nous contrôlons nous ? », Alice répondit en reculant d'un pas. Je déglutis difficilement. Nous étions attirées l'une vers l'autre comme des aimants, et il était extrêmement difficile de lutter contre cette attraction. Cependant, il semblait qu'Alice avait d'autres plans en tête. Avec un air quelque peu contrarié, elle me dit :

- Je t'emmène à Port Angeles !

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

- Si tu es motivée, je te propose le musée des beaux-arts. Je te rappelle que je dois encore te prouver que l'art contemporain bat les impressionnistes à plate couture.

J'étais enchantée par l'idée. J'avais toujours aimé les musées : le parquet qui grince, le calme et l'atmosphère générale emprunte de respect et d'admiration. J'étais encore plus enchantée par l'idée d'y aller avec Alice. Je savais d'avance que je pourrais discuter des œuvres avec elle, dire pourquoi j'aimais ou n'aimais pas une œuvre, en débattre avec elle. J'avais également le sentiment que j'allais apprendre beaucoup de choses.

Je tapais dans mes mains, comme un petit enfant de 4 ans et sautai sur place pour manifester mon enthousiasme. Elle eut l'air satisfait et m'apporta mes chaussures et mon veste à vitesse vampirique.

Je passai une excellente journée avec Alice. Elle avait l'air de beaucoup s'amuser également, et je la surprenais de temps en temps à me regarder avec un air de crapaud mort d'amour. Cela me fit rougir et provoqua la propagation d'une onde de chaleur dans ma poitrine. Comme je l'avais anticipé, je pus discuter des tableaux avec elle, et elle m'apprit énormément de choses sur la manière de peindre, sur les perspectives, le choix des sujets, l'interprétation de certains symboles etc... Elle était extrêmement cultivée. En même temps, elle avait 99 ans, elle n'avait aucun mérite ! J'appris également encore quelques détails sur elle. Elle me confia qu'elle-même peignait de temps en temps. J'adorais lorsqu'elle me racontait des choses sur sa vie, sur ce qu'elle aimait... Elle avait une personnalité passionnante, et il y avait tellement de choses à savoir sur elle que je ne me lasserai probablement jamais de l'écouter. Je savais qu'elle n'aimait pas trop parler d'elle, mais elle répondait toujours à toutes mes questions, sans montrer la moindre gêne. De temps en temps, elle semblait timide et regardait par terre en répondant à mes questions. Je la trouvais alors adorable. J'avais très envie de voir l'un de ses tableaux. Elle me promit de m'en montrer un à la première occasion.

Alors que nous déambulions dans le musée, elle me prit par la main. Je fus d'abord gênée, et je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder toutes les personnes autour de nous pour voir leur réaction. Certaines nous dévisageaient, d'autres étaient indifférentes. Je craignais de croiser quelqu'un que nous connaissions, puis je me rappelai que nous étions à Port Angeles, dans le musée des Beaux-Arts et qu'il y avait donc peu de chance que cela n'arrive. Après quelques moments, je me laissais aller à la sensation. Je me sentais protégée et aimée par ce simple geste. J'eus envie de la serrer dans mes bras et de l'embrasser. Mais je n'étais pas encore prête pour de telles manifestations d'affection en public. Chaque chose en son temps.

Avant de rentrer à Forks pour nous préparer pour la soirée, elle m'entraîna dans un magasin de vêtement, arguant qu'il me fallait absolument une nouvelle tenue pour le soir. J'acceptais en échange d'un passage dans une librairie. Elle m'acheta une tenue complète et je ne pus l'en empêcher, malgré toutes mes protestations. Je redoutais toujours de faire du shopping avec Alice, mais elle savait choisir des vêtements plus habillés que ma garde robe habituelle, dans lesquels je me sentais pourtant à l'aise. Je lui achetai un de mes romans préféré à la librairie et elle me remercia avec les yeux brillants. Je n'avais qu'une envie : qu'elle nous ramène au plus vite dans ma chambre. Pour ça, je savais que je pouvais lui faire confiance.


	14. Chapter 14

**Salut tout le monde ! **

**Je m'excuse pour l'attente que je vous ai infligée entre ces deux chapitres, mais j'ai eu quelques soucis de santé qui ont pas mal perturbé mon emploi du temps. Sans parler du travail en retard que cela a engendré ! Voilà donc le dernier chapitre en date. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires, c'est toujours très motivant et très encourageant ! **

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Chapitre 14**

Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant chez moi, la voiture de Charly était garée devant l'entrée. Je lançai un regard désespéré à Alice avant de traduire le fond de ma pensée :

- Tu peux venir quand même ? S'il te plait !

A vrai dire, j'étais surtout frustrée que la présence de Charly ne nous permette pas de nous embrasser aussitôt la porte franchie. J'avais pensé aux lèvres, aux mains, à la peau, aux seins d'Alice tout le trajet, et je ne savais pas comment il serait possible que je résiste à l'envie de mettre à exécution tous mes projets.

Elle eut l'air amusée et me répondit :

- Oui, je viens avec toi si tu en as envie.

- Bien sûr !

Et je me jetai sur ses lèvres, pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Elle répondit à mon étreinte et passa sa main dans mes cheveux, me soutirant un gémissement de plaisir. Elle sourit puis rompit notre échange :

- Ton père va se demander (à juste titre) ce que nous faisons dans la voiture.

Après avoir embrassé Charly et lui avoir demandé l'autorisation de me rendre à la soirée, ce qu'il accepta sans hésitation après qu'Alice lui ait dit avec son sourire le plus charmeur qu'elle me surveillerait, nous montâmes dans ma chambre. Lorsque j'eus fermé la porte, Alice se précipita sur moi et m'embrassa avec une telle passion que je faillis perdre pied dans ses bras. Son amour pour moi était un concept que j'avais du mal à appréhender, et la manière qu'elle avait de me le prouver me laissait complètement ébahie. Elle avait le pouvoir de me rendre folle. Folle d'amour pour elle, folle de désir, folle de ne pas savoir quoi faire pour lui exprimer tout ce qu'elle me faisait ressentir. J'étais complètement à sa merci, et j'avais une confiance aveugle en elle. Je lui avais confié mon cœur, ma vie, mon âme et j'embrassais ma condition avec un plaisir immense. J'étais complètement perdue aux yeux du monde.

Lorsqu'elle se recula, je frissonnai et regrettai immédiatement le contact de son corps contre le mien. Je fronçai les sourcils, tentant de redescendre sur terre. Elle rit doucement et dit :

- Je suis désolée, j'aimerais poursuivre aussi, mais ton père est en bas, et je ne voudrais pas franchir la ligne de non retour... dont je ne suis pas très loin...

Elle se mit à rire de plus belle et attrapa ma main pour me conduire jusqu'à mon armoire. Elle se mit à farfouiller dans mes piles de vêtements pour me trouver une tenue appropriée. Je n'avais pas encore récupéré toutes mes fonctions mentales et j'observais sans vergogne son postérieur alors qu'elle était penchée dans mes vêtements. Cela ne m'aidait pas vraiment à retrouver mes esprits.

Elle se racla la gorge et je sursautai, rougissant furieusement d'avoir été prise sur le fait. Elle me regarda avec un air mi-choqué, mi-flatté et lança malicieusement :

- Tu aimes ce que tu vois ?

Je lui tirai la langue pour toute réponse et me laissai tomber sur le lit. Elle rit et me lança les vêtements qu'elle avait sélectionnés, avant de me rejoindre sur le lit :

- Je te conseille d'aller te changer dans la salle de bain si tu ne veux pas que j'arrache tous tes vêtements moi-même.

J'eus le souffle coupé par cette réplique. Bien sûr que si je voulais qu'elle m'arrache tous mes vêtements elle-même... Mon cœur manqua un battement et je restai bloquée à la regarder probablement stupidement. Elle me sourit tendrement, passa sa main sur ma joue et m'aida à me relever. Comme je ne bougeai toujours pas, elle me fourra les vêtements dans les mains et me poussa vers la porte en riant :

- La terre à Bella ?

Je finis par reprendre mes esprits et entrai dans la salle de bain. Aussitôt la porte refermée, je m'appuyai de tout mon poids contre le battant et me pris la tête dans les mains. Je n'arrivais plus à penser très clairement. Toutes mes pensées se rapportaient à Alice. Je la désirais comme je n'avais jamais désiré personne auparavant. L'attraction que j'avais pour elle aurait été capable de soulever des montagnes et son intensité me faisait perdre les pédales. Chaque geste qu'elle faisait, chaque mot qu'elle disait, chaque regard, absolument tout en Alice m'attirait. C'était à la fois troublant et délicieux en même temps. J'avais totalement perdu le contrôle de mes hormones. La soirée chez Ben risquait d'être... compliquée. Perdue dans mes pensées, j'entrais dans la douche et tentai de me calmer avant de retourner dans le champ d'attraction d'Alice.

Lorsque j'entrai dans la chambre, Alice émit un petit sifflement d'admiration. J'en fus troublée et je rougis en regardant mes pieds. Naturellement, elle était également belle à m'en couper le souffle, et lorsque je relevai les yeux, je me perdis dans la contemplation de sa robe noire à l'envers rouge, assorti à ses talons aiguilles... Fascinante. Elle me sourit et je m'assis sur le lit, troublée. Elle vint s'assoir près de moi et prit ma main dans les deux siennes en me regardant tendrement :

- Bella...

Elle s'arrêta et passa sa main sur ma joue. J'étais totalement hypnotisée, et sous le charme. Elle baissa les yeux avant de reprendre :

- Est-ce que... est-ce que tu voudrais venir à la maison ? Je... je voudrais parler à ma famille avant d'aller à la soirée.

Je déglutis péniblement. Je n'avais pas vu les Cullen depuis quelques temps, et d'après l'hésitation d'Alice, il m'apparaissait assez clairement qu'elle ne leur avait pas annoncé le fait que nous étions ... ensemble. La panique menaça de m'envahir en imaginant la réaction qu'auraient Carlisle et Esme, sans parler de ... Rosalie... et d'Edward. Whaooo...

- Mmmh... Tu... enfin je veux dire, ... ils ne savent pas... pour nous, si ?

- Eh bien... pas vraiment... Enfin, Jasper m'a percée à jour assez rapidement, car il a ressenti mon amour pour toi. Du coup... Edward a également une vague idée de ce qu'il se passe.

Je me crispais en entendant cela. Elle ajouta précipitamment :

- Mais ne t'inquiète pas... Edward n'est pas là ce soir.

Je soupirais de soulagement à l'idée de ne pas avoir à affronter le regard d'Edward ce soir. Cependant, cela ne suffisait pas à me détendre complètement.

- Mais tu es sûre... que c'est ... une bonne idée ?

Elle me regarda longuement dans les yeux avant de répondre :

- Bella, ... je t'aime.

A ces mots, mon estomac fit un tour sur lui-même, et je rougis avant de répondre timidement :

- Je t'aime aussi Alice.

Sur ce je baissai les yeux vers nos mains entrelacées. Elle mit sa main libre sous mon menton et releva mon visage jusqu'à ce que je plonge mon regard dans le sien.

- Je t'aime, et je veux que ma famille le sache. Je ne veux pas, et je ne peux pas leur cacher la chose la plus importante et la plus belle qui me soit jamais arrivée. Je veux partager mon bonheur avec eux.

Elle ajouta malicieusement :

- Et ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien se passer.

J'étais émue par sa déclaration et je me blottis dans ses bras, ma tête dans le creux de son épaule.

- Alice...

Je ne savais pas quoi dire pour exprimer ce que je ressentais. De toute façon, je ne savais pas exactement ce que je ressentais. Trop d'émotions se mélangeaient en un cocktail détonnant en moi. De l'amour, du bonheur, de la joie, du désir... Je ne savais plus très bien. Une seule chose était certaine : Alice était responsable de ces sentiments, et je me sentais divinement bien à l'instant présent.

Le trajet jusqu'à chez Alice fut silencieux. Alice fredonnait les chansons qui passaient à la radio, et j'étais perdue sur mon nuage, serrant tendrement la main d'Alice dans la mienne. Elle me jetait des regards débordant d'amour et je rougissais immanquablement, ce qui la faisait sourire. Lorsqu'Alice se gara devant l'immense villa, l'appréhension m'envahit à nouveau. Je n'avais aucune idée de la manière dont les Cullen allaient réagir, et je ne voulais pas être la raison d'un déchirement familial pour Alice. Alice me serra la main de manière rassurante et m'entraina jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Avant même qu'elle ait pu faire un geste la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et la silhouette imposante d'Emmett apparut. Il nous salua avec un énorme sourire et me prit dans ses bras me soulevant sans peine du sol. Il avait l'air terriblement content de nous voir, ce qui me fit sourire malgré mon appréhension. Ce n'était de toute façon pas la réaction d'Emmett qui me faisait le plus peur.

Alice m'entraîna dans le salon et je m'installai sur le sofa en attendant qu'elle revienne. Je n'eus pas longtemps à patienter. Elle réapparut, suivie par l'ensemble des Cullen, excepté Edward. Carlisle et Esme vinrent me saluer et me serrèrent dans leurs bras, Jasper me fit un petit signe de la main que je lui rendis timidement et Rosalie m'ignora superbement.

Ils s'installèrent et Alice vint s'assoir à mes côtés, prenant ma main dans les siennes. Je sentis une vague de calme m'envahir et je remerciai Jasper d'un petit signe de la tête. Il me sourit en retour et Alice s'adressa à sa famille :

- Je vous ai réunis tous ensemble car Bella et moi voulions vous annoncer quelque chose de très important.

Pendant qu'Alice parlait, j'observais les Cullen. Rosalie avait l'air de s'ennuyer royalement et ne semblait pas se sentir concernée. Emmett regardait Alice avec un sourire que je qualifierais de niais, et Jasper avec un petit sourire entendu. J'aperçus Carlisle et Esme échanger un regard, mais la rapidité de leurs mouvements ne me permis pas de décrypter la signification de cet échange.

Alice se racla inutilement la gorge et je décidai qu'il était temps d'observer attentivement mes chaussures alors qu'elle poursuivait :

- Bella et moi... enfin, ce que je veux dire... c'est que je ...

Alice s'emmêlait les pinceaux, ce qui était assez rare. Je serrai doucement sa main dans la mienne pour tenter de lui redonner du courage. Elle me regarda tendrement et me sourit avant de poursuivre :

- Je suis amoureuse de Bella, et... ce sentiment est réciproque.

Je rougis de toutes mes forces et n'osai relever la tête pour observer la réaction des Cullen. Alice passa protectivement un bras autour de mes épaules et je déglutis péniblement. J'étais dans une maison avec 5 vampires potentiellement hostiles. Je savais qu'Alice ferait tout son possible pour me protéger en cas de besoin, mais je ne voulais pas que les choses en arrivent là. Le silence ne dura pas longtemps et fut rompu par le rire d'Emmett. Je sursautai au son de son éclat de rire et relevai la tête pour tomber sur le visage haineux de Rosalie. Je frissonnais de tout mon corps sous son regard malveillant et me blottis contre Alice. Rosalie se leva et, sans une parole, quitta la pièce. Le rire d'Emmett s'éteignit et il se leva et vint nous serrer dans ses bras. Je fus touchée par ce geste et Emmett murmura :

- Ne vous en faites pas, elle finira par s'y faire... Elle est un peu vieux jeu, c'est tout. Je suis très content pour vous. Alice tu méritais de trouver l'amour, et je suis sûr que tu seras très heureuse avec Bella.

Il ajouta avec un sourire malicieux :

- Je suis content que Bella reste dans la famille. Alice, tu as intérêt à mieux t'occuper d'elle qu'Edward !

Je souris et serrai Emmett de toutes mes forces, même s'il ne pouvait ressentir l'intensité que je mettais dans mon étreinte et murmurai un remerciement que je savais pertinemment qu'il entendrait.

Lorsqu'Emmett se releva, Carlisle et Esme s'approchèrent de nous. Esme avait un sourire radieux et me prit dans ses bras et me serra tendrement. Carlisle avait un sourire en coin et semblait très amusé par la situation. Esme me regarda dans les yeux et me dit :

- Je me demandais quand cela arriverait enfin ! Je suis contente que vous ayez accepté vos sentiments l'une pour l'autre. J'imagine que cela n'a pas du être facile.

Je baissai les yeux et rougis. Je ne pensais pas que notre attirance l'une pour l'autre avait été aussi évidente. Probablement était-ce l'instinct maternel d'Esme. Elle poursuivit :

- Bella, tu sais que si tu as besoin de parler de quoique ce soit, tu peux venir me voir ?

Je secouai la tête affirmativement. Esme était comme une deuxième mère pour moi.

Jasper ne fut pas aussi tactile que les autres, mais il m'adressa un sourire sincère que je lui rendis et s'éclipsa. Je ne connaissais pas très bien Jasper, mais je savais qu'il était plus difficile pour lui que pour les autres Cullen d'être en ma présence. Je savais donc apprécier à sa juste valeur sa réaction.

Une fois que tout le monde eut quitté le salon, je soupirais de soulagement et me laissai tomber sur le canapé. Alice vint s'assoir à mes côtés et me serra dans ses bras, son menton sur ma tête. Nous restâmes un long moment dans cette position, profitant de notre proximité puis, je rompis le silence :

- Tu ne veux pas aller parler avec Rosalie ?

- Non. Pas ce soir, cela ne sert à rien. Mais j'irai la voir quand elle aura eu le temps de réfléchir un peu à tout ça.

- Est-ce que... ça va ? Je veux dire, ... tu n'es pas triste de sa réaction ?

- Si... un peu... mais je sais qu'elle finira par accepter les choses comme elles sont. J'imagine que ça prendra peut-être un peu de temps. De toute façon, qu'elle accepte ou non, je t'aime, et rien ne fera changer ça.

- mmh... et... Edward ?

- J'irai lui parler avant qu'il ne puisse lire les pensées de tout le monde. Mais il passe beaucoup de temps seul et isolé en ce moment.

J'étais un peu attristée d'être responsable du désarroi d'Edward. Mais je me rassurais en me disant que je n'y pouvais rien. Je n'avais pas choisi de tomber amoureuse d'Alice. Je ne pouvais pas me forcer à avoir ce type de sentiments pour lui...

La bonne humeur d'Alice reprit le dessus et elle se leva d'un bond :

- On va à cette soirée ?

Dans la voiture pour aller chez Ben, j'abordai une question qui me paraissait assez épineuse :

- Alice...

- Oui ?

- Tu sais que... je ne suis pas prête à annoncer à tout le monde pour nous deux ?

- Oui, je sais Bella, ne t'en fait pas.

- Je veux dire par là que ce soir... il va falloir faire comme si... nous n'étions pas ensemble.

Alice se mit à rire et à ma surprise répondit :

- Cela risque d'être assez marrant !

- Ah bon ? J'avais plutôt le sentiment que cela serait frustrant et difficile...

- Mais oui, mais c'est ça qui va être rigolo : essayer de ne pas se toucher, ne pas te prendre la main, ne pas t'embrasser ! Prends ça comme un jeu !

Je grognais, pas vraiment convaincue...

- Mmmh, mais avec l'alcool, ce sera encore plus dur de ne pas te toucher, de ne pas danser avec toi...

- Qui a dit qu'on ne pouvait pas danser ensemble ?

- Eh bien, je sais pertinemment que si je danse avec toi, je ne réponds plus de moi. Tu as vu ta robe ? Je ne pourrais pas résister.

Elle sourit, et je pense que si elle avait pu rougir, elle l'aurait fait.

- Tu me flattes. Mais tu peux aussi ne pas boire !

- Tu m'as bien regardé ? Quitte à ce que ce soit dur, autant que je profite un peu de ma soirée.

- Nous trouverons bien des endroits isolés pour laisser libre court à nos envies...

Associée au regard plein de désir qu'elle me lança, sa phrase me laissa sans voix. Lorsque j'eus repris mes esprits, je lui lançai :

- Ok, et pour paraître plus crédible, j'imagine que l'on peut se laisser accoster par n'importe quel garçon ?

Elle me regarda horrifiée avant de me lancer un regard de défi :

- Tu veux me rendre jalouse ? Me faire perdre mon sang froid devant tout le lycée et me faire t'arracher tes vêtements au milieu de la piste de danse ?

Je me mis à rire et elle se joignit rapidement à moi, incapable de garder son sérieux. Elle avait garé la voiture non loin de la maison de Ben et je remerciai les vitres tintées. Je m'installai à califourchon sur ses genoux, lui soutirant un gémissement de surprise et d'excitation. Je fus moi-même surprise par ma témérité, mais j'allai devoir passer toute la soirée à faire semblant de ne pas désirer la moindre parcelle de son corps, de ne pas mourir d'envie de l'embrasser, de ne pas être follement amoureuse d'elle. Autant profiter un court instant avant le supplice.

Je passai ma main sur sa joue et la regardai droit dans les yeux avant de murmurer :

- Je t'aime Alice.

Et de l'embrasser comme si ma vie en dépendait, une main dans son cou et l'autre dans ses cheveux.

Je rompis notre baiser lorsque l'air devint un réel problème. Je me forçai à ne pas succomber à nouveau à la tentation, ce qui me demanda un très gros effort de volonté, et ouvrit la portière pour m'extirper de la voiture. L'air frais du début de soirée me fit du bien et aida à calmer les battements de mon cœur et mon désir. Je m'appuyais dos à la voiture, attendant qu'Alice me rejoigne. Après quelques instants je fus surprise qu'elle soit encore dans la voiture et je me penchais pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Lorsqu'elle me regarda, ses yeux étaient noirs d'encre et elle semblait en proie à un débat intérieur assez intense. Elle me sourit avec un air de prédateur et tout le désir que je combattais remonta instantanément à la surface. Je ne devais pas être normale. N'importe quel être humain normalement constitué aurait fui. Et moi je n'avais qu'une envie : retourner dans la voiture et m'offrir à Alice corps et âme. Alice se mit à rire et me tira de mon monologue interne.

- Bella, ... tu es incroyable...

Je la regardais, faisant mine d'être vexée :

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu devrais avoir peur de moi.

- Je te fais confiance Alice... et tu ne me fais pas peur... j'ai un peu honte de l'avouer... mais... je trouve ça encore plus excitant.

Elle me regarda comme si j'étais folle, ce qui n'était probablement pas loin de la réalité, avec au fond de ses yeux quelque chose comme de la reconnaissance. Les étincelles dans son regard me disaient tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir.

Dieu que j'étais amoureuse d'elle.

- Bon allez, il faudrait qu'on y aille avant que quelqu'un ne se demande ce que l'on fabrique...

- Oui, tu as raison, d'ailleurs, je ne sais pas trop moi-même ce que l'on fabrique ! Lui répondis-je amusée.

- On s'aime...

Je lui souris et elle sortit de la voiture. Je résistai à l'envie de la prendre par la main pour nous diriger vers la porte. La fête semblait battre son plein et Ben nous ouvrit la porte avec une bière à la main, a priori, pas sa première.

Je lançai un regard entendu à Alice et me mis à la recherche d'Angela. Je la trouvai en grande discussion avec Jessica. Je passai par la cuisine attraper une bière avant de la rejoindre. Elle m'accueillit comme si elle ne m'avait pas vue depuis des semaines et m'entraina aussitôt vers la porte d'entrée, laissant Jessica en plan. Je fis un petit signe à Jessica, lui faisant comprendre que je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait dans la tête d'Angela mais que je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de la suivre. Nous nous assîmes sur les marches de l'entrée et elle attaqua sans plus attendre :

- Où est Alice ?

- Je ne sais pas, sur la piste de danse probablement entourée de tous les célibataires de la soirée... voire même de ceux qui ont déjà une copine... Tu devrais surveiller Ben !

Elle se mit à rire.

- Je ne sais pas si je dois, mais je fais confiance à Ben. Et puis, je lui ai plus ou moins dit pour toi et Alice alors je ne pense pas qu'il soit si bête que ça... J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas... mais je n'aime pas trop lui cacher des choses.

- Mmmh, non je ne crois pas que ça me dérange, du moment qu'il le garde pour lui jusqu'à ce que je me sente prête à l'annoncer aux autres.

Nous discutâmes de choses et d'autres jusqu'à ce que je finisse ma bière. Angela prit ma bouteille vide et dit :

- Viens, il ne faut pas que tu te dessèches.

Je la suivis de bonne grâce et elle m'entraîna dans la cuisine. Elle me servit un cocktail qui semblait contenir plus de rhum que de jus de fruit et je bus mon verre en grimaçant. Elle me tendit une bouteille de bière "pour faire passer le punch". Je commençais (déjà) à être un peu à côté de mes pompes et je décidai d'aller retrouver Alice. Je laissai Angela dans la cuisine, qui servait des verres à tout le monde en rigolant et retournai dans le salon, à la recherche d'Alice. Je ne mis pas longtemps à la repérer. Elle était effectivement entourée de tous les célibataires de la soirée, et je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie. Je dus prendre sur moi pour ne pas me précipiter pour les faire s'éloigner d'elle et la prendre dans mes bras et... Je fus interrompue dans mes pensées par Mike qui m'apporta un verre que je posai sur le rebord de la fenêtre en attendant de finir ma bière.

- ça va Bella ?

Je sentis au son de sa voix qu'il était un peu ivre lui aussi.

- ça va.

- Comment tu la trouves ?

Je le regardai, perplexe.

- Comment je trouve quoi ?

- Alice Cullen !

Je rougis violemment. Je ne pensais pas que j'avais été aussi peu discrète en la regardant. Je réfléchis à toute vitesse pour trouver une réponse appropriée. L'alcool m'avait un peu ramolli le cerveau, et cela me demanda d'autant plus d'efforts. Que répond une fille hétérosexuelle lorsqu'on lui demande comment elle trouve une de ses amies ?

- Mmmh, elle est euh... pas mal... J'aimerais bien être aussi belle qu'elle.

Je regardai Mike attentivement pour voir si j'avais répondu comme il fallait. Il sembla satisfait de ma réponse et poursuivit :

- Tu penses que j'ai mes chances ?

Je faillis m'étrangler avec ma bière. Une fois ma surprise passée, je fus étreinte par une violente jalousie. Comment Mike pouvait-il espérer sortir avec Alice ? Mon Alice ? Pas question. Et puis d'ailleurs, Mike n'était-il pas avec Jessica ?

- Mais, et Jessica ?

- Quoi Jessica ?

- Ben, tu sors avec Jessica non ?

Il me regarda comme si j'habitais sur une autre planète et répondit :

- Mais Bella, ça fait au moins deux semaines qu'on n'est plus ensemble !

Je tombais des nues. Comment avais-je pu ne pas me rendre compte que Mike et Jessica n'étaient plus ensemble ! J'avais été tellement préoccupée par tous ces changements dans ma vie que j'avais complètement occulté le monde extérieur... J'étais atterrée de voir à quel point.

- Oh. Je suis désolée... Je ne savais pas... Je... je suis un peu à côté de mes pompes en ce moment.

- Ce n'est pas grave Bella, on avait remarqué que tu n'étais pas dans ton assiette. J'imagine que c'est à cause d'Edward, non ?

- Euh, à cause d'Edward ? Euh, oui... oui, c'est ça.

J'étais tellement troublée que je bus le verre qu'il m'avait apporté d'une traite avant de finir ma bière. Il fallait que je stoppe cette conversation tout de suite.

- Je vais danser, à plus tard Mike.

Et je me précipitais vers la piste de danse, fendis la foule qui se pressait autour d'Alice, l'attrapai par la main en tentant d'ignorer les picotements que cela provoqua dans tout mon bras et l'entrainais vers l'étage. Elle me suivit sans protester pendant que j'ouvrais toutes les portes de l'étage avant de tomber sur une pièce qui semblait vide de monde et qui se fermait à clé. Je l'entrainai avec moi dans la pièce, verrouillai la porte et me jetai sur elle. Je plaquai ses mains au dessus de sa tête et l'embrassai furieusement. Elle se laissa faire probablement jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir se retenir et inversa nos rôles. Elle me plaqua contre la porte et ses mains se mirent à parcourir mon corps. Je n'en pouvais plus. C'était inhumain. J'aurais voulu la dévorer sur place. Je tentai de reprendre le dessus, mais sa force vampirique et l'alcool que j'avais dans le sang n'aidant pas, je trébuchai et manquai de tomber. Alice me rattrapa et se mit à rire.

- Eh bien, on devrait faire ça plus souvent.

J'attendis de retrouver mon souffle avant de répondre :

- C'est de la torture. Tu es tellement belle, j'ai envie de te déshabiller et de te faire l'amour. Ici. Maintenant.

Elle rit et dit :

- J'aime bien quand tu bois. Tu es... directe !

Je rougis en réalisant ce que j'avais dit.

- Je suis désolée.

- Oh, mais tu n'as pas à être désolée. Viens, on va prendre l'air.

Elle m'attira contre elle et m'entraîna vers la fenêtre. Je m'arrêtais.

- Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ? Tu sais que je suis maladroite ? Et en plus, là, j'ai bu.

- Tu me fais confiance non ?

- Oui, mais c'est à moi que je ne fais pas confiance.

Elle sourit et ouvrit la fenêtre. Elle me prit dans ses bras comme si j'étais légère comme une plume et j'eus à peine le temps de fermer les yeux que je me retrouvai déjà assise à califourchon sur le faîte du toit, Alice assise derrière moi me maintenant fermement. Elle était appuyée contre la cheminée et regardait le ciel d'un air pensif. Je me laissai aller contre elle, profitant du contact de son corps contre mon dos et appuyait ma tête sur son épaule. Il y avait des milliers d'étoiles dans le ciel. J'avais toujours beaucoup aimé regarder les étoiles, même si je ne savais reconnaître que la grande ourse et Sirius.

- J'imagine que ma question est stupide, mais tu sais reconnaître les étoiles ?

Elle sourit et caressa mon bras avant de répondre :

- Quelques unes, mais pas toutes. Le professionnel pour ça, c'est Jasper. Si ça t'intéresse, tu devrais lui demander.

- A vrai dire, ça ne m'intéresse pas plus que ça d'identifier les étoiles avec Jasper. Mais avec toi, si.

Elle rit et souffla dans mon oreille, provoquant un long frisson dans tout mon corps :

- Tu trouves ça romantique peut-être ?

Je ne lui fis pas le plaisir de répondre et enchaînai :

- Alors, tes prétendants te plaisent ?

Elle me pinça, et si j'avais pu riposter sans risquer de me rompre le cou, je l'aurai fait. Elle entra dans mon jeu et répondit :

- Je crois que Mike s'intéresse à moi. Je devrais peut-être lui laisser une chance ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Je ris doucement et me mordis la lèvre avant de répondre :

- C'est horrible...

- Quoi ?

- Je suis jalouse, ça me met hors de moi ne serait-ce que de t'imaginer avec Mike, beurk...

- Ne t'inquiète pas Bella. J'ai attendu un siècle avant de te trouver, je ne vais pas te laisser pour un gringalet comme Mike ! Et si ça peut te rassurer, j'ai moi aussi beaucoup de mal à me contenir quand je vois des gens s'approcher trop près de toi...

- J'ai du mal à imaginer que tu puisses te mettre dans tous tes états pour moi. Qu'est-ce que j'ai donc de si particulier pour que tu ressentes cet amour aussi fort pour moi ?

J'aurais aimé voir son visage à cet instant. L'alcool m'aidait à formuler tout haut cette question que je me posais sans cesse. Je lui avais déjà posée auparavant, mais je n'arrivais pas concevoir cet état de faits.

Pour toute réponse, Alice enfouit sa tête dans le creux de mon cou et inspira profondément. Je sentis ses lèvres sur ma peau et je frissonnais de tout mon être.

- Je suis toujours étonnée que tu ne voies pas à quel point tu es un être formidable, Bella. J'aimerais que tu puisses te voir à travers mes yeux pour que tu puisses comprendre.

Nous restâmes quelques instants de plus sur le toit, et Alice m'apprit effectivement quelques noms de constellations. Le ciel parsemé d'étoiles devaient se refléter dans mes yeux. J'étais probablement plus heureuse que je ne pourrais jamais l'être. Alice me serrait dans ses bras, je sentais son corps contre le mien, je respirais son odeur et ses cheveux me chatouillaient la joue. C'était merveilleux.

Lorsque nous redescendîmes au rez-de-chaussée, j'allai discuter avec Angela, Ben, Eric et Jessica. Angela m'attrapa une bière et me fit un clin d'œil entendu, que je ne sus pas très bien comment interpréter. J'étais encore un peu perdue sur mon nuage et la bière ne m'aida pas à redescendre sur terre. Je ne suivais pas très bien la conversation et j'excusais ma rêverie par une trop forte consommation d'alcool, ce que personne ne vint contredire. Angela me jetait de temps à autre des regards inquisiteurs. Alors que j'entamais une nouvelle bouteille, ils m'entraînèrent sur la piste de danse. Angela vint danser près de moi, et me murmura :

- Tu as l'air complètement ailleurs Bella !

Je baragouinais une réponse vague et continuai de danser. La musique était entraînante et je me laissais aller à mon ivresse. J'étais heureuse, j'avais envie de libérer ce sentiment et de me laisser aller à le ressentir. J'aperçus Alice du coin de l'œil et j'eus instinctivement envie de danser avec elle. Alors que je me dirigeais vers elle d'un pas manquant d'assurance, Angela me retint par la manche et se mit à danser langoureusement avec moi. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'elle était en train de faire mais me laissais faire sans protester.

Je m'amusai comme une folle, nous dansions tous ensemble et chantions (probablement faux) à tue tête sur des rythmes entraînant. Alice finit par venir me chercher et m'attira à elle. Je tentai de l'embrasser, et elle détourna la tête au dernier moment. Je ne compris pas pourquoi elle ne voulait pas m'embrasser mais la laissait m'entraîner avec elle. Je la voyais du coin de l'œil dire au revoir à tout le monde pendant que je tentai de battre Mike à un concours de cul-secs. A mon deuxième shot, Alice vint me chercher et salua Mike d'un sourire que j'aurais probablement qualifié de séducteur si j'avais eu tous mes esprits. Elle m'entraina vers la voiture en riant, m'ouvrit la portière et m'installa. Quand elle se pencha pour attacher ma ceinture de sécurité je l'embrassai. Cette fois, elle ne se détourna pas et je pus profiter de la sensation de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Celle-ci ne dura pas et Alice se recula pour aller s'installer côté conducteur, la ceinture de sécurité me maintenant à ma place malgré toutes mes tentatives pour la suivre. Elle avait l'air de s'amuser comme une folle et me dit :

- Je te ramène chez moi, tu n'es pas en état de faire croire à ton père que tu es sobre. Je l'appellerai tout à l'heure en espérant qu'il ne veuille pas te parler.

- .


	15. Chapter 15

**Et voilà (déjà !) le chapitre 15 ! Je profite d'être immobilisée chez moi pour avancer un peu ! Merci pour vos commentaires, ça me fait toujours super plaisir et même si j'écris en premier lieu pour exorciser mes propres démons, j'espère toujours que ma fic pourra faire ressentir des choses à d'autres. J'en lis beaucoup et c'est quelque chose d'assez important pour moi et je me dois bien de vous rendre la pareille. Tout ça pour dire que ce chapitre a été assez difficile à écrire. J'ai suivi le conseil de Mikiido, et Alice et Bella vont avoir une altercation. Un couple qui ne se dispute pas n'est pas un couple stable ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 15**

J'avais mal à la tête. J'avais soif. Je n'avais pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux. J'émis un grognement. Aussitôt, une main glacée se posa sur ma joue, entraînant une vague d'émotions confuses dans tout mon corps. Alice.

Des images affluèrent dans mon cerveau, la plupart d'entre elles ayant pour seul sujet le visage d'Alice, les yeux d'Alice, le décolleté de la robe d'Alice... Je me délectais quelques instants avant d'arriver à la conclusion que si sa main était sur ma joue, ouvrir les yeux me permettrait probablement de la contempler en chair et en os. Et j'avais déjà pu constater à plusieurs reprises qu'elle était encore bien plus belle en vrai. Mais pour ça, il fallait que j'ouvre les yeux.

Au prix d'un effort extrême de volonté, j'ouvris un oeil, puis l'autre, et me trouvai nez à nez avec l'objet de tous mes fantasmes et de tous mes désirs. Elle souriait comme si elle venait de gagner au loto et m'embrassa sur la joue, provoquant d'agréables picottements sur ma peau.

- Bonjour Bella !

Sa voix serait probablement le seul son qui ne me ferait pas mal au crâne aujourd'hui.

Je marmonais quelque chose en réponse mais j'avais la gorge sèche et la voix rauque, et je ne suis pas sûre que cela était compréhensible.

- Comment tu te sens ?

- Mal.

Elle rit.

- Si tu te redresses un peu, tu pourras prendre des cachets contre le mal de tête. Je t'en ai préparé. Il faudrait que tu boives aussi.

Je me pliais à ses exigences, sachant très bien que cela me permettrait de me sentir mieux.

- Je vais aller prendre une douche, si cela ne t'embête pas.

- Non, pas de problèmes. Je t'ai mis des vêtements propres dans la salle de bain.

Je me dirigeai tant bien que mal dans la salle de bain. J'avais mal à la tête et j'étais un peu nauséeuse, mais cela aurait pu être pire. Alice avait du me faire boire de l'eau en arrivant chez elle. Alors que j'enlevais mon pyjama, je réalisai subitement que je n'avais qu'une vague idée de la fin de la soirée hier, et surtout que je ne me rappelais absolument pas avoir enfilé ce pyjama, ce qui sous-entendait qu'Alice l'avait probablement fait pour moi. A cette pensée, je rougis furieusement et me précipitai sous la douche, au risque de me rompre le cou.

Une fois sous l'eau, je tentais de reconstituer les éléments de la soirée. Je me souvenais parfaitement de tout ce que j'avais fait jusqu'au moment où j'étais redescendue du toit avec Alice. La suite des évènements était un peu plus floue. Je me mordis la lèvre en espérant ne pas avoir fait n'importe quoi. Je me dépêchais de m'habiller pour pouvoir demander à Alice de me raconter ce qui s'était passé à la fin. Je me sentais un peu mieux. La douche m'avait du bien et les cachets commençaient à faire effet. Je bus avidement de l'eau dans la bouteille qu'Alice me tendait avant de m'installer à ses côtés sur le lit qu'elle avait prit le soin de faire. Elle était habillée "casual" et cela me surpris. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de voir Alice en jean avec un tee-shirt assez simple. Non que je n'aimais pas, bien au contraire. Elle était tout aussi séduisante dans cette tenue et j'avais à nouveau envie de poser mes mains partout sur son corps. Cependant, je voulais d'abord qu'elle me raconte la fin de ma soirée avant de me perdre dans ses bras.

Elle me sourit malicieusement, les yeux pétillants et me demanda :

- Tu voulais me poser une question ?

J'aimais beaucoup lorsqu'elle était taquine comme à l'instant. C'était un des traits de son caractère que j'appréciais le plus. Elle était généralement joyeuse, toujours prête à plaisanter et avait un grand sens de l'humour, ce qui était à mon sens une qualité inestimable. Je rougis légèrement, sachant qu'elle devait avoir eu la vision de ce moment et répondit :

- Oui, je voulais que tu me racontes comment s'est finie la soirée...

Je détournai le regard, un peu honteuse d'avoir bu au point de ne pas me souvenir de tout ce que j'avais fait. Elle rigola et répondit :

- A partir de quand ?

- Eh bien, je me souviens très bien de tout jusqu'à ce qu'on redescende du toit. A partir de là, c'est un peu flou. Je me souviens avoir dansé avec Ben, Jessica, Mike, Angela et Eric, mais... je ne suis plus très sûre de l'enchaînement de tout ça, ni des détails.

- Ok, alors voyons... Tu veux la version soft ou la version trash ?

Je gémis en me prenant la tête dans les mains... J'avais donc vraiment fait n'importe quoi ! Alors que je me maudissais intérieurement, Alice éclata de rire. Ce fut elle que je maudis lorsqu'elle ajouta :

- Je plaisante Bella, ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as rien fait de... mmh, d'embarrassant.

Je la détestais. Elle se moquait de moi. Et je me détestais d'autant plus car je la trouvais encore plus craquante pour ça.

- Je te revaudrais ça un jour !

- J'imagine ! Bon alors, plus sérieusement. Lorsque nous sommes redescendues, tu as effectivement discuté avec tout le groupe, mais tu n'avais pas l'air de bien suivre leur conversation. Puis, vous avez dansé pendant un moment. Tu avais l'air de t'amuser comme une folle. D'ailleurs, je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais danser comme ça... C'était très excitant.

Elle sourit de toute ses dents et je sentis le rouge me monter au visage. C'était tellement embarassant de ne plus se souvenir. J'avais certes quelques réminiscences, mais j'avais le sentiment qu'Alice profitait un peu de la situation pour se payer ma tête ! Je pris note de me venger dès que j'en aurais l'occasion.

- J'ai cru un instant que tu allais venir danser avec moi, mais Angela a eu la bonne idée de te retenir. Tu étais survoltée, et je doute que tu te sois retenue un seul instant ! En tout cas, Angela en a bien profité, et il faudra que je lui fasse une remarque par rapport à ça !

Elle me fit un clin d'oeil. Je me rappelais effectivement avoir dansé de manière assez sensuelle avec Angela. Je pris mon air le plus innocent avant de lui demander :

- Tu es jalouse ? C'est bon à savoir.

Elle fit la moue et poursuivit, choisissant d'ignorer ma provocation.

- Ensuite je suis venue te chercher pour te ramener. Et là tu as effectivement essayé de m'embrasser.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demandais-je précipitamment.

- J'ai détourné la tête au dernier moment. J'ai du faire un réel effort pour m'empêcher de succomber...

Elle exagéra légèrement afin que je culpabilise et que je la serre dans mes bras pour la remercier. Je lui sussurai à l'oreille :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu auras plein d'autres occasions de m'embrasser !

Je la sentis frissoner et un plaisir intense m'envahit à la pensée d'être responsable de sa réaction. Moi Bella Swann, j'étais capable de faire frissoner de plaisir et d'anticipation Alice Cullen. Incroyable et trop la classe !

- Pendant que je disais au revoir à tout le monde, tu t'es échappée pour faire un concours de shot avec Mike.

- Quoi ?

- Mmmh, eh bien, vous aviez aligné des shots et vous étiez en train de les vider un par un le plus vite possible. Je crois que je t'ai arrêtée après ton deuxième verre.

Elle rit à nouveau.

- Je t'ai emmenée à la voiture, où tu as tenté de me violer !

Je rougis à nouveau. Je savais qu'elle exagérait pour m'embeter, mais tout de même, j'avais un peu honte de mes actions. Je décidais de le prendre sur le même ton qu'elle et répliquai :

- Est-ce que j'y suis parvenue ?

- Si tu avais réussi, tu t'en rappellerais.

Je ris. Elle avait probablement raison de toute façon.

- Je t'ai ramenée ici et j'ai appelé Charly pour lui dire qu'on dormait chez moi, que tu étais sous la douche et que tu l'appellerais ce matin. Je lui expliqué que nous avions un test de maths à préparer et que c'était plus simple que tu sois déjà chez moi. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il ait cru tout ce que je lui ai raconté... Mais je n'avais pas le choix, tu n'étais pas en état de lui parler...

- A ce point ?

- Si tu savais ! Tu m'as dit des choses très intéressantes en tout cas !

Elle me fit un clin d'oeil sensuel et je perdis ma patience. Je me jetais sur elle pour la chatouiller. Etonnament, elle était très chatouilleuse (je pensais que les vampires n'avaient pas de faiblesse !) et j'en profitais allègrement pour poser mes mains sur son corps. Je savais qu'elle se laissait faire, puisqu'elle n'avait besoin que du petit doigt pour me repousser. Je profitais de sa bonne composition pour pousser notre jeu un peu plus loin et passai mes mains sous son tee-shirt et l'embrassai en même temps. Elle stoppa ses mouvements et me rendit mon baiser, glissant ses mains sur mon dos et me soutirant un gémissement de plaisir. J'étais totalement perdue dans l'instant, simplement consciente d'Alice, de sa langue qui jouait avec la mienne, de nos corps entremêlés, de mes mains sur son corps et des siennes sur le mien lorsque j'entendis un grand fracas quelque part dans la maison, comme si une voiture s'était enfoncée dans un mur.

Alice se figea instantanément et me regarda paniquée. Elle se dégagea instanément de mon étreinte et me dit avant de sortir en trombe de sa chambre :

- Ne bouge pas, je vais lui parler.

Je restai bloquée un moment avant de reprendre mes esprits. Je ne savais pas à qui elle allait parler, mais il n'y avait à mon sens que deux possibilités : Rosalie ou Edward. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait et je commençais à paniquer. Alice était peut-être en train de se disputer avec l'un d'entre eux... ou les deux ! Et j'avais peur pour elle. N'écoutant pas son conseil, j'ouvris la porte de la chambre et dévalai les marches le plus vite possible. La maison semblait déserte et je sortis sur le péron. La scène sur laquelle je tombai n'avait aucun sens pour moi.

Emmett agissait comme ... une cheerleader ? Mais je ne voyais pas les personnes qu'il encourageait. Jasper semblait sur le point d'intervenir sur un ring de boxe et Carlisle maintenait Rosalie en place. Celle-ci semblait vouloir se joindre au combat que je ne distingais pas. J'avais à peine mis un pied dehors qu'Esme se précipita vers moi et m'entraîna à l'intérieur, jusque dans le salon. Elle me força à m'assoir sur le canapé et me serra dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolée Bella.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi elle s'excusait mais cela me fit peur. Je voyais toujours la scène dehors et j'aperçus Alice et Edward qui se tenaient dans des positions de combat, tels des samouraïs. Alice avait l'air de souffrir et je tentai immédiatement de me lever pour aller la rejoindre mais Esme m'en empêcha.

- N'y va pas Bella, c'est dangereux pour toi.

Paniquée, je n'y tins plus :

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Est-ce qu'Alice va bien ? Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose !

Ma voix était montée d'une octave et j'avais les larmes aux yeux. Je savais bien ce qu'il se passait. Alice et Edward était en train de se battre à cause de moi. J'étais responsable de ce qui arrivait et je ne pourrais jamais me pardonner si quelque chose arrivait à Alice.

Esme tenta de me calmer :

- Tout va bien Bella, ne t'en fait pas. Jasper et Emmett interviendront si l'un des deux va trop loin. Ils ne les laisseront pas se blesser gravement.

Sa réplique ne me rassura qu'à moitié. Ils ne les laisseront pas se blesser gravement ? Cela voulait dire qu'ils les laisseraient se blesser tout de même ?

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Esme regarda par terre, l'air un peu gênée mais répondit :

- Eh bien, Alice contrôle habituellement plutôt bien ses pensées autour d'Edward, et disons que... elle en a laissées s'échapper quelques unes tout à l'heure. Edward a perdu le contrôle et a fracassé le mur de sa chambre.

Je rougis furieusement et fus envahie par un sentiment intense de culpabilité et de gêne. Edward avait entendu les pensées d'Alice alors que nous nous embrassions. C'était extrêmement embarrassant.

- Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'ils se battent ?

- Alice a voulu s'expliquer avec Edward, et... disons que les vampires ont une certaine tendance à agir avant de réfléchir, surtout lorsqu'ils sont en colère.

Je scrutais la scène, tentant de discerner quelque chose, mais rien n'y faisait.

- Je suis désolée...

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que... tout ça est de ma faute. Je n'aurais jamais du... laisser Edward espérer... Je suis désolée.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Bella.

Esme me serra dans ses bras et passa sa main sur mes cheveux avant de poursuivre :

- Edward a eu sa chance avec toi. Ce n'est ni de ta faute, ni de la sienne si cela n'a pas marché. Il n'était pas obligé de tenter sa chance. Alice l'avait prévenu.

- Comment ça ?

- Eh bien, je ne suis pas sûre qu'Alice te l'ait mentionné. Je sais qu'elle a eu du mal à s'y faire également mais... Alice t'as vu avant que tu n'arrives. Elle ne savait pas encore l'importance que tu aurais à ses yeux, mais elle avait senti quelque chose de spécial entre vous deux. Elle nous l'a expliqué et Edward... Edward était attiré par toi, notamment car il ne pouvait par lire tes pensées, ce qui doit être très agréable pour lui. Alice l'avait pourtant prévenu que cela ne marcherait pas entre vous deux. Il ne l'a pas écoutée.

J'étais abasourdie. Alice et Edward avaient tentés de se mettre d'accord à mon sujet pour savoir lequel des deux m'aurait ? Je n'eus pas le temps d'approfondir la question car un arbre fut fracassé en deux et Jasper se précipita pour retenir Alice qui se dirigeait vers l'arbre en question. Emmett courut vers l'orée de la forêt et en ramena Edward qui semblait bien mal en point. Alice n'avait pas l'air non plus très en forme et mon coeur se serra à la pensée qu'elle puisse être blessée. Je n'avais pas envie d'assister au reste de l'explication et je remontai dans la chambre d'Alice, troublée par la déclaration d'Esme. Je ne savais pas si je devais être flattée qu'Alice ait tenté d'empêcher Edward de sortir avec moi ou si je devais être en colère contre elle d'avoir tenté d'influer sur ma vie.

Lorsqu'Alice revint dans la chambre, elle avait l'air en pleine forme, si l'on omettait ses vêtements en lambeau. Lorsque la peur qu'elle soit blessée fut remplacée par le soulagement, la colère m'envahit. J'étais en colère contre moi-même d'avoir provoqué cette altercation, contre Alice de s'être laissée aller à se battre avec son frère, contre Alice et Edward pour avoir discuté de moi comme d'un morceau de viande, j'avais mal à la tête et j'étais fatiguée.

- Ramène-moi chez moi.

- Bella...

- S'il te plait, je voudrais rentrer, maintenant.

Elle eut l'air infiniment triste et j'en m'en voulu instantanément. Cependant, je n'avais pas envie que l'on s'explique dans une maison pleine de vampires colériques qui entendaient tout ce que l'on disait et même pensait.

- D'accord. Laisse moi une minute pour me changer. Tu peux m'attendre dans la voiture si tu veux.

Je descendis lentement les escaliers tentant de ne pas faire de bruit, même si je savais que cela ne servait à rien. Je ne rencontrai personne sur mon chemin et me précipitai dans la voiture. Je n'attendis pas Alice qui arriva pratiquement en même temps que moi et qui démarra en trombe. Le trajet fut silencieux mais le silence n'était pas aussi paisible qu'habituellement. Je sentais qu'Alice était tendue et ne savait pas trop sur quel pied danser. J'étais pour ma part fatiguée, en colère et déçue.

Lorsqu'Alice se gara devant chez moi, je remarquai que la voiture de Charly n'était pas là. Il avait du partir pêcher. Alice me lança un regard interrogateur et je descendis de la voiture. Avant de refermer la portière, je lui lançai :

- Merci.

Et je me dirigeai vers la porte. Elle ne redémarrait pas, mais je ne pouvais pas voir son visage à travers les vitres teintées. Lorsque je fus dans ma chambre, j'entendis les pneus crisser et la voiture d'Alice démarrer en trombe. Je soupirais et m'affalai sur mon lit, contrariée. En passant dans la cuisine, j'avais lu le mot de Charly qui me disait qu'il avait eu Esme au téléphone ce matin et qu'il était parti avec Harry pour la journée. J'étais donc toute seule avec ma gueule de bois et mes idées noires. Comment en étais-je arrivée là ? J'étais en colère, mais je ne savais pas très bien contre qui. J'avais le sentiment vague mais insistant que j'avais été injuste avec Alice. Après tout, elle s'était battue pour moi. Je pourrais très bien voir cela comme un acte chevaleresque hautement romantique. Cependant, j'étais troublée par ce que m'avait expliqué Esme. J'aurais aimé pouvoir en discuter avec Alice. Et je venais juste de lui faire comprendre que je ne voulais pas de sa compagnie. Cela ne tournait vraiment pas rond dans ma tête. J'hésitais à appeler Alice pour m'excuser, mais je n'avais pas encore les idées assez claires pour cela. La mort dans l'âme, je me décidais à appeler Angela. Elle saurait me conseiller, et avec un peu de bonne volonté de ma part, peut-être même me remonter le moral.

Après avoir raccroché, je descendis à la cuisine me faire cuire quelques pâtes. Avec tous ces évènements, je n'avais pas mangé et je mourrai de faim. J'entamais mon plat de pâtes quand Angela frappa à la porte. Elle avait l'air en pleine forme, malgré de petits yeux. Elle se laissa tomber sur la chaise en face de moi et me salua :

- Tu n'as pas l'air en forme ?

Elle ajouta avec un clin d'oeil :

- Lendemain difficile ?

Je maugréai pour toute réponse. Elle poursuivit :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, moi aussi j'ai mal à la tête. Alors, raconte, comment s'est finie ta soirée ? Tu étais déchaînée hier soir !

Je soupirais... A priori, Alice n'avait pas exagéré tant que ça...

- A vrai dire, je ne me souviens pas très bien. C'est Alice qui m'a raconté.

Elle se mit à rire et dit :

- Elle n'est pas là ?

- Non.

Devant ma réponse laconique, elle leva les sourcils de manière interrogative :

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Je ne répondis pas et farfouillai dans mes pâtes. Elle se pencha en avant, posa sa main sur mon avant bras et dit :

- Bella, si ça ne va pas, tu sais que tu peux me parler.

- Je sais, c'est juste que...

Il allait falloir que je lui raconte tout, sans pour autant lui donner de détails trop irréels. Pas facile...

- Je me suis disputé avec Alice.

- Ah bon, mais pourquoi ? Hier soir, il a fallu que je te retienne, sinon je pense que tu l'aurais déshabillée sur place !

Elle rit puis se reprit et ajouta :

- Pardon, excuse moi. Vas-y explique moi.

Il allait tout de même falloir que j'invente certaines parties pour les faire paraître crédibles.

- Eh bien, disons que ce matin, Edward est rentré dans la chambre d'Alice alors que nous étions... sur son lit… en train de nous embrasser, comment dire... plutôt passionément.

Elle rigola et je rougis furieusement avant de poursuivre.

- Il s'est énervé et Alice a voulu lui parler... et ils se sont engueulés assez violemment.

Elle me regarda un moment avant de demander :

- Je vois, mais pourquoi tu t'es disputée avec Alice ?

- Eh bien, disons que j'ai appris qu'elle avait essayé de dissuader Edward de sortir avec moi.

Elle me regarda un instant interdite.

- Et alors ?

- Ben... Je ne sais pas, ce n'est pas à elle de choisir ça tu vois ?

- Mmmh non, à vrai dire, je ne vois pas. Elle est amoureuse de toi Bella, c'est l'évidence même. Tu ne trouves pas ça normal qu'elle essaye de faire en sorte que son frère ne sorte pas avec toi alors qu'elle même est amoureuse de toi ?

Son argument était effectivement non négligeable. Je me sentais encore plus en colère contre moi-même. J'étais déçue car j'avais le sentiment qu'Alice n'avait pas été honnète avec moi. Mais j'étais probablement injuste.

- Je ne sais pas... C'est... compliqué.

- Ce n'est pas compliqué Bella. Depuis que tu es avec elle, certes, tu n'es plus très attentive au reste du monde et tu sembles perdue dans ton monde merveilleux, mais tu as l'air tellement heureuse. Tu n'as qu'à demander à Charly, je suis sûre qu'il s'en est aperçu aussi. Elle te rend heureuse Bella, alors va la voir et discute de tout ça avec elle.

Après qu'Angela fut partie, je remontai dans ma chambre et tentai de faire mes devoirs pour me changer les idées. Je ne parvenais pas à me concentrer et me mis au lit avec un livre. C'était un des livres qu'Alice avait choisi pour moi, et donc forcément, il me plaisait énormément. Cette pensée me serra le coeur. Je regardais mon téléphone portable avant de renoncer et de retourner à ma lecture. Malgré le plaisir que j'avais à lire ce roman, ce n'était pas suffisant pour éloigner mes sombres pensées. J'attrapais mon téléphone d'un geste rageur et appelai Alice. Alors que la sonnerie retentissait, j'eus peur qu'elle ne veuille plus me parler et qu'elle ne décroche pas. Pourtant, après un nombre de sonneries qui me sembla incalculable, j'entendis le son de sa voix :

- Bella ?

Son ton était neutre. Elle attendait probablement de voir dans quel état d'esprit j'étais.

- Alice. Est-ce que tu pourrais passer ? Je voudrais discuter.

- Ok. J'arrive dans 10 minutes. Laisse ta fenêtre ouverte.

J'allai ouvrir la fenêtre en l'attendant. Je faisais les cent pas dans ma chambre. Alors que je me retournai pour finir le énième cercle que j'avais commencé, je sursautai en voyant Alice assise sur le rebord de ma fenêtre. Elle me sourit et je fus instantanément attirée vers ses yeux d'une beauté époustouflante. Elle venait probablement de chasser car ils étaient d'une couleur or très claire et très pure. J'en oubliai de respirer.

- Tu voulais discuter ?

Son ton était prudent, et cela m'énerva encore plus. J'aurais préféré qu'elle me crie dessus. Je dois être bizarre.

- Oui.

Je ne poursuivis pas et continuai à faire les cent pas. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, ce fut elle qui perdit son sang froid la première :

- Bella... qu'est-ce qu'il y a ! Explique moi !

Mon coeur se serra en percevant la détresse de sa voix.

- Je ne sais pas, Alice.

J'avais conscience que ma réponse n'allait pas beaucoup l'aider mais j'étais un peu perdue moi-même avec ma colère.

- Bella, écoute, si c'est à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure avec Edward, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas que cela arrive... J'ai juste baissé ma garde quelques instants et...

- Non, ce n'est pas ça.

Un sentiment de culpabilité m'envahit. Alice n'était pas plus fautive que moi pour la réaction d'Edward. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle faisait autant d'effort pour lui cacher ses pensées et cela me contraria qu'elle ait à faire ces efforts constament.

- Esme m'a dit que tu avais... enfin qu'avec Edward vous aviez discuté de moi quand je suis arrivée.

Elle parut troublée mais se reprit rapidement :

- Euh, oui... C'est vrai, mais... Je ne comprends pas... Quel le problème ?

Je perdis patience et me mis à crier :

- Le problème ? Mais c'est que vous décidiez tous les deux ce qu'il allait advenir de moi ! Vous avez parié de l'argent ? Vous vous êtes lancé un défi, c'est ça ? A celui qui réussirait à me séduire ?

J'explosai. Toute mon insécurité et tous mes doutes ressortaient d'un seul coup et je me laissai gouverner par ma colère :

- Tu es contente, tu as gagné ? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais prouver, hein ?

Je frappais du poing sur mon bureau et me laissai tomber sur la chaise. Soudain fatiguée, je me mis à pleurer. J'étais triste, j'étais fatiguée, j'en voulais à Alice, à Edward, et surtout à moi-même.

- Bella...

Elle s'approcha de moi et je la laissai faire. Elle mit son bras autour de mes épaules dans un geste réconfortant et m'expliqua :

- Bella... Je suis désolée que tu le vois comme cela. Je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais eu une vision de toi avant que tu n'arrives. Je ne savais pas à l'époque que tu serais l'amour de ma vie, mais j'avais le sentiment diffu que tu serais quelqu'un de très important pour moi. Quand tu es arrivée et qu'Edward s'est rendu compte qu'il ne pouvait pas lire tes pensées, il... il a voulu tenter sa chance.

Elle s'arrêta un moment, semblant choisir ses mots.

- Je ne comprenais pas ce que je ressentais pour toi. Tout était très confu dans mon esprit. C'était juste très fort et totalement irrationnel. J'ai tenté de le dissuader... parce que... parce que ça me rendait folle de le voir avec toi. Je n'avais juste pas compris que c'était de la jalousie que je ressentais. Alors... je n'avais pas de vraie raison à lui donner pour qu'il ne sorte pas avec toi. J'étais perdue. C'est Jasper qui m'a peu à peu mise sur le chemin. Il n'a jamais été direct avec moi, mais il m'a aiguillée pour j'identifie mes sentiments.

Elle m'entraina vers le lit et s'assit près de moi avant de poursuivre :

- Ecoute Bella, je suis désolée, je sais que je n'aurais pas du lui demander de ne pas sortir avec toi, que je n'avais pas le droit de décider pour toi... Mais... je ressentais un instinct de protection envers toi contre lequel j'avais beaucoup de mal à lutter.

- Mais alors... Tout les conseils que tu m'as donnés à propos de ma relation avec Edward... C'était juste pour pouvoir sortir avec moi ?

- Non... Non, Bella. Je sais que ça a l'air égoïste et c'est difficile à expliquer, mais... c'était pour toi. De toute façon, c'est toujours toi qui a pris les décisions finales.

Elle avait raison. Même si elle m'avait conseillée, j'aurais de toute façon finit par prendre tôt ou tard la décision de rompre avec Edward. Et j'étais sortie avec lui parce que j'en avais envie, et elle ne m'en avait pas empêchée au final, même si elle aurait aimé le pouvoir.

- Je suis désolée Alice. C'est juste... un peu... Cela fait beaucoup de choses à gérer pour moi. Tu es un vampire, je suis sortie avec ton frère. Ce que je ressens pour toi va me faire devenir folle. Je me débats entre ma volonté de le dire à tout le monde et la peur de la réaction des gens. J'ai envie de toi... terriblement... mais j'ai peur. Je n'ai jamais fait l'amour avec personne et je ne sais pas... tu es un vampire... tu éveilles des choses en moi que je ne soupçonnais pas. J'ai peur de tout ça. Je ne comprends pas ce que tu fais avec moi, je n'en reviens pas et... j'imagine que c'est pour ça que je doute à la première occasion.

- Je comprends Bella, et je ne t'en veux pas. C'est juste que... c'est déstabilisant pour moi aussi.

Elle se pencha vers moi et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Elle passa sa main dans mes cheveux et mon cerveau cessa de fonctionner clairement. J'étais soulagée. Soulagée qu'elle ne m'en veuille pas de m'être emportée et soulagée que ses lèvres sur les miennes provoquent toujours ces sensations exceptionnelles en moi. Le bonheur est un sentiment compliqué.


	16. Chapter 16

**Salut tout le monde ! Je suis contente de voir que vous avez – malgré la légère altercation entre Bella et Alice – apprécié le chapitre précédent. Je n'étais pas particulièrement satisfaite de moi et je vous remercie donc pour vos remarques et vos commentaires qui me permettent de voir si je me dirige sur le bon chemin. Voici un nouveau chapitre, laissez-moi impressions, bonnes ou mauvaises ! **

**Bonne lecture. **

**Chapitre 16**

Charly me réveilla en rentrant de la pêche. Il passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et me prévint que le dîner était prêt. Je repris doucement mes esprits. Alice s'était volatilisée, probablement peu de temps avant que Charly n'arrive. Après mon accès de colère de tout à l'heure, nous nous étions endormies l'une contre l'autre. Ou plutôt, je m'étais endormie pendant qu'Alice me berçait. Je ne parvenais pas à me rappeler précisément pourquoi je m'étais emportée contre elle. Toutes les raisons qui me venaient à l'esprit n'en étaient pas et mon éclat me paraissait totalement incongru. J'étais perplexe et alors que je ressassais les évènements de l'après-midi, Charly s'impatienta et m'appela depuis le bas de l'escalier.

Je me levais, déçue qu'Alice ne soit pas revenue entre-temps et descendis dîner avec mon père. Le repas fut assez calme. Charly me demanda comment s'était passée la soirée. J'eus le sentiment qu'il n'avait pas vraiment cru ce que lui avait raconté Alice quand il me demanda avec un sourire en coin si j'étais prête pour mon test de math du lendemain. Cependant, Esme avait du être plus convaincante ce matin, car il ne poussa pas le sujet plus avant. J'étais un peu fatiguée, et je remontai dans ma chambre après avoir fait la vaisselle, laissant Charly dans le salon une bière à la main devant les infos sportives.

Lorsque je remontai dans ma chambre, j'espérais y trouver Alice. Je fus cependant déçue quand je m'aperçus qu'elle n'était nulle part en vue et lui envoyai un texto pour savoir si elle comptait revenir. J'avais encore un peu peur qu'elle ne m'en veuille pour tout à l'heure, et c'est donc avec une certaine anxiété que j'attendis sa réponse. Celle-ci ne tarda pas à arriver et j'appris qu'elle était en train de discuter avec Rosalie. Je déglutis péniblement. Alice s'entendait a priori très bien avec Rosalie. Elle m'avait plusieurs fois expliqué qu'il fallait apprendre à la connaître pour l'apprécier à sa juste valeur. Cependant, j'étais toujours intimidée par celle-ci et je ne parvenais pas à entrevoir ni son côté "généreux, aimant et altruiste", ni son "grand sens de l'humour". Je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner en pensant à Rosalie.

En attendant Alice, je décidai d'appeler ma mère que je n'avais pas eue au téléphone depuis assez longtemps. Je lui avais envoyé quelques e-mails et je savais qu'elle parlait régulièrement avec Charly, mais cela lui ferait plaisir que je l'appelle. Je composai donc son numéro en me laissant tomber sur mon lit : cela pouvait durer assez longtemps. Elle décrocha quasi-instantanément et eut l'air ravie de me parler. Elle me demanda comment se passaient les cours, si j'avais remonté mes notes en mathématiques (maudit Charly, ce n'était sûrement pas moi qui m'étais vantée de mes mauvais résultats en maths !), si je faisais des progrès en sport, quand j'avais vu Jacob pour la dernière fois, si j'avais un autre garçon en vue depuis ma rupture avec Edward (Jacob peut-être ? Tu sais Jacob est un garçon charmant, cela fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu mais quand vous étiez petits, vous jouiez souvent ensemble...), comment allaient Angela et Alice, ce que j'avais fait ce week end...

Ce à quoi je répondis : oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas, Alice m'aide à faire mes exercices et m'explique les leçons, je comprends beaucoup mieux maintenant, non maman, tu sais bien que mon cas est désespéré et que je ne ferai probablement jamais le moindre progrès en sport, j'ai été à une veillée à la réserve il y a deux semaines, c'était super, son père a raconté les légendes de leur peuple, et non, non, il n'y a personne d'autre, et Jacob, c'est juste un ami et puis ce n'est pas parce qu'on jouait ensemble quand on avait 8 ans qu'il faut que je me marie avec lui, Angela va bien et Alice aussi, enfin je crois, c'est un peu compliqué à cause d'Edward, mais je la vois encore souvent et ce week end nous avons été au musée des beaux-arts à Port Angeles et ensuite nous avons passé la soirée chez Ben et... Je m'arrêtai, me rendant compte que j'étais partie pour parler d'Alice pendant une demi-heure. Je ne voulais pas mettre la puce à l'oreille de ma mère et j'étais soulagée qu'elle n'ait pas pu me voir rougir quand je lui avais affirmé qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre.

Je raccrochai lorsqu'Alice entra doucement par la fenêtre que j'avais laissée entrouverte. Elle se glissa aisément par l'ouverture et je ne pus m'empêcher d'apprécier les courbes de son corps et le reflet de sa peau à la lumière de la lune. Elle avait l'air un peu contrariée, du moins, elle n'était pas aussi enjouée qu'habituellement. J'en déduisis que sa conversation avec Rosalie ne s'était pas déroulée aussi bien qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. Je me précipitai pour la serrer dans mes bras et enfouir mon visage dans son cou, inspirant à plein poumons son odeur. Elle s'accrocha à moi comme un naufragé à une planche en bois et je la sentis frissonner. Je rompis notre étreinte pour me reculer et la regarder droit dans les yeux. Je fus surprise par la tristesse que je pouvais lire dans son regard et mon cœur se serra. J'eus instantanément le besoin de la réconforter et je ne trouvai pas d'autre moyen de lui exprimer mon soutien et mon amour qu'en l'embrassant. Je caressais tendrement ses lèvres des miennes, tout en passant mes mains dans son cou, entortillant mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Je fus prise au dépourvu lorsqu'Alice me rendit furieusement mon baiser, me mordillant la lèvre inférieure et me poussant gentiment mais fermement vers le lit où elle m'aida à m'allonger sans que ses lèvres ne quittent les miennes. Ses mains parcoururent avidement mon corps et elle émit une sorte de grognement qui me fit perdre toute raison. Ma respiration se fit difficile, ma température corporelle monta de quelques degrés et mes mains se mirent à agripper son dos aussi fort que je le pouvais, sachant très bien qu'elle ne ressentirait aucune douleur. Mes réactions eurent l'air de lui faire perdre encore plus le contrôle et ses mains s'aventurèrent sous mon tee-shirt, m'arrachant un gémissement de plaisir lorsqu'elle atteignit ma poitrine qu'elle caressa avidement à travers mon soutif. J'étais en pleine transe lorsque soudain elle se recula et disparut par la fenêtre. Je me redressai, complètement déboussolée et légèrement frustrée et j'étais sur le point de l'appeler lorsque la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit et que Charly me souhaita bonne nuit. Dire que je fus gênée est un énorme euphémisme. J'étais encore essoufflée de l'assaut d'Alice, je devais probablement être rouge et échevelée et je ne parvenais pas à articuler quoi que ce soit. Charly eut l'air aussi perturbé que moi, le regard un peu perdu entre surprise et gêne, ne voulant probablement pas avoir à se poser la question de ce qu'une adolescente de mon âge pouvait bien faire seule dans sa chambre pour se mettre dans un état pareil. Il referma rapidement la porte en me souhaitant bonne nuit.

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement mais également de frustration et me passai la main sur le visage. Ça avait été moins une. Quelques instant seulement après, Alice revint dans ma chambre, l'air plutôt amusée et se mit à glousser. J'étais encore un peu sous le choc et je mis quelques secondes avant de me joindre à elle. Elle s'approcha doucement de moi et s'assit à mes côtés sur le lit. Elle mit sa main sur ma joue et dit :

- Je suis désolée Bella...

- Pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, c'était plutôt... agréable !

Elle rit puis poursuivit :

- Contente que ça t'ait plu ! J'ai discuté avec Rosalie et... Disons qu'elle ne comprend pas bien ce qui se passe entre toi et moi... et j'ai eu beau le lui expliquer, je pense qu'il va lui falloir un peu de temps pour qu'elle ne l'accepte. Je t'ai... sauté dessus... parce que...

Je voyais qu'elle cherchait ses mots. Je ne pus m'empêcher de la trouver adorable, et je souris - probablement bêtement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

- Rien, rien, je te trouve mignonne quand tu cherches tes mots, c'est tout.

Elle fit semblant d'être vexée et me tira la langue avant de poursuivre :

- Ce que je voulais te dire, Et elle baissa la tête l'air un peu gênée, c'est que... je t'ai sauté dessus pour extérioriser tout l'attirance, la passion, l'amour... que j'ai pour toi. Parce que je ne comprends pas que les autres ne puissent pas le voir, et... même si Rosalie n'est pas là pour le voir...

A ces mots je frissonnais d'effroi en imaginant Rosalie assise sur le rebord de ma fenêtre. Alice me fit un petit sourire rassurant et ajouta :

- même si elle n'est pas là pour le voir, cela rend mes sentiments plus réels, plus palpables... Enfin, je ne sais pas si ce que je raconte est très clair... Je t'aime et je voulais le montrer.

Je n'étais pas sûre d'avoir parfaitement compris les pensées d'Alice dans toute leur profondeur. Elle pouvait se montrer assez cérébrale par moment, ce qui était probablement lié au fait qu'elle vivait depuis un siècle et qu'elle avait donc eu tout le temps de réfléchir à un tas de questions existentielles. Toujours est-il que j'en avais compris l'essentiel, qu'elle n'aurait d'ailleurs pas forcément eu besoin d'expliquer à voix haute, ses précédents agissements étant assez explicites. Elle m'aimait. Aussi improbable que cela me paraisse, je la serrai dans mes bras pendant un moment avant qu'elle ne me sorte de ma rêverie :

- Bella ?

Je me redressai et la regardais dans les yeux, aaaah, ces yeux... si j'avais des doutes sur beaucoup (trop) de choses, une était certaine et gravée dans le marbre : je ne me lasserai jamais de me perdre dans ses yeux.

Avant que j'aie eu le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, elle m'embrassa avec passion et je fus heureuse d'être déjà assise. Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre à son baiser qu'elle s'était éloignée et qu'elle dit :

- Je suis désolée, mais je pense qu'il est préférable que je ne reste pas cette nuit.

A ces simples mots, j'eus l'impression qu'on m'arrachait le cœur. Des larmes se formèrent aux coins de mes yeux et une sueur froide parcourut mon dos.

- Mais pourquoi ? Je... je veux que tu restes ! Non, j'ai besoin que tu restes ! Ne me laisse pas !

Je commençai à paniquer sérieusement.

- Bella... moi aussi je voudrais rester... mais... je crois que... je ne suis pas assez forte pour ça.

Elle baissa les yeux et eut l'air gênée. Elle poursuivit :

- Je suis... terriblement attirée par toi... ton odeur, ton sang, ton corps... Je ne vais pas pouvoir m'empêcher de te toucher et... je ne sais pas si tu en as envie...

- Bien sûr que si j'en ai envie Alice...

Ses paroles avaient provoqué l'apparition de papillons dans mon estomac. Mes mains étaient moites et j'étais de plus en plus excitée. J'aurais voulu lui sauter dessus, l'embrasser, lui arracher ses vêtements... Elle me coupa dans mes pensées en ajoutant avec un demi-sourire :

- Ton père est dans la chambre d'à côté.

Sa phrase eut l'effet d'une douche froide. Tout d'un coup, mes pensées me parurent quelque peu déplacées et je rougis furieusement en imaginant ce que j'avais pensé faire à Alice alors que mon père était de l'autre côté de la cloison. Déjà qu'il nous avait presque surprises un peu plus tôt...

Alice se mit à rire en voyant mon expression et elle se pencha pour me murmurer à l'oreille :

- J'ai l'intention de te faire crier mon nom...

Je rougis encore plus si cela était possible, avalai difficilement ma salive et fut parcourue d'un long frisson. Alice adorait me dire ce genre de choses, que je trouvais à la fois incroyablement gênante et terriblement sexy.

Elle rit, contente d'elle et j'attrapai mon oreiller, dans l'objectif évident de lui écraser sur la tête. Elle n'eut aucun mal à parer mon coup et je me retrouvai sans savoir comment plaquée sur le lit, Alice assise à califourchon sur mes cuisses, et son visage enfoui dans mon cou. Mon cœur se mit à battre à toute vitesse lorsque je sentis ses lèvres sur ma peau. Elle me fit un suçon, ce qui m'arracha un petit cri de douleur et j'emmêlai mes mains dans ses cheveux. Elle s'immobilisa à quelques centimètres de mon cou et les seuls bruits que l'on pu entendre pendant quelques minutes étaient ma respiration laborieuse et les battements furieux de mon cœur. Je restai également immobile, consciente qu'elle luttait pour garder le contrôle et attendit qu'elle ne se redresse. Lorsqu'elle le fit, elle m'embrassa tendrement et murmura :

- Bonne nuit Bella.

Je répondis dans ma barbe, déçue de la voir partir et la regardai s'éloigner dans la nuit. Longtemps après qu'elle eut disparu, je me laissai tomber sur mon lit en poussant un long soupir. C'était sûr, elle aurait raison de moi.

Le lendemain matin, Alice m'attendait au volant de sa voiture pour m'amener en cours. Elle était rayonnante, et nous restâmes quelques instants à nous regarder dans les yeux sans rien dire avant qu'elle ne se racle inutilement la gorge, et qu'elle détourne la tête, visiblement gênée mais avec un petit sourire en coin et ne démarre sa voiture. Je détournai également le regard et rougis, troublée par son regard, pas son aura, par tout son être.

La journée se déroula sans encombre. J'avais la plupart de mes cours du lundi avec Angela et j'étais contente de discuter avec elle. La soirée du week end fut le principal sujet de conversation. Elle m'avait fait un clin d'oeil en me voyant arriver avec Alice le matin et elle ne posa pas de questions sur la manière dont nous nous étions réconciliées. J'en fus heureuse, car je n'avais pas très envie de reparler de notre dispute.

Lors du déjeuner, tout le monde reparla encore de la soirée, et j'appris que Mike et Jessica était à nouveau plus ou moins ensemble, à savoir que selon Jessica, ils étaient à nouveau un couple stable, et selon Mike, ils s'étaient simplement "choppés" à la soirée. Quel romantisme... Je n'avais toujours pas vraiment compris ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux les dernières semaines, mais je ne tenais pas spécialement à ce que Jessica me raconte sa vie pendant tout le déjeuner (ce qu'elle faisait déjà sans que je pose la moindre question de toute façon). Par ailleurs j'étais bien trop occupée à jeter des coups d'œil à la table des Cullen et à échanger des regards avec Alice. L'ambiance avait l'air plutôt électrique à leur table, Jasper et Alice s'étant installés légèrement en retrait de Rosalie et Edward. Seul Emmett, qui se trouvait en zone neutre semblait essayer d'égayer un peu l'humeur de ses frères et sœurs, visiblement sans trop de réussite.

J'appréhendais le cours de biologie, et j'espérais de tout cœur qu'Edward aurait décidé de ne pas venir. Malheureusement, il était déjà à sa place lorsque je pénétrai dans la salle de classe. Je vins m'assoir à côté de lui avec un petit sourire, gênée. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire, et je savais très bien que rien de tout ce que je pourrais lui dire ne le ferait se sentir mieux. Cependant, Edward fut charmant pendant tout le TP. J'étais surprise mais me gardai de faire la moindre remarque. Il avait l'air très à l'aise et agissait comme si rien ne s'était passé entre nous et que nous avions toujours été de très bons amis. Comme s'il ne s'était pas battu avec Alice pas plus tard qu'hier. A cette pensée, je serrai les dents et une vague de colère menaça de m'envahir. Je me concentrais sur le TP afin de reprendre mes esprits. J'avais des sentiments partagés au sujet d'Edward et contrairement à lui, j'avais beaucoup de mal à me comporter normalement. J'avais indéniablement été attirée par lui, j'aurais peut-être pu avoir des sentiments pour lui, et j'avais toujours cette légère culpabilité de l'avoir repoussé sans qu'il en soit vraiment responsable. Cependant, sa réaction d'hier et le fait qu'il se soit battu avec Alice me mettait dans une rage folle et j'avais envie de le gifler, au risque de me casser la main... La culpabilité que je ressentais disparaissait alors pour faire place à un sentiment proche du mépris et à ma plus grande honte, j'avais presque envie de lui dire "c'est bien fait pour toi, tu ne mérite même pas que j'éprouve de la pitié pour toi". J'étais étonnée de pouvoir ressentir des sentiments et des pensées aussi négatives et aussi viles. Je balayai ces sombres pensées et pris sur moi pour être agréable avec lui tout en regardant ma montre toutes les cinq minutes, comme si cela pouvait pousser les aiguilles à avancer plus vite.

Assez étonnamment, je réussis à suivre le cours de sport dans son intégralité, sans causer la moindre catastrophe. J'étais donc de plutôt bonne humeur lorsque je sortis de cours, et celle-ci s'améliora encore lorsque je repérais Alice qui lisait, adossée à sa voiture. Mon cœur manqua un battement dans ma poitrine et j'accélérais le pas pour la rejoindre. Elle leva les yeux de son livre et me regarda comme si j'étais la 7e merveille du monde et je faillis trébucher sur mon propre pied. Elle rit et m'ouvrit la portière passager lorsque j'arrivai à sa hauteur :

- Je peux vous conduire quelque part, Mademoiselle ?

Je ris et répondis :

- Où vous voudrez tant que vous restez près de moi.

Elle fit le tour de la voiture et démarra en trombe, faisant crisser les pneus sur le parking et attirant les regards des autres élèves qui discutaient à la sortie du lycée. Elle grimaça malicieusement et reprit :

- Comment s'est passée ta journée ?

- Plutôt bien. Et toi ?

- Ennuyeuse.

Je ris doucement. Alice "redoublait" son année depuis des années, et elle était plus intelligente et plus cultivée que la plupart des professeurs qui nous donnaient les cours. Il était donc peu surprenant qu'elle s'ennuie en cours.

- Que dirais-tu d'une petite escapade en forêt ?

Je grimaçais. Je sortais tout juste d'un cours entier de sport pendant lequel aucune catastrophe ne s'était produite, et je ne voulais pas pousser ma chance trop loin... Voyant mon hésitation, elle me regarda de son air suppliant auquel - et elle le savait très bien - je ne pouvais pas résister et je finis par acquiescer. Elle sauta sur son siège et m'arracha un sourire.

- Tu ne vas pas le regretter, tu vas voir !

Elle stoppa sa voiture à l'orée de la forêt et descendit. Elle vint m'ouvrir la portière et je m'extirpai de l'habitacle avec quelques difficultés. Avant que je puisse réagir, je me retrouvai dans les bras d'Alice qui m'avait soulevée sans la moindre difficulté. Elle ne m'avait pas prise dans ses bras depuis le soir où elle m'avait embrassée et avoué qu'elle était un vampire. Mon estomac fit un looping en repensant à cette soirée et je la regardai, éperdue d'amour. Alice me sourit de toutes ses dents. Elle avait l'air d'une petite fille à qui l'on vient d'offrir un nouveau jouet. Adorable. Je me sentais terriblement bien dans ses bras. J'y étais en sécurité, protégée et aimée. Merveilleux. Je blottis ma tête dans le creux de son épaule et me laissai aller à la sensation. Je ne sentais quasiment pas de mouvement alors qu'Alice filait à toute vitesse entre les arbres. J'avais fermé les yeux, le paysage défilant de toute façon beaucoup trop vite pour que je puisse distinguer quelque chose. Je sentis Alice me reposer à terre et j'ouvris les yeux. Je faillis défaillir en prenant conscience de mon environnement. Elle ne m'avait pas déposée à terre, mais sur la plus haute branche d'un pin. Plusieurs pensées affluèrent en même temps dans mon cerveau et j'eus du mal à toutes les traiter. Le paysage autour de nous était splendide. Nous étions juste à la surface d'une mer de pins limitée par les falaises sur notre gauche et les montagnes au loin. J'étais bouche bée. Un peu plus et je me prenais pour un écureuil, l'agilité en moins. Je me sentais en effet un peu anxieuse, debout sur une branche, et malgré la prise ferme d'Alice autour de ma taille et la confiance aveugle que j'avais en elle, je ne pus m'empêcher de me tenir au tronc pour plus de sécurité. Je ne savais pas quoi dire tellement j'étais émerveillée, alors je me contentai d'admirer le paysage. Au bout de quelques instants perdue dans ma contemplation, je me tournai prudemment vers Alice, et l'embrassait avec toute la force de mon amour pour la remercier. Je la sentis sourire contre mes lèvres et ne pus retenir un gloussement. Je lui murmurais "je t'aime" et appuyai mon front contre le sien mon regard perdu dans l'or de ses yeux. Elle avait l'air tellement heureux et ses yeux pétillaient de malice. J'aurais pu rester indéfiniment à la regarder.

- Tu avais raison, c'est plutôt pas mal.

Elle fit mine d'être vexée :

- Pas mal ?

Elle nous installa sur une branche un peu plus large. J'étais adossée au tronc et mes jambes pendaient dans le vide. Mon cœur était remonté dans ma gorge lorsque j'avais jeté un coup d'œil en bas et je m'étais agrippée de toutes mes forces à Alice qui était assise en face de moi. Elle me fit une petite démonstration de l'agilité des vampires et je restai bouche ouverte à admirer ses mouvements de gymnastes et ses figures entre les différentes branches. Je savais pourtant qu'elle ne se forçait pas et qu'elle faisait intentionnellement des mouvements lents afin que je puisse les discerner. C'était d'une grâce infinie et je me sentais extrêmement privilégiée de pouvoir admirer ce ballet. Elle me fit une grimace en revenant s'assoir en face de moi. Nous passâmes l'après-midi perchées en haut de notre pin, à discuter, et le temps passa beaucoup trop vite à mon goût. Je me sentais bien avec Alice, et même si j'étais en équilibre instable en haut d'un arbre, sa seule présence me faisait me sentir en sécurité. J'aurais voulu rester là éternellement, à discuter avec elle, à l'observer, à caresser sa joue, ses cheveux. J'étais habitée par un sentiment de plénitude et de confiance absolue en l'avenir. C'était étrange. Je ne savais pas de quoi serait fait l'avenir, je n'y avais jamais vraiment réfléchi, mais j'avais un sentiment sérénité en y songeant.

- Alice ?

- Oui ?

- Je me demandais... La fin de l'année approche à grands pas et... il va falloir que je réfléchisse à ce que je fais l'année prochaine.

- Est-ce que tu sais ce que tu voudrais faire ?

- Pas vraiment... Je n'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchi... J'imagine que je voudrais aller à l'université, et ce qui m'attire le plus est probablement l'étude des langues et de l'histoire, mais au delà de ça, je ne sais pas...

- C'est déjà pas mal pour quelqu'un qui n'y a jamais réfléchi !

Je ris et elle se joignit à moi. J'aimais beaucoup l'entendre rire. C'était comme si toute la tristesse du monde alentour disparaissait pour laisser place à la joie de vivre.

- Peut-être... Mais... en fait, ce qui m'inquiète le plus c'est... que je... j'aimerais qu'on puisse continuer à se voir...

Je baissais les yeux, triste rien qu'à l'idée que mon départ pour l'université puisse être synonyme de séparation. Je ne savais pas exactement quels étaient les plans des Cullen à la fin de l'année, et je ne voulais pas interférer dans leurs choix. Cependant, j'avais énormément de mal à concevoir mon avenir, au moins à court terme, sans Alice.

Elle me serra plus fort dans ses bras et répondit :

- Ne t'en fais pas Bella, je te suivrais où que tu décides d'aller.

Je fus immensément soulagée à ces mots. Elle poursuivit :

- Cependant, je voudrais que tu me promettes quelque chose.

Ma gorge se serra d'appréhension. Je n'aimais pas la manière dont elle avait dit "cependant".

- Je voudrais que tu me promettes de choisir la voie qui te plait vraiment sans te soucier de moi.

J'hésitais. C'était une question délicate et je ne voulais pas faire une promesse sans savoir si je serais capable de la tenir.

- Mmmh... Je ne sais pas Alice... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passera pour nous deux si je choisis une université dans une région où il fait beau tous les jours ?

- Quel que soit ton choix, nous surmonterons tous les obstacles. Mais je ne veux pas que tu te prives d'une expérience ou d'une formation dont tu rêves pour moi. Nous avons toute la vie devant nous. Je veux que tu vives intensément chaque instant, même si cela veut dire que nous devrons trouver des compromis pour nous voir. Notre amour est suffisamment fort pour surmonter ce genre d'épreuve Bella.

J'hochai la tête, pas vraiment convaincue. J'aurais besoin d'un peu de temps pour réfléchir à cette question épineuse. Je n'avais pas envie de choisir entre Alice et mes études. Cependant, je comprenais le point de vue d'Alice, qui ne souhaitait pas que je me prive d'une expérience pour elle, quelle que soit l'envie que j'en avais, au risque de le regretter toute ma vie. Un véritable casse-tête. Je décidai de changer de sujet.

- Edward a été adorable avec moi en cours de biologie.

Alice ne parut pas surprise et je la sentis se contracter légèrement à la mention de son frère.

- Je suis contente qu'il se comporte bien avec toi, c'est la moindre des choses.

Il m'apparut évident à son ton, que si Edward avait décidé d'agir normalement avec moi, le différent qui l'opposait à Alice n'était pas encore réglé.

- Est-ce que... vous avez discuté tous les deux depuis dimanche ?

- Non. Edward ne me parle plus. Je crois qu'il considère que je t'ai ensorcelée ou quelque chose de ce genre là et que sans moi, tu serais encore avec lui.

- Mais tu m'as ensorcelée ! Répondis-je riant avant de poursuivre :

- Je devrais peut-être lui parler pour essayer de lui faire comprendre que je suis tout autant responsable que toi de ce qu'il lui arrive, voire plus. Tu n'y es pour rien si je ne savais pas ce que je voulais... Et ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu es merveilleuse et que je suis tombée amoureuse de toi !

Elle rit doucement en me serrant plus fort dans ses bras.

- Tu es mignonne Bella quand tu es révoltée ! Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit la peine de se fatiguer. Edward est un peu vieux jeu. Lui comme Rosalie sont un peu plus lents que nous autres à s'adapter à la vie moderne !

Je la sentis s'assombrir lorsqu'elle prononça le prénom de Rosalie.

- Comment ça s'est passé avec Rosalie ? J'ai eu comme l'impression que tu étais un peu bouleversée après avoir parlé avec elle ?

- Eh bien... ça ne s'est effectivement pas très bien passé. Je pensais qu'elle comprendrait... J'ai tenté de lui décrire la profondeur de mes sentiments pour toi, de lui faire ressentir la force de mon amour, elle reste persuadée que notre relation est contre la nature des choses et que ce ne peut-être que passager. Elle n'est pas très bien placée pour me parler de "contre-nature" ! Notre existence même est contre-nature si on va par là... Je suis ... très triste qu'elle ne puisse m'accepter comme je suis. Je pensais que le fait que je sois plus heureuse que je ne l'ai jamais été était une raison suffisante pour accepter, ou du moins tolérer la situation... Mais je me trompais.

Elle avait l'air vraiment bouleversée par la réaction de Rosalie, ce que je pouvais tout à fait comprendre. Je ne pouvais malheureusement pas faire grand chose pour l'aider à part être là pour elle. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, je pouvais comprendre la réaction de Rosalie. J'avais eu moi-même du mal à accepter de tomber amoureuse d'une fille, et je pensais toujours que cela n'était pas normal : deux femmes ne peuvent pas se reproduire entre elles, elles ne peuvent donc pas assurer la survie de l'espèce. Si l'on applique la théorie de l'évolution à la lettre, toutes les personnes homosexuelles sont des êtres faibles qui sont amenés à disparaître, comme des mutations sans avenir. Je ne savais pas s'il fallait avoir une interprétation plus souple de la théorie de Darwin, ou s'il fallait simplement s'accepter comme on était sans se poser trop de questions. Si je me posais des questions de ce type, je pouvais comprendre que Rosalie, qui était née à une époque bien plus conservative que la mienne, puisse avoir du mal à accepter ce qu'il arrivait à sa sœur. Cependant, s'il était légitime que je me pose toutes ces questions qui me concernaient directement, je ne voyais pas pourquoi Rosalie ne pouvait pas juste accepter la situation comme elle l'était, étant donné qu'elle n'était pas directement concernée, et qu'elle pouvait sans doute voir, puisque même Angela s'en était aperçue, à quel point Alice était heureuse. Ces réflexions ne firent que renforcer mon aversion et ma crainte de la belle blonde.

Alors que nous étions toutes les deux perdues dans nos pensées, serrées l'une contre l'autre, le soleil commençait à décliner et les nuances de couleur sur la mer de pins étaient magnifiques. Soudain Alice me demanda, me coupant dans mes réflexions :

- Est-ce que tu crois au concept de l'âme sœur ?

Surprise, je me retournais dans ses bras pour pouvoir plonger mon regard dans le sien. Je ne savais pas trop sur quel pied danser. Une partie de moi - celle qui était prête à tous les sacrifices pour ne pas être séparée d'Alice l'année prochaine - voulait que j'y croie. L'autre - celle qui souhaitait partir à l'aventure, quelles qu'en soient les conséquences - penchait pour le concept de "l'herbe plus verte ailleurs". Dans le doute, je lui retournai sa question :

- Je ne sais pas... Et toi ?

Elle sourit, s'attendant probablement à ce que je botte en touche et répondit :

- Je pense que j'y crois.

Elle s'arrêta et me regarda avec ses yeux malicieux. Si je voulais qu'elle continue, il allait falloir que je donne un peu de ma personne. Mais je n'étais pas prête à rendre les armes si tôt :

- Et ?

Elle me tira la langue et rit :

- Et bien, je ne sais pas, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

Je pris une mine contrariée et fit semblant de me retourner pour poursuivre ma rêverie. Elle me retint par le bras et me serra tendrement contre elle avant de murmurer dans mon oreille, me faisant frissonner de la tête aux pieds :

- Je crois que je l'ai trouvée.

J'enfouis ma tête dans son cou, me laissant envahir par la vague de chaleur qui déferlait en moi et inspirant profondément son odeur. Je profitais un moment de la sensation, avant de la titiller un peu :

- Mike Newton ?

Elle prit un air outré et me tira la langue avant de me répondre :

- Tu mériterais que je te laisse tomber de cet arbre.

Je la regardais horrifiée et poursuivis :

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que tu as trouvé ton âme sœur ? Et d'ailleurs, c'est quoi une âme sœur pour toi ?

- Eh bien, c'est une question assez philosophique. Cela dépend si l'on considère qu'il y a un destin ou du moins une sorte de prédestination, que ce soit une force physique ou un Dieu par exemple. Dans ce cas, je dirais que deux âmes sœurs sont deux êtres qui ont été prédestinés l'un pour l'autre. Les deux faces d'une pièce, même si je n'aime pas trop cette image parce que les deux faces d'une pièce ne peuvent pas se regarder. Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire. Deux pièces qui ont été créées l'une pour l'autre et qui ensemble forment un tout.

- Mmmh, je vois. Mais est-ce que cela veut dire que les pièces ne peuvent pas vivre séparément ?

Alice était bien la seule personne avec laquelle je pouvais avoir ce genre de conversations. Pas vraiment le genre de sujet à aborder en soirée ou au déjeuner au lycée... Je l'aimais d'autant plus que je me sentais suffisamment bien avec elle pour pouvoir aborder ce genre de sujets sans avoir peur qu'elle ne me juge. Même s'il arrivait que l'on ne soit pas du même avis.

- Je dirais qu'une des moitiés peut vivre seule, mais qu'elle ne sera jamais pleinement épanouie, ni complète, car elle se nourrit de l'autre pour atteindre son plein potentiel.

- Et tu ne crois pas que rien n'est prédestiné mais que le concept d'âme sœur est dépendant du contexte ? Je veux dire par là que deux personnes qui se rencontrent à un instant t, avec leur expérience personnelle, leur environnement de vie... peuvent très bien en fonction de ces paramètres tomber amoureux, ou ne pas tomber amoureux. Que l'expérience des uns et des autres, ainsi que l'environnement est un des facteurs majeurs ? Et qu'en fonction de l'évolution de ces deux êtres, ils peuvent être "âmes sœurs" pendant un moment puis ne plus se correspondre ?

- C'est également une possibilité. Mais je préfère croire que nous nous aimerons pour toujours !

Sur ce, elle me prit dans ses bras et après m'avoir embrassée tendrement, elle reprit sa course folle dans les arbres.

Une fois dans la voiture, je souris en m'imaginant répondre à la traditionnelle question de mon père : "Qu'est-ce que tu as fait cet après-midi ?" : oh, rien de spécial, j'ai discuté avec un vampire perchée en haut d'un pin. Alice me questionna du regard, curieuse de savoir pourquoi je souriais.

- Je me demandais si tout cela était bien réel...

Elle prit ma main dans ma sienne et la serra délicatement. Je sus alors que c'était bien réel.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello there ! **

**Merci pour vos commentaires sur le dernier chapitre, j'ai eu un peu de mal à faire avancer l'histoire dernièrement, et vos encouragements m'aident à m'atteler à la tâche. **

**Ce nouveau chapitre est un tournant dans la relation entre Bella et Alice ! C'était un peu dur à écrire pour moi et j'y ai passé pas mal de temps. J'espère qu'il vous plaira au final autant qu'à moi. J'ai vraiment hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez, alors n'hésitez pas à me faire des commentaires, bons ou mauvais ! C'est super important, notamment sur ce chapitre ! **

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Chapitre 17**

La semaine passa lentement, mais sans anicroche. J'allai voir Jake le jeudi après midi, pendant qu'Alice allait chasser. Je l'imaginais toujours en Diane Chasseresse, en toge blanche et tirant gracieusement à l'arc lorsqu'elle allait chasser. Je me doutais bien que la réalité était tout à fait différente (elle ne mettait probablement pas de couronne de laurier pour aller chasser !) mais c'était plus fort que moi... Jake semblait avoir encore grandi et il me dépassait d'une bonne tête et demie. Je le trouvai dans son établi, où il travaillait sur sa carcasse de voiture. Il ne semblait pas dans son assiette et semblait souffrir mais il me répondit très vaguement lorsque je lui posai la question. Il ne fut pas aussi jovial qu'habituellement, même s'il eut l'air content de me voir. Il passa l'après-midi à me regarder discrètement du coin de l'œil et m'agaça prodigieusement. Je finis par lui faire la remarque :

- Jake ! Qu'est-ce que tu as à me regarder en coin comme ça sans arrêt ?

Il se mit à rire, ce qui m'énerva encore plus, d'autant qu'il semblait vraiment beaucoup s'amuser.

- Je ne sais pas, tu as quelque chose de changé... Je n'arrive pas à savoir ce que c'est... Tu as l'air... plus... mmh je ne sais pas trop... Je dirais plus légère !

Je me mépris sur le sens de ses paroles et me vexai instantanément :

- Tu veux dire que tu me trouvais grosse ? Tu sais vraiment parler aux filles toi !

Il leva les mains en l'air pour prouver sa bonne foi et répondit :

- Mais non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Légère dans le sens que tu sembles, je ne sais pas plus libre !

Il ajouta avec un demi-sourire qui se voulait probablement séduisant :

- Et non, tu n'es pas grosse !

J'enfonçai mon coude dans ses cotes et restai silencieuse à sa déclaration. J'étais surprise que Jake soit si observateur. Si Jake pouvait constater un changement chez moi, alors qu'on ne se voyait que de temps en temps, il était probable que Charly se soit également aperçu de quelque chose. Il allait vraiment falloir que je lui annonce pour Alice et moi. J'avalai difficilement ma salive en imaginant la scène...

- Eh bien, tu ne me dis pas pourquoi tu as l'air plus détendue et plus à l'aise qu'avant ?

Je ne répondis rien et me contentai de regarder mes pieds. Comme je me taisais, il essaya de trouver par lui-même :

- Tu as un nouveau petit ami ?

Je rougis et je maudis mon incapacité à mentir. Je secouai la tête vigoureusement en signe de négation, mais il ne sembla pas convaincu et poursuivit, semblant légèrement contrarié :

- Alors tu es amoureuse de quelqu'un ?

Nouveau signe de négation.

- C'est qui ? Mike Newton ?

Il cracha presque le nom de Mike Newton. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire :

- Tu n'as pas une très haute estime de moi !

Il rit puis poursuivit :

- Tu sais Bella, tu peux me parler de tout. Je ne te jugerais pas.

Je doutais quelque peu de cette dernière affirmation. Jake avait un tempérament assez fort, et réagissait généralement au quart de tour. J'avais peur de sa réaction et je n'étais pas prête à sacrifier mon amitié.

- Je sais Jake, mais il n'y a rien à dire.

Je m'en voulus de ce mensonge. J'avais pourtant envie de le lui dire. Cependant, quelque chose me disait qu'il valait mieux que je me taise, au moins pour l'instant. Je me mordis la lèvre et il finit par laisser tomber le sujet.

En sortant de ma dernière heure de cour du vendredi, je me réjouis d'être enfin en week-end. Nous n'avions rien prévu de particulier, mais je savais que j'allais passer le plus de temps possible avec Alice. Je rentrai chez moi pour faire mes devoirs afin d'être débarrassée. Alice avait prévu de me rejoindre un peu plus tard avant que Charly ne rentre.

Je fus assez efficace, et j'avais pratiquement fini l'ensemble de mon travail quand Alice arriva. J'avais même réussi à faire une partie des exercices de maths toute seule. Il m'en restait encore quelques uns à finir et Alice m'aida lorsque j'étais bloquée. Lorsque j'eus fini l'ensemble de mes devoirs, je me laissais tomber sur mon lit, m'allongeant à côté d'Alice. Nous restâmes un moment face à face à nous regarder dans les yeux. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées, et je me sentais bien. Elle passa sa main glacée sur ma joue et je fermai les yeux en poussant un soupir d'aise.

- Bella ?

- Mmmh, répondis-je sans prendre la peine d'ouvrir les yeux.

- Je suis désolée, mais j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle.

J'ouvris instantanément les yeux et me redressai à moitié sur le lit, mon cœur battant la chamade.

- Quoi ?

- Mmmh, et bien, il va faire beau ce week-end.

- Noooooooon !

Je retombai sur le lit, la tête dans les mains.

- C'est vraiment trop injuste ! Je ne veux pas que tu partes ! J'ai attendu le week-end avec tant d'impatience toute la semaine !

Elle passa sa main dans mon dos, pour essayer de me calmer mais, pour une fois, elle échoua. Je passai de la tristesse à la révolte en un tour de main :

- Ne pars pas. Pourquoi tu devrais t'en aller ? Tu peux rester même si il y a du soleil ! Il suffit que tu ne sortes pas, c'est aussi simple que ça !

Mon espoir se raviva instantanément, et je l'attrapai par les épaules pour la secouer. Elle se mit à rire et je me joignis à elle avant de me laisser tomber sur elle.

- S'il te plait, Alice. Je ne veux pas que tu partes. Je veux passer tout mon temps avec toi.

Je la regardais avec le regard le plus suppliant dont j'étais capable. Elle me regarda longuement puis finit par rompre le silence :

- Eh bien... Je ne sais pas... Habituellement, nous profitons des journées ensoleillées pour passer du temps tous ensembles en famille. Mais... j'avoue que je n'ai pas très envie de me priver de temps avec toi pour faire profiter de ma compagnie à Rosalie et Edward, qui n'en veulent de toute façon pas. En même temps, c'est aussi l'occasion pour moi de discuter avec eux... Je ne sais pas. Je vais en parler à Carlisle et Esme.

Je la regardai avec espoir et la serrai dans mes bras avant de me lever pour aller préparer le repas de Charly. Elle m'aida et s'éclipsa discrètement avant qu'il n'arrive, en profitant pour aller discuter avec Carlisle et Esme. J'étais assez anxieuse quand Charly arriva, et je tentai de ne pas penser à tout cela pendant le repas afin de ne pas me couper l'appétit. Pour une fois, j'aurais aimé que Charly soit plus loquace afin de faire passer ce moment plus vite. Je fis la vaisselle puis remontai quatre à quatre les escaliers de ma chambre pour appeler Alice et savoir ce qu'il en était. Je n'eus pas besoin de décrocher mon téléphone car elle m'attendait sur mon lit, un grand sourire sur le visage. Comprenant immédiatement qu'elle restait avec moi, je lui sautais dans les bras, refoulant un cri de joie, afin de ne pas attirer inutilement l'attention de Charly. Elle me serra contre elle et murmura contre mon cou, me faisant frissonner :

- Tu crois que tu peux demander à Charly de passer le week-end chez moi ?

Un nouveau frisson d'anticipation me parcourut. Je descendis les escaliers à toute vitesse, et demandai à Charly, toute essoufflée :

- Est-ce que je peux passer le week-end chez Alice ?

Je le vis hésiter un instant. Il demanda :

- Ses parents seront là ?

J'hésitai et préférai ne pas mentir de manière éhontée :

- A vrai dire, je ne sais pas... Si tu veux, je peux appeler sa mère pour lui demander des informations plus précises.

Il acquiesça et je remontai dans ma chambre. Alice avait entendu toute la conversation et elle me tendit mon téléphone après avoir dit au revoir à Esme.

Je discutais brièvement avec elle avant de descendre les escaliers, toujours en pleine conversation.

- Je te passe Charly.

Je tendis le téléphone à mon père, qui posa toutes les questions d'usage, répondit, oui, non, tout à fait puis salua Esme avant de raccrocher et de me tendre l'appareil :

- Tu peux y aller. Alice va passer te prendre.

Je sautai quasiment de joie à sa réponse et me précipitai pour le serrer dans mes bras. Il eut l'air surpris mais se laissa faire et me regarda amusé, alors que je remontai dans ma chambre. Alice était en train de préparer mon sac. Elle me fit un clin d'œil et dressa la liste de ce qu'il fallait encore que je prenne avant de filer par la fenêtre pour aller chercher sa voiture.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes chez les Cullen, tout était éteint. J'en déduisis qu'ils étaient déjà partis, ce qu'Alice me confirma l'instant d'après :

- Nous avons la maison pour nous toutes seules, ils sont partis en Alaska tout à l'heure !

Elle sautillait de partout, c'était trop mignon.

- Qu'ont dit Esme et Carlisle par rapport au fait que tu ne viennes pas avec eux ?

Elle prit un air grave et s'assit en face de moi sur le canapé.

- Ils ont dit qu'il était peut-être bien de laisser du temps à Rosalie et Edward pour accepter la situation et qu'il était peut-être encore tôt pour essayer de recoller les morceaux. Du coup, ils ne voyaient pas de raison particulière de m'empêcher de passer mon temps libre avec toi. Ils étaient même plutôt contents que cela puisse se passer de cette manière. Au final, ça arrange tout le monde...

Je sentis une pointe d'amertume dans sa voix, mais elle ne me laissa pas le temps de réagir puisqu'elle enchaîna directement :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

- Mmmh, je ne sais pas à vrai dire...

- Tu veux regarder un film ?

- Oui, si tu veux, mais alors, quelque chose qui ne fait pas peur !

Elle me regarda amusée puis m'entraîna vers les étagères contenant les DVD. Il y en avait des centaines et je ne savais pas par où commercer. En plus, Alice m'avait enlacée dans ses bras et me murmurait des choses indécentes dans l'oreille, ce qui ne m'aidait pas à me concentrer.

- Je ne sais pas, il y en a trop. Tu n'as pas une idée ?

Elle soupira et me lança un regard noir, contrariée d'être dérangée et se dirigea vers le meuble. Elle sélectionna 5 DVD et me les tendis. Je les parcourus rapidement et lui rendis celui qui me tentait le plus.

Nous nous installâmes confortablement sur le canapé et Alice lança le film. J'avais choisi Mulholland Drive, que je n'avais jamais vu, parce que j'aimais dans l'ensemble plutôt bien les films de David Lynch. Alice m'avait apporté un saladier de Curly et je me goinfrai pendant tout le début du film. J'adorai les curlys, et je fus touchée qu'elle s'en soit souvenue.

Le film était assez glauque, et l'intrigue... assez floue ? Complexe ? Je n'étais pas sûre de bien tout comprendre. Alice avait posée sa tête sur mon épaule et ses bras étaient autour de ma taille. Je jouai avec une mèche de ses cheveux, me demandant ce que pouvait bien être ce cube bleu qui apparaissait sans arrêt et qui semblait avoir un rôle assez crucial dans le film. J'étais complètement perdue et je soupirai de frustration. Alice me lança un regard curieux avant de me demander :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je ne comprends rien !

Elle se mit à rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter et je la regardais d'un air vexé.

- Tu pourrais m'expliquer au lieu de te payer ma tête !

Elle riait toujours mais se mit à califourchon sur moi passant ses mains dans mon cou.

- Non, tu es bien trop mignonne avec ton air contrarié.

Sur ce, elle m'embrassa passionnément, et je ne pus retenir un gémissement de plaisir. En quelques secondes, le film qui se poursuivait à l'écran fut totalement oublié. Mes mains s'étaient glissées sous sa chemise et je caressais son dos avec délectation, pendant qu'elle me massait le bas du crâne avec une main, et que l'autre remontait lentement le long de mes cottes, terriblement lentement. Lorsqu'elle arriva au niveau de ma poitrine, je me crispais sous elle, mais elle n'en tint pas compte et poursuivit ses agissements. Je mis mes deux mains sur ses fesses, savourant la sensation et la faisant sursauter, ce qui me fit rire contre ses lèvres. Elle ne se laissa pas distraire très longtemps et m'embrassa de plus belle avant de descendre le long de ma mâchoire jusque dans mon cou. Je la serrai encore plus fort contre moi et gémis son prénom. Elle me mordilla le cou puis remonta jusqu'à mon oreille où elle murmura :

- Je t'emmène dans ma chambre ?

Je frissonnais, complètement submergée par toutes les sensations qui m'envahissaient. Mon indécision fut de courte durée. Je savais pertinemment comment cela allait finir et une légère appréhension m'envahit. Cependant, les sensations qu'Alice me faisaient ressentir étaient extraordinaires et j'en voulais encore plus. Je faillis m'évanouir rien qu'à sa question. Le battement de mon cœur s'accéléra et je secouai positivement la tête. Je la sentis sourire, puis me soulever, et avant que j'aie eu le temps de dire ouf, je me retrouvai allongée sur son lit. Elle était au dessus de moi, appuyée sur un coude et m'observait avec un regard de prédateur. C'était extrêmement sexy et cela m'excita au plus point. Je me jetai sur ses lèvres et nous recommençâmes là où nous nous étions arrêtée sur le canapé, encore plus passionnément si cela était possible. Elle parcourait mon corps comme si elle allait me dévorer et je parcourais le sien comme si c'était le dernier jour de ma vie. C'était totalement irréel, j'étais en transe complète. Chaque caresse de ses mains, de ses lèvres, de sa langue laissait des traces brulantes sur ma peau et je ne savais plus très bien d'où venaient les innombrables frissons qui me parcouraient. Je perdis le peu de raison et de fonctionnement cérébral qu'il me restait lorsqu'elle arracha mon tee-shirt d'un seul geste. Elle me fit un sourire impie en lançant les lambeaux de mon tee-shirt sur le sol et murmura :

- Je t'en rachèterai un.

J'étais à mille lieues de m'inquiéter de l'état de mon tee-shirt, j'étais bien trop submergée par ses actions et par le regard empli de désir qu'elle jeta sur moi. Je portais mon ensemble rouge bordeaux et elle se lécha les lèvres en parcourant du doigt la ligne de ma bretelle. C'était électrisant. N'y tenant plus, je me mis à défaire les boutons de sa chemise. La tâche n'était pas aisée car elle se mit à parcourir mon ventre de ses lèvres, m'arrachant des gémissements de plaisir et me faisant me tortiller sur le lit. Perdant patiente, j'attrapai le bas de sa chemise et tentai de la lui enlever. Elle m'aida et le jeta par terre sans regarder. Je ne m'en préoccupais pas non plus, complètement perdue dans la contemplation de son corps. Elle était magnifique, sa peau était lisse et blanche, et ses seins n'étaient ni trop petits, ni trop gros et divinement mis en valeur dans son soutien gorge noir à dentelle. Je n'avais probablement rien vu d'aussi beau, ni d'aussi excitant. Elle me sourit tendrement et m'embrassa. Je ressentis tout son amour pour moi dans son baiser, et fus à deux doigts de défaillir. Le feu de la passion avait laissé la place à l'expression de nos sentiments. Nos échanges se firent plus calmes, plus lents, mais encore plus chargés d'émotions. Chaque parcelle de son corps que je découvrais me laissait pantelante et mes mains tremblaient de désir, de bonheur et d'anticipation.

Elle me fit l'amour avec tout son être sans jamais me quitter des yeux et je ressentis toute la force de ses sentiments pour moi. C'était incroyable. Son corps contre le mien, ses caresses, ses baisers, ses yeux. Je perdis toute fonction mentale et ne vivais plus qu'avec mes sensations, toutes les cellules de mon corps semblant entrer en ébullition. Peu avant de perdre pied, j'enfouis ma tête dans le creux de son épaule et gémis son prénom. Elle me serra tendrement dans ses bras, et je laissai déferler la vague de sensation dans tout mon corps. J'étais émue aux larmes et je me recroquevillai dans ses bras, les larmes coulant sur mon visage, sans que je puisse les arrêter.

Elle essuya mes joues de ses mains et me murmura :

- Je t'aime Bella.

Je la serrai le plus fort que je pouvais avant de lui répondre :

- Moi aussi. Je t'aime Alice.

Et je me perdis dans ses yeux.

Je savourai l'instant puis l'embrassai passionnément. Elle venait de me montrer à quel point elle m'aimait, et j'avais la ferme intention de faire étalage de mes sentiments à mon tour. Notre ébat fut passionné et je pris pratiquement autant de plaisir que lorsqu'elle m'avait fait l'amour. Ses réactions à mes caresses étaient extraordinaires et cela m'encouragea d'autant plus. Elle déchira le drap d'une main et la tête du lit céda sous sa force lorsqu'elle cria mon prénom. C'était complètement irréel qu'une personne aussi petite puisse avoir autant de force. Et c'était autrement plus irréel que ce soit mes actions qui provoquent ces sensations chez Alice. Elle m'avait épuisée, se débattant sans cesse, et je me laissai retomber sur le lit, fatiguée mais le cœur débordant d'amour et de joie. Elle vint se blottir contre moi et me dit :

- Merci. Je suis désolée de... d'avoir du mal à me contenir.

Je rougis et répondis :

- Je t'aime Alice, je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi. Et j'aime bien quand tu te laisses aller.

Elle me caressa la joue et ajouta d'un air malicieux :

- Et encore... Je me suis retenue... Je ne voulais pas te faire peur !

Je m'endormis peu après, serrée contre Alice, profitant au maximum du contact entre nos peaux nues. Le lendemain, je fus réveillée par une sensation de picotement au niveau du visage. J'ouvris les yeux pour m'apercevoir qu'Alice était en train de m'embrasser dans le cou, ses cheveux me chatouillant le visage. Elle me sourit à pleines dents et dit :

- Mon petit humain est enfin réveillé !

Je gloussais et me retournai pour la prendre dans mes bras, enfouissant ma tête dans le creux de son épaule, bien décidée à me rendormir. Cependant, elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et après quelques minutes paisibles, elle se remit à gigoter. Ses mains se mirent à se balader sur mon corps et je me mis à rire.

- Je n'ai plus le droit de dormir, c'est ça ?

- A peu près oui.

Et elle m'embrassa. Si l'instant d'avant j'aurais apprécié de pouvoir dormir plus longtemps, je n'eus alors plus du tout sommeil. Elle se mit à parcourir mon corps de ses mains et de ses lèvres et je l'imitai frénétiquement. Elle me chatouillait de ses mains, ne faisant qu'effleurer les zones sensibles de mon corps, ce qui provoquait de longs frissons, et me caressait de ses lèvres. C'était grisant et je ne pouvais imaginer de réveil plus agréable.

Nos jambes s'entremêlèrent et ma respiration se fit laborieuse au fur et à mesure de ses agissements. Elle semblait elle-même perdre peu à peu le contrôle, ses yeux s'assombrissant légèrement. N'y tenant plus, je passai ma main dans son cou pour l'obliger à relever la tête et l'embrassai avec passion. Elle se jeta alors littéralement sur moi et je ne pus plus répondre de mes réactions.

Les dégâts dans le lit furent encore plus importants que la veille. Elle éventra un oreiller et le matelas était également bien mal en point. Quant au drap, il n'en restait que des lambeaux. Nous restâmes un moment serrées l'une contre l'autre. Je finis par avoir froid et je me levai pour aller prendre ma douche. Elle me sourit tendrement et m'embrassa profondément avant de me laisser partir, me murmurant "je t'aime" à l'oreille, ce qui, bien évidement me fit rougir. Je la sentis m'observer alors que je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain et me retournai pour lui tirer la langue. Elle ne fit même pas mine de détourner son regard qui était posé sur mes fesses et me sourit de son sourire impie.

Je pris mon temps pour me doucher. Mes pensées se bousculaient dans mon cerveau et je ne parvenais pas vraiment à les ordonner. Alice et moi avions fait l'amour. Cette simple affirmation me paraissait extraordinaire : moi Bella Swan, j'avais fait l'amour avec quelqu'un. Je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir une certaine fierté à cette pensée. Je ne saisissais pas bien pourquoi cela était si important de passer ce pas et de pouvoir marcher dans la rue en se disant : j'ai fait l'amour. Peut-être parce que tout le monde attribue - et plus particulièrement à l'adolescence - une importance sans précédent à l'acte sexuel. Il y a d'un côté "ceux qui l'ont fait", et de l'autre, "ceux qui ne l'ont pas fait", bien sûr ces derniers font partie des rebus de la société et on se demande pourquoi ils ne parviennent pas à passer dans l'autre groupe : probablement parce qu'ils sont moches ou qu'ils ont peur ou une tout autre raison qui de toute façon les dévalorise.

Je pouvais maintenant me targuer d'avoir franchi le pas. Non que j'allai m'en vanter au lycée, bien au contraire. Mais cela me rendait plus confiante en ma valeur.

Mais cet aspect était loin d'être celui qui avait le plus d'importance à mes yeux. L'acte sexuel en lui-même n'avais pas été ce qui m'avait le plus transcendée. Ce qui m'avait emportée, c'était cette communion avec Alice, cet échange, cette intimité, ce vecteur de nos sentiments. Il était évident que je n'aurais jamais ressenti ces sensations avec une autre personne. C'était la force de nos sentiments qui avait fait de ce (ces !) moment(s) quelque chose d'unique. Nous avions partagé ce qu'un couple peut partager de plus intime, et nous avions fait tomber la dernière barrière qui s'interposait entre nous. Et c'était merveilleux. Notre relation venait de prendre une autre dimension : une composante physique, tactile s'était ajoutée à nos sentiments, les rendant plus palpables encore, plus réels, nous permettant de les exprimer plus explicitement. J'étais devenue réellement sienne et inversement et nous avions fusionné nos corps et notre amour. Si j'aimais déjà Alice au delà de toute limite raisonnable, j'étais à présent éperdument amoureuse d'elle. Faire l'amour avait décuplé mes sentiments, en les libérant de toute gêne et de tout malaise. Ils s'étaient complètement libérés de leur cocon. Je me sentais légère et libre. C'était totalement grisant.

La force de mes sentiments et l'attraction que j'avais pour Alice avait balayé mon appréhension. Je n'avais aucun regret et je savais que c'était ce que je voulais et que je ne pouvais de toute façon pas lutter. C'était ce qui devait se passer. Et maintenant que nous avions franchi le pas, plus rien ne pourrai nous arrêter. Nous formions un tout que personne ne pourrait séparer.

Lorsque je retournai dans la chambre, Alice n'était plus là, mais une délicieuse odeur de pain grillée m'assaillit les narines et je me dépêchai de la rejoindre dans la cuisine. J'avais furieusement envie de la serrer dans mes bras pour lui exprimer mon bonheur et mon amour. En entrant dans la cuisine, l'odeur du pain me frappa de plein fouet et me mit l'eau à la bouche. Je me rendis compte à quel point j'étais affamée et mon ventre gargouilla, ce qui fit rire Alice. Je levai les yeux vers elle et m'arrêtai dans mon mouvement. Le soleil faisait étinceler son visage et elle rayonnait au sens littéral du terme. Une fois mes esprits repris, je me dirigeai vers elle et l'enlaçai par derrière, la serrant le plus fort possible avant de lui murmurer :

- Je suis éperdument amoureuse de toi.

Elle rit et se retourna dans mes bras pour m'embrasser tendrement.

- J'espère bien. Maintenant, va manger.

J'obtempérais et dévorai mon petit déjeuner. Alice m'observa d'un air curieux pendant que je mangeai, se demandant probablement ce que je ressentais.

Entre deux bouchées, je lui demandai quels étaient ses plans pour aujourd'hui.

- Eh bien, je ne sais pas... Nous pourrions passer toute la journée au lit ?

Elle me regarda espièglement et j'eus du mal à avaler ma bouchée. Elle rit puis poursuivit :

- Nous ne pouvons pas sortir puisqu'il fait beau. On peut éventuellement aller en forêt, mais je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu préfères.

- Effectivement... Et je suis un peu fatiguée, je préfèrerais rester ici. On peut regarder quelque chose ?

- Mmmh, eh bien habituellement, pour passer le temps, je regarde des séries. Ça te dirait ?

- Pourquoi pas mais... je n'en connais pas beaucoup... pour ne pas dire aucune en fait...

- Quoi ? Mais dans quel monde tu vis Bella ?

- Euh... je ne sais pas... Disons que j'ai toujours préféré lire que regarder la télé, et ... je ne connais pas, alors je n'ai jamais su par quoi commencer...

- Quand tu dis que tu n'en connais pas... Tu en as quand même vues non ? Buffy contre les Vampires ?

J'hochai négativement la tête.

- Noooooon ! Charmed ? Beverley Hills ? Smallville ?

Nouveaux hochements de tête.

- D'accord, donc tu pars à peu près de zéro !

Et elle ajouta malicieusement :

- Je vais t'initier !

Je ris et acquiesçai.

Après avoir débarrassé mon petit déjeuner, elle m'entraîna dans la salle et nous nous installâmes sur le canapé. Elle lança le premier épisode de la première saison de Buffy contre les vampires et se serra contre moi. Je l'enveloppai dans mes bras et respirai profondément son odeur et me concentrai sur l'écran devant nous.

A la fin de l'épisode, elle se tourna dans mes bras de manière à me faire face et me regarda d'un air interrogateur, excitée de connaître mon verdict. Je la fis mariner un peu, en profitant pour plonger mon regard dans le sien puis dis :

- Mmmh... C'est pas mal... mais c'est un peu rétro... Je ne suis pas une spécialiste de la mode (haussement de sourcils affirmatif de sa part) mais tout de même, tu as vu comment ils sont habillés ? Et puis les dialogues... c'est un peu... nian nian non ?

Elle eut l'air terriblement déçue mais répondit :

- C'est vrai, mais sois patiente, les premières saisons sont un peu lentes, mais ça va devenir super bien ! Et observe bien le personnage de Willow.

- Ok. On en regarde un autre ?

Elle eut cette fois l'air satisfaite et lança le deuxième épisode.

Nous passâmes la journée à regarder des séries, nous arrêtant simplement pour manger et pour... dégrader un peu plus le mobilier de la maison. C'était merveilleux. Je n'avais probablement jamais passé une aussi bonne journée. Nous étions plus proches que jamais, et étions attirées l'une vers l'autre comme des aimants, ne pouvant nous empêcher de nous toucher. Charly m'appela pour prendre de mes nouvelles et Angela m'appela pour nous proposer d'aller au cinéma avec elle et Eric dimanche soir. Après avoir consulté Alice du regard, j'acceptai sa proposition. J'étais contente de pouvoir passer la soirée avec Angela et Eric sans qu'Alice et moi ayons à faire semblant de ne pas être ensemble.

Cependant, le dimanche soir arriva bien trop tôt à mon goût. Je n'avais pas envie de sortir de la maison, je voulais rester seule avec Alice. Nous nous autosuffisions et si on m'avait proposé de vivre seule avec elle sur une île déserte, j'aurais accepté sans aucune hésitation.

- Vas prendre ta douche Bella, sinon, on va être en retard. Je vais essayer de remettre un peu d'ordre dans la maison avant que les autres ne reviennent.

Elle me fit un clin d'œil et je me levai pour aller prendre une douche. Je la rejoignis une fois habillée et je constatai qu'elle était également prête à y aller. Le soleil se couchait, il n'y avait donc plus de risque qu'elle aille en ville. Pendant le trajet en voiture, sa main ne lâcha pas la mienne. Elle dut cependant percevoir ma baisse d'humeur car elle me demanda :

- Quelque chose ne va pas Bella ?

- Non, tout va bien... C'est juste que...

J'étais un peu honteuse de ressentir ça car j'aimais beaucoup Angela et j'avais aussi envie de la voir... mais c'était plus fort que moi :

- J'aurais préféré passer la soirée seule avec toi.

Elle me regarda longuement avec un air heureux et ému puis elle ajouta :

- Je sais Bella... Moi aussi. Mais il ne faut pas que nous nous enfermions dans notre relation et que tu oublies de vivre. N'oublie pas les gens qui t'entourent, ta famille et tes amis. Nous pouvons profiter pleinement l'une de l'autre sans les exclure. Et ne t'inquiète pas... Nous avons encore toute la nuit...

Je souris mais j'avais du mal à me débarrasser de ce sentiment de frustration.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant chez Angela, j'allai sonner. Elle ouvrit la porte peu de temps après et s'arrêta dans son mouvement en m'apercevant.

- Bella...

Je la regardai interdite. Elle m'observait comme si j'avais du Nutella sur la joue ou que j'avais teint mes cheveux en rose.

- Euh... salut Angela, ça va ?

Elle reprit ses esprits et me serra dans ses bras avec un sourire un coin.

- Cette fois, je ne peux pas me tromper, on le lit partout sur toi.

J'étais encore plus perplexe. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce dont elle voulait parler. J'allai lui demander de me décrypter ses paroles quand Eric arriva et coupa court à notre conversation.

Nous mangeâmes au Buffalo avant le cinéma et la conversation fut animée. Je découvris qu'Angela aussi était une fan de séries, et qu'elle était à peu près autant à la page qu'Alice, même s'il était difficile de rivaliser avec quelqu'un qui ne dort pas... Elle se moqua ouvertement de moi quand Alice lui expliqua que je n'avais jamais vu un seul épisode et je me contentai de leur tirer la langue sans me défendre plus énergiquement. J'étais bien, et je savourais l'instant. Je posai ma main sur la cuisse d'Alice et celle-ci me lança un regard étincelant qui fit se retourner mon estomac. Je fus très touchée lorsqu'Eric vint me dire qu'il était très content pour moi que j'aie trouvé quelqu'un avec qui je me sentais bien, et qu'il trouvait qu'Alice et moi formions un très beau couple. Il ajouta que j'avais l'air très heureux et cela me mit presque les larmes aux yeux. Je le serrai dans mes bras pour le remercier, afin de cacher mon embarras. Il m'était assez difficile de supporter le regard des autres, mais la déclaration d'Eric me toucha et me rassura. Angela avait probablement raison, les gens qui m'aiment seraient heureux pour moi et les autres n'étaient pas importants.

Angela m'entraîna aux toilettes avant le film. Je n'avais pas envie d'y aller et je ne voulais pas laisser Alice, mais elle ne me laissa guère le choix. J'en déduisis qu'elle voulait me parler. Je ne me trompai pas puisqu'à peine la porte fermée, elle m'attrapa les deux bras et s'écria :

- Bella ! Tu rayonnes... Vous n'avez pas fait que regarder des séries ! Avoue !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Et probablement de rougir. Décidée à ne rien avouer du tout, je répondis :

- Oui, nous avons aussi joué à la console.

Elle me regarda sérieusement, essayant probablement de lire quelque chose sur mon visage et ajouta :

- Même si tu ne veux pas me le dire, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure !

Elle fit une pause puis me serra dans ses bras et me dit :

- Je suis contente pour toi Bella, vous avez l'air ... heureuses toutes les deux.

Je lui rendis son étreinte et répondis :

- Merci Angela... Et, si tu veux tout savoir... Je suis heureuse.


	18. Chapter 18

**Argh, je suis désolée d'avoir mis aussi longtemps pour poster ce nouveau chapitre ! J'ai eu quelques soucis les derniers mois qui ont passablement compliqué mon quotidien et je n'ai pas trouvé le temps d'écrire. Voilà donc la suite qui est peut-être un peu plus courte qu'habituellement. En espérant qu'elle vous plaise ! **

**Bonne lecture. **

**Chapitre 18**

Alice et moi étions devenues inséparables. Notre complicité ne pouvait passer inaperçue, et malgré toutes nos précautions pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons sur la nature réelle de notre relation, des rumeurs commencèrent à circuler au lycée.

Le lundi midi, après une matinée qui n'en finissait plus de s'achever, je me laissai tomber lourdement sur ma chaise en face d'Angela et cherchai Alice des yeux à la table des Cullen. Elle n'était pas encore arrivée et je poussai un soupir de frustration. Je n'avais aucun cours avec elle le lundi matin et j'avais terriblement envie de la voir. Je jouai avec la masse indéterminée qui occupait mon assiette en m'imaginant retrouver Alice dans les toilettes à chaque pause afin de remédier à ces trop longues séparations. Angela du s'apercevoir de ma morosité et essaya de détourner mon attention. Elle me demanda si je souhaitais venir chez Ben le week-end suivant avec Alice. Je m'apprêtai à répondre quand j'aperçus Alice pénétrer dans le réfectoire, ce qui me fit perdre le fil de mes pensées. Toute la table me regarda curieusement, se demandant pourquoi je m'étais arrêtée en pleine phrase. Je rougis furieusement, maudissant tous ces gens autour de moi qui m'obligeaient à me contrôler et m'empêchaient de me laisser aller à admirer Alice et de vivre pleinement mes sentiments et mes sensations. Je me repris difficilement, d'autant plus qu'Alice me lança un sourire charmeur avant de se diriger vers la queue.

Je me raclai la gorge et m'excusai puis confirmai que je serais heureuse de venir chez Ben si mon père était d'accord. La conversation reprit, menée tambour battant par Jessica et plus personne ne me prêta attention, à part Angela qui me coula un regard amusé. Je lui tirai la langue et replongeai dans mes pensées.

C'est alors que se produisit un évènement extraordinaire. Pour la première fois depuis que les Cullen fréquentaient le lycée de Forks, l'un d'entre eux daigna se mélanger à la population locale ! Alors qu'Alice se dirigeait de sa démarche de danseuse vers notre table, les conversations cessèrent peu à peu et tous les regards se posèrent sur elle alors qu'elle tirait la chaise vide à ma droite et demandait de sa voix mélodieuse :

- Je peux m'installer ici ?

Personne ne lui répondit et tout le monde se contenta de la regarder avec de grands yeux et la mâchoire pendante, et je ne fis pas exception à la règle. Elle n'attendit pas que l'un d'entre nous sorte de sa torpeur pour prendre place à mes côtés et une vague de chaleur explosa en moi. Je repris peu à peu mes esprits, une boule dans la gorge. Je baissai la tête de manière à cacher aux autres la joie et l'émotion qui rayonnaient probablement sur mon visage. Le silence qui s'était installé dans la pièce fut brisé par le raclement d'une chaise qui fut immédiatement suivi d'un grand fracas. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers l'origine du bruit. Edward s'était levé de sa chaise et l'avait faite tomber dans son empressement. Sans se soucier de tous les regards tournés vers lui, il quitta le réfectoire d'une démarche que je jugeai légèrement trop rapide pour un humain. Alice lança un regard désolée vers ses frères et sœurs puis se tourna vers moi et je me perdis dans ses yeux. Le repas fut agréable, et même très enjoué. Alice fut très bien accueillie à notre table, et même Jessica lui proposa de revenir s'assoir avec nous. Ce simple fait me réjouit au plus haut point. Je fus très touchée de la sollicitude de Jessica, que j'en croyais totalement dénuée. Je sortis du réfectoire tel San Goku sur son nuage magique. Je murmurai "merci" à Alice qui me répondit par son sourire éblouissant et me murmura à l'oreille, me faisant frissonner :

- On se voit à la pause.

Avant de disparaître dans un courant d'air, me laissant paralysée dans le couloir. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle avait voulu dire mais la sonnerie retentit et je n'eus pas le loisir d'essayer de le deviner. Je me dirigeai rapidement vers la classe de biologie. Je ne fus pas surprise de constater qu'Edward n'était pas là, mais j'en fus tout de même grandement soulagée. Je constatai qu'après avoir provoqué un grand silence, l'évènement de ce midi fit grand bruit et les rumeurs commencèrent à circuler. Le sujet était sur toutes les lèvres, chacun tentant d'expliquer ce fait pour le moins improbable. Je souris intérieurement, profondément touchée qu'Alice ait décidé de venir s'installer à mes côtés. Cette décision était loin d'être anodine, et si tout le lycée en parlait, j'étais persuadée que les Cullen ne devaient pas être en reste. Mon cœur se serra légèrement en pensant que les relations d'Alice avec sa famille ne s'amélioreraient probablement pas après ça.

Le cours passa lentement, mais pourtant trop vite à mon goût, car sa fin annonça le début du cours de sport... Afin de retarder un peu le début de ma torture hebdomadaire, je fis un crochet par les toilettes. J'avais à peine refermé la porte derrière moi que je me retrouvai plaquée contre le battant, les mains maintenues fermement au dessus de ma tête et que les lèvres d'Alice se refermèrent sur les miennes. Je ne pus retenir ni le frisson qui me parcourut, ni le gémissement qui franchit mes lèvres. Je répondis avidement au baiser d'Alice, mon corps s'enflammant au contact du sien. Ses mains parcoururent mon corps et je me débâtai pour tenter de retrouver l'usage des miennes. Elle sourit contre mes lèvres et se mit à rire. J'étais essoufflée, frustrée et je n'avais qu'une envie : libérer mes mains et me jeter sur elle pour lui arracher ses vêtement et lui faire l'amour à même le sol. C'est à ce moment que je me souvins que nous étions dans les toilettes du lycée. Je rougis et elle se mit à rire franchement avant de déclarer :

- Je suis contente que tu ais pensé à ça !

Je la regardai incrédule, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire.

- J'ai eu une vision de ce moment pendant le repas...

L'information qu'elle venait de me donner fit son chemin jusqu'à mon cerveau et je mis quelques instants avant de comprendre. Mon visage s'éclaira lorsque je réalisai que c'était grâce à mes réflexions de tout à l'heure que le corps d'Alice se trouvait sensuellement collé au mien. Je la serrai dans mes bras, inspirant profondément son odeur et répondis malicieusement :

- Maintenant que je sais de quoi je suis capable, je ne vais pas m'arrêter là !

J'avais en tête mille et une manières de pimenter notre quotidien en utilisant les visions d'Alice. Ne me laissant pas élaborer plus avant mes projets maléfiques, elle me rendit mon étreinte et m'entraina dehors, vers le gymnase.

Depuis que j'avais rencontré Alice, je découvrais de nouvelles facettes de moi-même. Elle faisait ressortir tout ce qu'il y avait de mieux en moi et je lui en étais reconnaissante. Je découvris que mes capacités d'interaction avec les autres êtres humains étaient bien plus développées que ce que je pensais jusqu'à présent. Je devins en effet rapidement plus proche de toutes ces personnes que je côtoyais depuis mon arrivée à Forks, sans vraiment y prendre garde : Mike, Eric, Jessica... Je ne saurais exactement expliquer ce qui changea dans mes relations avec les gens, mais j'avais le sentiment d'être plus à l'aise, d'avoir plus confiance en moi. Je m'ouvrais plus facilement aux autres et je sentais qu'ils appréciaient ma présence et mes traits d'humour. Ce fut pour moi comme un accomplissement personnel, comme si la vraie Bella avait sommeillé en moi pendant toutes ces années, et que, telle une perle bien cachée au fond de son huitre, elle se révélait au grand jour. Et tout cela, je le devais à Alice.

Le samedi, Alice partit chasser en début d'après-midi, afin d'être en pleine possession de ses moyens le soir, pour la soirée chez Ben. Du coup, je proposai à Angela et Ben de les aider avec les préparatifs. Contrairement aux fois précédentes, Ben n'avait invité que quelques personnes, à savoir, les habitués de notre table au self. Cependant, s'il y aurait moins de monde, il semblait qu'il n'y aurait pas moins d'alcool. Angela me chargea de préparer le punch pendant qu'elle s'occupait de faire fondre des fraises tagada dans une casserole, répandant une odeur sucrée et entêtante dans la cuisine.

- Je veux bien faire le punch, mais est-ce que tu pourrais me dire quelles doses je dois mettre ?

Elle se mit à rire et me répondit :

- Aucune idée ! Tu n'as qu'à faire des essais et goûter pour voir si c'est bon.

Je levai les yeux des fruits que j'étais en train d'éplucher pour voir si elle plaisantait, mais elle avait l'air tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux. Je me résignai donc à la méthode empirique.

- Et tu peux m'expliquer pour quelles raisons tu infliges cette torture sans nom à ces pauvres fraises tagada ?

Elle rit de nouveau avant d'attraper une bouteille de bière et de boire une gorgée et répondit :

- C'est pour la vodka tagada !

- Mais encore ?

- Et bien, je fais fondre des fraises tagada, j'ouvre une bouteille de vodka, j'en bois un peu, je mets les fraises tagada fondue dans ce qui reste et je mets le mélange au congélateur jusqu'à tout à l'heure. Comme ça on pourra boire de la vodka parfumée aux fraises tagada ! Génial non ?

Je ris devant son enthousiasme. La soirée s'annonçait arrosée...

Lorsque les premiers invités arrivèrent, Angela et moi rigolions déjà pour rien. J'avais eu beaucoup de mal à doser le punch, ce qui m'avait forcé à goûter mes différents mélanges. C'est du moins ce que j'avais dit au départ... Quant à Angela, elle ne s'était pas contentée de nous concocter de la vodka tagada, mais elle avait aussi fait de la vodka banane, de la vodka crocodile et de la vodka schtroumpfs, ce qui nous avait beaucoup fait rire au moment de mettre les schtroumpfs à bouillir dans la casserole. Il faut dire, c'était la dernière bouteille qu'elle faisait et j'avais presque fini de "doser" le punch.

Mike et Jessica furent les premiers à arriver et je leur servis des shots de vodka tagada pour qu'ils tentent de nous rattraper. Ben avait préparé des toasts à manger et se servit également un shot. J'avais la tête qui tournait légèrement et je regardai ma montre toutes les 30 secondes en attendant l'arrivée d'Alice. Elle m'avait promis qu'elle serait là à 19h et je savais que je pouvais lui faire confiance pour être ponctuelle. Mon impatience ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux de Mike qui me demanda :

- Tu attends quelqu'un en particulier Bella ? Tu n'arrêtes pas de regarder ta montre ?

Je rougis furieusement et balbutiai une vague excuse sur la vodka schtroumpfs qui se trouvait dans le congélateur : ce serait dommage qu'elle explose non ? Il sembla satisfait de ma réponse et n'insista pas mais Angela ne put retenir un grand éclat de rire. Je lui lançai un regard meurtrier, mais ne réussis pas à garder mon sérieux. Nous nous retrouvâmes toutes les deux à rire comme des baleines sur le canapé pendant que les autres nous regardaient comme si nous étions folles. Ce qui n'était probablement pas loin de la vérité.

A 19h pile, lorsque la sonnette retentit, je me levai d'un bond et courus vers l'entrée, non sans heurter une chaise au passage. J'ouvris en grand la porte et me jetai littéralement dans les bras d'Alice qui se trouvait de l'autre côté, ravissante comme à son habitude. Elle rit et me serra tendrement dans ses bras avant de se racler la gorge.

- Bella ?

- Mmh, répondis-je en enfouissant mon visage dans le creux de son épaule.

- Bella, je peux entrer ?

Elle me poussa gentiment et entra dans la pièce. Je la débarrassai tant bien que de mal de sa veste et de son sac pendant qu'elle gloussait :

- Même ma vision ne m'avait pas préparée à un tel état d'ébriété !

Ses yeux pétillaient de malice et je me penchai vers ses lèvres pour l'embrasser. Elle me repoussa en posant ses deux mains sur mes épaules. C'était la première fois qu'Alice me refusait un baiser et je m'arrêtai net, mes émotions tanguant entre désespoir, peur et panique. Cependant, sentant mon désarroi, elle me caressa tendrement la joue et me dit :

- Tu es sûre ?

Elle hésita, et voyant que je ne saisissais pas le sens caché de ses paroles (j'avais bu beaucoup de punch), elle ajouta :

- Il y a Mike et Jessica dans le salon.

Je réfléchis un (très) court instant, et je décidai que je m'en fichais et que mon désir de pouvoir agir comme bon me semblait avec Alice ce soir était beaucoup plus fort que ma peur de voir la réaction de Mike et Jessica, et lorsqu'il serait arrivé, d'Eric. Je me penchai donc à nouveau et laissai libre court à mon envie d'embrasser ces lèvres si tentantes. Cette fois, Alice se laissa faire.

Nous fûmes interrompues par la voix de Mike :

- Bella ! Tout va bien ?

Je me reculai brusquement, contrariée par cette interruption et je m'apprêtai à répondre vertement lorsque j'entendis Angela lui répondre :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça doit être Alice.

Cette réponse n'avait probablement pas beaucoup aidé Mike, mais elle me fit rire et j'entraînai Alice avec moi dans le salon, non sans l'avoir serrée dans mes bras auparavant et murmuré "Je t'aime" à l'oreille.

Alice salua tout le monde et nous nous installâmes l'une à côté de l'autre sur le canapé qui était déjà occupé par Angela et Ben. La place étant restreinte, je me blottis contre Alice. Mike avait l'air perdu sur une autre planète et nous regardait avec un air de totale incompréhension sur le visage. Jessica quant à elle, ne semblait pas perturbée le moins du monde et était en pleine conversation avec Ben. Je jetai un regard désespéré à Angela qui pour toute réponse me tendit un shot de vodka tagada. Je reniflai le liquide rose pris une grande inspiration et but le shot cul-sec. Je sentis le liquide descendre tout le long de mon œsophage et faillis m'étrangler. J'avais la gorge en feu et des larmes au coin des yeux. Je pris à nouveau une grande inspiration et pris la main d'Alice dans la mienne. Alice m'encouragea du regard, et serra doucement ma main pour me réconforter. Je me raclai la gorge et dis :

- Jessica, Mike, ... Alice et moi avons quelque chose à vous dire.

Jessica daigna enfin détourner son attention de la conversation - probablement très intéressante, mais aux vues du soupir de soulagement que Ben poussa à mon interruption, j'en doutais - qu'elle avait avec Ben et Mike continua à nous observer, perplexe, ses yeux navigant de mon visage à celui d'Alice puis à nos mains entrelacées. Je m'apprêtais à poursuivre lorsque Mike s'exclama :

- Nooooon ! J'y crois pas ! Depuis quand ?

Et il nous regarda tour à tour puis détourna son attention vers Ben et ajouta :

- Tu savais Ben ? Et tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

Je soupirais de soulagement. Je n'avais pas eu besoin de me lancer dans une explication compliquée et probablement embarrassante. Mike continuait à nous poser tout un tas de questions sans attendre les réponses et se servit un nouveau shot "pour célébrer la nouvelle". Pendant ce temps, Jessica nous regardait l'air profondément ennuyée puis finit par dire :

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je ne comprends pas de quoi vous parlez ?

Elle avait l'air perdue et Angela tenta de venir à son secours en lui montrant nos deux mains. Elle nous dévisagea tous à nouveau et le vide dans son regard suffit à me convaincre qu'elle n'avait toujours pas saisi l'information que nous tentions de lui faire passer. Je me jetai donc à l'eau :

- Eh bien, à vrai dire, Alice et moi...

C'était plus difficile à dire que ce que je pensais, malgré mon taux d'alcoolémie déjà assez élevé. Angela prit le relai mais elle semblait beaucoup s'amuser de l'incompréhension de Jessica :

- Mais tu ne vois pas : regarde bien Bella et Alice. Qu'est-ce que tu en déduis ?

Elle nous dévisagea à nouveau puis répondit :

- Ben je ne sais pas... rien...

Je regardai Alice, amusée. Pour tenter d'être plus explicite, elle vint se blottir dans mes bras, et, malgré la situation - entre le cocasse et le pathétique - je ne pus m'empêcher d'apprécier la proximité de son corps et je la serrai contre moi.

Angela reprit :

- Et là ? Toujours rien ?

Jessica semblait toujours perdue. N'y tenant plus, j'ajoutai :

- Alice et moi... eh bien, euh... on est ensemble. Ensemble comme dans amoureuses.

Jessica nous dévisagea pour la centième fois tour à tour, puis avala son shot de vodka d'une seule traite, bredouilla :

- ah... euh... je... je n'avais pas... Ah bon ? Mais ?

Elle fut interrompue par la sonnerie qui retentit une nouvelle fois et je ne sais pas laquelle de nous deux fut la plus soulagée. Ben se leva pour aller ouvrir à Eric. J'avais désespérément besoin de passer quelques minutes seule avec Alice. J'avais besoin qu'elle me serre dans ses bras et qu'elle me rassure. Elle dut sentir (ou voir) mon intention et me serra un peu plus fort avant de murmurer :

- Tout à l'heure.

Eric entra dans le salon à la suite de Ben, nous salua tour à tour et lorsqu'il arriva devant Alice et moi, il eut un petit sourire en coin et dit :

- Eh bien, je me demandais quand vous nous l'annonceriez !

Il me fit un clin d'œil et se tourna vers Jessica qui le regardait d'un air choqué et lui demanda :

- Mais comment tu savais ?

Il haussa les épaules et répondit :

- Ben, je ne sais pas, ça m'a parut plutôt évident... La manière dont elles se regardent, leur complicité... Je ne sais pas. Tu n'as pas vu de changement ? Elles ont l'air bien plus joyeux et ... ouvert depuis quelques temps. Et puis... elles sont toujours ensemble !

J'étais absolument abasourdie. Je n'avais absolument pas anticipé qu'Eric puisse nous avoir percées à jour. Je l'avais clairement sous-estimé ! J'échangeai un regard de surprise mêlée d'admiration avec Alice. Angela se leva brusquement et dit :

- Je vais chercher la vodka schtroumpfs !

Je sautai sur l'occasion de m'éloigner un peu de tous ces regards et de toutes ces questions et suivis Angela dans la cuisine. Je m'assis lourdement sur une chaise en soupirant pendant qu'elle s'affairait. Elle me regarda un moment, nous servit deux verres de punch et s'assit en face de moi.

- C'est très courageux de ta part de l'avoir dit aux autres Bella.

Elle posa sa main sur la mienne et la serra. Je levai les yeux vers elle, heureuse.

- Merci... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, c'est probablement l'alcool... J'espère que je ne le regretterai pas demain...

- Ne t'inquiète pas... Si tu l'as fait, même sous l'impulsion de l'alcool, c'est que tu étais prête et que tu en avais envie. Et puis, tu as bien vu. Ils ont tous bien réagi.

Elle s'arrêta un moment semblant réfléchir puis reprit la parole :

- Quoique... je ne sache pas trop quoi faire de la réaction de Jessica !

Elle se mit à rire doucement, puis partit d'un grand éclat de rire. Je me mis à rire aussi et j'eus bientôt mal aux abdos à force de rigoler. Elle me tapa amicalement le bras et se leva attrapant les bouteilles qu'elle avait sorties du congélateur. Je la suivis, emportant avec moi le saladier de punch.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes dans le salon, les conversations allaient bon train, comme si de rien n'était. Je m'installai à nouveau à côté d'Alice, et après avoir échangé un regard de connivence avec elle, je m'intéressais à ce que les autres racontaient.

Je passai une excellente soirée. Pour la première fois, je pouvais agir librement avec Alice en compagnie de mes amis. C'était extrêmement plaisant, et malgré l'envie que j'avais de l'embrasser et de lui faire l'amour sur le canapé (l'alcool a tendance à me désinhiber sérieusement), je me retins de toute démonstration d'affection afin de laisser les autres s'accoutumer progressivement à la situation. Cependant, rien que le fait de lui tenir la main ou de la serrer dans mes bras me rendait euphorique. Angela nous fit goûter toutes ses mixtures et tous les mélanges possibles de ses mixtures et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Mike disparaisse dans les toilettes. J'eus personnellement besoin du soutien d'Alice pour me raccompagner à la voiture, car je ne tenais plus debout par mes propres moyens. Je crois que les autres restèrent dormir chez Ben, n'étant pas capables de conduire. J'abandonnai mon camion devant chez Ben, mais j'étais de toute façon dans un tel état d'ébriété que cela ne me préoccupait pas le moins du monde. Il me sembla qu'Alice me ramena chez elle, comme après toutes les soirées trop arrosées – je n'étais de toute façon pas en état de m'inquiéter d'un tel détail pratique et je savais qu'Alice trouverait une explication plausible à fournir à mon père – quoique ce ne soit pas la première fois... J'eus la confirmation lorsque nous entrâmes dans le salon et que je me trouvai nez à nez avec Rosalie, et Jasper et Emmett qui jouaient à la console. Rosalie plissa le nez de dégoût en me voyant - et probablement en me sentant - arriver. Emmett éclata de rire et s'approcha de moi pour me faire un high five et Jasper eut un petit sourire en coin.

Alice rit puis me demanda :

- Tu veux te coucher ou tu veux rester un peu ici ?

Je vis Rosalie légèrement froncer les sourcils avant de redevenir impassible, et malgré l'envie que j'avais d'être seule avec Alice, je décidai de rester un peu pour la faire profiter de ma compagnie.

- On peut rester le temps que je dessoûle un peu.

Cela fit beaucoup rire Emmett et Rosalie me jeta un regard désapprobateur avant de se replonger dans son magazine. Alice fit un aller-retour éclair vers la cuisine et me ramena un énorme verre d'eau. Je la remerciai en l'embrassant tendrement sur les lèvres. Elle se crispa mais ne se recula pas. J'avais décidé de mettre Rosalie mal à l'aise et je ne voyais pas de meilleur moyen de le faire. Alice se mit à rire et me repoussa gentiment en m'indiquant le verre du doigt. Je me mis à boire à grandes gorgées afin de tenter de minimiser le mal de tête du lendemain matin.

Alice s'installa sur le canapé libre et tapota l'espace près d'elle pour que je la rejoigne. Je ne me le fis pas répéter deux fois et vint me coller à elle, comme si j'avais peur qu'elle ne s'envole si je la lâchais. Jasper nous jeta un coup d'œil puis se concentra à nouveau sur le jeu. Emmett hurlait de plus en plus fort et semblait s'enflammer. J'avais du mal à suivre les images qui défilaient à l'écran et je n'avais de toute façon aucune envie de le faire. Je préférais m'intéresser à Alice. Elle s'était mise à me caresser le bras et sifflotait une mélodie qui m'était inconnue dans le cou. La caresse de son souffle dans mon cou me fit frissonner et éprouvait ma résistance à l'envie grandissante que j'avais qu'elle pose enfin ses lèvres qui ne faisaient qu'effleurer ma peau. Je m'apprêtai à me lever et à entraîner Alice dans sa chambre pour régler ce problème lorsqu'Emmett se leva d'un bond en hurlant. Jasper jeta sa manette qui s'écrasa en mille morceaux sur le sol et jeta un regard meurtrier à Alice qui lui tira la langue. Je ne comprenais pas bien ce qui se passait mais j'étais à mille lieux de m'en inquiéter.

A la réaction d'Emmett, je compris qu'il avait gagné la partie. Il sautait partout dans la pièce et vint même secouer Rosalie, ce qui lui valut un regard noir et une tape sur la tête. Jasper se leva et dit :

- Tu peux te réjouir Emmett, c'est ta première victoire ! Mais tu ne la dois pas à la qualité de ton jeu. Tu la dois à Bella !

Il échangea un regard complice avec Alice, qui se mit à rire. Je ne comprenais rien et j'étais perplexe. Je n'avais absolument rien fait et je ne voyais pas en quoi j'avais fait gagner Emmett. Celui-ci avait l'air aussi perdu que moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Je t'ai battu, ne te cherche pas d'excuse !

- A vrai dire, j'ai été fortement déconcentré par… les sentiments de Bella... !

J'étais surprise de la remarque de Jasper. Je savais bien qu'il ressentait dans une moindre mesure les émotions et les sentiments qui émanaient des gens autour de lui, mais je pensais qu'il était capable de les contrôler. Je ne voyais pas en quoi, ce soir, mes sentiments avaient pu le déconcentrer au point de perdre sa partie. Je lui en fis la remarque :

- Cela suffit à te déconcentrer ? Je pensais que tu étais habitué !

Il me regarda en souriant et me répondit :

- Ne sous-estime pas la force et l'intensité de ton amour pour Alice, Bella. Je ressens les émotions comme des flux, avec lesquels je peux jouer. Mais tes sentiments pour Alice et ceux d'Alice pour toi sont particulièrement intenses et il m'a fallu du temps pour m'y habituer. Quant à ce soir… L'alcool te désinhibe… Je ne peux absolument pas lutter contre le flux qui émane de toi !

J'étais un peu abasourdie par la déclaration de Jasper, mais Alice ne me laissa pas le temps de digérer tout ça, elle m'attrapa par la main et m'entraina vers la chambre après avoir adressé un grand sourire à Jasper. Je crus distinguer un sourire narquois adressé à Rosalie, mais l'alcool m'avait peut-être joué un tour...


	19. Chapter 19

**Salut tout le monde ! J'ai l'impression que vous n'avez pas beaucoup aimé le dernier chapitre… En tout cas, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires, ça me fait toujours super plaisir et ça me motive à publier plus vite pour ne pas vous faire attendre ! En plus j'ai découvert que je pouvais répondre directement à vos commentaires (oui, je suis un peu lente, je sais…) et donc à partir de maintenant, je vous répondrai ! **

**Par ailleurs, l'histoire touche quasiment à sa fin, du moins dans le « scénario » que j'ai en tête. Il reste à peu près deux ou trois chapitre je pense, peut-être plus si je m'emballe. Si vous voulez que je continue encore après ça, n'hésitez pas à me le dire et à me faire partager vos idées ! **

**Bonne lecture. **

**Chapitre 19**

Dire que le lendemain fut difficile est un euphémisme. Je déclarai au moins une dizaine de fois à Alice que jamais, mais alors plus jamais je ne boirai. Celle-ci se moqua ouvertement de moi et cela finit en pugilat sur son lit. Bien sûr elle me maîtrisa rapidement et sans le moindre effort, mais cela ne m'empêcha pas d'essayer tout de même, pour la gloire... Elle me maintenait sur le lit, son corps pressé contre le mien, les yeux assombris par le désir. Ma respiration était saccadée et mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Elle enfouit son visage dans mon cou, respira profondément et posa ses lèvres sur ma peau. Je frissonnai de tout mon corps à ces sensations. Elle avait le pouvoir de me rendre folle de désir, et j'avais le sentiment que c'était réciproque. Elle se laissa tomber à côté de moi et poussa un soupir de frustration. J'inversai alors nos positions et caressai sa joue.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Elle détourna les yeux et soupira à nouveau.

- Alice... Tu peux tout me dire tu sais...

- Je sais... c'est juste... ton sang... j'ai envie... C'est horrible. Je suis un monstre.

Et elle se cacha le visage dans les mains.

- Alice...

Je lui dégageai le visage pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux.

- Je t'aime.

Elle sourit tristement.

- Tu n'es pas un monstre... Je te fais confiance, je sais que tu ne feras rien qui puisse me nuire. Et si ça peut te rassurer...

Ce fut à mon tour de détourner le regard, gênée.

- Je trouve ça... terriblement excitant... Et... en fait... j'aimerais...

Je rougis furieusement. Elle me regarda, surprise, et m'encouragea à poursuivre :

- Eh bien... C'est probablement mal de ma part, mais, je voudrais que tu boives mon sang.

Le regard qu'elle plongea dans le mien à cette déclaration était indescriptible. Je crus y voir brûler le désir, la passion mais d'autres émotions y passèrent sans que je sois capable de les décrypter.

Elle m'embrassa comme si demain n'existait pas. Après avoir repris mon souffle, je déclarai :

- Je ne sais pas laquelle des deux mérite le plus le qualificatif de "monstre"...

- Bella...

- Tu comprends, j'aimerais pouvoir te donner ce que tu désires tellement, mais je sais que ce serait contre toutes tes convictions et... que c'est mal. Mais ça me paraitrait... le partage absolu. La communion intégrale entre toi et moi... et... j'aimerais le faire pour toi... pour te prouver mon amour.

Alice me regarda, ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, ne parut pas trouver ses mots, la referma et m'embrassa. Je me perdis dans son baiser et sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de m'offrir ton sang pour me prouver ton amour Bella... Je le sais, je le sens. Je n'ai qu'à te regarder dans les yeux.

Elle essuya les larmes qui avaient réussi à s'échapper et je lui demandai :

- Est-ce que... Est-ce que ça fait de moi quelqu'un de... de, je ne sais pas... monstrueux ? De trouver ça excitant ?

Elle rit de bon cœur et répondit :

- Monstrueux, je ne sais pas. Bizarre sans doute, mais c'est aussi pour ça que je t'aime.

Elle me regarda amoureusement avant de tenter de m'entraîner hors du lit. Mais je n'avais pas envie de me lever et je voulais rester encore dans ses bras. Je dégainai mon regard le plus suppliant pour qu'elle renonce à son projet initial et qu'elle vienne s'allonger près de moi.

Lorsqu'elle fut serrée tout contre moi, j'inhalai son odeur.

- Alice...

- Mmh ?

- Je... Je voudrais parler de nous deux à mes parents.

Elle joua avec une mèche de mes cheveux avant de répondre :

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui, je crois. Ça m'a fait du bien de le dire aux autres hier soir. J'ai l'impression que je ne suis pas honnête avec les autres et qu'en leur cachant cet aspect de ma personnalité et la vraie nature de notre relation, je leur cache la meilleure partie de moi-même. Parce que depuis qu'on est ensemble... Je suis plus heureuse. Je veux que tout le monde sache que c'est à toi que je le dois. Tu comprends ?

- Oui... Je comprends bien ce que tu veux dire, parce que moi aussi, depuis que tu es entrée dans ma vie, c'est comme si j'avais trouvé une raison d'exister. Et il n'y a pas de raison de cacher aux autres sa raison d'être, même s'ils ne l'acceptent pas...

Je la serrai plus fort dans mes bras pour la réconforter. Je savais que le sujet "Rosalie" était un peu difficile. Cela me rappela l'épisode d'hier soir, et je lui demandai :

- Dis-moi, hier soir, ce que Jasper a dit... A propos de la force de nos sentiments ? C'était juste pour impressionner Rosalie ou... c'est vraiment le cas ?

Elle rit avant de répondre :

- Je ne pensais pas que tu étais encore en état de percevoir les subtilités de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir. Je suis impressionnée !

Je lui tirai la langue, amusée et plutôt satisfaite de moi :

- Je commence à bien vous connaître... Vous ne faites jamais rien par hasard...

- Héhé, c'est vrai... Il est difficile d'agir sans arrière pensée quand on perçoit le monde comme nous le percevons. Et j'ajouterais, surtout quand on est capable de distinguer l'avenir...

- C'est sûr... Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question ?

- Mmmh, et bien, je dirais qu'il disait la vérité... à propos de la force de nos sentiments. Mais je pense qu'il en a rajouté en prétendant que ça le déconcentrait pour jouer. Je pense qu'il essaye lui aussi de nous aider à convaincre Rosalie que nous sommes faites l'une pour l'autre et qu'il ne sert à rien de lutter contre ça.

Je souris. J'avais vu juste malgré l'alcool. Et les paroles d'Alice m'allaient droit au cœur. Je l'embrassai tendrement et elle répondit avec force à mon baiser. Comme animées d'une vie propre, mes mains se glissèrent sous son débardeur et explorèrent son dos dont la peau était d'une douceur incroyable. Alors que mon exploration m'entrainait vers son short, elle se redressa brusquement et se mit à califourchon sur moi. Ses yeux étaient noirs comme du charbon et mon cœur accéléra d'anticipation. Je posai mes mains sur ses hanches et l'attirai vers moi pour l'embrasser. Elle ne se fit pas prier et notre échange se fit de plus en plus désespéré. Le désir et la passion envahirent mon esprit et je ne voyais plus qu'Alice. Je voulais lui transmettre mon amour et toute sa force et je fus emportée par la vague d'émotion qui déferlait en moi. Son débardeur ne fut bientôt plus qu'un souvenir et nous luttions rageusement pour la domination. Certes, je n'avais que peu de chance de l'emporter mais mon esprit n'était plus en état d'intégrer ce genre de détails et mes mains parcouraient fiévreusement son corps suivies de près par mes lèvres. Les réactions d'Alice étaient de plus en plus violentes et j'aimais la voir perdre pied sous l'effet de mes caresses. Alors que ma langue s'attaquait à son sein gauche, elle me retourna sans le moindre effort et arracha mon tee shirt, ce qui ne fit que décupler mon désir pour elle. Je l'embrassai passionnément, mes mains se faufilant jusqu'à ses fesses parfaites. Elle frémit lorsque j'atteins mon but et me mordilla la lèvre. S'il me restait la plus petite once de raison, elle venait à l'instant de disparaître. Je gémis son prénom et ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un sourire victorieux avant de s'attaquer à mon cou et de poursuivre leur descente infernale. Nous étions toutes les deux perdues dans notre monde, où rien d'autre ne comptait que la présence de l'autre et le contact entre nos deux corps. Elle provoquait un incendie en moi et j'étais sur le point de la supplier de mettre fin à mon supplice quand elle arriva à la bordure de mon shorty. Elle joua pendant un moment qui me parut durer une éternité avec l'élastique, me faisant me tortiller dans tous les sens. Je manquai de me faire déborder par mes émotions et je me débâtis plus violement, tentant de nous retourner pour reprendre le dessus. Elle me maintint fermement et remonta avec une lenteur exaspérante jusqu'à mon visage, laissant des trainées brulantes sur ma peau. Lorsque ses lèvres se posèrent à nouveau sur les miennes, je la serrai de toutes mes forces contre moi, l'embrassant avec tout ce que j'avais. Elle enleva enfin mon sous-vêtement, sans que je sache comment elle y était parvenue et je ne fus plus capable de maîtriser mes réactions. J'enfouis ma tête dans l'oreiller lorsque sa langue glacée atteint mes cuisses et qu'elle fut rejointe par l'une de ses mains, l'autre jouant avec mes seins. Je ne savais plus quoi faire de mes mains et je serrai le drap de toutes mes forces. L'emprise qu'Alice avait sur moi était extraordinaire. Je ne savais plus quoi faire de toutes les sensations qui déferlaient en moi et je me mis à trembler de tout mon corps. Ma raison se rendit, défaite, et je me laissai aller complètement au plaisir qu'Alice provoquait. Je failli m'évanouir tellement les sensations furent fortes et je m'agrippai à elle comme un naufragé à une planche lorsqu'elle me prit dans ses bras. J'étais épuisée et je m'endormis dans ses bras, extatique.

Lorsque je m'éveillai, il me sembla qu'Alice n'avait pas bougé. Elle me regardait avec ses yeux couleur miel et je savourai cet instant, ne souhaitant pas affronter le monde réel et tentant de me perdre dans ses bras, dans ses yeux. Lorsque mon ventre gargouilla, Alice se mit à rire et dit :

- Il faudrait que tu manges Bella.

Je grommelai une réponse négative et me serrai encore plus contre elle. Elle rit de nouveau et me chatouilla pour m'obliger à bouger. Je ne résistai pas très longtemps et dus la supplier d'arrêter, au risque de m'étrangler de rire. Je me levai pour prendre ma douche et m'habiller. Alice m'attendait en lisant sur son lit lorsque je sortis. Alors que je m'apprêtai à sortir de la chambre pour aller déjeuner, elle me serra dans ses bras et dit avec un regard contrit :

- Je m'excuse par avance pour les remarques des autres.

Je ne savais pas de quoi elle voulait parler, mais j'imaginais qu'elle avait eu une vision et une légère appréhension m'envahit en descendant les escaliers. Lorsque nous arrivâmes dans la cuisine, je fus surprise d'y trouver Emmett et Jasper. La cuisine était une pièce de la maison où ils ne venaient jamais, et pour cause. Ma méfiance passa au niveau supérieur, et atteint des sommets lorsqu'Emmett nous adressa un sourire goguenard. Je préférai ne pas relever et me contentai de leur dire bonjour. Alice s'affairait à vitesse vampirique pour me préparer mon petit déjeuner. Alors que je me tortillai sur ma chaise, attendant que ce qui devait se passer se passe, Emmett se décida à entrer dans le vif du sujet et lâcha l'air de rien :

- Bien dormi ?

Comprenant immédiatement où Emmett voulait en venir, je rougis jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, horriblement gênée. Evidemment, avec leurs sens vampiriques, ils avaient tout entendu de notre ébat de ce matin... Je me cachai la tête dans les mains et m'affaissai sur le comptoir devant moi, gémissant :

- oooooh noooon... C'est pas vrai...

Emmett éclata de rire et ajouta :

- Je ne savais pas qu'Alice était si performante !

Celle-ci s'arrêta un instant pour tirer la langue à Emmett. Jasper gloussa et Emmett repris :

- Je me serais bien joint à vous !

Yeark ! J'attrapai la serviette de table qui trainait sur le comptoir et lui jetai de toutes mes forces. Evidemment, elle n'atteignit pas sa cible qui de toute façon l'aurait évité sans effort, mais c'était l'intention qui comptait. Jasper rit et alors qu'Emmett s'apprêtait à en remettre une couche, Rosalie déboula en trombe dans la cuisine s'arrêta en face de lui, brandit un doigt menaçant devant son visage et dit :

- Plus un mot, où c'est ceinture pendant un mois !

Pour la première fois depuis que je l'avais rencontrée, j'eus un élan d'affection envers Rosalie. Je lui fus extrêmement reconnaissante de faire cesser les commentaires grivois d'Emmett. Je murmurai "merci", sachant bien qu'elle entendrait et Alice déposa une assiette devant moi, détournant mon attention. Elle m'avait préparé du bacon et des œufs et je me rendis compte à quel point j'étais affamée. Après avoir remercié Alice, je me jetai sur mon assiette pendant que Rosalie expulsait les garçons de la cuisine. Elle revint et déclara :

- Alice, Bella... Je vous dois des excuses.

A ces paroles, je faillis m'étrangler avec mon bacon. Alice me jeta un regard inquiet mais je la rassurai d'un geste de la main. J'étais abasourdie. Je ne pensais pas que Rosalie soit capable d'une telle humilité. C'était tout à fait... déstabilisant. Elle poursuivit :

- Je... j'ai eu du mal à accepter votre relation, que je jugeai contre nature ou... anormale... Mais...

Elle baissa les yeux avant de poursuivre, se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre, gênée :

- Mais je vois bien que vous être heureuses ensemble et... vous donnez l'impression de ne pas pouvoir vous passer l'une de l'autre. C'est vrai que votre amour crève les yeux...

C'était un spectacle totalement jubilatoire pour moi. Voir Rosalie s'excuser et bredouiller des paroles gentilles était totalement inattendu et complètement jouissif. J'observais Alice du coin de l'œil. Elle semblait émue et si elle avait pu, je pense qu'elle aurait pleuré. Mon cœur gonfla dans ma poitrine à la pensée qu'Alice était heureuse et j'eus - presque - envie d'embrasser Rosalie.

- Toujours est-il que je ne veux pas risquer de vous perdre...

Elle se tortilla un moment, hésita puis se dirigea vers moi, m'embrassa sur la joue et déclara :

- Bienvenue dans la famille.

Je faillis tomber de ma chaise. C'était totalement inattendu, totalement inespéré, complètement fou. Rosalie venait de m'accepter dans la famille. J'hésitai entre incrédulité et joie débordante, ne sachant pas si j'avais imaginé ce qui venait de se passer. Alors que j'essayais d'assimiler cette donnée, Rosalie serrait Alice dans ses bras. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elles se disaient car elles parlaient trop vite, mais de toute manière, il est probable que mon cerveau n'aurait pas été capable de traiter ce flux d'information supplémentaire.

En milieu d'après-midi, Alice me ramena chez moi. Elle était d'excellente humeur, ravie que Rosalie ait fini par accepter notre relation et semblait montée sur ressorts. Pendant le trajet, elle s'excusa à nouveau à propos d'Emmett :

- Bella, je suis désolée... Je n'aurais pas du... enfin je veux dire... je savais qu'ils étaient là et qu'ils entendraient, mais... Je n'ai pas réussi à m'arrêter.

Je rigolai doucement. Elle était tellement mignonne avec son air contrit de petite fille prise en flagrant délit de dégustation illégale dans un magasin de bonbons.

- Je ne regrette pas que tu ne te sois pas arrêtée !

Elle me lança un air faussement outrée et je poursuivis après lui avoir fait un clin d'œil :

- C'est juste que... c'est un petit peu gênant de savoir qu'ils ont tout entendu... Je n'ai pas l'habitude de n'avoir... aucune intimité... Et encore... Heureusement tous n'étaient pas présents...

- Je sais bien... Je suis désolée...

- Ce n'est pas grave Alice, arrête de t'excuser tout le temps. Et puis... en fait... si jamais la situation se reproduit... Ne t'arrête pas...

Je rougis furieusement et elle me regarda étonnée.

- Eh bien... disons que... Je préfère supporter quelques blagues grivoises d'Emet que de me priver de toi.

Elle sourit, visiblement émue et satisfaite, ce qui me fit rire.

- Alice ?

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que tu pourrais essayer de voir si l'un des prochains week-ends sera nuageux à Phoenix ?

Elle haussa un sourcil mais acquiesça, me laissant poursuivre.

- Je voudrais qu'on aille voir ma mère toutes les deux.

Elle me regarda avec des étincelles dans les yeux et son sourire me fit perdre le fil de mes pensées.

Charly n'était pas encore rentré quand elle me déposa mais Alice souhaitait passer un peu de temps avec Rosalie. Elle repartit donc et je me dirigeai d'un pas trainant vers ma chambre, décidée à faire mes devoirs et ranger un peu avant que Charly ne rentre. Alice n'avait pas voulu me dire quelle excuse avait été donnée à Charly pour justifier le fait que je n'étais pas rentrée après la soirée, mais elle m'avait promis, avec un sourire amusé, que tout se passerait bien. Je n'osai même pas essayer d'imaginer ce qu'il allait se passer et je me promis de me venger ultérieurement. Elle ne s'en tirerait pas comme ça !

Lorsque Charly rentra de la pêche, j'étais en train de préparer le dîner. J'avais fini mes devoirs, rangé ma chambre et préparé mes affaires pour le lendemain. Il m'embrassa après avoir déposé ses affaires et me sourit. Cela s'annonçait plutôt bien, il n'avait pas l'air contrarié. J'étais dans mes petits souliers, ne sachant pas sur quel pied danser, et je maudis une fois de plus Alice. Ma vengeance serait terrible !

Je servis le dîner sans rien dire, ne voulant pas risquer de dire quelque chose qui compromettrait ma couverture. Charly me remercia pour le repas puis me demanda :

- Alors, comment s'est passé cette soirée ?

Je baissai les yeux vers mes lasagnes et répondis :

- C'était super. Je me suis beaucoup amusée.

J'hésitai puis ajoutai :

- Je suis désolée de ne pas être rentrée...

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de m'empêtrer et répondit :

- Ce n'est rien, c'est gentil à toi de t'être occupée d'Alice.

Ma fourchette s'arrêta à mi-chemin entre mon assiette et ma bouche. Lorsque j'eus bien digéré l'information, je me mis à rigoler. Charly poursuivit :

- C'est bizarre, je ne pensais pas qu'Alice était du genre à boire jusqu'à se rendre malade.

N'y tenant plus, je me mis à rire franchement. J'inventai une excuse que je tentai d'expliquer à Charly entre deux gloussements :

- C'est vrai, ce n'est pas habituel, mais... elle est un peu fière et elle a perdu un pari avec Mike... Tu sais ce que c'est l'orgueil mal placé !

Charly sourit et ajouta :

- Enfin, ce sont des choses qui arrivent. J'espère qu'elle se sent mieux aujourd'hui. Et je suis fier de toi Bella. C'est gentil de ta part d'être restée avec elle.

Alors là c'était le pompon. J'eus un vague instant de scrupules de mentir de manière aussi éhontée à mon père, mais la situation était tout simplement cocasse.

Après avoir fait la vaisselle, je montai dans ma chambre. Alice m'avait envoyé un texto indiquant les week-ends où nous pourrions aller à Phoenix. Je m'empressai donc d'appeler ma mère pour lui en parler. Après avoir répondu à toutes les questions d'usage, et écouté ma mère me raconter les moindres détails de sa vie, je lui demandai :

- Maman, je me demandais... j'aimerais bien venir te voir à Phoenix avant la fin de l'année. On ne s'est pas vues depuis que j'ai emménagé ici...

Elle ne me laissa pas finir et s'exclama :

- Mais bien sûr Bella, ça me ferait tellement plaisir de te voir ! Je viendrais pour la remise des diplômes, mais si tu peux passer un week-end à Phoenix, tu pourrais aussi voir Phil.

Je souris devant son enthousiasme.

- Quand est-ce que tu voudrais venir ?

Je lui citai tous les week-ends sélectionnés par Alice. Elle en élimina quelques uns où elle n'était pas disponible puis me demanda :

- Est-ce que ton père est d'accord ?

- Je ne sais pas, je ne lui en ai pas encore parlé. J'attendais de voir si tu étais d'accord.

- Mais bien sûr ma chérie !

- Et euh, maman...

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que ça t'embête si je viens avec une amie ?

Elle hésita un moment avant de répondre d'un air soupçonneux :

- Une amie ?

Je rougis, et je fus contente d'être au téléphone et répondis :

- Mmmh, eh bien, en fait, je voudrais venir avec Alice... Tu sais je t'en ai déjà parlé. C'est la sœur d'Edward.

Je n'aimais pas présenter Alice comme étant la sœur d'Edward, mais je savais que cela aiderait ma mère à se souvenir.

- Ah oui, tu m'en as déjà parlé. Et ton père aussi. Il m'a dit qu'elle était très gentille et très bien élevée.

Je souris. Charly était un grand fan d'Alice... et malgré la découverte de son alcoolisme, j'étais persuadée qu'elle réussirait à rester dans ses petits papiers. Personne ne peut résister à son charme.

- Oui... c'est vrai...

J'aurais voulu lui donner une raison valable d'inviter Alice à ce week-end mais je n'en voyais aucune à part le fait que j'étais éperdument amoureuse d'elle et que je voulais la présenter à ma mère. Et il était hors de question que je lui annonce cela au téléphone. Sentant que je n'en dirais pas plus, elle n'insista pas et accepta qu'Alice se joigne à moi. Je soupirais de soulagement. J'avais accomplie la première étape. Ne restait plus à demander l'autorisation à Charly et surtout... à lui expliquer pourquoi Alice viendrait avec moi...

Il me fallut toute la semaine pour me décider à aborder le sujet avec Charly. Je tergiversais, décidant de me lancer puis renonçant au dernier moment. Charly dut probablement trouver mon comportement étrange, mais il ne fit pas de commentaires. Je ne savais pas comment je devais introduire le sujet, comment je devais formuler mon aveu, mais surtout, je craignais sa réaction. Je n'avais aucune idée de la manière dont Charly considérait l'homosexualité et je n'étais pas sûre d'avoir envie de le découvrir. Certes, c'est toujours différent quand cela touche un membre de sa famille, mais je ne parvenais pas à dépasser mon appréhension.

Lorsque je lui posai la question, Alice m'affirma qu'elle n'avait pas de vision précise de la réaction de Charly, et elle ajouta que c'était probablement parce que je n'avais pas réellement pris ma décision de le lui annoncer. Je la soupçonnais d'en savoir plus qu'elle ne voulait bien m'en dire, mais elle ne voulait probablement pas m'influencer. Je ne fis donc pas de commentaires. C'était en effet à moi seule de décider du moment opportun pour lâcher ma petite bombe.

Le vendredi fut organisée au lycée une réunion d'information sur le choix des universités et toutes les formalités administratives pour déposer sa candidature. Tous les élèves de dernière année furent rassemblés dans le gymnase et tout un tas de papiers nous furent distribués qui expliquaient les démarches à faire en fonction des universités. Une boule se forma dans ma gorge lorsque le principal commença son discours sur l'importance du choix de l'université pour notre avenir. C'était un sujet que j'avais repoussé le plus longtemps possible, m'interdisant d'y réfléchir. Alice, à côté de moi, faisait semblant de s'intéresser aux documents qu'on nous avait remis et je lui coulai un regard par en dessous, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Bien évidemment, elle me suprit et m'adressa un sourire rassurant. Cela ne suffit pas à faire disparaître complètement le sentiment de panique qui m'envahissait. Pour avoir déjà eu cette conversation avec Alice, je savais qu'elle ne voudrait pas que je choisisse mon université en fonction d'elle. Cependant, je ne pouvais considérer m'éloigner d'elle si j'avais la possibilité que nous puissions rester ensemble, quitte à ce que le cursus que je suive ne soit pas celui de mes rêves. J'aurais aimé partir pourquoi pas dans une université étrangère. Je n'avais pas encore évoqué ce sujet avec qui que ce soit : Charly, ma mère ou Alice, le trouvant pour le moment bien trop épineux et sensible à mon goût. Cependant, il faudrait bien que ce sujet soit mis à plat à un moment ou à un autre, et cela m'angoissait au plus haut point. J'étais heureuse dans la situation actuelle. Pourquoi la vie est-elle si compliquée ?

Cette réunion me bouleversa et Alice eut toutes les peines du monde à me remonter le moral. Elle devait bien se douter de ce qui me contrariait, même si je me refusais à le lui expliquer clairement. Je ne souhaitais pas que nous discutions de ce sujet alors que j'avais les nerfs à fleur de peau. Nous passâmes la fin d'après-midi chez les Cullen et Alice, sentant mon désarroi, me montra ses tableaux. Elle m'avait effectivement déclaré qu'elle dessinait de temps en temps, mais nous n'avions jamais eu l'occasion qu'elle me montre ses dessins. Je m'étais installée sur son lit, pendant qu'elle était partie chercher ses croquis et j'attendais avec impatience de pouvoir découvrir ses œuvres. Je ne doutais pas une seule seconde qu'elles devaient être magnifiques. Elle revint pratiquement instantanément, les bras chargés de cartons à dessin et de blocs de croquis. Elle me regarda timidement et je pus presque palper son appréhension. Je compris instantanément qu'elle allait me faire partager quelque chose de très intime et j'en fus extrêmement touchée. J'attrapai sa main et l'attirai vers moi pour la serrer dans mes bras. Il était assez rare de voir Alice se départir de son assurance habituelle pour montrer cette facette plus fragile de son caractère. J'étais toujours très émue lorsque cela arrivait et je me demandais encore comment il était possible que ce soit devant moi qu'elle se mette à nue et fasse tomber le masque d'assurance qu'elle avait appris à conserver en toutes situations au cours de sa longue existence.

Après cette étreinte pendant laquelle nous n'avions pas eu besoin d'échanger quoi que ce soit pour nous comprendre, elle attrapa un bloc et s'assit à côté de moi. Elle l'ouvrit et déclara :

- Voici quelques esquisses de ma famille depuis que je les ai rejoints.

Elle tourna la première page et j'eus le souffle coupé. Bien sûr, j'aurais du m'attendre à quelque chose de merveilleux. J'aurais du prévoir qu'Alice avait un talent certain. Cela ne m'empêcha pas de me faire surprendre. Les dessins qu'elle faisait défiler sous mes yeux ébahis représentaient, au fusain ou à la pastel, les différents membres de sa famille. Ce ne fut pas tant la ressemblance ni la précision des traits qui me frappa mais surtout la force des expressions qu'elle avait représentées. Après m'avoir montré plusieurs portraits, elle s'arrêta, se tourna vers moi et me demanda doucement :

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Je la regardai, émerveillée, avant de répondre :

- Ouah, je ne sais pas quoi dire... C'est... tu as beaucoup de talent. Je n'en doutais pas, mais tout de même, tes dessins sont pratiquement vivants... La force des émotions que tu réussis à faire transparaître... C'est extraordinaire.

A ces paroles, ses yeux étincelèrent de mille feux et elle eut l'air tellement heureux qu'une vague de chaleur envahit mon cœur. Je me penchai pour l'embrasser et lui murmurai "je t'aime" à l'oreille. Elle me sourit à nouveau puis sortit un autre bloc. Cette fois elle me montra des paysages qu'elle avait dessinés à partir de ses souvenirs ou directement sur place. Les couleurs étaient éclatantes et je trouvai les dessins à l'image de sa personnalité : originaux et colorés. Elle ne peignait pas de manière figurative mais transmettait une partie d'elle-même dans la manière de représenter ce qu'elle voyait. C'est du moins comme cela que je le voyais. Voyant mon enthousiasme, elle se mit à rire et ouvrit le carton à dessin. Avant de sortir les œuvres qui s'y trouvaient elle me regarda dans les yeux et dit :

- Celles-ci sont les plus importantes à mes yeux. Il s'agit des dessins que j'ai faits qui sont en relation avec toi.

Mon cœur dut rater un ou deux battements avant de reprendre à un rythme probablement trop soutenu. Les dessins qu'elle me montra me laissèrent sans voix et terriblement émue. Il y avait des portraits de moi qui me faisaient paraître beaucoup plus belle que je ne l'étais en réalité. Lorsque je lui fis la remarque, elle me répondit avec un sourire charmeur :

- Mais c'est comme ça que je te vois, Bella.

Je fus un peu troublée, mais je ne voulais pas lui montrer qu'elle était parvenue à ses fins alors je lui tirai la langue avant de poursuivre ma découverte. J'admirais longuement les paysages. Je ne voulais plus les quitter des yeux. Les souvenirs rattachés à ces différentes vues remontaient à la surface et j'étais complètement perdue dans mes pensées. J'aimais particulièrement la vue de la mer de sapins qu'elle avait dessinée au levé du jour. Après un long moment, je détachai mes yeux du dessin et me retournai pour lui faire face.

- Alice...

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Je me contentai donc de la regarder. Elle semblait autant perdue que moi et me prit dans ses bras. Nous nous allongeâmes sur le lit et je me perdis dans ses yeux. C'était merveilleux. Elle était merveilleuse. Et je ne pourrais jamais être totalement consciente de la chance que j'avais de partager sa vie.


	20. Chapter 20

**Salut tout le monde ! Voici un nouveau chapitre avec un peu d'action pour égayer votre week-end ! Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires sur le dernier chapitre ! J'espère que vous prenez toujours autant de plaisir à lire ma fic. Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent depuis le début et bienvenue aux autres.  
Encore une fois, les commentaires me motivent à publier plus rapidement ! N'hésitez donc pas à en laisser !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 20**

Lorsque je rentrai à la maison, j'étais fermement décidée à parler avec Charly. Un nombre non négligeable de personnes était maintenant au courant de ma relation avec Alice, et je ne voulais pas que toute la ville soit au courant avant mon père. J'avais donc tout intérêt à le lui dire rapidement car dans les petites villes comme Forks, les nouvelles - surtout aussi croustillantes que celle-ci - vont vite. Et je ne voulais surtout pas que Charly ne l'apprenne par quelqu'un d'autre que moi.

Par ailleurs, j'avais plus ou moins renoncé à essayer de me convaincre que je n'étais pas gay et que ma relation avec Alice était tout à fait autre chose qu'une preuve flagrante d'homosexualité de ma part (j'avais été contrainte d'abandonner l'hypothèse selon laquelle nous étions des bisounours...). Et si je considérais toujours que notre relation était le fruit d'un amour plus fort que tout et qui transcendait les questions triviales de la classification sexuelle, je n'en avais pas moins été forcée d'admettre que, oui, j'étais quand même un peu lesbienne. Etant parvenue à cette conclusion moi-même, le temps me semblait venu de partager le fruit de mes réflexions avec mes parents.

Ma résolution ne faiblit pas, même lorsque j'imaginai Charly saisir son arme, la braquer dans ma direction en hurlant : "plus un geste Isabella Swan, tu es en état d'arrestation" avant de me passer les menottes aux poignets et de me pousser brutalement jusqu'à la porte. J'avais peut-être une tendance marquée à l'exagération, ou l'imagination un peu trop débordante, toujours est-il que je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'imaginer le pire. Probablement pour ne pas être déçue ou surprise si cela se passait effectivement de cette manière. Au moins j'étais parée à toute éventualité.

Charly était déjà rentré et confortablement installé sur le canapé, une bière à la main et les yeux rivés sur la télé. Je pris une grande inspiration et après avoir déposé mon sac à dos et enlevé ma veste, je m'installai dans le fauteuil et tentai d'engager la conversation :

- Euh, papa, j'ai quelque que chose à te dire.

La télé me faisait une concurrence assez déloyale, mais mon air grave dut l'inquiéter car il coupa le son et se tourna vers moi :

- Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Eh bien, je voulais te demander si... si je pouvais aller à Phoenix avec Alice sur un week-end ?

Il n'eut l'air ni surpris, ni suspicieux, ni... rien du tout. Il répondit simplement :

- Bien sûr. Tu en as parlé à ta mère ?

- Oui. Elle a dit qu'elle était d'accord.

- Eh bien c'est ok pour moi aussi.

Et il s'apprêta à rallumer la télé. Mon père était loin d'être aussi intuitif que ma mère, qui avait tout de suite eu la puce à l'oreille lorsque je lui avais annoncé que je viendrai avec Alice. Il n'avait donc pas posé la question que je voulais qu'il pose, et je dus poursuivre moi-même. Je grimaçai intérieurement, maudissant le manque de perception de mon père et l'arrêtai avant qu'il ait eu le temps de remettre le son.

- Je voulais te dire autre chose.

Il me regarda surprit, et peut-être un peu inquiet et je poursuivis :

- Voilà, euh, en fait, si j'y vais avec Alice, ...

Je laissai traîner ma phrase, pris une grande inspiration avant de continuer :

- C'est parce que je voudrais la présenter à Maman.

Il me regarda sans comprendre, et je désespérai qu'il attrape enfin l'une des perches que je lui tendais. Je poursuivis donc, avec le sentiment de m'enfoncer de plus en plus dans mon fauteuil à chaque mot :

- Parce que... Alice et moi... eh bien, disons que... Alice est ma copine.

J'accentuai le dernier mot, pour bien lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas juste une amie. Je n'avais pas très envie d'avoir à développer. Il me regarda un moment la bouche ouverte et je pus quasiment distinguer la lueur de compréhension qui traversa ses yeux après quelques instants d'intense réflexion. Bravo l'instinct policier... Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de criminels à Forks ! Il finit par réaliser l'ampleur de la révélation que je venais de lui faire et s'empourpra avant de bégayer :

- Tu veux dire que... Alice et toi ? Enfin vous... vous êtes... ensemble et...

Je ne voulais pas le laisser s'entortiller comme je l'avais fait moi-même quelques minutes plus tôt et je coupai court à sa question :

- Oui, c'est ça.

Le silence qui suivit fut pesant, embarrassant, gênant, bref, pas du tout agréable. J'aurais aimé pouvoir être ailleurs, dans les bras d'Alice par exemple. Cependant, j'étais en face de mon père, qui était en phase d'assimilation de nouvelles données et je ne pouvais qu'attendre en me rongeant les sangs de voir quelle serait sa réaction. Il finit par se racler la gorge et me demanda :

- Est-ce que tu es heureuse Bella ?

Je fus un peu surprise et prise de court, mais je répondis :

- Euh, oui... Oui, je suis heureuse, même si ça n'a pas été facile... et c'est encore un peu dur des fois, je ne sais jamais comment les gens vont réagir et... Les mots sortaient de ma bouche avant même que je leur en ai donné l'autorisation et je m'interrompis nette dans ma phrase, baissant les yeux, gênée. Charly reprit la parole en se levant :

- Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est que tu sois heureuse.

Je me levai également et il me serra maladroitement dans ses bras. Je lui rendis son étreinte et le remerciai tout bas. Après quelques moments embarrassants, il me relâcha, se racla la gorge et se frotta le menton, gêné et ajouta en souriant :

- Et j'aime beaucoup Alice.

Je fus touchée par ces dernières paroles et je lui souris sincèrement. En plus, c'était sa manière de clore la discussion et je lui étais reconnaissante de mettre fin à ce moment de torture réciproque. Il n'y a pas à dire, ni l'un ni l'autre n'étions doués pour les démonstrations de sentiments père/filles. Je soupirai intérieurement en montant les escaliers. Une fois seule dans ma chambre, je m'allongeai sur mon lit, épuisée. Cela pouvait sembler anodin mais avouer mon homosexualité à mon père, au risque de le voir mal réagir m'avait vidée de toute mon énergie. C'était beaucoup plus difficile qu'il n'y paraissait. Cependant, Charly semblait l'avoir bien pris. Je doutais que nous en reparlerions de si tôt, mais il ne m'avait pas reniée ni expulsée de sa maison, ce qui était probablement bon signe. Je fus presque déçue que cela ce soit si bien passé. Non que j'aurais aimé qu'il réagisse mal, mais... J'aurais aimé qu'il réagisse. Je venais de lui annoncer quelque chose qui avait été dur à accepter pour moi, qui avait bousculé tous mes repères, m'obligeant à réfléchir à qui j'étais et à me poser par là même d'innombrables questions existentielles. Et il avait accepté sans broncher cette donnée. C'était presque décevant ! Je fus tentée de redescendre l'escalier et de crier "Mais papa, tu ne te rends pas compte, je suis gay !". Mais je n'avais pas envie de le mettre plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne l'était déjà et je n'en fis rien.

Le lendemain matin, je fus réveillée en sursaut par mon téléphone portable. Je tentai de localiser la source de la sonnerie stridente et entêtante qui ne voulait pas s'arrêter et maugréai. Je dus me lever pour arrêter ce vacarme car mon téléphone était sur mon bureau. Je me trainai hors du lit et pris l'appareil avant de me laisser retomber dans la couette. C'était Jake. Surprise qu'il m'appelle si tôt (un coup d'œil jeté au réveil m'informa qu'il était 9h45) je décrochai.

- Allô ?

- Bella ? Il faut que je te voie.

- Jake ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu as vu l'heure ? Je dormais !

Il ne me laissa pas me plaindre plus longtemps et répéta :

- Il faut que je te voie tout de suite.

- Je ne suis pas levée, alors ça attendra quelques heures.

Il ne sembla pas m'avoir entendue car il répondit :

- Je serai en bas de chez toi dans un quart d'heure.

Et il raccrocha. J'étais d'une humeur massacrante. J'avais encore envie de dormir, j'aimais beaucoup Jake mais je n'avais pas envie de le voir, en tout cas pas maintenant. Cependant, son ton pressant et l'heure matinale à laquelle il avait appelé semblait indiquer que quelque chose n'allait pas et cela m'inquiéta un peu. Je me dirigeai donc d'un pas résigné vers la douche, espérant que cela m'aiderait à me réveiller, et pourquoi pas à adoucir mon humeur. Je finissais tout juste de m'habiller lorsque j'entendis frapper à la porte. Je descendis l'escalier sans me presser et ouvris la porte. Je ne m'attardai pas pour le saluer et me dirigeai vers le salon pour me laisser tomber sur le fauteuil. Je l'entendis me suivre dans la pièce après avoir refermé la porte. Je relevai la tête et lui lançai mon regard le plus foudroyant pour lui montrer ma désapprobation face à son comportement, mais je fus surprise par ses cheveux courts et son air dur. Il arborait la même coupe de cheveux que le gang de Sam et cela ne manqua pas de me surprendre. Son visage semblait également plus sérieux et tous les signes enfantins qui en faisaient le charme avaient disparus. Le nouveau Jake me plaisait déjà moins que l'ancien.

J'ouvris la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais ne trouvai rien et la refermai, attendant qu'il s'exprime. Je n'eus pas à attendre trop longtemps.

- Bella, est-ce que c'est vrai ?

Il avait l'air en colère et il avait posé la question avec une intonation pleine de reproches. Je crus même percevoir une certaine menace dans le son de sa voix. Je frissonnai, surprise de voir Jake dans cet état, et me demandai ce qui avait bien pu se passer.

- Qu'est-ce qui est vrai Jake ?

Je ne savais pas de quoi il voulait parler, j'étais fatiguée et il me faisait un peu peur. J'aurais aimé il aille droit au but et que je puisse retourner vaquer à mes occupations. Il ne répondit pas, se mit à faire les cent pas dans le salon serrant les poings et grinçant des dents avant de s'arrêter, de me faire face et de pratiquement crier :

- Mais comment tu as pu me faire ça à moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire ?

Je n'avais aucune idée de ce dont il voulait parler, mais cela semblait sérieux pour que cela le mette dans cet état.

- Mais de quoi tu parles à la fin ?

Il me regarda avec des yeux presque suppliant et dit :

- Ton père est passé prendre le mien pour aller à la pêche ce matin. Et il lui a dit... il lui a dit pour toi ! Je l'ai entendu le dire ! Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai !

Je compris immédiatement ce dont il voulait parler. Charly avait du dire à Billy que j'étais gay et c'était donc cela qui perturbait Jake au plus haut point. La colère m'envahit à l'instant même où je compris ce que Jake me reprochait et je me levai en criant :

- Tu n'arrives pas à le dire Jake ? Je suis gay, tu peux le dire cela ne va pas t'écorcher la langue. Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? Si ça te dérange, tu sais où se trouve la porte, je ne te retiens pas !

J'y avais été un peu fort mais j'étais tellement déçue et triste que Jake réagisse de cette manière que je n'avais pu retenir ma colère.

Il me regarda un instant l'air mauvais et la mâchoire serrée. Il me faisait peur et j'appelai mentalement Alice, espérant qu'elle aurait une vision et viendrait me rejoindre.

- Pourquoi Bella ? Je ne te suffisais pas ?

Je fus troublée par cette question. J'avais toujours considéré Jake comme un ami et jamais je n'avais envisagé qu'il puisse être plus que cela. A priori, ce n'était pas son cas. J'en fus un peu perturbée et je ne sus pas quoi lui répondre. Ma colère s'apaisa un peu et je regardai mes pieds, sans trop savoir comment réagir. Finalement, il reprit la parole semblant toujours hors de lui :

- Et en plus, avec une Cullen ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Après Edward, c'est sa sœur ? Ce sera qui le prochain ? Tu ne les connais pas, tu ne sais pas de quoi ils sont capables, ils vont te détruire. Choisis-moi ! Je saurais te rendre heureuse et te protéger !

Je fus encore plus perturbée par sa déclaration. De quoi pouvait-il bien parler ? Etait-il possible qu'il soit au courant du secret des Cullen ? Je répondis de manière à ne rien laisser transparaître :

- Je connais parfaitement Alice et je lui fais entièrement confiance. Quant à te choisir, je suis désolée Jake, mais je ne peux pas.

Il me regarda, troublé et sans comprendre :

- Mais pourquoi ?

Je perdis à nouveau patiente devant tant d'entêtement :

- Mais parce que je suis gay Jake !

Il sembla perturbé par ma réaction et s'approcha de moi avant de reprendre :

- Mais Bella, elle ne peut pas te rendre heureuse ! Moi je peux.

Il posa ses mains sur mes épaules et baissa la tête comme pour m'embrasser. Je réagis instinctivement, me reculant brutalement et le giflant de toutes mes forces. Hors de moi, la respiration difficile, je levai les yeux vers lui. Il avait l'air complètement éberlué que j'aie pu le gifler et il ne réagit pas lorsque je dis d'une voix rauque :

- Sors d'ici.

Il me regarda avec un air que je ne pus déchiffrer, et avant que je ne réitère mon ordre, il dit :

- Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'engages. Ecoute-moi Bella. Je peux tout t'expliquer.

Je n'avais plus envie qu'il m'explique quoi que ce soit et je répétai :

- Sors, Jake, s'il te plait.

Mais au lieu de s'exécuter, il s'énerva à nouveau et cria :

- Bella, tu ne peux pas faire ça, tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! Tu ne sais qui ils sont et de quoi ils sont capables. Ils ne peuvent pas être sincères ! Tu ne peux pas me rejeter ! Nos destins sont liés !

Je ne comprenais rien de ce qu'il me disait et je n'avais de toute façon pas envie d'en discuter dans l'immédiat. Je répondis donc avec toute la froideur dont j'étais capable :

- Jake, je suis amoureuse d'Alice et rien de ce que tu pourras dire ou faire ne changera ça. Alors maintenant, sors d'ici.

Il me regarda longuement et se mit à trembler de tout son corps. Je crus un instant qu'il allait s'effondrer dans le salon mais il me regarda une dernière fois et courut jusqu'à la porte. Malgré ma colère, j'étais triste qu'il réagisse de cette manière et je souhaitais que notre amitié n'en soit pas ébranlée. Je lui courus après pour tenter de le raisonner et lorsque j'arrivai sur le seuil de la maison, je l'aperçus à l'orée de la forêt, à quatre pattes dans l'herbe, tremblant de tous ses membres. Affolée, je me précipitai vers lui mais une main glacée me retint. Alice était là, et je me sentis tout de suite mieux. Cependant, j'étais inquiète de voir Jake dans cet état et je ne pus m'empêcher de me débattre. Alice me retint fermement dans ses bras et me dit :

- Bella, n'y va pas, il pourrait te blesser.

Alors qu'elle venait de finir sa phrase, Jake poussa un hurlement qui me déchira le cœur et se métamorphosa sous mes yeux éberlués. Je sortais avec un vampire, et je pensais que rien ne pouvait plus me surprendre dans le domaine du surnaturel. Cependant, je restai paralysée devant le corps de Jake qui se déformait pour prendre la forme d'un ... loup ? D'un très grand loup ? D'un énorme loup ? Ne sachant que comment définir ce que je voyais mais ne pouvais appréhender, j'optai pour "créature de la famille des loups", au pelage orangé. Je sentais toujours l'étreinte d'Alice, mais elle n'avait plus besoin de me retenir. J'étais subjuguée et je n'étais pas en mesure de marcher. Jake/créature de la famille du loup me lança un regard d'une immense tristesse et s'enfuit dans la forêt à toute vitesse.

J'étais en état de choc et je serais probablement restée dehors pendant encore un petit moment si Alice ne m'avait pas entraînée avec elle à l'intérieur. J'étais bouleversée. Les pensées se bousculaient dans ma tête et je n'étais pas en mesure de toutes les traiter. J'étais en colère, j'étais déçue, j'étais triste, j'étais déstabilisée. J'aurais voulu des explications, comprendre tout ce qu'avait dit et sous-entendu Jake par rapport aux Cullen, comprendre ce qu'impliquait cette transformation en créature de la famille du loup, mais je n'étais pas en état d'écouter patiemment le récit fantasmagorique que serait probablement l'explication.

Par sa réaction, Jake remettait également en question ma propre acceptation de mon homosexualité. Tous les doutes, toutes les questions, toutes les peurs que j'avais eus lorsque j'avais tenté d'appréhender mes sentiments pour Alice refirent surface.

Alice.

Elle était à présent agenouillée devant moi, les mains sur mes genoux, alors que je me tenais prostrée sur le lit, le regard perdu dans le vide. J'ouvris la bouche pour parler, mais la refermai peu après, n'ayant rien trouvé à dire. Elle me regarda l'air inquiet, et pour une raison inconnue, cela m'énerva. Elle me demanda :

- ça va Bella ?

Et la colère m'envahit à nouveau de manière instantanée. Evidemment non, cela n'allait pas, qu'est-ce qu'elle pensait ? Je ne pus retenir ma fureur et éclatai :

- Non ça ne va pas ! A ton avis ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

Une fois lancée, je ne fus plus capable de m'arrêter.

- Comment veux-tu que ça aille après tout ce qui s'est passé ? Je ne cache pas mes sentiments aussi bien que toi !

Elle eut l'air blessé et je m'en voulu un peu de m'acharner sur elle, alors qu'elle n'y était strictement pour rien. Tous mes doutes, toutes mes frustrations refaisaient surface et il fallait que j'extériorise tout ce que je ressentais. Je me levai brusquement et me mis à faire les cent pas dans la chambre. Alice garda le silence, semblant attendre que j'explose à nouveau. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'arriver :

- Tu savais ? Tu savais que Jake était ... un animagus ou je ne sais quoi ?

Je n'attendis pas sa réponse, persuadée qu'elle était au courant et poursuivis :

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenue ?

- Je savais qu'il y avait des métamorphes à la réserve, mais je ne savais pas que Jake en était un. Je ne peux pas le voir, et je ne peux plus te voir quand tu es avec lui.

Elle avait l'air désespérée en disant cela. Elle n'avait donc pas eu de vision de ce qui s'était passé ce matin. Elle baissa les yeux et demanda d'une petite voix :

- QU'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Je n'avais pas envie d'en parler et bien que je sois consciente que j'étais injuste envers elle, je répondis :

- C'est de ta faute, si... si je ne t'avais jamais rencontrée, je n'en serais pas là !

Je m'en voulus aussitôt d'avoir prononcé ces paroles. Alice n'y était pour rien si j'étais tombée amoureuse d'elle. Je me pris le visage dans les mains, désemparée, enragée contre Jake, contre moi-même de dire des choses si horribles à la femme de ma vie, contre Alice d'être là pour moi et d'accepter que je m'acharne sur elle, contre la terre entière. Je ne savais plus ce que je ressentais. J'étais trop en colère pour pleurer et trop triste pour m'énerver réellement. Impuissante, je me laissai tomber par terre. En une fraction de seconde, Alice fut à mes côtés. Elle voulut me prendre dans ses bras, mais je me débâtai de toute mes forces, contre sa tendresse, contre son amour, contre tout ce qu'elle me faisait ressentir que j'aimais tant mais qui me compliquait tellement la vie. Je frappai son torse de mes poings et elle me laissa faire, me laissa exprimer le tourbillon de mes émotions contradictoires. Elle se pencha vers moi et me redressa la tête pour me regarder dans les yeux et je me jetai brusquement sur elle, la faisant tomber par terre avec moi, avant de l'embrasser avec toute la fureur que je ressentais. Après quelques minutes de baisers enragés auxquels elle répondit avec une passion qui résonna dans toutes les cellules de mon corps, je m'écroulai sur elle et me mis à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Elle m'enlaça et me berça pendant un moment. J'étais épuisée. Je me blottis contre elle et l'écoutai fredonner. Au bout d'un moment qui me sembla durer une éternité, elle se redressa, me souleva dans ses bras et m'allongea dans le lit.

Je me réveillai en sursaut, la peur au ventre. La chambre était vide et je me laissai retomber sur les oreillers. Alice était partie et je ne pouvais lui en vouloir. J'avais été on ne peut plus désagréable et injuste avec elle, et je pouvais comprendre qu'elle n'ait pas souhaité rester avec moi. Cette conclusion me plongea dans un immense désespoir et j'eus l'impression qu'un trou noir avait élu domicile dans ma poitrine et aspirait toute ma joie de vivre, toutes mes raisons d'exister et tout mon espoir. C'était probablement l'effet que faisait un Dementor. Je me mis à sangloter sans pouvoir m'arrêter et enfouis ma tête dans l'oreiller.

Je bondis lorsqu'une main glacée se posa dans mon cou et mon cœur faillit s'arrêter, de peur, mais surtout d'un trop plein de joie de réaliser qu'Alice était à nouveau à mes côtés. Elle passa tendrement sa main dans mon dos et murmura :

- Bella...

Je ne pus résister à l'envie de la voir et me tournai pour la prendre dans mes bras.

- Où est-ce que tu étais ? J'ai cru que...

Ma voix se brisa et je n'eus pas le courage de poursuivre. Elle me sourit tendrement et répondit :

- J'étais en train de te faire du thé.

Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux et je déglutis difficilement face aux émotions qui brillaient dans ses yeux dorés. Elle poursuivit :

- Et tu devrais savoir que je ne te laisserai jamais, Bella.

Je lui souris tristement. Au plus profond de moi-même je savais qu'elle disait la vérité. Pourtant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'imaginer le pire. La panique qui m'avait envahie en constatant qu'elle n'était plus là me paraissait tellement ridicule et irrationnelle maintenant qu'elle était en face de moi dans toute sa beauté et rayonnant d'amour... Mais c'était plus fort que moi. Il était totalement improbable que quelqu'un comme Alice ne finisse pas par se lasser de moi, par se lasser de mon caractère instable, de ma maladresse, de ma fainéantise ou de mon humour stupide ou de tout cela à la fois. J'avais besoin qu'elle me dise et me répète qu'elle m'aimait, j'avais besoin d'entendre qu'elle serait toujours là pour moi, toujours à mes côtés. Cela me permettait de m'en convaincre. Je la serrai dans mes bras pour être sûre qu'elle était bien là en face de moi et je lui demandai timidement en détournant le regard :

- Alice... Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure. Est-ce que tu m'en veux ?

Elle attrapa mon menton pour redresser mon visage et plongea une fois de plus son merveilleux regard dans le mien :

- Non je ne t'en veux pas Bella. Tu étais bouleversée par ce qu'il s'est passé avec Jacob.

- Oui, mais bon... ça n'excuse pas tout. Je n'étais pas obligée de te crier dessus. Tu n'y étais pour rien. Pardon.

- Tu es toute pardonnée... à une condition.

Je fus immédiatement sur mes gardes. Elle allait m'obliger à aller faire du shopping ou à porter une robe à l'école... Elle sourit malicieusement avant d'ajouter :

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je voudrais juste que tu me racontes ce qu'il s'est passé avec Jacob. Pas tout de suite si tu n'as pas envie, mais quand cela ira mieux. Je veux pouvoir t'aider. Et je ne pourrais le faire que si je sais ce qui te préoccupe ou t'attriste.

- D'accord.

Ce ne fut pas une promesse très difficile à faire pour moi. Même si je n'avais effectivement pas envie de parler de Jacob dans l'immédiat, je ne pouvais - et ne voulais rien cacher à Alice. C'était pour moi une évidence que je lui expliquerai ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Je savais qu'elle m'aiderait à me sentir mieux et à rendre la situation moins difficile.

Elle me sourit et me demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

Je n'avais pas envie de réfléchir, j'étais fatiguée et je voulais rester blottie contre Alice, ce qui me fit répondre :

- On regarde Buffy ?

Elle sourit de toutes ses dents et m'entraîna vers le salon.

- J'y crois pas !

Alice se mit à rire et ses yeux étincelèrent. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à me remettre de la révélation que je venais d'avoir. Willow était gay !

- C'est pas vrai ! Alors ça, je ne m'en doutais pas du tout !

Alice s'esclaffa encore plus et je lui tirai la langue. Nous venions de regarder l'épisode dans lequel Willow et Tara unissaient leur pouvoir pour déplacer un distributeur de boisson et empêcher les méchants qui leur avait volé leur voix de les rattraper. J'étais encore sous le choc.

- Il faut absolument que l'on revoie les premières saisons ! Je veux voir si on peut le sentir venir !

J'avais du mal à m'en remettre. C'était la première fois que je voyais une relation gay dans une série télé. A vrai dire, c'était aussi la première fois que je voyais une série télé, ce n'était donc pas étonnant. Malgré mon peu d'expérience, il était quand même assez rare que le sujet de l'homosexualité soit traité dans les films ou les séries. Willow et Tara s'étaient à peine touché la main, avaient juste échangé un regard et cela m'avait bouleversée au plus haut point. J'avais l'estomac qui se tortillait encore rien que d'y repenser. Est-ce que les gens hétérosexuels ont des frissons quand Tom Cruise fait l'amour à Nicole Kidman ? Parce que j'avais la chair de poule alors qu'elles n'avaient pas encore échangé de baiser.

- ça te fait quelque chose ?

Alice me regarda d'un air interrogateur avant de répondre :

- Comment ça ?

- Ben, je ne sais pas, de les voir, les regards qu'elles échangent, est-ce que... tu ressens quelque chose ?

- A vrai dire, ce n'est pas la première fois que je le vois, mais si ça peut te rassurer, la première fois, j'ai regardé tous les passages intéressants en boucle.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire en imaginant Alice scotchée devant la télé, la télécommande à la main pendant des jours et des nuits.

- Ah oui ?

Elle hocha la tête énergiquement et ajouta :

- Tout à fait... Et pour répondre tout à fait à ta question, oui, ça me fait quelque chose. Ça me réchauffe le cœur et ça fait écho avec ce que je ressens moi-même.

Je rougis et passai ma main sur son visage. Elle ferma les yeux et vint se blottir dans mes bras.

Le soir, je dévorai la pizza qu'Alice avait été me chercher pendant que celle-ci me regardait du coin de l'œil, amusée. Nous avions regardé Buffy tout l'après-midi et j'étais encore toute excitée de ma découverte. Cependant, j'avais beau essayer de les tenir éloignés, les évènements du matin ne cessaient de remonter à la surface. N'y tenant plus, je me décidai à en parler à Alice.

- Alice ?

- Mmh ?

- Tu m'as dit tout à l'heure que tu ne pouvais pas voir Jake dans tes visions. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire exactement ?

- Eh bien, je m'en suis rendue compte ce matin justement.

Elle me regarda avec un petit sourire timide et j'eus le sentiment qu'elle aurait rougi si elle avait pu. Elle poursuivit :

- J'essayai de voir si tu dormais encore...

Je fus touchée par sa déclaration et je ne pus m'empêcher de la trouver mignonne. Je lui passai la main sur la joue. Elle continua :

- Et je ne suis pas parvenue à avoir une vision. Impossible. J'ai un peu paniqué, j'ai été voir Carlisle, mais plus j'essayais, et plus c'était difficile. Je crois que c'est la première fois que je ressens quelque chose qui doit se rapprocher de la fatigue pour les humains. C'était très... déstabilisant. Du coup, comme j'étais morte d'inquiétude, je suis venue voir où tu étais par moi-même.

Elle soupira. Elle s'appuyait beaucoup sur ses visions, et je pouvais sans peine imaginer à quel point cela avait pu lui faire peur d'en être privée. Je mis ma main sur la sienne pour la rassurer. Puis je lui racontai ce qu'il s'était passé, comment Jake s'était énervé, ce qu'il avait dit. Le fait de me remémorer ses paroles me mit les larmes aux yeux, mais cela me fit du bien de déballer mon sac avec Alice. Elle m'expliqua l'existence des métamorphes et la haine ancestrale qui existait entre eux et les vampires. Je compris ainsi pourquoi Jake avait tenu des propos si insultants sur les Cullen. Mais à mes yeux, même une haine ancestrale ne justifiait pas d'insulter des gens sans les connaître. Alice d'ailleurs ne parlait pas de Jake, de Sam et des autres comme s'ils ne méritaient pas d'exister.

J'étais terriblement déçue par la réaction de Jake, et je doutai qu'il puisse m'accepter un jour tel que j'étais. Cette pensée me glaçait le cœur j'étais on ne plus heureuse qu'Alice soit à mes côtés pour m'aider à gérer mes émotions. Sa seule présence me faisait me sentir mieux. C'était extraordinaire et je ne l'en aimais que plus.


	21. Chapter 21

**Salut tout le monde ! Voici un nouveau chapitre. Je viens de m'apercevoir que l'histoire fait maintenant plus de 100000 mots ! Epatant ! Je ne pensais pas que j'écrirais autant ! En tout cas, c'est en partie grâce à vos encouragements ! Merci beaucoup (et continuez comme ça !). **

**Bonne lecture ! **

Chapitre 21

Les trois semaines qui suivirent furent difficiles. Les révisions pour les examens de fin d'année avaient commencé, et j'avais beaucoup de projets de groupe à terminer. Je passai la plupart de mes après-midis en compagnie d'Angela, de Ben, de Mike et de Jessica, avec qui j'avais la plupart de mes projets. Nous avions généralement du mal à nous mettre à travailler, et nous passions plus de temps à ragoter et à boire de la bière qu'à réellement avancer nos projets. L'approche du bal de fin d'année nous offrait un sujet tout trouvé pour médire sur nos camarades. Les paris allaient bon train pour savoir qui inviterait cette pimbèche de Lauren et avec qui viendrait le capitaine de l'équipe de foot. Mike n'avait pas encore invité Jessica qui me demandait de parler en sa faveur à Edward. Je faillis m'étrangler lorsqu'elle m'en parla et je lui répondis en toute honnêteté que je ne lui parlais plus beaucoup et que je n'étais probablement pas la première personne qu'il écouterait. Je lui promis tout de même de lui glisser un mot si j'en avais l'occasion pour qu'elle arrête de me harceler à ce sujet.

Lorsque Mike demanda des conseils à Ben et Eric pour sa demande à Jessica, je me joignis à la conversation. Je m'étais beaucoup rapprochée des garçons, avec qui je discutais régulièrement. J'avais le statut de bonne copine à qui on pouvait demander des tuyaux et avec qui on pouvait parler de "trucs de mecs". J'appréciais énormément cette nouvelle intimité et je me réjouissais de pouvoir partager autant avec eux. Cela était d'autant plus agréable que j'avais également la confiance de la gente féminine du groupe, puisque j'étais toujours aussi proche d'Angela et que Jessica ne me considérait plus comme une rivale, ce qui avait largement détendu nos relations. Elle était toujours un peu mal à l'aise lorsque je faisais des blagues un peu tendancieuses, mais de manière générale, nous nous parlions normalement. Lorsqu'elle avait bu, elle me posait même des questions indiscrètes, essayant probablement de s'imaginer ce que l'on pouvait ressentir en faisant l'amour à une autre femme... Je répondais généralement de manière évasive, et son état d'ébriété ne lui permettait pas de voir clair dans mon petit jeu, mais j'étais intérieurement touchée qu'elle montre un intérêt - même mal placé - pour ma relation avec Alice.

Tout le groupe avait pleinement intégré le fait que je ne voulais pas venir au bal de fin d'année, et je sentais parfois dans leur manière de me demander de confirmer ma position qu'ils étaient un peu déçus que je ne sois pas des leurs à cet évènement. Cela ne manquait pas de me toucher et ma résistance commençait à s'effriter. Je sentais ma volonté s'affaiblir de jour en jour. Plus nous en discutions et plus j'avais envie de me joindre à eux. Mon cœur se serrait un peu en pensant que ce serait peut-être la dernière fois que nous serions tous ensemble. Par ailleurs, je savais qu'Alice déborderait d'enthousiasme à l'idée d'aller au bal de fin d'année.

Un après-midi, alors que nous avancions péniblement notre dernier projet d'histoire, Angela m'annonça en rougissant que Ben lui avait demandé d'être sa cavalière la veille après les cours, alors qu'ils étaient sur la plage. Je me moquai - bien évidemment - d'elle et de son côté romantique, et elle rétorqua :

- Mais et toi Bella, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour inviter Alice ?

Je l'avais regardée, choquée, avant de répondre :

- Et pourquoi est-ce que ce serait à moi de l'inviter, et pas l'inverse ?

Après avoir réfléchi quelques instants, elle m'avait répondu :

- Très juste, il n'y a pas de raisons particulières qui justifieraient que ce soit toi plutôt qu'elle. Mais si j'étais elle, je ne prendrais pas le risque de t'inviter.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Eh bien, tu dis à tout le monde que tu n'iras pas au bal de fin d'année, que tu ne sais pas danser et que ça ne t'intéresse pas.

Elle me regarda d'un air malicieux et poursuivit :

- Mais j'imagine que tu as un peu changé d'avis non ?

J'étais toujours surprise de la perspicacité d'Angela.

- Mmmh, à vrai dire, oui. En fait, je crois que j'aimerais bien aller au bal... avec Alice. Je ne pensais pas en arrivant que je me ferais de si bons amis...

Je baissai les yeux, un peu gênée. Les déclarations d'amitié et les démonstrations de sentiments n'avaient jamais été mon point fort – surtout lorsque j'étais sobre. Avec l'alcool, c'était différent.

- Disons que maintenant, j'aimerais bien partager ce moment avec tout le groupe. Cela ne fait pas longtemps que je suis ici, et il va déjà falloir que nous partions tous dans des directions différentes... En plus, j'ai envie de faire un effort pour Alice. Elle veut toujours que je me mette en robe... c'est l'occasion de lui faire plaisir.

Angela me regarda curieusement et répondit :

- Eh bien, je savais que tu étais folle amoureuse d'Alice, mais de là à porter une robe pour lui faire plaisir, je suis bluffée. Elle t'a vraiment ensorcelée !

Je rougis furieusement. J'étais effectivement moi-même surprise des sacrifices que j'étais prête à faire rien que pour soutirer un sourire à Alice ou pour lui faire plaisir. J'aimais la personne qu'Alice me faisait devenir. Après avoir repris mes esprits, je poursuivis :

- Enfin bon, c'est bien joli tout ça, mais si j'invite Alice à venir avec moi, cela veut dire que tout le lycée sera au courant... Je ne sais pas si c'est une très bonne idée.

Angela répondit aussitôt :

- Alors pour le coup, j'ai envie de dire, on s'en tape. C'est la dernière soirée de l'année. Tu l'as dit à tous tes amis - les vrais je veux dire - ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil, et tu ne remettras plus jamais les pieds au lycée de Forks non ? Donc... je ne vois pas en quoi ce serait un problème... Tu ne reverras plus la plupart des gens qui seront à la soirée...

Elle avait effectivement raison, mais ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne revoit pas certaines personnes qu'on oublie ce qu'ils ont dit... Mon cœur se serra en pensant à Jake. Angela ne me laissa cependant pas le temps de m'apitoyer sur mon sort et ajouta :

- En plus, vous serrez tellement belles toutes les deux que tout le monde sera jaloux.

Je lui offris un demi-sourire. J'avais de toute manière déjà plus ou moins décidé que je voulais aller au bal avec Alice, j'avais juste eu besoin d'entendre Angela me dire que c'était effectivement une excellente décision pour arrêter mon choix. Je priai intérieurement pour qu'Alice n'ait pas de vision de ma décision, mais je me doutai que c'était peine perdue...

- Ok. Je lui demanderai. Mais à une condition : tu m'aides à choisir ma robe et tout ce qui va bien.

Elle n'hésita pas un seul instant et répondit avec un enthousiasme qui me laissa songeuse :

- Pas de soucis. On peut aller faire du shopping samedi prochain.

La séance de shopping avait été une véritable torture. Pour mon plus grand désespoir, Angela avait demandé à Jessica de se joindre à nous, sous prétexte que "deux avis valent mieux qu'un". Erreur. Deux avis compliquent énormément les choses. J'essayai au bas mot une vingtaine de robes. Il y avait toujours quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Celle-ci n'allait pas, le décolleté était trop important, celle-là n'allait pas, elle me faisait de grosses fesses, avec celle-ci je ne trouverais jamais de chaussures, cette autre ne faisait pas ressortir la couleur de mes yeux... Un véritable cauchemar. J'avais été prête à jeter l'éponge plusieurs fois et Angela m'avait alors déclaré :

- Pense au regard d'Alice lorsqu'elle te verra dans ta robe.

Et j'étais retournée dans la cabine d'essayage avec de nouvelles robes à essayer. Alice serait ma perte. C'était écrit.

Nous étions finalement toutes tombées d'accord sur une robe noire avec un décolleté croisé et qui m'arrivait au dessus des genoux en coupe droite. Simple, mais efficace. Armée de ma robe noire, l'achat des chaussures fut assez rapide. Je fus atterrée de constater que j'étais même prête à acheter des chaussures à talon, ce que je fis. Je voulais qu'Alice n'ait qu'une envie en me voyant : m'arracher tous mes vêtements et me faire l'amour sur place. Je voulais être belle, et même irrésistible pour elle. J'étais prête à tous les sacrifices.

Lorsqu'Angela me déposa chez moi, j'étais épuisée, et je fus heureuse de retrouver mon père. Il était assis devant la télé, une bière à la main. Je m'assis dans un fauteuil en soupirant et restai un moment avec lui, sans rien dire, profitant de la simplicité de cette soirée. C'était simple, c'était calme, et cela me fit du bien. Même si nous n'échangions que très peu de paroles, j'aimais ces moments avec Charly. Cependant, j'étais fatiguée et je finis par monter dans ma chambre pour me coucher. Je n'avais pas vue Alice de la journée et j'étais impatiente d'être au lendemain pour la serrer dans mes bras.

Le lendemain, reposée et d'excellente humeur, je passai prendre Alice chez elle. Je saluai joyeusement Emmett et Jasper qui jouaient à la console. Je me fis la réflexion qu'à chaque fois que je venais chez les Cullen, Emmett jouait à la console. A croire qu'il avait la manette scotchée dans les mains !

J'eus à peine ouvert la porte de la chambre d'Alice qu'elle me sauta littéralement dans les bras, manquant de me faire tomber et enfouit son visage dans mon cou en inspirant profondément. J'adorais lorsqu'elle faisait ça et je la serrai dans mes bras, profitant du contact entre nos corps.

- Bella... Tu m'as manqué.

Je souris et acquiesçai. Elle m'avait manqué aussi.

- Alice, si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais qu'on aille sur la falaise.

Elle me regarda d'un air soupçonneux et j'ajoutai aussitôt :

- Et n'essaye pas de voir ce que je vais te dire !

Elle me tira la langue et me répondit avec malice :

- Est-ce que cela a un rapport avec les robes que tu as essayées hier ?

Désespérante. Elle était tout simplement désespérante. Essayez de faire une surprise à un vampire doté du pouvoir de préscience... Je soupirai bruyamment et elle s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Si ça peut te rassurer, je ne sais pas laquelle tu as choisie. Mais j'ai une petite préférence pour la noire.

Je lui tirai la langue et l'entraînai vers la sortie, souriant intérieurement.

Arrivées en haut de la falaise, Alice s'arrêta à mes côtés et prit ma main dans la sienne. Nous restâmes un moment à regarder la mer de sapins avant qu'elle ne perde patience et ne se mette à sauter partout en me demandant :

- Alors, alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

Je décidai de la faire mariner un peu, pour une fois que j'en avais l'occasion.

- Mais rien, je voulais juste passer un peu de temps avec toi. Et j'aime bien cet endroit, il me rappelle de bons souvenirs.

Le regard qu'elle me lança me confirma qu'elle ne me croyait pas une seconde. Cependant, j'étais tout de même honnête en affirmant que j'aimais être avec elle sur cette falaise.

- Tu sais, la fin de l'année arrive, et... il va falloir que je choisisse une université... et... je ne sais pas comment nous allons gérer ça...

Elle s'approcha de moi et passa sa main sur ma joue pendant que je poursuivais :

- Il s'est passé tellement de choses pour moi... J'ai du mal à réaliser le chemin que j'ai parcouru en si peu de temps. Et tout ça, c'est grâce à toi. J'aime cet endroit car il représente à mes yeux notre rencontre.

Je l'embrassai tendrement. J'allai me perdre dans la sensation quand elle se recula brusquement.

- Si tu crois que je vais te laisser noyer le poisson comme ça, tu te trompes !

Je me mis à rire. Quelle patience... Impressionnant. Estimant avoir assez joué, je lui lâchai le morceau :

- ok, tu as gagné !

Elle sourit de toutes ses dents et attendit avec des étincelles dans les yeux. Je la soupçonnai de déjà savoir ce que je m'apprêtai à lui dire, mais je voulais le lui demander de vive voix :

- Alice, est-ce que tu voudrais... être ma cavalière pour le bal de fin d'année ?

Je n'attendis pas sa réponse et poursuivis :

- Avant de te rencontrer, avant de te connaître, je n'avais aucune envie d'aller à cette soirée. Mais maintenant... tout est différent. Grâce à toi, j'ai su m'ouvrir aux autres, je me suis fait de vrais amis. Cela peut peut-être sembler bête... mais... c'est la première fois que je me sens si... épanouie... si heureuse. Je voudrais aller à cette soirée pour partager un moment important de l'année avec mes amis, et je voudrais y aller avec toi, parce que c'est toi qui me rends heureuse et qui a fait de moi la personne que je suis maintenant.

Je m'arrêtai, presque essoufflée après ma tirade et la regardai droit dans les yeux. Ses prunelles couleur d'or étincelaient de mille feux et j'eus presque le souffle coupé par leur beauté. Après un long moment perdues dans le regard l'une de l'autre, Alice m'embrassa avec passion, et je faillis perdre pied face à son ardeur. Je lui rendis son baiser fougueusement et je me retrouvai plaquée contre la falaise, gémissant son prénom contre ses lèvres, mes mains entortillées dans ses cheveux pendant que les siennes laissaient des traces brulantes sur ma peau. Lorsque je m'éloignai pour reprendre mon souffle, Alice émit un grognement frustré qui m'arracha un sourire malgré mon trouble. Ses yeux s'étaient assombris et je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir une vague d'excitation. J'adorai lorsqu'elle laissait une partie de son instinct prendre possession de son être. J'étais probablement folle. Après avoir repris mon souffle, je lui demandai :

- Je dois prendre ça pour un oui ?

Elle releva brusquement sa tête qu'elle avait enfouie dans mon cou et me regarda dans les yeux avant de répondre :

- Oui...

Et elle ajouta en riant :

- Pour rien au monde je ne manquerais une occasion de te voir en robe et de danser tout contre toi...

Ses yeux brillèrent d'anticipation et je ne devais pas offrir un spectacle très différent.

Le vendredi suivant, Charly passa me prendre au lycée pour m'emmener à l'aéroport. Il avait tenu à m'accompagner lui-même, arguant du fait que nous ne passions pas beaucoup de temps ensemble à cause de ses horaires de travail, que l'année était bientôt finie et que j'allais partir avant même qu'il ait pu profiter pleinement de sa petite fille. C'était peut-être l'une des plus longues phrases qu'il ait prononcé depuis mon arrivée à Forks, et je fus émue de sa déclaration. Cependant, ses paroles furent immédiatement oubliées lorsqu'il gara sa voiture de fonction devant l'entrée du lycée et que je fus la risée de tous mes camarades de classe...

Je retrouvai donc Alice dans la salle d'embarquement, après avoir rapidement serré mon père dans mes bras et lui avoir promis de passer le bonjour à Maman et Phil. J'étais impatiente à l'idée de revoir ma mère. Je ne l'avais pas vue depuis mon arrivée à Forks, et même si je lui avais parlé régulièrement au téléphone, je n'avais pas abordé les sujets importants à mes yeux. J'espérais de tout cœur qu'elle apprécierait Alice. Il était peu probable que cela ne soit pas le cas : tout le monde adorait Alice... Mon père en était l'exemple le plus flagrant, mais tout même, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir une légère anxiété à l'idée que le week-end puisse mal se passer. Alice de son côté ne semblait pas se faire de soucis. Elle écoutait son ipod et fredonnait de sa voix mélodieuse.

Lorsque l'avion décolla, je me blottis contre Alice. Mon amour pour elle avait modifié ma conception de la vie et de la mort. J'avais tellement envie de vivre avec elle que j'avais développé une crainte de la mort qui ne m'avait jamais effleurée auparavant. Depuis qu'Alice était entrée dans ma vie, celle-ci avait pris une valeur inestimable. Naguère insouciante, le sentiment d'urgence que j'éprouvais à vivre chaque instant comme si c'était le dernier et surtout à le vivre avec Alice, avait fait naître une anxiété nouvelle face à la mort. Une peur viscérale m'envahissait quand j'imaginais qu'à tout instant l'avion pouvait être victime d'une panne et me voler à jamais les moments de bonheur que j'avais encore à vivre aux côtés d'Alice. Une telle injustice me révoltait et je me serrai de toutes mes forces contre son corps glacé.

Alice du sentir mon changement d'humeur car elle éteignit son ipod et me serra dans ses bras :

- Bella, ça va ?

Je grommelai quelque chose en réponse, mais elle ne me laissa pas m'en sortir aussi facilement :

- Bella, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Mmmh, rien... Je réfléchissais juste... Je me demandais, est-ce qu'il y a des choses qui ont changé dans ta conception de la vie quand on s'est rencontrées ?

J'avais conscience de détourner un peu le sujet, mais je n'avais pas très envie de l'aborder en cet instant.

- Mmmh, eh bien, oui pas mal à vrai dire.

J'haussai un sourcil, surprise :

- Ah oui, comme quoi ?

- Disons que tu as changé mon échelle de temps. Avant je réfléchissais à l'échelle de mon éternité. Je considérais mes actions à long terme. Quand je t'ai rencontrée, j'ai... commencé à vivre l'instant présent. A me sentir exister. C'est un sentiment exaltant pour quelqu'un qui a toujours calculé tous ses coups à l'avance que de prendre des décisions irréfléchies.

Elle sourit, perdue dans ses pensées, l'air rêveur. J'aimais beaucoup quand elle me parlait de la manière dont elle appréhendait les choses. Sa vision était si différente de la mienne... Elle avait le recul, le savoir, la sagesse. Et pourtant, elle ressemblait tellement à une petite fille de temps en temps. J'aimais être la cause de sa spontanéité. Son caractère bout en train et la beauté de sa personnalité ressortaient toujours dans ces moments.

- Et, Alice ?

- Oui ?

- Je me demandais... Comment est-ce que tu t'es rendue compte que tu étais amoureuse de moi ?

Je rougis à ma question. Je savais qu'elle avait eu une vision de moi avant mon arrivée à Forks, mais elle ne m'avait jamais vraiment dit comment elle en était arrivée à la réalisation qu'elle était amoureuse de moi. Etant donné que j'avais moi-même mis un temps certain avant de considérer mes sentiments envers Alice pour ce qu'ils étaient vraiment, j'étais curieuse de savoir ce qu'il en avait été pour elle.

Elle rit et redressa mon visage pour me regarder dans les yeux :

- J'ai su que j'étais amoureuse de toi, quand j'ai réalisé que l'envie incontrôlable que je ressentais en ta présence n'était pas l'envie de boire ton sang, même si celle-ci était présente, mais l'envie de t'embrasser.

Des papillons firent instantanément leur apparition dans mon ventre et j'eus terriblement envie de l'embrasser. Cependant, nous étions dans l'avion, et je n'avais pas envie de me faire arrêter pour atteinte à la pudeur de la mamie assise à côté d'Alice. Je me contentai donc de la serrer dans mes bras de toutes mes forces et de lui murmurer "je t'aime" à l'oreille.

Ma mère vint nous chercher à l'aéroport. Elle était seule, Phil étant à l'entraînement, comme elle nous l'expliqua une fois dans la voiture. Elle m'avait serrée dans ses bras à me faire étouffer et avait dévisagé curieusement Alice, lorsque je la lui avais présentée et l'avait embrassée en commentant :

- C'est donc toi la fameuse Alice !

Ce qui, bien évidemment fit sourire Alice et me fit rougir comme une tomate. Je laissai Alice faire la conversation pendant que j'essayai de reprendre contenance. Elle était de toute manière bien plus forte que moi pour ces choses là, et je sentis instantanément que ma mère l'appréciait. Une vague de chaleur m'envahit à cette pensée. Certes, que ma mère apprécie Alice, ma meilleure amie ne voulait pas dire qu'elle apprécierait Alice, ma petite amie. Mais tout de même, c'était déjà un bon début.

Comme l'avait prédit Alice, il faisait un temps couvert à Phoenix. Ma mère affirma même qu'ils avaient annoncé une tempête et s'en désola. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'échanger un regard amusé avec Alice.

Ce fut un week-end étrange. Ma mère n'avait pas mis longtemps à me prendre entre quatre yeux et à me bombarder de questions. Alors que je m'apprêtai à suivre Alice dans l'escalier pour aller me coucher après le repas du premier soir, elle m'appela :

- Bella ? Tu ne veux pas rester un peu ?

Cela sentait le guet apens à plein nez, mais je ne pus refuser, n'ayant pas partagé ce genre de moment depuis longtemps avec ma mère. Et puis, c'était peut-être le seul moment du week-end où Phil ne serait pas là. Il fallait que je profite de cette occasion. Je m'assis sur le fauteuil en face du canapé et ma mère me demanda :

- Alors, tu es sûre que tu n'as pas quelque chose à me dire ?

Je fus interloquée par son attaque directe. Ne sachant pas si elle m'avait percée à jour ou si elle prêchait le faux pour savoir le vrai, je détournai le sujet :

- Mmmh, eh bien, si... Charly t'embrasse.

Je n'étais pas spécialement fière de moi, mais c'était la première chose qui m'était venue à l'esprit. Elle rit doucement et poursuivit :

- Même si cela me fait plaisir, ce n'est pas de ça dont je voulais te parler.

Mon cœur manqua un battement. Je ne pouvais concevoir que ma mère ait deviné la véritable nature de ma relation avec Alice en si peu de temps. Nous avions pourtant veillé à interagir "normalement" l'une avec l'autre. Je m'étais d'ailleurs rendu compte qu'il m'avait fallu réfléchir pour différentier ce qu'il était convenable de faire avec une amie, de ce qui ne l'était pas. Est-ce qu'on peut poser sa main sur l'avant bras d'une amie ? Est-ce qu'on peut recoiffer une mèche rebelle ? Est-ce qu'on peut s'appuyer sur l'épaule d'une amie ? La frontière me semblait maintenant assez floue, et dans le doute, j'avais évité tout contact physique. C'était peut-être ce qui avait mis la puce à l'oreille de ma mère. Elle s'attendait probablement à ce qu'Alice et moi interagissions en bonnes amies, et nous avions peut-être été trop distantes...

La voix de ma mère interrompit mon monologue interne.

- Bella ? La Terre à Bella ?

Je levai les yeux vers le visage interrogatif de ma mère et rougis violemment, honteuse d'avoir été prise en flagrant délit de rêverie. Je me raclai la gorge et demandai, penaude :

- Excuse-moi, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Qu'est-ce que tu disais ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, l'air de dire "Ma fille est un cas désespéré" et répéta :

- Je te demandais si tu avais réfléchi à l'année prochaine ?

C'était donc ça ! Elle voulait parler de mon avenir. Effectivement, cela paraissait important, étant donné que la remise des diplômes approchait dangereusement et que je devais déposer mes dossiers dans peu de temps. Je répondis, évasive :

- Mmmh, un petit peu... J'aimerais étudier la littérature étrangère... mais je me dis que tant qu'à faire, cela est encore mieux d'étudier la littérature étrangère dans son pays d'origine... Pourquoi ne pas partir un peu à l'étranger ?

Elle haussa les sourcils, l'air intrigué.

- Ah oui ?

- Ce n'est qu'une idée pour le moment, mais... oui, je pense que ça me tenterait. J'aimerais bien découvrir une nouvelle culture, me confronter un peu à d'autres manières de penser, à d'autres habitudes... Je pense qu'aller à l'étranger est une excellente expérience.

J'ajoutai intérieurement que j'avais très envie de voyager avec Alice, pour qu'elle me fasse partager son immense culture et pour vivre ces moments de découverte à ses côtés.

- C'est sûr que c'est une expérience.

Elle avait l'air troublée par ce projet. Je pouvais comprendre qu'elle appréhende un peu de me voir partir loin. C'était probablement le destin de tout parent de s'inquiéter pour ses enfants lorsqu'ils s'envolent du nid mais de vouloir par dessus tout qu'ils volent de leurs propres ailes.

- Tu en as parlé à ton père ?

- Pas vraiment. J'ai évoqué cette possibilité une fois avec lui, mais c'était encore une simple possibilité parmi d'autres. Mais maintenant... J'ai un peu avancé dans ma réflexion et...

Je baissai la voix pour continuer, même si je savais qu'Alice entendrait tout de même. De toute façon, elle avait probablement eu des visions de mes actions :

- En fait, j'ai fait quelques demandes de bourses pour étudier à l'étranger qui ont été acceptées. En Europe principalement.

Je n'avais pas discuté de ces démarches avec Alice. J'avais peur qu'en parler avec elle concrétise le fait que ce choix impliquerait probablement que nous soyons séparées pendant une bonne partie de mes études à l'étranger. Cette éventualité me serrait la gorge et me donnait des vertiges. J'étais terrorisée à l'idée d'accepter que j'avais moi-même décidé de cette séparation. Au fond de moi je savais que renoncer à ce projet pour Alice n'était pas la solution. Elle ne serait de toute façon pas d'accord pour que je sacrifie quelque chose me tenant à cœur pour elle. Et je finirais de toute manière par lui reprocher inconsciemment de m'avoir empêché de réaliser un de mes rêves, même si la décision d'y renoncer était la mienne au départ. Il n'y avait pas de solution simple à ce problème.

Ma mère hocha la tête. Elle avait l'air à la fois inquiète, triste, mais une lueur brillait dans ses yeux et elle ajouta :

- Je suis fière de toi Bella.

Je rosis légèrement et baissai les yeux, gênée. J'étais touchée et heureuse. Elle ajouta :

- Tu es décidée ? J'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose qui t'embête ?

C'était l'ouverture idéale. Je m'y engouffrai donc :

- A vrai dire... oui. Il y a quelque chose qui m'embête.

Elle me regarda et attendit patiemment que je poursuive. Je ne savais pas trop comment commencer, à croire qu'on ne s'habitue jamais à sortir du placard :

- Tu sais... quand j'ai rompu avec Edward... Eh bien... En fait, maintenant, je sais pourquoi.

Je baissai les yeux, trouvant soudain les motifs du tapis passionnants. Elle ne me brusqua pas et me laissa poursuivre. Une telle patience n'était pas habituelle chez ma mère, elle avait donc du sentir que j'étais en train d'aborder un sujet important pour moi.

- A vrai dire... Quelques temps après... En fait je me suis rendue compte que j'étais amoureuse.

Cette fois elle réagit :

- Oh, mais c'est une très bonne nouvelle ça Bella... Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais cette tête là ?

- Eh bien, j'ai mis quelques temps à le réaliser, parce que... Parce qu'en fait... c'est d'Alice dont je suis tombée amoureuse.

Aussitôt ma confession achevée, j'enfouis mon visage dans mes mains, au bord des larmes. Alice était devenue en très peu de temps tellement importante pour moi que je ne voulais, et ne pouvait pas renoncer à son amour et au bonheur qu'elle m'apportait. Je ne voulais pas avoir à considérer le choix entre Alice et ma mère, car je savais déjà quelle serait ma décision et cela me terrifiait de pouvoir avoir de telles pensées. La réaction de ma mère était donc des plus importantes. Je voulais qu'elle m'accepte, je voulais qu'elle soit heureuse pour moi, de tout mon cœur.

Je fus abasourdie de l'entendre répondre :

- Oh, je ne suis pas surprise.

Je relevai brutalement la tête et la regardai, mi-vexée, mi-surprise :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Eh bien je ne sais pas... Disons que tu as toujours été du genre à prendre les routes les plus barrées. Cela correspond bien à ton caractère et à ta personnalité.

J'étais complètement abasourdie. J'étais même un peu en colère :

- Mais... si tu t'en doutais, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas aidée ? Parce que figure-toi que c'était dur !

Elle se pencha vers moi et posa sa main sur mon genou :

- Je n'ai pas dit que je m'en doutais Bella. J'ai dit que cela ne me surprenait pas.

Je la regardais un peu perdue, soulagée qu'elle ne soit pas horrifiée par la confession de mon homosexualité mais perturbée par sa réponse. Comment devais-je prendre le fait qu'elle ne soit pas surprise ? Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de considérer les réponses possibles à cette question et ajouta :

- Et tu sais, tu m'as beaucoup parlé d'Alice... Elle avait l'air d'être très chère à tes yeux.

Je ne pus retenir un sourire. Je n'étais pas étonnée que l'importance qu'Alice avait dans ma vie ne soit pas passée inaperçue aux yeux de ma mère malgré toutes mes précautions. Elle était le centre de mon univers, et à chaque conversation téléphonique que j'avais eue avec ma mère, j'avais eu l'irrépressible envie de parler d'elle.

Nous discutâmes encore quelques temps puis je montai me coucher. Ma mère ne voulait pas que je l'annonce à Phil et elle m'expliqua qu'elle ne savait pas quelle serait sa réaction et qu'elle préférait tâter le terrain et le lui annoncer elle-même. A vrai dire, j'étais plutôt soulagée. L'annoncer à mon père et à ma mère était déjà suffisamment éprouvant et je n'avais pas très envie de recommencer avec mon beau-père, que je ne connaissais pas bien et qui n'avait pas envers moi cette tolérance inhérente au statut de "chair de ma chair".

Après avoir souhaité bonne nuit à ma mère, je montai rejoindre Alice dans ma chambre. J'étais épuisée et j'avais besoin qu'elle me serre dans ses bras. J'avais besoin de sentir son amour. Lorsque je pénétrai dans la chambre, elle posa immédiatement le livre qu'elle était en train de lire et vint instantanément m'envelopper dans ses bras. Qu'elle ait eu une vision ou non de ce moment m'importait peu. Tout ce qui comptait était son corps contre le mien, son odeur et la musique douce qui résonnait dans la chambre. Elle m'embrassa dans le cou, me faisant frissonner et se mit à danser lentement, m'entraînant dans son mouvement. J'aurais pu défaillir sur place. Sentir son corps onduler contre le mien était un appel au viol. J'eus envie de la pousser sur le lit et de la dévorer. Cependant, j'étais encore un peu chamboulée et cet élan fut vite remplacé par une volupté dans laquelle je me laissai aspirer. Je répondis à son étreinte et dansai avec elle au rythme langoureux de la musique. C'était divin et mon aversion pour la danse s'envola instantanément. Danser tout contre Alice faisait maintenant partie de mes activités préférées. Une chaleur bienfaisante envahit mon corps et je me réjouis d'avoir pris la décision de l'avoir invitée au bal de fin d'année. Je me laissai aller à la sensation de son corps contre le mien, de nos mouvements, oubliant tout le reste.

Le lendemain, nous allâmes nous balader dans les zones désertiques qui s'étendaient à quelques encablures de la maison. J'y passais le plus clair de mon temps libre quand j'étais petite et je fus heureuse de faire découvrir tous les endroits qui m'étaient familiers à Alice. J'aurais voulu revivre l'ensemble de ma vie avec elle à mes côtés. Le temps était couvert et la pluie menaçait. Nous nous étions installées en tailleur au pied d'un vieux cactus et je regardai le ciel se couvrir peu à peu. Les couleurs étaient magnifiques.

Je savais qu'Alice avait entendue la conversation que j'avais eue avec ma mère la veille, et je me décidai à aborder avec elle le sujet de l'année prochaine.

- Alice... Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir parlé des candidatures que j'ai faites pour les bourses à l'étranger. Je voulais être sûre de moi avant de t'en parler. J'avais peur que... Enfin, tant qu'on n'en avait pas discuté et décidé comment on s'organiserait, je pouvais me dire que tu viendrais avec moi.

Je m'arrêtai. Je ne voulais pas discuter de tout ça. Je ne voulais pas être séparée d'elle. Et pourtant, je ne pouvais pas renoncer à ce projet.

- Je comprends Bella. Je sais que c'est important pour toi, et je ne veux surtout pas que tu renonces à aller vivre à l'étranger pour moi. Je suis très contente que tu ais fait ces demandes. Et de toute façon si tu ne les avais pas faites, je t'aurais forcée !

Elle me sourit diaboliquement et je ne pus que l'aimer encore plus, si cela était seulement possible.

- Et sache que quoiqu'il arrive, nous ferons au mieux pour nous voir le plus souvent possible. Et je ne te quitterai jamais Bella. Je t'aime tu sais ?

Oui, je le savais. Mais je préférais qu'elle me le dise et me le répète encore. Parce que même si je le savais - je ne pouvais tout de même pas nier l'évidence - c'était encore quelque chose d'improbable pour moi. Je passai ma main sur sa joue, et l'embrassai de tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme, de tout mon être.

De grosses gouttes de pluie s'écrasèrent sur le sol poussiéreux, mais je n'avais aucune envie de rompre notre baiser. Au contraire. Je me redressai et la poussai gentiment en arrière. Je l'embrassai de plus belle sur le sol humide. Ses yeux s'assombrirent et elle inversa nos positions sans aucun effort. Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien et serrait sa taille de toutes mes forces. Je me perdis un moment dans la profondeur de ses yeux avant d'être frappée par l'incongruité de notre situation. J'étais allongée par terre sur le sol humide, mes jambes entremêlées avec les siennes et nous commencions à être toutes les deux sérieusement trempées. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire : j'étais trempée, et le sol n'était pas très confortable, et pourtant, je n'aurais échangé ma position pour rien au monde. Je serrai Alice, qui s'était également mise à rire, avant qu'elle ne se redresse et ne m'aide à me relever. Nous rentrâmes lentement à la maison, main dans la main, ruisselantes. Ses cheveux étaient collés à son visage et je ne pus m'empêcher de l'embrasser encore, debout sous le déluge.


	22. Chapter 22

**Salut tout le monde ! Bella est diplômée ! Et elle va aller à l'université. Des larmes en perspectives… N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires, critiques… L'histoire se finira avant la nouvelle rentrée scolaire, c'est-à-dire dans (très) peu de chapitres. Si vous voulez que je poursuive cette histoire avec un deuxième volet, il va falloir me le dire très fort (oui, c'est du chantage, parfaitement) ! Et plus j'ai de commentaires, plus j'écris vite ! C'est un facteur de motivation très important ! Alors à vos claviers !**

**Bonne lecture **

**Chapitre 22**

Je sortis soulagée de la salle de classe où j'avais passé mon dernier examen. J'étais plutôt satisfaite de moi et j'étais surtout contente que cela soit enfin terminé. J'allais enfin pouvoir passer du temps avec Alice. Les dernières semaines étaient passées bien trop vite à mon goût et les révisions m'avaient laissé peu de temps avec elle. Et lorsque nous passions du temps ensemble, c'était généralement pour qu'elle m'aide à réviser mes mathématiques. Cependant, sa simple présence était inestimable. Même s'il fallait que nous restâmes (relativement) studieuses, je chérissais ces instants passés en sa présence. Elle me rassurait, elle me faisait rire, elle me faisait me sentir bien, à l'unisson avec moi-même.

Maintenant que les examens étaient finis, nous avions une semaine entière avant la remise des diplômes et le bal de fin d'année. Je comptais bien ne pas lâcher Alice d'une semelle jusque là.

A ma grande surprise, Charly était rentré lorsque j'arrivai à la maison.

- Bella ! Alors, comment s'est passé cette dernière journée ?

- Je crois que ça a été. Enfin je suis plutôt contente.

Il me sourit et ajouta :

- Je suis rentré un peu plus tôt pour fêter la fin des examens avec toi. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'aller au restaurant avec ton paternel ?

Je fus touchée par sa sollicitude, et je ne pus qu'accepter sa proposition avec plaisir. Et même si j'étais déçue de ne pas pouvoir rejoindre Alice immédiatement, je fus contente que Charly ait pensé à la fin des examens et ait fait l'effort de rentrer plus tôt du travail pour passer du temps avec moi. J'envoyai un texto à Alice pour la prévenir que je ne pourrai pas passer la soirée avec elle, ce à quoi elle répondit : "Je sais" et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

Le repas avec Charly fut agréable. Nous ne parlâmes pas beaucoup plus qu'habituellement, mais les silences entre nous n'étaient pas gênants. Il me demanda tout de même pourquoi je n'allais plus chez les Blake. Ce à quoi je répondis en baissant le regard :

- Eh bien, disons que Jake n'a pas très bien pris le fait que je sois avec Alice.

Il me dévisagea l'air surpris et je rougis. Il posa sa main sur la mienne et répondit :

- Je suis désolé, Bella. Je ne pensais pas que Jacob réagirait de cette manière. C'est un bon garçon dans l'ensemble. Il finira par s'y faire.

Il ne pressa pas le sujet, et je lui en fus reconnaissante. Je n'avais pas envie de rentrer dans les détails de ma dispute avec Jake.

Le lendemain, Charly était parti au travail lorsque je me levai. Je pris ma douche et descendis déjeuner en attendant qu'Alice passe me prendre. Nous avions prévu d'aller à Port Angelès pour faire un tour dans la grande librairie. J'avais envie de m'acheter de nouveaux livres. Je sortis un bol et le paquet de céréales et m'assis à la table de la cuisine. Charly m'avait laissé un mot, avec une lettre. Mon cœur manqua un battement lorsque je constatai que la lettre venait d'Europe. Je perdis instantanément l'appétit et tournai et retournai la lettre dans tous les sens. Je ne savais pas si je voulais l'ouvrir. Je ne savais pas ce que je voulais qu'elle contienne : une acceptation, qui signifierait une relation à distance avec Alice pendant un an, ou un refus, qui sonnerait le glas de mes rêves d'aventures en Europe. Quel que soit le contenu de cette lettre, il serait à double tranchant et j'en serais à la fois heureuse et malheureuse. Indécise et anxieuse, je pris le parti d'attendre l'arrivée d'Alice. Avec elle, j'aurais le courage d'affronter la nouvelle. Elle me donnerait la force et me ferait voir les choses du bon côté, quelles qu'elles soient. J'avais besoin de sa présence rassurante.

Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin, j'étais en train de faire les cent pas dans la cuisine, et je sursautai en entendant frapper. Je me précipitai vers la porte pour lui ouvrir. Elle m'enlaça immédiatement dans ses bras et me sourit de toutes ses dents avant de dire :

- Je suis sûre que c'est une bonne nouvelle !

Certes... Mais je n'avais pas encore défini quelle réponse représenterait la bonne nouvelle à mes yeux. Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de me replonger dans ces réflexions et m'entraîna dans la voiture après être allée récupérer à vitesse vampirique l'enveloppe responsable de mon angoisse.

- Où est-ce qu'on va ?

Elle me regarda, le regard pétillant et répondit, comme si c'était l'évidence même :

- Sur la falaise !

Et c'était effectivement l'évidence même.

Une fois installées face à la vallée de sapins, je tendis l'enveloppe à Alice. Je n'avais pas le courage de l'ouvrir moi-même. Elle me lança un regard interrogateur et ajouta :

- Tu es sûre ?

Je me blottis plus près d'elle et répondis :

- Oui... S'il te plait.

Elle avait l'air excitée comme une puce, et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe délicatement et déplia le courrier qu'elle contenait. Je me réfugiai dans son cou pendant qu'elle lisait, ne voulant pas voir les expressions sur son visage. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle s'exclama :

- Je le savais !

Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle savait, mais elle se leva d'un bon et m'aida à en faire de même.

- Tu es reçue Bella !

Elle sautait sur place, et me prit dans ses bras. J'étais abasourdie. Un mélange de fierté, d'excitation et d'appréhension m'envahit. Je serrai Alice de toutes mes forces dans mes bras. Elle se mit à rire et me félicita :

- C'est génial Bella, tu te rends compte !

A vrai dire, non, je ne me rendais pas compte. La seule chose qui surpassait ma joie d'avoir été acceptée et de pouvoir partir à l'aventure était le sentiment de panique qui s'insinuait dans ma poitrine.

- Alice... Je ne veux pas te quitter !

Elle se recula pour pouvoir me regarder dans les yeux et répondit :

- Je sais Bella... Moi non plus, je ne veux pas qu'on soit séparées. Mais c'est ton rêve, c'est ce que tu veux faire !

Cela ne me réjouissait pas plus que cela... Elle poursuivit :

- Je viendrai te voir aussi souvent que possible, dès que le temps sera nuageux. Mais je veux que tu me promettes de profiter au maximum de cette expérience ! Ça va être génial Bella !

Peut-être. Mais je n'étais pas prête à me réjouir de partir. Car cela signifiait renoncer à la présence d'Alice à mes côtés pendant un an.

Nous restâmes un long moment dans les bras l'une de l'autre, à tenter de digérer la nouvelle.

Debout devant mon armoire, je tentai désespérément de me concentrer sur ma tâche. Cela faisait deux jours que je tentai de m'y atteler, mais rien n'y faisait. Alors que je m'apprêtai à sortir les piles de vêtement pour trier ceux que j'emmènerai et ceux que je laisserai derrière moi, je fus envahie par la panique et je précipitai dans mon camion. Je le poussai à son maximum pour me rendre chez les Cullen. Depuis que nous avions ouvert la lettre ensemble sur la falaise, j'essayai de passer le plus de temps possible avec Alice. D'autant plus que j'avais été contactée par e-mail le lendemain par l'université qui m'annonçait que j'étais également admise à la session "découverte et apprentissage accéléré de la langue" qui débutait début juillet. C'était la raison pour laquelle je tentai de préparer ma valise. J'avais pris mon billet d'avion et je partais trois jours après la remise des diplômes. Je n'étais pas prête à me séparer d'Alice si tôt. Arrivée chez les Cullen, je saluai à peine Esme et je gravis les escaliers quatre à quatre pour faire mon entrée fracassante dans la chambre d'Alice. Celle-ci était tranquillement installée sur son lit et semblait m'attendre. Je me jetai dans ses bras, l'embrassant et pleurant à la fois. Je ne savais plus très bien. J'avais besoin de la sentir contre moi, de sentir ses bras autour de ma taille, de blottir mon visage dans son cou, de sentir son odeur. J'avais besoin d'elle.

- Bella...

- Chut... Embrasse-moi.

Elle essaya de me raisonner, maintenant mon visage à une distance raisonnable du sien :

- Bella... tu es sûre ? Tout le monde est là !

A vrai dire, c'était bien le dernier de mes soucis. J'étais emportée par le tourbillon de toutes les émotions contradictoires que je ressentais, et je savais qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul remède à cela. Sentir l'amour d'Alice et me perdre avec elle dans ces sensations. Elle seule pouvait me faire oublier temporairement mes propres émotions en m'en faisant ressentir de plus fortes encore.

- Je m'en fiche, j'ai besoin... besoin de toi.

Elle ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps et relâcha son emprise sur mon visage. Je me jetai sur ses lèvres dans l'objectif évident de les dévorer. Elle passa ses mains sous mon tee-shirt et je frissonnai. Je ne pus me retenir et la poussai en arrière afin d'être allongée au dessus d'elle. Ma respiration était saccadée et je me perdis un moment dans ses yeux. Je voulais graver cette image à jamais dans ma mémoire. Je voulais profiter de sa présence physique au maximum afin de pouvoir me raccrocher à ces souvenirs lorsque je serai loin d'elle. A cette pensée, mon cœur se serra et je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux. Alice passa sa main sur ma joue et inversa nos positions. Elle m'embrassa passionnément et je perdis mes moyens, mon cerveau, mes barrières, et me mis à pleurer pour de bon. J'attrapai le col de sa chemise et l'attirai encore plus près de moi. Elle m'embrassa le cou et je frissonnai de plaisir. Je ne savais plus très bien ce que je ressentais, le plaisir, le désir, la passion étaient intimement liées à la tristesse, au déchirement que notre séparation imminente provoquait dans ma poitrine. Guidée par ce tourbillon, je la serrai contre moi et inversai à nouveau nos positions. Elle grogna, probablement frustrée d'avoir été interrompue dans ses caresses et je lui souris diaboliquement avant d'attraper sa chemise et de l'ouvrir en arrachant la moitié des boutons. Elle me regarda avec de grands yeux, surprise de mon geste et je poursuivis ce que j'avais en tête, embrassant et caressant toutes les parties de son corps que j'avais découvertes. Cependant, elle ne se laissa pas faire facilement et se redressa pour m'enlever mon tee-shirt. Nous nous retrouvâmes de nouveau assises sur le lit, nous défiant du regard. L'air entre nous était électrique. Je m'installai à califourchon sur elle et entrepris de l'embrasser avec toute l'énergie de mon désespoir. Sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre longtemps, et je perdis le contrôle bien plus rapidement que je ne le souhaitais, gémissant contre ses lèvres. C'était presque trop d'émotions et de sensations. Sa langue me rendait déjà folle, et les choses n'allaient probablement pas s'arranger puisqu'elle dégrafa mon soutif de sa main qui n'était pas entremêlée dans mes cheveux. Il fallait que je résiste, sinon j'allai totalement perdre le contrôle. Après avoir rapidement repris mon souffle, je l'embrassai de plus belle, ne lui laissant pas le loisir de descendre le long de mon cou. Ses mains parcouraient mon corps et j'avais le plus grand mal du monde à réfléchir. Mon corps s'enflammait de désir pour elle et j'étais à la limite de l'explosion. Lorsque ses mains s'emparèrent de mes seins, je ne pus me retenir et rompis notre baiser :

- Alice...

Elle me sourit diaboliquement, savourant l'emprise qu'elle avait sur moi et passa sa langue sur ma lèvre, me faisant gémir de plus belle.

- Fais-moi l'amour, s'il te plait...

Elle fit la moue et répondit :

- Je ne sais pas...

Elle voulait jouer à ce petit jeu là. Très bien. Nous nous défiâmes à nouveau du regard pendant quelques instants qui me parurent durer une éternité puis je tentai de la prendre de vitesse en déboutonnant son jeans. Forcément, c'était peine perdue et je me surpris moi-même à encore espérer pouvoir prendre de vitesse un vampire doté du pouvoir de prescience. L'espoir fait vivre ! Elle m'arrêta donc dans mon geste en me repoussant en arrière, attrapa mes deux poignets et les immobilisa au dessus de ma tête. La suite ne fut que torture. C'était délicieux, terriblement frustrant, horriblement excitant, et si j'avais pu émettre une pensée cohérente, j'aurais commencé à réfléchir à une terrible vengeance. Cependant, toute pensée construite avait fui mon cerveau envahi de pures émotions. Sa main libre parcourut mon corps, accompagné de ses lèvres et de sa langue glacée, et je me tortillai sous ses caresses. Elle remonta lentement vers mon visage et m'embrassa rageusement. Je fus prise de court par la force de son baiser et des émotions qu'elle me transmettait par son étreinte. J'étais tellement aveuglée par mes propres émotions que je n'avais pas perçu la force de la tristesse d'Alice. Cette réalisation me heurta de plein fouet et je répondis de toutes mes forces à son amour, à la fois touchée et triste. J'eus du mal à reprendre mon souffle et nous ne nous quittâmes pas des yeux pendant que je tentais de calmer ma respiration et les battements erratiques de mon cœur. Elle ne me laissa cependant pas le temps de reprendre complètement mes esprits et tout en me regardant droit dans les yeux avec un petit air de défis, elle défit le bouton de mon jean. Elle se pencha à mon oreille et murmura "je t'aime" avant de m'embrasser à nouveau. Elle ne prit pas la peine d'enlever mon jean et je frissonnai en sentant sa main glacée se diriger dangereusement lentement vers l'élastique de mon shorty. Je me mis à gémir de plus en plus fort contre ses lèvres et je la sentis sourire. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me débattre avec le peu de volonté qui me restait, tentant de libérer mes mains, mais la lutte n'était pas égale. Je ne voulais pas lui laisser ce plaisir mais sa main me rendait folle et je ne pus bientôt plus réfléchir. Je me laissai aller contre elle, ma dernière résistance se brisant sous la déferlante des sensations qu'elle provoquait en moi. Je l'aimais tellement. Elle était ma raison d'être.

Nous passâmes le restant de l'après-midi dans son lit. Après cette première étreinte passionnée, nous avions pris le temps d'enlever ce qu'il nous restait de vêtements, et nos caresses s'étaient faites moins impatientes, plus langoureuses, plus profondes, chargées d'émotions. J'avais fini par m'endormir dans ses bras, les yeux plein de larmes, mon corps collé au sien, épuisée physiquement et émotionnellement.

Le lendemain matin, j'allai chercher ma mère à l'aéroport. Elle venait assister à ma remise de diplôme. Phil n'avait pas pu l'accompagner car il avait un match le soir. J'étais presque soulagée qu'il ne soit pas là et cette pensée me fit culpabiliser. Je me sentis égoïste de me réjouir de son absence, mais c'était là première fois depuis longtemps que j'allai passer du temps avec mes deux parents réunis. Comme à son habitude, elle me harcela de questions une fois dans la voiture :

- Alors, raconte-moi tout ! Est-ce que tu es prête ?

Je lui avais annoncé la semaine dernière mon départ en Europe, mais je n'étais pas entrée dans les détails, que je n'avais pas encore.

- Eh bien, pas vraiment... Je pars la semaine prochaine en initiation et découverte du pays. Mais je n'ai pas encore préparé mes affaires.

Elle me regarda l'air ébahi et s'exclama :

- Déjà ! Mais je pensais que tu ne partirais que le mois prochain !

Je baissai les yeux et répondis :

- Oui... moi aussi.

Elle resta silencieuse un moment, avant de reprendre la parole :

- Et Alice ?

J'eus du mal à avaler. Evidemment, elle allait me demander comment cela se passerai avec Alice.

- Eh bien,... elle a été admise à New York.

Je m'arrêtai là dans mon explication, ne souhaitant pas m'étendre sur le nombre de kilomètres qui nous sépareraient. Mais ma mère ne lâcha pas le morceau :

- Est-ce que vous pourrez vous voir de temps en temps ?

- Je ne sais pas trop... J'imagine que nous serons toutes les deux un peu prises par nos études respectives. Et puis, l'océan Atlantique, c'est grand... Mais un an, ça passe vite non ?

J'avais prononcé la dernière phrase en essayant de me convaincre moi-même...

- Tu sais Bella, si tu l'aimes vraiment et que c'est réciproque, ce dont personnellement je suis persuadée, la distance ne pourra avoir raison de votre relation. Cette année éloignée l'une de l'autre rendra votre relation plus forte. Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce sera difficile, mais je suis persuadée que cela en vaut la peine.

Je fus surprise que ma mère soit autant persuadée de la solidité de notre relation et de la profondeur de nos sentiments l'une pour l'autre. Cela me réchauffa le cœur. Et elle avait probablement raison. Pour rien au monde je ne laisserai la distance mettre notre relation en péril.

Après avoir déjeuné avec ma mère et Charly, j'allai me préparer pour la remise des diplômes. J'étais un peu stressée de monter sur l'estrade et d'en redescendre en étant le centre de l'attention de toute la salle. Je redoutais de trébucher dans les escaliers ou de serrer la main à la mauvaise personne ou encore de marcher sur ma robe ou toute autre catastrophe tellement probable venant de moi... Charly s'était fait beau et portait un costume noir avec chemise et cravate. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui faire remarquer qu'il était très élégant et qu'il devrait s'habiller plus souvent de cette manière, ce qui le fit rougir comme une tomate. Une chose au moins était certaine, je n'étais pas sa fille pour rien. La remise des diplômes avait lieu dans le gymnase. Tous les parents étaient sur leur 31, tous les élèves portaient la toge bleue. Je retrouvai Mike, Jessica, Ben et Angela qui discutaient avec leurs parents respectifs. J'en profitai pour introduire ma mère qui contrairement à la grande majorité des parents dans la salle, ne connaissait pas tout le monde. Un brouhaha général régnait dans la pièce et je cherchai désespérément Alice du regard. Angela abandonna ses parents qui discutaient avec ceux de Ben et s'approcha de moi :

- Bella ! Est-ce que ça va ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

Je lui souris et répondis, en m'accrochant à sa manche :

- Non, ça ne va pas !

Elle me regarda surprise et je poursuivis :

- J'ai peur de tomber devant tous ces gens !

Elle éclata de rire et finit par s'exclamer :

- C'est sûr que si il y a bien une personne à qui cela pourrait arriver, c'est bien toi.

Je la fusillai du regard. Et moi qui pensais que les amis étaient là pour vous soutenir dans les épreuves difficiles ! Elle arrêta de rire instantanément et ajouta :

- Je plaisante Bella, ne t'en fais pas. Tout va bien se passer !

Je grommelai quelque chose en réponse et elle me sourit.

Elle rétorqua peut-être quelque chose, mais je ne l'écoutais plus. Je venais de voir arriver la famille Cullen au grand complet, et j'eus le sentiment que je n'étais pas la seule à les avoir aperçu. Le brouhaha sembla se calmer et de nombreuses têtes se tournèrent vers les nouveaux arrivants. Ils étaient tout simplement magnifiques et dégageaient une sorte d'aura. Je ne comprenais pas comment tout le monde pouvait vraiment croire à leur histoire. Alice m'avait expliqué un jour que les gens croyaient ce qu'ils avaient envie de croire et qu'il était plus rassurant d'avaler leur histoire extravagante que de se poser des questions dérangeantes et que c'était pour cela que personne ne remettait en cause la véracité de leurs dires. Honnêtement, ils étaient beaucoup trop beaux pour être vrais, et sentaient le surnaturel à plein nez. Alice me repéra immédiatement et je lui souris amoureusement, soulagée de la voir arriver et pressée de pouvoir la serrer dans mes bras. Elle s'approcha de notre groupe en entraînant Esme et Carlisle, probablement pour les présenter à ma mère qui ne les avait jamais vus. J'eus un petit moment d'appréhension. Non pas que ma mère n'apprécient pas les Cullen. Comment pouvait-on ne pas les apprécier ? Mais que les Cullen n'apprécient pas ma mère. J'étais vraiment une mauvaise fille ! Cependant, le contact passa immédiatement entre ma mère et Esme qui se mirent à discuter de je ne sais quoi comme si elles se connaissaient depuis des années. Alice me fit un clin d'œil et me serra dans ses bras. Je répondis à son étreinte et elle me glissa à l'oreille :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer.

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt puis ajouta plus bas :

- Je l'ai vu !

Et elle me fit un clin d'œil. Je faisais totalement confiance à Alice et il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elle me dise cela si ce n'était pas vrai. Cependant, c'était plus fort que moi et mon anxiété resta bien ancrée. Voyant que je ne m'étais pas détendue, elle poursuivit avec un sourire en coin :

- Pense à ce soir plutôt !

Je lui souris et rougis légèrement. J'avais également un peu d'appréhension par rapport au bal de fin d'année, notamment parce que j'allais devoir me balader en chaussures à talon toute la soirée. Par ailleurs, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'appréhender la réaction d'Alice en me voyant. Je voulais qu'elle me trouve irrésistible et j'avais peur que ce ne soit pas le cas. Voyant qu'elle ne m'avait toujours pas rassurée, elle ajouta à nouveau :

- Pense à la tenue que je vais porter spécialement pour toi !

Et elle me sourit d'un air impie et j'oubliai de respirer un moment. Les images qui défilaient dans mon cerveau n'avaient absolument pas leur place dans ce gymnase avec ma mère et mon père à moins d'un mètre de moi.

Le principal et les professeurs du lycée s'étaient installés sur l'estrade et nous fûmes invités à nous installer : les élèves sur les rangs de devant, les parents derrière. Charly et ma mère me serrèrent dans leurs bras et allèrent s'installer. Alice m'entraîna par la main et nous nous installâmes côte à côte près d'Angela et Ben. La cérémonie de remise des diplômes s'ouvrait par plusieurs discours de différents responsables politiques et/ou administratifs, et malgré la meilleure volonté du monde, je n'eus pas la concentration suffisante pour écouter leurs discours suffisants. Je n'étais pas la seule et la plupart des élèves discutaient entre eux de manière animée à voix basse. Je regardai Alice et chuchotai :

- Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être à nouveau diplômée ?

Elle me regarda amusée et me répondit :

- C'est différent cette fois.

- Ah bon, et pourquoi ?

- Eh bien, parce que je me suis beaucoup plus amusée cette année que les années précédentes ! Je me suis fait des amis, j'ai été à des soirées avec d'autres élèves.

Elle s'arrêta un moment avant de poursuivre en me regardant de ses yeux magnifiques :

- Et j'ai rencontré l'amour de ma vie.

Elle détourna le regard gênée et je serrai sa main dans la mienne, touchée par sa déclaration, et la pudeur avec laquelle elle l'avait faite. Une vague de chaleur parcourut mon corps et j'eus la furieuse envie de la serrer dans mes bras pour la rassurer. Pour lui faire sentir à quel point ses sentiments étaient partagés.

Par ailleurs, je ne pouvais imaginer à quel point cela devait être monotone de suivre des cours que l'on a déjà suivi des dizaines de fois, avec des professeurs moins cultivés que soi, d'apprendre des langues que l'on parle déjà couramment et de lire des livres que l'on a déjà lu des centaines de fois. Je ne pouvais imaginer à quel point cela devait être monotone de suivre des cours dans un lycée où l'on ne parle à personne. Je ne pouvais donc pas me rendre compte à quel point cela avait du être exaltant pour Alice de sortir de cette routine, de se faire des amis et de s'intégrer au lycée.

Je relevai la tête et cherchai des yeux les autres Cullen. Je les trouvai tous ensembles à l'autre bout de la salle, isolés du reste des élèves. Alice était la seule à se mélanger aux autres.

Je me penchai vers son oreille et lui murmurai "je t'aime". Elle me sourit et ses yeux étincelèrent. Nous restâmes un moment penchées l'une vers l'autre à nous regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Si mon regard reflétait le sien, et il y a avait peu de chance que ce ne soit pas le cas, je devais avoir l'air éperdument amoureuse d'elle. J'avais terriblement envie de l'embrasser, mais l'endroit et le moment étaient probablement mal choisis.

Je finis par me reculer et me recaler dans ma chaise, poussant un soupir de frustration et elle me fit un clin d'œil. J'avais complètement renoncé à écouter ce qui se racontait et je jetai un coup d'œil à mes parents, puis à Angela qui me sourit, avec l'air de partager mon profond ennui. Mon esprit vagabonda et je fus envahie par une joie teintée de nostalgie en repensant à l'année écoulée. Elle avait probablement été plus riche en évènements que toutes les autres années de ma vie réunies. J'avais rencontré des gens formidables, vécu des moments et des expériences extraordinaires. J'étais heureuse d'avoir eu le privilège de vivre une année aussi intense et triste de devoir tourner la page et passer à autre chose. Mon cœur se gonfla d'émotions et j'eus soudain envie de pleurer. De joie ou de tristesse. Probablement des deux.

Je sursautai quand enfin le principal annonça qu'il allait procéder à la remise des diplômes à proprement parler, après le discours des délégués de la classe. Ce fut le seul discours que j'écoutai en entier. Il était à la fois drôle et émouvant, et des photos des différents évènements défilèrent pendant qu'ils rappelaient les faits marquants de l'année. Je fus surprise de constater que j'apparaissais sur plusieurs photos. Angela me fis une bourrade et chuchota :

- T'as vu, tu es célèbre Bella !

Je lui tirai la langue pour toute réponse.

Ils furent longuement et bruyamment applaudis, et des sifflets retentirent. Puis le principal commença l'appel. Chaque élève devait alors se lever, monter sur l'estrade, prendre son diplôme et serrer la main à son professeur principal qui faisait un petit commentaire puis au principal, avant de redescendre. Il y avait donc de multiples occasions de se couvrir de ridicule devant tout le monde. Notre classe était appelée en dernière, j'eus donc tout le loisir de stresser pendant que les autres élèves passaient. Au fur et à mesure que les élèves défilaient, l'ambiance se détendait un peu et lorsque les élèves étaient populaires, des cris fusaient, des sifflets ou des applaudissements. Lorsque notre professeur principal s'approcha du pupitre, mes mains devinrent moites et Alice me tapota la cuisse pour me rassurer. Cependant, étant du début de l'alphabet, elle fut appelée dans les premiers. Mon angoisse ne m'empêcha pas de la suivre du regard tout au long de son périple, qu'elle parcourut avec grâce et élégance. Sur l'estrade, elle fut éblouissante, et le sourire qu'elle m'adressa avant de redescendre me réchauffa le cœur et me laissa rêveuse sur ma chaise. Cette personne magnifique, brillante, belle et intelligente était amoureuse de moi, et cela était incroyable. Angela claqua des doigts devant mes yeux et je sursautai. Elle pointa du doigt vers l'estrade où Jessica pavanait comme si elle concourait pour Miss Univers. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire et applaudis pour l'ensemble de mes camarades. Je fus appelée après Ben et je me levai maladroitement. Angela qui passait la dernière m'encouragea du regard et je me dirigeai vers l'escalier. Afin de ne pas prendre trop de risques, je regardai mes pieds avec beaucoup de concentration. Je pris le diplôme que l'on me tendait, serrai la main de mon professeur que j'entendis vaguement me dire "félicitations Bella", serrai la main du principal et tournai les yeux vers la salle. J'étais trop concentrée pour repérer mes parents ou même Alice, et je descendis les escaliers. Une fois arrivée parmi les autres élèves qui étaient déjà passés, je soupirai de soulagement : je n'étais pas tombée, je n'avais pas été ridicule et j'avais mon diplôme dans les mains. Je cherchai Alice des yeux et me dirigeai vers elle pour la serrer dans mes bras. Elle me félicita et nous retournâmes notre attention vers l'estrade pour applaudir Angela.

Une fois que tout le monde fut passé, tous les élèves furent appelés sur l'estrade pour une photo de groupe. Ce fut un moment émouvant. J'étais entourée d'Alice et de mes amis, et j'avais cette fois eu le temps de repérer Charly et ma mère dans la foule de parents debouts qui prenait des photos. J'étais fière et heureuse de partager ce moment avec tous ces gens que j'aimais. Je serrai la main d'Alice de toutes mes forces et elle rigola. Elle semblait heureuse elle aussi. Je me serrai contre elle et me donnai à cœur joie dans l'euphorie générale.

Après le buffet pendant lequel mes parents discutèrent avec mes professeurs et avec les autres parents, Charly nous reconduisit à la maison. Je m'étais éclipsée quelques instants avec Alice, pour l'embrasser à loisir à l'abri des regards. Elle devait venir me chercher chez Angela, avec qui je devais me préparer pour le bal de ce soir à 18h. Je n'avais pas envie de la laisser et il fallut qu'elle s'arme de toute sa force de persuasion pour me décoller d'elle et me forcer à retrouver mes parents. J'étais bien dans ses bras, j'aimais la voir sourire, et encore plus l'entendre rire et j'aurais voulu arrêter le temps pour avoir l'éternité avec elle.

J'arrivai chez Angela avec tout mon "déguisement" pour la soirée et passablement excitée. Mes parents m'avaient félicitée et fait promettre d'être prudente et sage à la soirée. Ce à quoi j'avais répondu :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Alice veillera sur moi.

Ce qui les avait instantanément rassurés. Ma mère occupant ma chambre pour la nuit, il était de toute façon prévu que je dorme chez Alice. Il allait sans dire que j'étais très heureuse de cet arrangement.

Angela m'ouvrit la porte et m'invita à l'intérieur. Jessica était déjà arrivée. Nous nous installâmes dans la chambre d'Angela et je déposai mes affaires sur son lit. J'étais excitée comme une puce et je n'étais pas la seule. Jessica n'arrêtait pas de caqueter, nous racontant encore et encore comment Mike l'avait invitée. Angela s'affairait, courant partout dans la chambre, de peur d'oublier quelque chose ou de ne pas retrouver un accessoire. Je m'attendais à tout instant à la voir sauter sur place, ou nous faire une crise d'hystérie. Pour ma part, j'étais survoltée, mais je voulais me débarrasser au plus vite de ma préparation, pour avoir tout le temps de me déprécier et de me dire que je n'étais pas suffisamment belle et de stresser sur ma coiffure, la longueur de ma robe, mes chaussures qui allaient me faire mal aux pieds.

Lorsque nous fûmes toutes les trois en train de nous apprêter, la conversation dériva sur nos universités respectives. Angela avait été reçue dans plusieurs universités et n'avait toujours pas décidé où elle irait :

- Alors, Angela, où en es-tu de ton choix ?

- Eh bien, ... Je ne sais pas trop.

Elle rougit et je voulus en savoir plus :

- Ah bon, mais pourquoi ?

- Eh bien... J'attends de savoir ce que Ben voudra faire... En fait, on n'en a pas vraiment parlé et je ne sais pas ce qu'il penserait d'une relation à distance.

- Si vous pouvez éviter, je pense que ça vaut mieux !

- Oui, c'est sûr, mais du coup ça voudrait dire qu'on irait tous les deux à Berkeley, c'est la seule université que nous avons en commun.

Jessica intervint alors dans la conversation :

- Eh alors, où est le problème, c'est génial Berkeley ! La Californie, ça te changera du climat de Washington !

Elle n'avait pas tort. Je ne voyais pas trop pourquoi Angela hésitait.

- Et ça ne te plairait pas Berkeley ?

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que... Tu vois, je voudrais être sûre que Ben est sérieux dans sa relation avec moi avant de choisir d'aller dans la même université que lui. L'université, c'est un autre monde... Je ne sais pas si lui comme moi on voudra l'aborder ensemble... Je ne sais pas si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Peut-être qu'il faut qu'on se laisse la chance de découvrir ce nouvel univers chacun de notre côté pour être sûr que nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre.

Sa réponse me donna à réfléchir. Je n'avais jamais vu les choses sous cet angle. A mon sens, Angela prenait un risque. Ils se donnaient plus ou moins la possibilité de recommencer à zéro, ou du moins d'aborder l'université avec une ardoise blanche. Mais il est sûr que si leur couple était fait pour durer, alors ils s'en rendraient compte. En même temps, à quoi bon se rendre compte que l'on est fait l'un pour l'autre une fois qu'on a décidé de passer une année à des centaines de kilomètres l'un de l'autre ?

Je finis de me préparer environ un quart d'heure avant l'heure à laquelle Alice devait passer me prendre. Je savais qu'elle serait à l'heure et je pris le temps de fignoler ma tenue. J'étais finalement assez contente du résultat. J'avais bien fait de faire confiance à Angela. Cette dernière était également très belle dans sa robe bleue et même Jessica n'était pas trop mal. C'était étrange de se trouver toutes sur notre 31 stressées comme des pintades en attendant que nos cavaliers ou cavalières n'arrivent. Lorsque la sonnette d'entrée retentie, nous sursautâmes et nous regardâmes en gloussant. Angela prit une grande inspiration et se dirigea vers la porte pour ouvrir, Jessica et moi sur les talons. Je me tenais en retrait, un peu intimidée. Personne ne m'avait jamais vue aussi bien habillée et j'avais peur de la réaction des autres. Angela ouvrit la porte pour dévoiler un Mike et un Ben en costume cravate pour Ben et nœud papillon pour Mike. Ils étaient tous les deux très élégants. Angela les fit entrer en attendant Alice et tous les quatre se mirent à discuter bruyamment, Mike expliquant à Jessica et Angela qu'il avait de l'alcool dans le coffre de sa voiture. Je souris en entendant cela, au moins, je pourrai boire si la soirée n'était pas à mon goût. J'entendis le moteur d'une voiture vrombir dans la rue, et je sus qu'Alice allait arriver. J'avais envie d'être seule avec elle lorsqu'elle arriverait et je m'éclipsai discrètement du salon pour aller lui ouvrir. Je sortis et refermai la porte derrière moi et me dirigeai vers le portail. Alice gara sa porche sur le bas côté et sortit gracieusement. Je savais que je serai époustouflée en la voyant, mais je fus toute de même surprise par sa beauté. Elle portait une robe rouge asymétrique avec une seule bretelle. Elle descendait au niveau du genou d'un côté et jusqu'à mi-cuisse de l'autre. L'originalité de la coupe lui allait à merveille et mon cœur s'agita de manière incontrôlable lorsque je la détaillai de la tête aux pieds. Elle s'approcha lentement de moi, et je sentis ses yeux parcourir mon corps. Je rougis, et me tortillai, anxieuse de sa réaction. Lorsqu'elle arriva à mon niveau, elle passa sa main sur ma joue, joua un moment avec une mèche de mes cheveux, et me regarda droit dans les yeux avant de souffler, visiblement perturbée :

- Tu es... magnifique Bella.

Je rougis de plus belle à ses mots et je plongeai mon regard dans le sien qui s'était sensiblement assombri. Ma respiration devint difficile et j'eus du mal à articuler ma réponse :

- Je... non... enfin, je... Tu es... ouah...

Je ne savais pas comment formuler ma pensée et Alice coupa court à mon bégaiement en m'embrassant fougueusement. Je me perdis aussitôt dans son baiser et mes mains s'empressèrent d'aller accentuer l'aspect décoiffé de sa coiffure. Nous fûmes interrompus par un raclement de gorge, un sifflement et des gloussements. La voix de Ben me ramena à la réalité :

- Bien que ça ne me dérange personnellement pas, vous pourriez prendre une chambre les filles !

Ce qui lui valut un taquet de la part d'Angela. Mon visage dut virer au rouge tomate malgré le maquillage et je regardai Alice contrite. Celle-ci ne semblait pas gênée du tout, mais simplement encore un peu perdue dans son monde. Elle rit et après avoir salué tout le monde m'entraina dans sa porche.

La soirée s'annonçait... intéressante.


	23. Chapter 23

**Salut tout le monde ! Je suis contente de voir que cette histoire attire de nouveaux lecteurs ! J'espère que ceux qui me suivent pas à pas depuis le début ne sont pas déçus ! J'essaie de garder un peu de rythme à l'histoire et que ce ne soit pas trop répétitif… Je ne sais pas trop si j'y arrive (j'ai renoncé à la relire depuis le début, j'en ai marre de relire toujours la même chose :P)… ça fait au moins 5 chapitres que je suis persuadée que le prochain sera le dernier, et celui-ci devait effectivement être le dernier, mais il faut croire que je me suis encore un peu emportée. Du coup, ce sera peut-être le prochain ! **

**Je suis étonnée que personne ne se demande où Bella va partir étudier ! En tout cas, si vous avez des suggestions à me faire pour l'éventuelle suite, n'hésitez pas. Je n'ai pas défini grand-chose, voire rien du tout en fait, puisque je me bats déjà avec la fin de cette histoire, vous pouvez donc m'aider ! **

**Chapitre 23**

Je passai le trajet à dévorer Alice des yeux, la tête renversée sur l'appui-tête. Elle me jetait régulièrement des regards et nous nous perdions quelques secondes dans les yeux l'une de l'autre avant qu'elle ne redirige son attention sur la route. Malgré ses réflexes vampiriques, elle devait tout de même regarder devant elle, d'autant que, comme à son habitude, elle roulait bien plus vite que la limite autorisée. Je souris en l'imaginant arrêtée par Charly pour excès de vitesse.

Du fait de la conduite sportive d'Alice, nous arrivâmes avant les autres. Je n'avais aucune envie de sortir de la voiture et je me tournai dans mon siège de manière à lui faire face. Elle fit de même et nous nous regardâmes en silence pendant un moment. J'avais tant de choses à lui dire. Et pourtant le silence entre nous était plus parlant que tout ce que j'aurais pu vocaliser à l'instant. Elle semblait un peu triste, ou peut-être préoccupée. Je me forçai à sortir de ma rêverie contemplative pour la questionner :

- Alice... ça va ?

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite et détourna le regard pour observer l'arrivée des autres élèves autour de nous.

- Oui, ça va.

Je ne fus pas franchement convaincue par sa réponse et tentai d'en savoir plus :

- Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. Qu'est-ce qui te contrarit ?

Elle hésita, se tordit les mains, baissa les yeux. Je ne pus m'empêcher de la trouver adorable, elle qui était habituellement tellement sûre d'elle. Un élan de tendresse me poussa vers elle et j'attrapai ses deux mains pour les prendre dans les miennes. Elle releva la tête et plongea dans mes yeux un regard suppliant avant de murmurer :

- Je... je suis amoureuse de toi. Tellement amoureuse de toi.

Elle baissa à nouveau les yeux et je suppose qu'elle aurait rougi si elle avait pu. Je passai une main sur sa joue, tendrement, émue par sa déclaration.

- Je sais. Je le sens. Mais... ce n'est pas sensé être quelque chose de... joyeux ?

- Si, bien sûr... Mais... tu es tellement belle. Je... voudrais pouvoir... te montrer à quel point, à quel point je t'aime, je te désire, je voudrais que tu saches, que tu comprennes. Ce n'est pas possible. Je ne veux pas te perdre.

Elle semblait au désespoir et mon coeur se serra. Le sentiment de culpabilité que je ressentais depuis que j'avais décidé de partir à l'étranger se décupla en constatant à quel point cette décision affectait Alice. Pourquoi est-ce que les vampires brillent au soleil ? Quelle injustice ! Si seulement cela n'avait pas été le cas, nous aurions pu passer cette année ensemble, à découvrir le monde côte à côté, à partager ces expériences inoubliables. Quel est l'intérêt d'avoir tous ses sens décuplés, de pouvoir courir incroyablement vite et d'être fort comme un dieu si l'on ne peut même pas vivre des moments simples avec la personne que l'on aime ? La vie éternelle ne valait rien si on ne pouvait pas la vivre ensemble.

Alice se déplaça à vitesse vampirique et vint se blottir contre moi. Son corps contre le mien me donna l'impression d'être enfin complète et une pleinitude m'envahit lorsque je la serrai tendrement dans mes bras. Sa joie de vivre habituelle, sa confiance en elle et toutes ses qualités de vampires me faisaient souvent oublier sa petite taille. A cet instant elle me parut fragile et je n'eus plus qu'une seule pensée : la protéger et la réconforter. Son corps frémissant contre le mien, mon amour pour elle se décupla. Il était rare que je ressente réellement à quel point elle avait besoin de moi et j'en fus bouleversée. Mon coeur déborda d'amour pour elle. J'aurais voulu l'envelopper de mon amour pour la rassurer. Ne sachant comment y parvenir, je me contentai de la serrer dans mes bras comme si demain n'existait pas.

Après un moment qui me sembla durer une éternité dans laquelle j'aurais voulu m'abondonner, Alice inspira profondément et s'extirpa hors de mon étreinte. Un sentiment aigu de manque m'envahit lorsqu'elle éloigna son corps du mien. Elle remit sa robe en place et se pencha vers moi. Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux, murmura "je t'aime" et m'embrassa tendrement. Je lui rendis son regard avant de détourner le yeux, troublée. Elle me fit un clin d'oeil et sortit de la voiture. Elle fit le tour et vint m'ouvrir la portière. Je sortis sans la quitter des yeux. N'importe qui alentour pouvait lire sur nos visages, comprendre par notre langage corporel, l'amour que nous avions l'une pour l'autre. Je n'en n'avais cure. Je l'aimais, elle était terriblement belle, elle m'aimait et c'était tout ce qui importait. J'eus envie de la plaquer contre la portière de la voiture, mais je me retins et me contentai de prendre sa main dans la mienne. Ce simple contact provoqua l'apparition de picotements dans tout mon bras. Je la regardai du coin de l'oeil et je la vis sourire. Son regard s'était légèrement assombri. Nous échangeâmes un regard amusé et lourd de sous-entendus et avançâmes vers l'entrée de la salle, rattrapant Angela, Ben, Jessica et Mike qui venaient d'arriver. Ils nous accueillirent avec de grands sourire et nous fîmes ensemble notre entrée.

Les fenêtres de la salle avaient été obstruées afin qu'y règne l'obscurité. Des spots lumineux projetaient des tâches colorées dans tous les sens et une scène avait été installée dans un des angles de la salle. A droite de l'entrée, des tables étaient disposées avec des boissons et des gâteaux. On se serait cru à une boom ! Quelques professeurs veillaient au grain et j'en vis certains nous dévisager, l'air surpris, un peu choqués peut-être ? Je n'en avais cure. Je me sentais bien. J'étais entourée de mes amis et je serrais contre moi l'amour de ma vie. Peu m'importait dans cet instant que ce soit une femme et que cela choque mes anciens professeurs. Je ne pouvais leur en vouloir, après tout, j'avais moi-même eu du mal à accepter cette évidence.

De la musique résonnait et à peine dans la salle, Jessica voulut aller danser. Il était pour ma part hors de question que j'aille me trémousser avant d'avoir bu quelque chose d'alcoolisé, et je restai donc en compagnie des garçons pendant que Jessica, Angela et Alice allèrent enflammer la piste de danse. Eric nous avait rejoints et nous apporta des verres de punch sans alcool. La discussion tourna principalement autour des universités et des vacances d'été. Ils me félicitèrent pour mon acceptation et cela me toucha énormément. Ben m'attira à l'écart et me demanda :

- Bella, je voulais te demander... Comment vous allez faire avec Alice l'année prochaine ?

Je baissai les yeux avant de répondre :

- Honnêtement... Je ne sais pas... ça va être... dur.

Il me regarda l'air compatissant et enchaîna :

- Qu'est-ce que tu ferais à ma place ?

Je le regardai, surprise, n'étant pas certaine d'avoir compris la portée de sa question :

- Par rapport à quoi ?

- Eh bien... Avec Angela, nous pouvons aller ensemble à Berkeley. J'aimerais plus que tout que nous choisissions la même université... mais je ne veux pas la forcer tu comprends... Peut-être qu'elle voudrait aller ailleurs... Peut-être qu'elle n'est pas prête pour... parce que ça représente un engagement fort de ma part... et je pense que si on va dans la même université, si elle veut venir avec moi je veux dire. Je pense que... je vais la demander en mariage.

Je faillis m'étrangler avec mon verre de punch sans alcool lorsqu'il prononça sa dernière phrase. Je savais que Ben tenait beaucoup à Angela, et je savais aussi que cela était réciproque, mais de là à la demander en mariage, tout de même ! C'était peut-être un peu tôt pour un tel engagement ! Lorsque j'eus repris mes esprits, je répondis :

- Eh bien... Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire... J'imagine que tu es sûr de toi... Et d'elle.

J'hésitai à formuler mes doutes à haute voix, puis je me décidai à être honnête. S'il m'avait demandé mon avis, ce n'était pas pour que je lui sorte la première banalité qui me passait par la tête pour le rassurer. C'était pour que je lui dise le fond de ma pensée, quel que soit mon avis.

- Mais... tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu tôt ? Je veux dire... vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce qui vous attend à l'université. Je ne veux pas dire par là que vous n'êtes pas faits l'un pour l'autre, et je suis persuadée que c'est le cas... Mais ce n'est pas un peu tôt pour vous marrier ? Tu ne crois pas que ça va lui faire peur à Angela si tu la demandes en marriage si vite ? Je ne sais pas...

- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Tu as peut-être raison... Mais je l'aime... et j'aimerais lui le faire comprendre. Je me disais que c'était un bon moyen.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

- C'est sûr. En tout cas, si tu veux mon avis, si tu veux qu'elle vienne avec toi à l'université, tu dois le lui dire. Elle a besoin de sentir que c'est vraiment ce que tu veux.

- D'accord. Merci Bella.

Il me serra dans ses bras et je lui rendis son étreinte. Nous rejoingîmes les autres qui étaient ouvertement en train de reluquer les filles sur la piste de danse. La conversation allait bon train et Eric était en train de critiquer Lauren :

- Non mais tu ne trouves pas qu'elle est vulgaire ? Sa robe est beaucoup trop courte !

Ce à quoi Mike répondit :

- Personnellement, ça ne me dérange pas... C'est plutôt agréable à regarder !

J'étais plutôt d'accord avec Eric, et je ne me privai pas de le dire :

- Je suis d'accord avec Eric, je la trouve vulgaire.

Ils me regardèrent tous un peu surpris, et je haussai les épaules avant de poursuivre :

- Par contre, Melody n'est pas trop mal. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle était si bien foutue.

Eric haussa les sourcils avant de se mettre à rire. Il finit par rire franchement et réussi à articuler à l'attention de Mike :

- Viens Mike, on va la faire boire, ce sera encore plus drôle après !

Je lui tirai la langue avant de me concentrer sur la piste de danse, cherchant Alice des yeux. Je l'aperçus aux côtés d'Angela et de Jessica, qui étaient toutes les trois entourées d'un nombre important de jeunes mâles en chaleur. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et je m'apprêtai à aller la rejoindre lorsqu'une main glacée m'attrappa par le bras. Je me retournai brusquement, sur la défensive, et me détendis immédiatement lorsque je reconnus Emmett. Il portait un costume noir avec une chemise noire également qui faisait ressortir sa cravate bleue, assortie à la robe de Rosalie, qui se tenait derrière lui. Il arborait un grand sourire et me dévisagea de la tête aux pieds avant d'émettre un petit sifflement et de commenter :

- J'ai bien failli ne pas te reconnaître ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais si sexy !

Ce qui lui valut un taquet de la part de Rosalie qui me lança un regard qui semblait dire "je m'excuse pour le manque de politesse de cet andouille". Je lui répondis par un haussement d'épaule que je n'eus pas le temps de terminer car Emmett m'attrappa dans ses bras et se mit à tourner sur lui-même. Je me mis à crier et à rire en même temps. Il finit par me reposer à terre et m'embrassa sur la joue, me murmurant à l'oreille au passage :

- Tu es très belle petite soeur.

Je rougis comme une pivoine et détournai le regard. Emmett m'avait appelée "petite soeur". J'étais aux anges. J'aimais beaucoup Emmett, qui avait toujours été sympathique avec moi, alors même que Rosalie me vouait une haine profonde. Nous avions toujours ri ensemble et je l'avais instantanément considéré comme le grand frère rigolo et protecteur que je n'avais pas. Je fus donc extrêmement touchée qu'il ressente la même affection à mon égard. Je lui souris timidement et il me fit un clin d'oeil avant d'attraper la main de Rosalie et de l'entraîner sur la piste de danse. Lorsque le couple commença à danser, tous les autres semblèrent disparaître. Ils étaient magnifiques, beaux, élégants, souples, assortis, et dansaient divinement bien. Leur aura, leur prestance et leur éclat masquaient tous les danseurs autour d'eux et tout le monde avaient les yeux rivés sur leurs corps virevoltants. Je ne restai personnellement pas très longtemps absorbée dans leur contemplation, mon regard étant irrémédiablement attiré par la robe rouge d'Alice. Je me décidai à aller la rejoindre sur la piste de danse. J'avais un peu peur d'avoir du mal à bien me tenir avec elle à mes côtés, se déhanchant dans sa robe. J'eus du mal à avaler ma salive. Nous dançames pendant plusieurs morceaux, et je m'efforçais d'éviter le moindre contact physique avec elle, de peur de ne plus pouvoir me retenir et de lui sauter littéralement dessus. Nous échangions des regards lourds de sens et je sentais l'air s'épaissir entre nous, devenir électrique. Heureusement, Angela et Jessica étaient là pour détendre l'atmosphère et me permettre de penser à autre chose que la sensation que provoquerait le corps d'Alice ondulant contre le mien. Lorsque Mike vint nous rejoindre pour nous entraîner à l'extérieur, je lui en fut extrêmement reconnaissante. J'avais besoin d'air, j'étais sur le point de suffoquer.

Une fois à l'extérieur, je pris la main d'Alice dans la mienne et la serrai contre moi. J'avais envie de tellement plus que c'était presque une torture de la sentir près de moi. Elle me lança un regard lumineux et nous suivîmes les autres qui se dirigeaient en rigolant vers la voiture de Mike, qui était garée un peu à l'écart. Les garçons s'affairèrent autour du coffre pendant que les filles cancannaient à propos des robes des autres filles. Je n'écoutais que d'une oreille distraite, mes bras enlaçant Alice qui s'était postée devant moi pour participer à la conversation. J'avais mon visage enfoui dans son cou et je respirai son odeur envoûtante. Lauren pouvait bien porter la même robe que Claire, cela m'était complètement, mais alors complètement égal. Mike finit par nous distribuer des verres qui contenaient un liquide jaunâtre qui sentait très fort. Nous trinquâmes tous ensemble avant d'avaler notre verre cul-sec. Le liquide me brûla la gorge et je le sentis descendre tout le long de mon oesophage. Je fis la grimace mais retendis tout de même mon verre pour la deuxième tournée. C'était un moment solenel et fort en émotion. Nous trinquions à notre dernière soirée ensemble en tant que lycéens. Demain, chacun d'entre nous prendrait une route différente et perdrait probablement de vue les autres. Nous nous fîmes la promesse de nous retrouver au une fois par an tous ensemble à Forks ou ailleurs dans le monde. J'étais à la fois émue, heureuse et triste. Je n'avais jamais été très sociable, et c'était la première fois que je faisais réellement partie d'un groupe d'amis. J'étais émue de ressentir leur amitié pour moi aussi fortement. J'étais à la fois heureuse de percevoir l'intensité de notre amitié et triste que ce soit probablement la dernière fois avant un an que nous partagions un moment tous ensemble. Je serrai Angela dans mes bras avant que Mike ne me resserve un troisième verre qui ressemblait à de la vodka orange. Au rythme où il remplissait mon verre, je n'allais bientôt plus pouvoir marcher droit. Déjà que sobre j'avais du mal à ne pas tomber dans mes chaussures à talon, me déplacer risquait de devenir extrêmement dangereux. Nous restâmes dehors un bon moment, et je perdis le compte des verres que je bus. Lorsqu'Angela et Jessica voulurent retourner sur la piste de danse, je les suivis, entraînant Alice avec moi. L'alcool m'avait largement déshinibée, et je pris Alice dans mes bras, bien décidée à la sentir danser contre moi. Elle me regarda l'air espiègle et me murmura à l'oreille :

- Tu es bien entreprenante quand tu as bu Bella.

Son souffle contre mon oreille me laissa frissonnante et il n'en fallu pas plus pour me propulser dans autre monde où seule Alice existait.

J'aperçus vaguement Mike et les autres garçons nous rejoindre sur la piste de danse puis je me perdis totalement dans les yeux d'Alice. Je n'avais aucune idée de la musique qui passait, je me contentais de suivre les mouvements d'Alice qui me guidait. Son corps ondulait contre le mien, et les sensations que cela provoquait en moi étaient bien plus vives que tout ce que j'avais imaginé en première partie de soirée. C'était beaucoup trop intense et j'avais terriblement envie de parcourir le corps d'Alice de mes mains. J'étais sur le point de craquer lorsque les yeux d'Alice se voilèrent quelques secondes. Lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits, son expression était amusée et elle m'entraîna par la main vers la sortie. Je sentis le regard goguenard des autres sur nous et leur jetai un regard triomphant avec de m'élancer après Alice.

Une fois dehors, Alice m'entraîna dans un coin sombre et mon coeur s'accéléra. Elle me plaqua contre le mur et se jeta sur mes lèvres. Je crus que j'allais défaillir et je gémis contre ses lèvres. Elle en profita pour m'attaquer de sa langue glacée et je ne me fis pas prier pour lui donner ce qu'elle voulait. Je m'emparai de sa taille et l'attirai contre moi, la serrant le plus fort possible. Nous étions seules et je pouvais enfin laisser libre court à mon désir. Mon cerveau embrumé par l'alcool décuplait mes sensations et je me dégageai du mur pour la plaquer à son tour entre la paroi et mon corps brulant de désir. Elle eut l'air surpris et rompit notre échange. Je lui adressai un sourire narquois avant de partir à l'assaut de son cou, profitant de la disymétrie de sa robe pour couvrir la peau de son épaule de mes mains, de mes lèvres. Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle inclina la tête de côté pour me laisser plus d'accès. Je perdis tout contrôle. Toutes mes facultés mentales, du moins celles qui étaient encore fonctionnelles étaient fixées sur Alice, sur sa peau, sur son corps, sur ses yeux, sur les sons qu'elle émettait, sur son odeur... Je ne pouvais pas me détacher d'elle et ma peau et tout mon corps allaient probablement s'enflammer de désir. Toute mon inhibition s'envola lorsque les lèvres d'Alice revinrent à l'assaut de mes lèvres et je ne pus retenir le gémissement de plaisir que le contact de sa langue avec la mienne provoqua. Ma main droite remonta le long de sa cuisse, soulevant sa robe sur son passage. Alors que je reprenais mon soufle, ma main s'aventurant toujours plus haut le long de sa cuisse, je pressai mon corps contre le sien, et plongeai mon regard dans le sien. Ses yeux étaient noirs d'encre et un frisson de plaisir me parcourut. Elle m'attira à elle de ses deux mains sur ma taille et ses lèvres repartirent à l'assaut des miennes pendant que ses mains s'attaquaient à mon décolleté, bientôt rejointes par ses lèvres et sa langue qui descendaient lentement mais sûrement le long de mon cou. J'avais depuis longtemps sombré dans le désir et je me laissai complètement aller à mes émotions. Une famille nombreuse de papillons avait élu domicile dans mon estomac et tous mes membres étaient parcourus de frisson. Je ne savais plus si c'était l'alcool ou Alice qui faisaient tourner ma tête. Probablement les deux. Le tulmute que provoquait la passion que je ressentais était presque intolérable et j'avais du mal à agir de manière cohérente. Je ne savais quoi faire de ma main gauche et j'avais furieusement envie d'arracher la robe d'Alice qui m'empêchait d'avoir accès à sa peau. Lorsque ses lèvres s'arrêtèrent dans mon cou et qu'elle inspira profondément, je failli perdre pied et je pressai mon corps de toutes mes forces contre le sien, enroulant sa jambe autour de ma taille. Ma main avait atteint la limite de son ensemble en dentelle et mon esprit prit feu lorsque qu'elle passa sa langue glacée dans mon cou. J'en voulais plus, je voulais communier avec elle, je voulais que nous ne fassions plus qu'une. Je voulais lui donner ce qu'elle voulait de moi. Je voulais qu'elle connaisse tout de moi. Je voulais tout connaître d'elle.

- Alice... mords moi... Bois mon sang...

Elle se figea dans son mouvement et recula lentement son visage de mou cou pour pouvoir plonger son regard dans le mien. Nous restâmes silencieuses pendant un bon moment et seuls ma respiration saccadée et le bruit des basses de la musique qui passait à l'intérieur de la salle se faisaient entendre. Ses yeux étaient plus noirs que la nuit et je pouvais lire les différentes émotions qui passaient dans ses yeux. Le désir et l'amour se mélangeait avec une immense tristesse. Je n'eus pas le loisir de m'interroger sur ce sentiment, trop occupée à essayer de calmer la tempête d'émotion qui faisait rage en moi. Après un long moment pendant lequel je sondai la profondeur de son regard avec toute la force de ma passion et de mon amour pour elle, elle rompit le silence :

- Je ne peux pas... Bella, je ne peux pas faire ça.

Elle baissa les yeux et je fus intriguée par cette réponse. Le mode de vie qu'elle avait choisi lui interdisait de boire du sang humain pour se nourrir. Ce n'était pas ce que je lui proposais, ce que je tentai de lui expliquer :

- Je sais que tu ne peux pas boire de sang humain. Que tu ne veux pas boire de sang humain parce que c'est mal. Mais ce n'est pas pareil Alice. Je te l'offre. Je t'offre mon sang. Comme je t'ai offert mon corps, mon âme, en toute liberté, parce que je le voulais, parce que je t'aime éperduement et que ma vie n'a aucun sens sans toi. Je veux te rendre heureuse et je veux satisfaire le moindre de tes désires. Te donner mon sang, te sentir boire mon sang, ... c'est... il n'y a pas de mots. C'est l'ultime communion que je peux avoir avec toi.

Elle me regarda comme si j'étais folle et sourit tristement avant d'enfouir son visage dans le creux de mon épaule. Surprise, je la serrai dans mes bras. Je voulais une réponse, une explication, mais elle me la fournirait quand elle le voudrait. Si elle avait besoin de trouver refuge dans mes bras, je ne me plaignais pas. Après un long moment passé à la bercer contre moi, elle releva la tête, me regarda comme si j'étais la 8e merveille du monde, ce qui fit fondre ce qu'il restait de mon coeur affolé, me caressa la joue, m'embrassa tendrement, et avant que je puisse lui rendre son baiser, recula son visage et dit :

- Je ne peux pas faire ça Bella... parce que ce n'est pas sans conséquence pour toi.

Je levai un sourcil, et répondit :

- Ah bon ? Je veux dire, si tu ne bois pas TOUT mon sang, quelles sont les conséquences ?

- Eh bien, déjà, il n'est pas vraiment certain que je parvienne à ne pas boire tout ton sang. Il est même probable que lorsque j'aurais avalé la plus petite goutte de ton sang je ne puisse plus jamais m'arrêter. Si mon désir pour ton sang est aussi fort que mon désir de toi, je ne donne pas cher de ma volonté... Je serai comme droguée et rien ni personne ne pourra m'empêcher de succomber à la tentation. D'autant plus parce que c'est toi et que je t'aime.

Comme je restai silencieuse, elle poursuivit, parlant tellement doucement que je dus tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre :

- Et alors tu mourras.

Mon coeur manqua un battement dans ma poitrine. Même si je ne souhaitais pas d'autre mort qu'une mort avec Alice, je n'avais pas envie de mourrir maintenant, alors que je venais à peine de la rencontrer. J'avais des milliers de choses à vivre avec elle. Elle coupa court à mes réflexions et ajouta :

- Et si tu n'en meurs pas... tu deviendras toi-même un vampire.

Cette affirmation me rendit muette de stupéfaction. Après tout le temps que j'avais passé avec les Cullen, il ne m'était jamais venu à l'esprit que je pouvais moi-même devenir un vampire. Avoir la vie éternelle. Avec Alice. Je la regardai avec des grands yeux, et balbutiai :

- Tu veux dire... tu veux dire que tu pourrais me transformer en vampire... et... et... qu'on pourrait passer notre étermité ensemble ?

Elle hocha la tête et continua à me scruter. Son expression était indéchiffrable, et j'étais de toute manière trop perturbée par cette nouvelle pour essayer de décrypter son regard. Toute absorbée que j'étais par mon amour pour Alice, par l'apprivoisement de ces sentiments nouveaux, cela ne m'avait encore jamais effleurée que je pouvais moi aussi devenir un vampire. J'étais complètement stupide. Comment avais-je pu ne pas voir cette option ? J'étais à la fois attérée par mon manque de lucidité et d'intuition, et exaltée par les possibilités que cela offrait. L'amour de ma vie venait de m'informer que j'avais la possibilité de vivre éternellement avec elle. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Pourtant, Alice avait l'air tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sérieux.

- Est-ce que... est-ce que tu le ferais, si je te le demandais ?

Elle plongea son regard dans le mien et répondit :

- Oui.

Mon coeur se mit à battre à un rythme effréné.

- Mais à une condition.

Elle me regarda sérieusement avant de poursuivre. J'étais toute ouïe.

- Je veux que tu me promettes de vivre pleinement et de profiter au maximum de la vie humaine avant de me demander de le faire.

Sa condition me convenait parfaitement. Si je savais au plus profond de moi que je ne souhaitais rien d'autre que de passer l'éternité avec Alice, j'avais passé suffisamment de temps avec les Cullen pour percevoir qu'être un vampire n'était pas une partie de plaisir tous les jours. Par ailleurs, Alice n'avait aucun souvenir de sa vie humaine et le regrettait énormément. Par respect pour elle et pour ces sensations dont elle ne se souviendrait jamais, je me devais de profiter pleinement de ma vie humaine avant de prendre cette décision, lourde de conséquence. Ce n'était pas tant décider si oui ou non je demanderai à Alice de me changer, car cette décision était déjà prise, mais plutôt de décider quand je le lui demanderai. Je n'eus donc aucune hésitation lorsque je lui répondis :

- Je te le promets.

Elle m'adressa un sourire étincellant je me penchai pour l'embrasser amoureusement lorsque je fus brusquement repoussée en arrière par un bras puissant. Je poussai un cri et tentai maladroitement de ne pas tomber. Je relevai brutalement la tête lorsque j'entendis un grognement de colère. Le spectacle que je découvris m'emplit de colère : Edward maintenait Alice contre le mur, une main emprisonnant sa gorge et l'autre maintenant ses deux poignets immobilisés au dessus de sa tête. Elle se débattait de toute ses forces et grogna :

- Bella, va-t-en !

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et plutôt que d'écouter la voix de la raison - celle d'Alice - j'écoutai la mienne et me précipitai contre Edward, malgré la stupidité de cette action. Je ne pouvais rien faire sinon me blesser, mais je n'en avais cure. Il était en train de faire mal à Alice, et toutes mes cellules criaient au meurtre. Je me jettai sur son dos, et tentai de le secouer, de le taper, de le mordre. Comme j'aurais pourtant du m'y attendre, il ne parut même pas remarquer mon attaque, dans laquelle j'avais pourtant mis toute mon énergie, toute ma force et toute ma rage. Il se débarrassa de moi d'un coup de coude qui me projetta en arrière. Je me préparai au choc mais fut surprise d'être retenue dans ma chute par des mains glacées. Je relevai la tête pour découvrir Rosalie, qui m'aida à me remettre sur pied et me retint près d'elle de sa poigne de fer. Emmett était également intervenu et maintenant Edward les bras dans le dos. Mon regard chercha immédiatement les yeux d'Alice qui se frottait la gorge et me fit un sourire qu'elle voulait probablement rassurant. Pourtant, elle avait l'air troublée. Je ne m'en inquiétait que plus et tentai de me glisser hors des bras de Rosalie, mais celle-ci ressera son étreinte autour de ma taille. Alors que tout le monde se regardait d'un air de défit, et que je tentai de calmer le tumulte de mes sentiments, ne comprenant pas très bien la situation et ses enjeux, Edward brisa le silence :

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça Alice !

Il avait craché ses mots et Alice releva la tête, pour lui répondre, hautaine :

- Et pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas le faire ?

Edward se débattit dans les bras d'Emmett, mais celui-ci le tenait fermement. Il cria :

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi tu ne peux pas le faire ! Tu nous entraînerais tous avec toi !

- Non.

- Tu nous mettrais tous en danger. Tu ne peux pas faire quelque chose d'aussi égoïste !

- Non. J'y ai déjà réfléchi, et je ne vous mettrai pas en danger. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de vous mettre en danger. Tu devrais le savoir.

Cette réplique sembla calmer Edward. Après quelques instants, il repris la parole, le fiel évident dans son intonation :

- Et on peut savoir quelle brillante idée tu as eue qui te permettra de ne pas nous mettre en danger ?

- J'irai parler avec Sam. Et Jake.

Edward se mit à rire. Je ne saisissais pas bien tout ce qu'il se passait et je fus encore plus perturbée lorsqu'Alice mentionna Sam et Jake. Je n'eus pourtant pas le temps de réfléchir à ce que leurs paroles impliquaient qu'Alice lança :

- J'en ai déjà parlé avec Carlisle, il approuve ma décision.

Edward la regarda avec un air désabusé, et je pus dire, même si je ne percevais pas le sens profond de leur échange, qu'il était choqué que Carlisle ait approuvé l'idée d'Alice, quelle qu'elle soit.

Cette affirmation mit pourtant fin à l'incartade et Emmett repoussa violemment Edward en lui intimant de rentrer à la maison. Rosalie relâcha son étreinte sur moi et je me précipitai vers Alice.

- Alice... ça va ? Tu n'as rien ?

Elle me sourit et remercia Emmett et Rosalie. Je souris timidement à Rosalie qui balaya mon remerciement silencieux d'un revers de la main et Emmett déclara qu'il était de tout coeur avec nous et que nous pouvions compter sur son soutien. Rosalie ne dit rien mais elle échangea un regard entendu avec Alice qui lui sourit de toutes ses dents en retour et après un moment d'hésitation se précipita dans les bras de la grande blonde. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à cette réaction. Alice était tout simplement adorable et l'échange entre les deux "soeurs" était émouvant. Je sentais que quelque chose d'important venait de se passer entre nous, même si je n'en percevais pas la portée.

Lorsqu'Emmett et Rosalie se furent éloignés en souriant, main dans la main, Alice me prit dans ses bras et se mit à courir. Je fermai les yeux et me laissai aller au sentiment de confort qui m'envahit. Une fois sur la falaise, puisque c'était là qu'elle m'avait emmenée, elle me donna les informations qui me manquaient pour comprendre la scène qui venait de se dérouler. J'appris ainsi qu'un traité liait les Cullen aux Quileutes qui interdisait aux vampires de franchir les frontières du territoire Quileute mais surtout qui leur interdisait de mordre le moindre humain. S'ils respectaient ces conditions, ils étaient libres de vivre comme bon leur semblait à Forks. Ainsi, si Alice me changeait, elle romprait le traité. Elle devait donc avant cela négocier avec les Quileutes les termes de leur accord, afin que son choix et ses actions n'impactent pas l'ensemble de sa famille.

Toutes ces informations nouvelles me laissèrent perplexes et je ne savais pas très bien comment réagir. Je venais d'apprendre que j'avais la possibilité de vivre éternellement auprès d'Alice. Pourtant, les conséquences de cette décision n'étaient pas encore définies et devraient l'être après négociation avec les Quileutes. A savoir Sam. Mais surtout Jake. A qui je n'avais pas parlé depuis... depuis que je lui avais annoncé que j'étais amoureuse d'Alice. La situation me paraissait bien inextricable. C'était trop de nouvelles informations à traiter d'un coup.

- Alice ?

- Mmh ?

- Est-ce qu'on peut retourner au bal ?

Elle me regarda, surprise puis sourit et répondit en riant :

- Bien sûr.

Je me mis à rire également et tentai de m'expliquer, un peu honteuse :

- Je voudrais boire et m'amuser.

Elle se mit à rire de plus belle et me serra dans ses bras :

- J'avais compris.

Je rougis et me justifai plus avant :

- Je n'ai pas envie de penser à tout ça maintenant. J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour réfléchir. Et j'ai froid.

Je ris devant ma futilité avant de poursuivre :

- Tu sais... Quand je t'ai demandé de boire mon sang, je n'avais pas conscience des conséquences que cela pouvait avoir... Je suis désolée... c'était égoïste de ma part.

- Ne t'en fais pas Bella. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, et j'aurais du te parler de tout ça depuis longtemps. C'est juste... que je ne savais pas ce que tu en penserais... Si tu voudrais... être avec moi pour toujours...

Je lui coupai littéralement la parole :

- Comment peux-tu en douter ne serait-ce qu'une seconde !

J'étais carément indignée qu'elle ait pu douter d'elle à ce point. Décidément, Alice était bien plus fragile qu'elle ne le laissait paraître. Je pris note intérieurement de lui faire étalage de mes sentiments pour elle à chaque fois que j'en aurais l'occasion. Elle baissa les yeux et un sourire se forma peu à peu sur ses lèvres. Je la serrai dans mes bras et marmonnai :

- Alice, je t'aime tellement... tu n'as pas idée... Je voudrais que tu le saches, mais je ne sais pas comment te le montrer.

Elle répondit, en prenant dans ses bras :

- J'ai bien une idée : tu vas boire un peu et on va aller danser !

Elle me fit un clin d'oeil et repartit en courant vers le lycée.


	24. Chapter 24

**Je m'excuse platement pour l'attente ! Ma vie a été quelque peu… compliquée et je n'étais pas souvent dans un état d'esprit adéquat pour écrire. Mais mes tourments sont terminés et je suis à nouveau d'attaque pour poursuivre les aventures de Bella. **

** Finalement (comme d'habitude !) ce ne sera pas le dernier chapitre, et je renonce officiellement à prévoir le nombre de chapitres restants ! **

**Alice n'est pas très présente dans ce chapitre, qui est plutôt consacré à Bella qui doit dire au revoir à sa famille et ses amis. **

**Je ne pourrais pas publier le prochain chapitre avant septembre car je pars en vacances au bout du monde pendant 3 semaines… Désolée pour l'attente ! **

**Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser tout ce qui vous passe par la tête dans vos reviews !**

**Chapitre 24**

Lorsque nous pénétrâmes à nouveau dans la salle, la soirée battait son plein. Nous nous dirigeâmes main dans la main vers le groupe formé par Angela, Ben et les autres. Ils nous accueillirent avec des sourires goguenards, et Mike jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et lança perplexe :

- Où vous étiez ? Ça fait une heure que vous êtes parties !

Eric se jeta sur lui et répondit en riant :

- Mais à ton avis mec ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'elles pouvaient bien faire ces deux là ? T'as pas vu comment elles se regardent ?

Ce qui fit rire tout le monde, Alice et moi y compris. Après tout, c'était bien notre idée à la base, avant que les choses ne... dérapent. Mike nous dévisagea avec un air halluciné et je ne pus m'empêcher de penser "il est mignon, le pauvre". Il avait l'air de tomber des nues, comme si le fait qu'Alice et moi puissions avoir des pulsions sexuelles si fortes que nous nous absentions une heure de la soirée pour les assouvir ne l'avait jamais, mais alors ô grand jamais effleuré. Il pensait probablement que nous faisions du tricot, lorsque nous étions seules toutes les deux ! Laissant Mike à sa réalisation, Ben nous entraîna dehors après qu'Alice lui ait murmuré quelque chose à l'oreille. Une fois dehors, Alice me fit un clin d'œil et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la voiture de Mike. Ben ouvrit le coffre et me servit un verre de vodka pomme en déclarant :

- J'ai piqué ses clés à Mike, je pense qu'il n'est plus en état d'en prendre soin. Ce serait quand même dommage qu'il les perde et qu'on n'ait plus accès à notre bar !

Angela, Jessica et Eric arrivèrent sur cette déclaration et Eric gloussa :

- On a perdu Mike je crois !

- Déjà ? S'étonna Angela avant que Jessica ne nous regarde tour à tour, l'air un peu inquiet :

- Vous croyez qu'il faudrait que j'aille le chercher ?

Je ne pus retenir un petit rire. Ils formaient un couple très particulier ces deux là. Étaient-ils vraiment en couple en ce moment d'ailleurs ? Je ne savais plus très bien, ça changeait à peu près toutes les trois semaines. Difficile à suivre...

Jessica s'éclipsa et Angela trinqua avec moi et m'entraîna un peu à l'écart pour me dire :

- Bellaaaaaaaaaaa !

La durée de la dernière syllabe était un très bon étalon de son taux d'alcoolémie. Il allait falloir que je boive vite si je voulais les rattraper. J'avais complètement dessoulé depuis tout à l'heure et j'avais bien l'intention de me vider l'esprit et de ne pas penser ce soir à toutes les révélations que j'avais eues un peu plus tôt. Demain il ferait jour.

- Ben m'a demandé de venir avec lui à Berkeley !

Elle avait l'air aux anges. J'en fus contente pour elle, et je la serrai dans mes bras pour la féliciter avant de lui demander :

- Et alors, tu lui as dit quoi ?

- J'ai dit que j'allais réfléchir.

- Nooooon ? Ce n'est pas très sympa de ta part de le faire mariner.

Elle se mit à rire et répondit :

- Certes, mais je suis bourrée. Je ne peux pas prendre une décision si importante avec tant d'alcool dans le sang.

Paradoxal à quel point les gens bourrés peuvent être lucides par moment.

- Tu as raison, mais tu vas aller avec lui non ?

- Oui, oui, bien sûr. Mais je lui dirai ça à un moment plus... calme.

- et romantique, ajoutai-je en blaguant.

Elle me donna un coup de coude et renchérit :

- Tu peux parler toi... C'était bien avec Alice tout à l'heure ?

Je rougis jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et bus une gorgée de mon verre pour cacher mon trouble.

- Mmmh... Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

- Ben voyons ! Vous étiez prêtes à vous dévorer l'une l'autre avant de quitter la salle, je ne pense pas que vous soyez sorties pour jouer aux cartes !

Je rougis de plus belle et descendis une bonne partie du contenu de mon verre, ce qui me donna un peu plus d'assurance.

- Oui bon, ok, peut-être.

Elle se mit à rire et enchaîna :

- Allez, il faut fêter tout ça, on trinque, et cul-sec.

Décidément, Angela était déchaînée. Elle croisa son coude avec le mien et nous trinquâmes à personne en particulier et tout le monde en général et avalâmes le reste de notre verre.

L'alcool commençait à me donner un peu chaud et alors qu'elle partait refaire le plein, Jessica arriva en traînant un Mike un peu verdâtre derrière elle.

- Alors, où est-ce que tu l'as trouvé ?

- Dans la haie, en train de vomir ses tripes.

Elle n'avait pas l'air ravie. Ce qui d'ailleurs pouvait se comprendre. En même temps, c'était Mike, ce n'était pas comme si on n'avait pas l'habitude : il finissait de cette façon à toutes les soirées...

J'avais perdu le décompte des verres que j'avais bus lorsque nous rentrâmes à nouveau dans la salle, mais étrangement, au lieu de rendre mes déplacements en chaussures à talon plus ... risqués, je me sentais très à l'aise. Il faut dire qu'Alice me maintenait fermement, l'air de rien. Nous nous forçâmes à faire bonne figure en passant devant les professeurs, et en toute honnêteté, ils ne pouvaient pas ne pas se rendre compte que nous étions sous l'emprise de l'alcool. Surtout vue la couleur de Mike. Pourtant, nous passâmes sans encombre et nous allâmes envahir la piste de danse.

Le reste de la soirée passa dans un tourbillon. Je dansai comme jamais, ris, criai, chantai. Je me laissai aller aux différentes sensations qui m'habitaient. Je voulais profiter de cet instant. Je voulais le vivre dans ses moindres détails pour m'en souvenir précisément. Je voulais baigner dans les émotions positives pour repousser ma peur de partir, de laisser mon pays, mes amis, ma famille et surtout, Alice. Et je voulais repousser les sensations contradictoires que faisait naître en moi ce que j'avais appris auparavant. Ce ne fut pas vraiment difficile. L'alcool m'aida beaucoup et les autres semblaient dans le même état d'esprit. Même Emmett et Rosalie se joignirent à nous et Emmett me fit danser un rock endiablé. Il était très bon danseur et rattrapait toutes les erreurs que je faisais. J'avais du mal à me concentrer, riant comme une greluche et il finit par renoncer et me souleva du sol pour me faire tournoyer avant de finir la chanson en me serrant dans ses bras immenses. Je me blottis contre lui et profitai de cet instant magique. Même Rosalie se détendit considérablement, à croire qu'elle avait bu de l'alcool elle aussi ! Alice tenta de me rendre jalouse en dansant sensuellement avec la grande blonde. A vrai dire, cela m'aurait probablement rendue excessivement jalouse en temps normal, mais dans mon état actuel, je fus plutôt troublée et excitée par leur show. Je ne fus d'ailleurs pas la seule puisqu'elles se firent siffler par les garçons. Pour rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à Alice, je dansai collé-serré avec Angela, mais forcément, cela ne dégageait pas le même érotisme que deux vampires naturellement sensuelles, élégantes, incroyablement attirantes et aux corps magnifiques. J'en fantasmai pendant tout le reste de la soirée...

A trois heures du matin, Mike se fit expulser de la salle après avoir été surpris par un professeur en train de vomir dans un pot de fleurs. Pas vraiment glorieux, mais hilarant. Par solidarité, nous le suivîmes dehors et nous restâmes à discuter pendant un moment avant que tout le monde ne finisse par rentrer chez soi. Je serrai Angela dans mes bras et saluai les autres avant de me diriger vers la Porsche d'Alice.

Après avoir bu un bon litre d'eau et m'être mise en pyjama sous le regard perçant d'Alice qui n'en ratait pas une miette, je m'endormis blottie dans ses bras, m'y sentant protégée et avec cette sensation incroyable que tout ce que j'avais vécu jusqu'à présent me préparait à cet instant précis et que c'était là où je devais être, l'endroit parfaitement adapté à mon corps et à mon âme.

Le lendemain ne fut pas (trop) difficile et je trouvai Alice dans la petite pièce qui lui servait d'atelier. Je devais tout de même avoir l'air d'une déterrée car elle rit en me voyant arriver. Elle, comme d'habitude était parfaite, merveilleuse et rayonnante. Je m'appuyai contre le chambranle de la porte pour observer ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle était devant son ordinateur, travaillant une photo de groupe qui était superposée à une photo de nous deux. Elle se leva après avoir sauvegardé son travail et s'approcha de moi en sautillant, me prit dans ses bras et passa sa main dans mes cheveux en désordre avant de déclarer :

- Tu es tellement sexy quand tu es toute décoiffée comme ça !

Avec un clin d'œil, elle m'embrassa dans le cou et m'entraîna vers la chambre.

- Sur quoi tu travaillais ?

- Oh, pas grand chose. Je voulais juste faire un tableau qui te rappelle cette année et tous tes amis.

Je rougis, touchée par son attention, et je lui souris.

- Tu vas prendre ta douche ou tu préfère déjeuner d'abord ?

- Je vais prendre ma douche.

- Ok, je vais te préparer ton petit déjeuner.

A onze heures, Alice me ramena chez moi où je devais retrouver ma mère pour l'emmener à l'aéroport. Alice en profita pour aller chasser. En arrivant devant la maison, elle m'embrassa tendrement et déclara :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer.

Je rougis et détournai le regard. J'aurais aimé qu'elle vienne avec moi pour raccompagner ma mère à l'aéroport. J'aurais été plus à l'aise et cela m'aurait probablement aidée à exprimer à ma mère ce que je ressentais. Mais Alice avait prétexté le fait qu'elle devait aller chasser, et je la soupçonnais d'avoir fait exprès pour me laisser partager seule avec ma mère ce dernier moment avant... je ne savais même pas avant quand je la reverrai.

Je serrai Alice dans mes bras, inspirant profondément son odeur avant de me diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Je regardais sa voiture s'éloigner avant d'entrer dans la maison.

Ma mère était installée à la table de la cuisine, une tasse de café à la main et lisait le journal. Charly était probablement parti travailler depuis longtemps déjà. Elle me serra dans ses bras, puis m'assaillit de questions :

- Alors, comment s'est passé le bal ?

- C'était... super, mais un peu triste de dire au revoir à tout le monde.

- Où est-ce qu'ils vont l'année prochaine les autres ?

- Eh bien, Angela va à Berkeley avec Ben, je crois que Jessica, Mike et Eric vont à Seattle et... Alice va à New York.

Je n'avais pas réussi à avoir l'air enjoué en déclarant qu'Alice serait à New York l'année prochaine car ma mère se leva et me serra dans ses bras à nouveau :

- Oooh ma chérie, je suis désolée... Je sais que ça va être dur de ne pas être avec Alice l'année prochaine, mais tu vas vivre une expérience inoubliable. Et qui sait, peut-être même que tu trouveras une belle Européenne pour remplacer Alice !

Je me raidis littéralement dans ses bras à ses propos et me dégageai, peut-être un peu brusquement pour pouvoir la regarder en m'exclamant :

- Maman ! Je suis amoureuse d'Alice et il n'est absolument pas question que je la remplace par qui que ce soit ! Et d'une elle n'est pas remplaçable et de deux, cette année à l'étranger ne veut pas dire que nous renonçons à notre relation, bien au contraire. Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ! Alice n'est pas une passade d'adolescente, je l'aime éperdument et je n'ai pas l'intention de la tromper avec la première étrangère venue !

J'étais passablement énervée et je commençai à m'échauffer toute seule. Ma mère ne me laissa pas continuer et se mit à rire. Je la regardais, surprise et elle me laissa éberluée dans la cuisine en déclarant, avant de monter chercher ses bagages :

- C'est bien ce que je voulais t'entendre dire.

Il me fallut quelques instants pour reprendre mes esprits et comprendre qu'elle m'avait provoquée pour que je réalise moi-même que ce n'était pas une toute petite année de séparation qui ébranlerait ce que je ressentais pour Alice. Ma mère était décidément très perspicace et surtout très sournoise ! Je finis par rire toute seule dans la cuisine. Certes j'aimais Alice plus que tout et je savais, au plus profond de moi-même que notre amour était suffisamment fort pour résister à une année de séparation. Pourtant, cela ne voulait pas dire que ce serait facile et qu'elle ne me manquerait pas terriblement chaque jour que je passerai loin d'elle.

Ma mère redescendit les escaliers avec sa valise et je me dirigeais vers la porte pour lui ouvrir. La conversation pendant le trajet jusqu'à l'aéroport fut essentiellement assurée par ma mère. Je me contentais de répondre monosyllabiquement à ses questions, élaborant seulement lorsque cela était nécessaire. J'appréhendais le moment de dire au revoir à ma mère et cela me donnait mal au ventre. N'ayant jamais été très communicative et étant de manière générale d'une timidité maladive, exprimer des sentiments n'avait jamais été mon fort. Pourtant, je voulais être sûre de bien faire sentir à ma mère que je l'aimais. Je ne savais juste pas ce que je devais faire pour cela. J'aurais tellement aimé qu'Alice soit là. Elle était tellement à l'aise dans ce genre de situations... Si je n'étais pas si amoureuse d'elle, j'aurais presque été jalouse ! Elle aurait pu traduire par des mots ce que je n'osais ou ne savais pas comment dire...

Finalement, nous arrivâmes à l'aéroport et j'accompagnais ma mère jusqu'au comptoir d'enregistrement des bagages. Elle posa sa valise et me serra dans ses bras :

- Sois prudente Bella, et n'oublie pas de me donner de tes nouvelles régulièrement.

Je lui rendis son étreinte timidement et répondis :

- Promis. Je vous appellerai le plus souvent possible et je vous enverrai des e-mails.

Elle me prit par les épaules, et ajouta :

- Tu vas me manquer.

Elle avait l'air prête à pleurer et je ne savais plus où me mettre. Je maugréai péniblement :

- Toi aussi tu vas me manquer,

En regardant partout sauf dans sa direction. Elle se mit à rire d'un rire que je pourrais qualifier sans trop exagérer de légèrement hystérique et me serra à nouveau dans ses bras. Je faisais semblant d'être forte, mais je n'en menais pas large. Je laissai échapper presque malgré moi :

- Maman... J'ai peur. Dis-moi que ça va bien se passer.

Elle me sourit et me rassura avec toute la conviction dont elle était capable :

- Ne t'inquiète ma chérie, ça va aller, tu vas découvrir plein de choses, ça va être une super expérience.

Elle s'arrêta avant d'ajouter :

- Et Alice sera toujours là quand tu reviendras.

Je luttais pour que les larmes que je sentais monter ne se mettent pas à couler, mais je ne pus les retenir quand elle ajouta avec un clin d'œil :

- Sinon, elle aura affaire à moi !

Ce qui me fit rire, et pleurer en même temps. Elle me serra une dernière fois dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la queue. J'attendis un moment, échangeant des signes de mains et des sourires à chaque tournant qu'elle prenait dans la queue, priant pour qu'elle disparaisse au plus vite et que je puisse aller me réfugier dans mon camion pour laisser libre court à mes larmes. Quand enfin elle me fit de grands signes de la main avant de se diriger vers la douane, je tentai de lui sourire tant bien que mal et lorsqu'elle eut disparu, je tournai les talons et partis précipitamment en direction du parking.

Une fois calmée, je pris la route pour retourner à Forks. Je n'avais rien de particulier à faire, si ce n'est mes bagages, mais je ne m'en sentais pas le courage. Je me sentais un peu triste et nostalgique. Je n'avais envie de rien faire, mais c'était aussi mes derniers moments à Forks et je ne voulais pas les passer au fond de mon lit à me morfondre. Je ne voulais pas avoir de regrets plus tard. Sur cette pensée, j'attrapai mon téléphone portable et m'apprêtai à appeler Alice lorsque celui-ci se mit à vibrer. Je décrochai :

- Bella ! Tu voulais me parler ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Elle était vraiment trop mignonne...

- Alice… oui j'allais t'appeler.

- Je sais !

Je ris et poursuivis :

- Je voulais te prévenir que... je vais aller voir Jake à la réserve.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite et je sentis qu'elle ne débordait pas de joie à cette idée.

- Tu es sûre ? Je veux dire... Il t'évite et ne répond à aucun de tes messages...

- Oui, je suis sûre. Je ne veux pas avoir de regrets avant de partir. Et s'il ne veut pas me voir, j'aurais tout de même tout essayé pour qu'on se réconcilie... Même si je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit vraiment possible...

- Je comprends... Mais promets-moi que tu m'appelleras immédiatement si tu as le moindre problème ou si tu te sens... en danger.

Je l'entendis grogner en prononçant ces derniers mots et je ne pus retenir un sourire attendri.

- Je te le promets. Je t'appelle dès que je rentre. A tout à l'heure.

- A tout à l'heure. Je t'aime Bella.

- Moi aussi. Et au fait, bon appétit !

Elle rit avant de raccrocher. Nous étions devenues suffisament proches pour que je puisse me permettre de faire ce genre de blagues. Sa nature même de vampire avait toujours été un sujet plus ou moins tabou. Probablement parce que les Cullen étaient habitués à faire tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour paraître humains et cacher tout ce qui faisait d'eux des créatures surnaturelles. Ils ne parlaient jamais ouvertement devant moi du fait qu'ils buvaient du sang ou de leurs instincts meurtriers face à l'odeur du sang humain. De mon côté, j'aimais Alice de tout mon cœur, et je l'aimais telle qu'elle était. Je ne souhaitais pas faire semblant de croire qu'elle était humaine et faire comme si de rien était. Je voulais partager avec elle son fardeau et je n'avais aucune envie d'utiliser des euphémismes pour décrire ses activités vampiriques. Je lui avais donc posé toutes les questions qui me passaient par la tête et lorsqu'elle avait refusé de me répondre, je m'étais acharnée, j'avais insisté pour obtenir mes réponses. Je ne voulais pas qu'Alice me cache le moindre aspect de qui elle était. Je voulais tout savoir d'elle, y compris ce qu'elle appelait sa "monstruosité". Sa nature de vampire était une partie d'elle et de sa personnalité. Mon acharnement avait finalement porté ses fruits et j'avais le sentiment qu'Alice était plus à l'aise et acceptait mieux sa nature depuis que nous en parlions sans tabous. Je n'étais pas peu fière de moi.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je fus presque surprise d'être arrivée devant chez Jake. Au moins, je n'avais pas eu le temps de me demander ce que j'allais bien pouvoir dire... La peur monta tout d'un coup et j'hésitai devant la porte. Je me balançai d'un pied sur l'autre, me demandant ce que je pourrais bien faire si Jake se métamorphosait à nouveau et tentait de me déchiqueter avec ses dents de la taille d'une main... Je n'étais pourtant pas sûre que ce soit ce que je craignais le plus. J'avais surtout peur qu'il ne veuille pas me parler ou qu'il ne puisse accepter le fait que je sois gay. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et frappai à la porte. Personne ne répondit et je soupirai. Je ne saurais dire si c'était un soupir de déception ou de soulagement. Je m'apprêtai à partir lorsque j'entendis du bruit provenant probablement de l'atelier de Jake. Je me dirigeai lentement vers le hangar et aperçus les jambes de Jake dépasser de sous une voiture.

Je m'approchais, et une fois arrivée à l'entrée du hangar, je m'assis sur une pile de pneus, attendant je ne sais quoi. Je ne parvenais pas à me décider à dire quelque chose, de peur de le faire sursauter et se cogner. Au bout de quelques minutes, je l'entendis grogner et ce son me fit sourire. Il me rappelait le Jake un peu bougon que j'aimais tant. Je faillis tomber de ma pile de pneus lorsqu'il dit :

- Est-ce que tu vas te décider à me dire bonjour ?

Je fus à la fois surprise qu'il sache que j'étais là, et interloquée de sa demande. Comment voulait-il que je lui dise bonjour alors qu'il était à demi enfoui sous une carcasse de voiture ?

- Mmmh et bien j'attendais que tu sortes de sous ta carcasse.

Il grogna à nouveau et commença à s'extraire. Il était couvert de cambouis et attrapa un chiffon pour s'essuyer les mains et le visage. J'en profitai pour le détailler. Il était en short, torse nu, et je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer qu'il était franchement bien foutu comme dirait Jessica. Il avait toujours les cheveux coupés courts et j'eus l'impression qu'il avait encore grandi. Il me paraissait immense et solide et son visage semblait sérieux et torturé. Il avait perdu cette luminosité innocente qui le caractérisait auparavant.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, il jeta le chiffon dans un coin et me dévisagea longuement. Je soutins son regard que je ne parvenais pas à déchiffrer pendant quelques instants avant de baisser les yeux et de commencer à m'agiter sur ma pile de pneus.

- Pourquoi tu es venue ?

Je sursautai au son de sa voix. Il avait prononcé ces mots durement, sans aucune trace d'affection ou de gentillesse. J'hésitai. C'était effectivement une bonne question. Pourquoi diable est-ce que j'étais venue ?

- Je voulais te dire que je pars à l'étranger après-demain... Et je voulais te voir avant de partir.

Je crus voir passer un mélange de surprise et de tristesse sur son visage mais ce n'était probablement qu'une projection de ce que j'espérais y trouver. Toujours est-il que son masque de froideur réapparut aussi vite qu'il était parti et il répondit :

- Pourquoi ?

Je me tortillais à nouveau sur mes pneus avant de me décider à cracher le morceau. Après tout, si j'étais venue jusque là, c'était pour essayer de recoller les morceaux avec Jake, c'était donc le moment de dire ce que j'avais à dire.

- Eh bien... Tu me manques. Et j'aurais aimé que... qu'on puisse encore être amis.

Il sembla hésiter un moment puis sortit du hangar. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, je le suivis dehors. Il se retourna me demanda de l'attendre 5 minutes dehors et se dirigea vers l'entrée de sa maison. Je tentai - en vain - de chasser ma nervosité en l'attendant.

Lorsqu'il ressortit, il s'était changé, et portait un short propre et un tee-shirt. Il se dirigea vers le sentier qui menait à la plage et bien qu'il ne me fît aucun signe particulier, je pris cela pour une invitation à le suivre. C'était probablement bon signe : si l'on se dirigeait vers la plage, c'était probablement pour discuter - pas pour qu'il tente de me noyer ? - Je lui emboitai le pas, tâchant de ne pas me faire distancer par ses longues enjambées. Le trajet fut silencieux, mais le silence entre nous était loin d'être aussi agréable que celui que je pouvais partager avec Alice. Il était tendu et malaisé et je sentais ma nervosité augmenter à chaque pas. Pour tenter de me détendre, je me concentrais sur mes pieds, afin de ne pas risquer de trébucher.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes sur la plage, nous nous dirigeâmes instinctivement vers notre coin habituel. En arrivant, je m'installai le plus confortablement possible sur l'une des énormes racines de l'arbre et Jake prit place sur l'un des rochers coincés dans le réseau qu'elles formaient.

Il me dévisagea à nouveau, et semblait chercher quelque chose à dire, ou peut-être quoi dire. Je n'aimais pas être l'objet de l'attention des autres, et je finis par perdre patience.

- Jake !

Son regard s'anima et il parut revenir à la réalité. Il ne dit rien pour autant, et je me décidai à lancer la conversation.

- J'imagine que si tu m'as fait venir ici, c'est que tu voulais que l'on discute ?

Oui, bon j'aurais pu trouver mieux... Mais il sembla mordre à l'hameçon puisqu'il répondit :

- Je suis surpris que tu veuilles encore me parler.

J'haussai les sourcils et répondis, un peu sur la défensive :

- Eh bien, ton amitié signifiait beaucoup pour moi, et je n'ai pas choisi cette situation. J'aimerais qu'on puisse être amis à nouveau.

- Et tu serais prête à me pardonner ce que je t'ai dit ?

Je réfléchis un instant avant de formuler ma réponse :

- Je serai prête à te pardonner si tu peux accepter qui je suis et respecter ma relation avec Alice... et respecter Alice et sa famille également.

Un rictus de haine tordit son visage quand j'évoquai les Cullen et une main glacée vint s'emparer de mon cœur. J'eus le sentiment que Jacob ne pourrait jamais surmonter la haine ancestrale qu'il éprouvait pour les Cullen et j'en fus terriblement déçue. Il sembla perdu dans ses pensées un moment puis déclara :

- J'ai du mal à croire que tu sois vraiment amoureuse d'elle... Je veux dire... Je pense que tu es juste sous son charme... J'imagine que tu sais que comme moi... elle n'est pas tout à fait "normale" ?

- Oui, je le sais.

Il eut un rire désabusé et se passa la main dans ses cheveux courts :

- C'est encore pire ! Tu es comme le petit chaperon rouge se jetant volontairement dans les bras du loup ! Bella, elle te charme pour mieux profiter de toi et te faire souffrir. Tu as l'impression d'être amoureuse d'elle mais elle se joue de toi !

Il commençait à s'animer un peu et je frissonnais en repensant à la métamorphose dont j'avais été témoin la dernière fois que Jake s'était énervé en ma présence. Une petite voix dans mon esprit me disait de ne pas le pousser à bout, pourtant, ses propos m'agaçaient au plus haut point et j'avais bien l'intention de lui faire comprendre qu'il se trompait complètement.

- Non Jake. J'ai confiance en Alice. Elle m'a volontairement révélé qu'elle était un vampire, contre l'avis de certains membres de sa famille pour me laisser le choix de ne plus la voir. Et je peux t'assurer que je ne suis pas dupe et que l'attirance que j'éprouve pour elle n'est pas liée au simple fait qu'elle soit un vampire.

- Et comment tu peux être sûre qu'elle ne se sert pas de toi ? Et comment tu peux être sûre que ce n'est pas simplement son côté vampirique qui te fait croire que tu es amoureuse d'elle ? Bella ! Elle a été créée pour séduire, tout chez elle est fait pour que les gens aient tendance à lui faire confiance. C'est un prédateur qui charme ses proies !

- Non. Tu te trompes Jake ! Tu ne les connais pas. Tu parles d'eux comme s'ils étaient des vampires assoiffés de sang qui mordent des humains ! Mais bon sang Jake, sors de ta réserve et de tes légendes ancestrales ! Les Cullen sont là depuis des années, ils vont au lycée, Carlisle sauve même tous les jours des vies à l'hôpital, ils n'ont jamais mordus un seul humain ! Tu vois bien que tu ne peux pas les décrire comme des êtres sanguinaires sans aucune conscience !

Il ne répondit rien mais je pouvais clairement voir les efforts qu'il faisait pour rester calme, les poings et la mâchoire serrés. J'en profitai pour poursuivre sur ma lancée :

- Et puis je peux t'affirmer que je suis réellement amoureuse d'Alice et pas seulement sous le charme de sa beauté vampirique ou de je ne sais quel artifice ! Et tu sais pourquoi ?

Je me levai, énervée et attendis qu'il réponde, mais il resta muet.

- Parce que je peux comparer avec Edward !

Jake grogna et se leva brusquement et s'éloigna de moi. Je ne fus pas surprise et à vrai dire, je l'avais un peu cherché. J'eus la pensée fugitive que j'étais peut-être un peu folle d'essayer de provoquer un loup-garou et je repensai au jour où Alice m'avait dit que je manquais totalement d'instinct de préservation. Elle avait probablement raison... Cela ne fut cependant pas suffisant pour m'arrêter sur ma lancée.

- Quand j'étais avec Edward, j'étais effectivement charmée par son personnage et sa beauté. J'étais aussi reconnaissante et curieuse parce qu'il s'intéressait à moi. Et c'est pour ça que j'ai accepté de sortir avec lui. Mais ce que je ressentais était probablement plus proche de la fascination que de l'attirance. Avec Alice… C'est complètement différent.

Jacob fit quelques pas vers la mer puis revint lentement dans ma direction. Il semblait plus calme et il se rassit sur son rocher. Je restai debout et attendis qu'il dise quelque chose. Je n'avais pas grand chose à ajouter pour ma part. La balle était dans son camp. Au bout d'un moment qui me parut durer une éternité, pendant lequel j'observai les vagues se casser sur le sable, Jake reprit la parole :

- Je n'ai jamais répondu à tes appels ou tes messages parce que j'avais honte de ce que je t'avais dit.

Une vague de soulagement déferla en moi. Tout n'était peut-être pas perdu. Je restai pourtant de marbre, attendant qu'il poursuive.

- ça n'a pas été très facile de découvrir que j'étais un loup-garou... Les premières fois, la métamorphose est très douloureuse. Et puis, tu ne la contrôles pas, et tu peux te métamorphoser à chaque fois que tu ressens des émotions un peu fortes. J'aurais aimé... j'aurais aimé que tu sois là pour moi quand c'est arrivé... Mais Sam et les autres, même mon père n'étaient pas d'accord. Ils pensaient que tu étais trop "investie" avec les Cullen et que cela ne pouvait rien apporter de bon. Pourtant, je savais que tu m'aurais accepté tel que je suis sans me juger ou prendre peur. J'avais besoin de toi. Et j'en ai tellement voulu aux autres !

Il s'arrêta de parler et je fus surprise de voir des larmes couler sur son visage. J'étais à des lieux d'imaginer que Jake avait pu souffrir autant sans que je ne m'en aperçoive, et surtout sans que je sois là pour l'aider.

- Jake...

Il leva la tête pour me regarder et je lus la même tristesse que j'avais lue dans les yeux de Loup/Jake le jour où nous nous étions disputés.

- J'aurais aimé être là pour toi... Si seulement j'avais su.

- Je sais, et je m'en veux d'autant plus que je savais que tu accepterais sans broncher que ton meilleur ami soit un loup-garou, alors que moi... Alors que moi, je n'ai pas supporté d'apprendre que tu sois lesbienne !

Je rougis. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de m'entendre qualifiée de lesbienne dans la bouche des autres, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de trouver ce terme... inapproprié. Je me fis la remarque je ne savais pas d'où venais ce mot et pris note intérieurement de rechercher l'étymologie du mot ce soir. Jake me sortit de mes pensées lorsqu'il poursuivit :

- Je pensais que j'étais amoureux de toi.

Je rougis furieusement. C'était bien ce que j'avais déduis de notre précédente conversation, si tant est qu'il soit possible d'appeler cela une conversation. Il poursuivit avant que je ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, et je lui en fus reconnaissante : je n'avais absolument aucune idée de ce que l'on peut répondre à ça.

- Mais j'ai découvert que ce n'était probablement pas le cas grâce aux autres loups-garous.

J'haussai les sourcils en signe de curiosité et il développa :

- Lorsque nous sommes sous notre forme animale, nous formons une meute, et nos esprits fusionnent en quelque sorte. Cela nous permet de réagir plus vite et de partager nos pensées pendant nos déplacements. Le problème majeur est que nous partageons absolument toutes nos pensées. C'est extrêmement désagréable car nous ne pouvons rien cacher aux autres. C'est comme cela que j'ai découvert ce que ressens un loup-garou qui s'est imprégné.

Je dus probablement avoir l'air de ne pas comprendre, ce qui était effectivement le cas car Jake s'arrêta avant de s'expliquer :

- Je ne sais pas trop comment décrire ça, mais disons que les loups-garous s'imprègnent d'une personne et ne peuvent plus s'en passer. C'est comme une sorte de lien invisible qui rend deux personnes inséparables. Sam s'est imprégné d'Emily, et c'est comme ça que j'ai découvert que ce que je ressentais pour toi n'était pas la même chose. C'est tellement puissant, tellement fort... que ça fait presque peur.

Les paroles de Jake me laissèrent pensive. Cela pouvait à mon sens tout aussi bien décrire ma relation avec Alice et les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour elle.

- Tu sais Jake... Ce que je ressens pour Alice est tellement fort et tellement puissant, que des fois, ça me fait peur. J'ai peur de la perdre, car je sais que je ne pourrais pas m'en remettre. Elle est ma raison d'être. J'ai peur de me laisser submerger par mes sentiments, parce que... je ne sais pas si je suis assez forte pour les contenir. Ce que tu décris pour Sam et Emily, je le ressens pour Alice. Et je ne sais pas comment je le sais, mais je sais que c'est elle. Mon âme sœur, mon imprégnation ou quel que soit le terme que tu veux mettre sur ce que nous partageons.

Jake hocha la tête tristement puis reprit :

- Je suis désolée pour ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour. Je m'en veux terriblement...

Je lui souris pour lui signifier que j'acceptais ses excuses et il sembla soulagé. Il poursuivit cependant, probablement pour aller jusqu'au bout de ce qu'il avait besoin de me dire :

- Je n'ai rien contre le fait que tu sois lesbienne... A vrai dire, je suis même plutôt curieux de savoir... Et bien tous les détails !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire. Ce genre de réflexion était digne du Jake que je connaissais et mon cœur s'allégea d'un grand poids. Enfin, c'était bien une réflexion de mec aussi...

- Dans tes rêves...

- Tu ne fais pas si bien dire !

- Jake !

Je ris et il se joignit à moi. Cela me fit un bien fou de rire avec lui. J'avais l'impression que nous allions pouvoir reconstruire quelque chose lui et moi. Et cela me réjouissait au plus haut point.

- Mais Bella, je ne sais pas si je pourrais jamais faire confiance à Alice. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais jamais croire qu'elle est sincèrement amoureuse de toi. C'est difficile de se défaire de cette haine instinctive... Surtout quand tu partages les pensées des autres loups-garous... J'essaierai, mais je ne peux pas te promettre d'y parvenir...

Je fus contente qu'il soit au moins disposé à essayer. Après tout, je ne pouvais pas demander à un loup-garou, créé spécialement pour détruire les vampires, de faire copain-copain avec l'un d'entre eux du jour au lendemain.

- J'apprécie beaucoup que tu ais envie d'essayer...

- Que les choses soient claires... Je ne le fais pas pour elle, mais pour toi.

Je souris... ça n'allait pas être facile... De toute façon, je partais dans peu de temps, et Alice aussi. Ce que je lui rappelai :

- Jake, je m'en vais après-demain, et... Je ne sais pas si et quand je reviendrai au cours de l'année.

Il soupira, baissa les yeux et déclara :

- Je suis désolé de nous avoir fait perdre tout ce temps ensemble. J'aurais du... J'aurais du ravaler ma fierté et venir te voir. Je ne pensais pas que tu partirais si loin... Mais... j'aurais du m'en douter... Et avec les autres andouilles qui me donnent des conseils à la noix... C'est difficile de prendre ce genre de décision.

Je ne pouvais probablement pas imaginer à quel point cela devait être perturbant que d'autres personnes puissent être au courant des pensées les plus intimes que l'on puisse avoir, mais a priori, c'était une situation qui ne convenait pas trop à Jake. J'eus le sentiment qu'il n'était pas spécialement heureux de sa condition de loup-garou (qui le serait ?) et qu'il n'était pas très bien intégré dans la "meute". J'aurais aimé pouvoir être là pour l'aider, mais il était trop tard. Jake me tira de mes pensées :

- Promets-moi que tu me donneras de tes nouvelles ?

- Promis. Mais toi aussi. Tu sais... je serai toujours là si tu as besoin de moi.

Il sourit à nouveau tristement et se leva. Je fis de même et nous nous dirigeâmes à nouveau vers la réserve. Il mit son bras autour de mes épaules et je le laissai faire. Cela me donnait l'impression que tout était à nouveau comme avant, même si c'était encore loin d'être le cas. Trop de choses s'étaient dressées entre Jake et moi pour que nous puissions rétablir cette proximité innocente que nous avions. Cependant, nous étions repartis sur le bon chemin, et j'avais espoir que nous puissions reconstruire quelque chose de solide.

Le trajet fut silencieux dans l'ensemble même si Jake me surprit en déclarant :

- Tu sais Bella, si ce que tu ressens pour Alice est aussi fort que ce que tu sembles dire, une année de séparation ne pourra pas ébranler votre relation. Elle ne fera que la renforcer. Et puis, j'imagine qu'Alice pourra venir te voir régulièrement non ?

Je fus touchée que Jake essaye de croire à ma relation avec Alice, même si je sentais qu'il y avait encore du chemin à parcourir pour qu'il croie en l'honnêteté d'Alice. Je fus touchée qu'il ait ressenti la force de mes sentiments et mon désarroi à être séparée d'elle.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant chez lui, Jake me serra dans ses bras, et j'eus l'impression qu'il était presque aussi grand qu'Emmett. Je lui rendis son étreinte et montai dans mon camion. J'étais soulagée. J'aurais du faire cette démarche bien avant. Même s'il était trop tard pour recommencer à zéro, au moins, tout n'était pas perdu et je pouvais partir avec l'espoir qu'un jour, Jake et moi serions les meilleurs amis du monde.

Je soupirai de soulagement et me dépêchai de rentrer à la maison en espérant qu'Alice était rentrée. J'avais terriblement envie de la voir et de la serrer dans mes bras pour partager avec elle mon soulagement.


	25. Chapter 25

**Voilà finalement le dernier chapitre… La première partie des aventures de Bella s'achève. J'espère que vous aurez apprécié lire cette histoire et je vous remercie pour tous vos messages ! N'hésitez pas à m'en laisser d'autres ! A bientôt ! JD**

**Chapitre 25**

Lorsque j'arrivai devant chez moi, Alice m'attendait dans ma chambre. Je me jetai dans ses bras, lui sautant littéralement dessus, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'aurait aucun mal à me rattraper dans ma chute. Elle rit et mon cœur se serra. Nous n'avions plus beaucoup de temps ensemble et cela me rendait malade. Je voulais en profiter au maximum mais la simple pensée que nous allions être séparées paralysait complètement mes fonctions mentales. Alice me fit sortir de ma rêverie en me demandant :

- Alors, comment ça s'est passé avec Jacob ?

- Plutôt bien ? Enfin je ne sais pas... Disons qu'il s'est excusé pour ce qu'il m'avait dit et qu'il n'a pas l'air d'être complètement rebuté par le fait que je sois gay, mais...

Comme je ne continuai pas, elle insista :

- Mais ?

- Mais... Il est persuadé que tu n'es pas vraiment amoureuse de moi et que tu es simplement en train de jouer avec moi comme avec une proie...

- Mais il a parfaitement raison !

Elle avait dit cela avec le plus grand sérieux du monde mais je ne pouvais pas manquer la lueur de malice dans ses yeux. Je pris tout de même un air blessé et indigné avant de rétorquer :

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour faire de moi ta victime ? Tu sais bien que je n'attends que ça !

Un grondement sourd s'échappa des lèvres d'Alice. J'étais toujours surprise que des sons aussi graves et profonds puissent sortir d'un si petit corps. Cependant, je n'eus pas le loisir de m'étendre sur ce détail car elle me plaqua sur le lit d'un seul mouvement, immobilisant mes deux bras au dessus de ma tête et enfouissant son visage dans mon cou. Je frissonnai de désir et d'anticipation pendant qu'elle inspirait profondément. Elle approcha ses lèvres de mon oreille et murmura :

- Ton heure n'est pas encore venue... J'ai d'autres projets pour toi...

Ce qui me fit frissonner de plus belle. Je tentai de dégager mes mains mais elle me tenait fermement. J'étais à sa merci, et elle le savait. Elle m'embrassa langoureusement avant de descendre le long de ma mâchoire puis dans mon cou. Sa main libre caressait mon ventre et remontait lentement vers ma poitrine. Je me tortillai de plus belle.

J'étais en proie à des sentiments contradictoires et je ne savais plus très bien ce que je ressentais. Elle provoquait comme toujours une vague de désir irrésistible en moi, mais ma peur de partir me nouait le ventre et une boule se forma dans ma gorge.

- Alice...

Elle sentit immédiatement mon désarroi et relâcha mes mains pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je me blottis contre elle et la serrai de toutes mes forces. Elle me berça en fredonnant et je me mis stupidement à sangloter.

- Je suis désolée Alice...

Elle ne me laissa pas poursuivre et répondit :

- Tu n'as pas à être désolée Bella.

- Peut-être, mais je suis désolée quand même. Je... j'ai peur. Je ne veux pas te laisser... Je voudrais profiter à fond de nos derniers moments ensemble mais je n'arrive pas à... je ne peux pas me détendre... J'ai peur...

Elle rit doucement et prit mon visage dans ses mains. Elle plongea ses yeux dans les miens et mon discours déjà loin d'être cohérent devint complètement désarticulé.

- Ne te mets pas la pression Bella, peu importe ce que l'on fait ces derniers jours ensemble, l'important, c'est qu'on soit toutes les deux non ?

J'hochai la tête pour toute réponse, trop perdue pour émettre le moindre son. Après quelques instants à lutter contre le tumulte dans ma tête, je poursuivis sur ma lancée, complètement culpabilisée :

- Mais Alice, je voudrais te montrer à quel point je t'aime et je... je voudrais... enfin, ne crois pas que je n'ai pas envie que tu me fasses l'amour, bien au contraire, mais... je... je ne sais pas...

- Tu n'as pas besoin de faire quelque chose de particulier pour me montrer à quel point tu m'aimes... Je le sais. Je le ressens. Et ce n'est pas parce que tu pars après-demain que nous devons faire l'amour pendant deux jours sans interruption... Rien ne nous y oblige. Ce qui compte c'est que l'on soit ensemble. Alors ne te mets pas la pression, d'accord ?

- D'accord.

Finalement, la fin de l'après-midi passa sans que l'on ne s'en aperçoive. Alice tenta de me changer les idées et me raconta des anecdotes sur sa vie passée et me parla des faits politiques et historiques auxquels elle avait participés de près ou de loin. C'était passionnant et je finis par laisser de côté mes craintes pour me perdre dans ses yeux et dans ses histoires. Nous abordâmes également la découverte que j'avais faite la veille lors de la soirée et Alice m'expliqua plus en détail l'histoire de la famille Cullen et ses relations avec les Quileutes. Elle semblait absolument certaine de réussir à faire modifier le traiter pour pouvoir me transformer en vampire. Je frissonnai à cette idée. Je n'avais pas vraiment eu le temps de réfléchir à cette probabilité qui était à la fois totalement excitante mais également absolument terrifiante. Cela semblait tellement surnaturel qu'il était difficile de croire que cela puisse être de l'ordre du possible. Comment moi, Bella Swann, adolescente sans histoire pourrais-je devenir un vampire, à la beauté stupéfiante et à la vie éternelle ? Complètement incongru.

- Alice... Est-ce que tu as... eu une vision du moment où je te demanderais de me transformer ?

- Non... Mais par contre, j'ai eu une vision où tu es un vampire.

Elle sourit de manière éclatante en me répondant et je ne pus m'empêcher d'être curieuse :

- Ah bon ? Comment j'étais ? Est-ce que tu étais avec moi ?

Elle rit doucement devant mon enthousiasme et répondit :

- Oui, j'étais avec toi, et tu étais... à couper le souffle. Encore plus belle que maintenant si c'est seulement possible.

Je rougis à sa réponse, ce qui la fit rire de plus belle.

- Alice... Tu sais, cette idée me fait un peu peur... Je veux dire, devenir un vampire... Tu vois, avoir la vie éternelle avec toi, c'est beaucoup plus de bonheur que ce que je suis capable d'imaginer... Je préfère ne pas trop y penser parce que ça me donne des espoirs que je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir supporter. Pourtant... je ne sais pas... Je trouve que la contrepartie est... terrifiante. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer... Mais dans ta famille, personne n'est devenu vampire par choix, tu vois... Je trouve que faire ce choix c'est... se prendre pour Dieu... ou je ne sais pas... C'est égoïste, c'est je ne sais pas... C'est un choix impossible.

Je ne savais pas comment exprimer ma pensée et je ne savais pas si j'étais moi-même bien sûre de ce que je ressentais par rapport au fait de devenir un vampire.

- Effectivement, nous sommes tous devenus vampires par la volonté de quelqu'un d'autre, de bien intentionné ou non. Faire ce choix soi-même en connaissance de cause, c'est vrai que c'est... je dirai que c'est comme décider de se suicider... Et je comprends que cela te fasse peur ou que tu ne te sentes pas capable de prendre cette décision maintenant.

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt et je ne pus qu'acquiescer à ses propos. Effectivement, si je décidais de devenir un vampire, je décidais de ma propre mort en tant qu'humaine. Cette idée me répugnait.

- Mais il n'est pas encore temps Bella. Nous n'avons pas besoin de parler de tout cela maintenant. Tu as encore beaucoup de choses à vivre.

- Je sais mais... tu ne vieillis pas... Je veux dire physiquement... Je ne veux pas être vieille et fripée quand tu me changeras !

Elle rit et répondit :

- Même si tu es vieille et fripée, tu seras toujours la même à mes yeux... ! J'aurais juste l'impression de sortir avec ma mère, voilà tout !

Je pris un air dégoutté et lui ébouriffai les cheveux pour l'embêter. Elle avait horreur de ça et sa vengeance ne se fit pas attendre. En un rien de temps, elle se tenait à califourchon sur moi et me chatouillait sans pitié. Je fus obligée de la supplier pour qu'elle arrête et que je puisse reprendre mon souffle. Finalement, la sonnerie du téléphone interrompit ma séance de torture et je me précipitai dans l'escalier pour décrocher. C'était Charly :

- Bella, je voulais te prévenir que je ne pourrais pas rentrer dîner ce soir, une affaire urgente à Seattle... Est-ce que tu crois que tu peux aller manger chez les Cullen si ça ne les embête pas ? J'aimerais bien que tu ne sois pas toute seule. Je vais appeler Madame Cullen.

- Ok papa, mais sois prudent ?

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

- Quand est-ce que tu rentres ?

- Je ne sais pas, probablement demain dans la journée. J'ai déjà prévenu que je ne travaillerai pas demain soir pour passer la dernière soirée avec toi.

- D'accord, merci papa. Bon courage. Et ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je suis sûre qu'Esme ne verra pas d'inconvénient à ce que je mange avec eux.

- Bonne soirée Bella, et sois prudente.

Je raccrochai. J'étais inquiète pour mon père. Cela faisait quelques temps qu'il travaillait souvent tard le soir, voir la nuit, et cette affaire à Seattle semblait beaucoup le préoccuper. Je remontai les escaliers lentement, perdue dans mes pensées. Alice prévint Esme que nous étions en chemin et lui demanda de me préparer à manger, ce qu'elle accepta avec joie. Esme adorait utiliser sa cuisine suréquipée et pourtant inutile, sauf quand j'étais là.

Nous fîmes le trajet jusqu'à chez les Cullen dans mon camion et je pouvais sentir Alice bouillir à côté de moi, trouvant probablement que nous ne nous déplacions pas assez vite. Cependant, au bout d'un moment, elle me regarda l'air inquiet et dit :

- Bella, est-ce que tu pourrais aller plus vite s'il te plait ?

Surprise j'acquiesçai, non sans lui demander pourquoi. Son regard soucieux m'inquiétait et je voulais savoir ce qui la tracassait.

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, j'ai l'impression de vivre une vision que j'ai eue plusieurs fois il y a quelques temps et je n'aime pas du tout ça.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait dans ta vision ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'un choc violent se fit ressentir. Je pilai, ne sachant pas d'où venait l'impact et ce qui l'avait provoqué. Alice sortit son téléphone et se mit à parler frénétiquement et tellement vite que je ne comprenais absolument rien de ce qu'elle disait. Je la regardais paniquée, sentant à son attitude que nous étions en danger. Un vent de panique s'empara de moi et je tentai sans y parvenir de redémarrer mon camion. Alice raccrocha et m'attrapa la main pour me forcer à la regarder. Elle plongea son regard dans le mien et déclara :

- Bella, je t'aime, et je ferrai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te protéger. J'ai appelé Carlisle, ils arrivent. En attendant, quoiqu'il arrive, reste à l'intérieur du véhicule. Tu m'entends, tu ne bouges pas d'ici.

Je la regardai complètement paniquée, n'ayant pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il se passait. J'avais pour seule certitude que ce qui allait se passer n'allait pas me plaire. J'hochai la tête et répondis :

- Alice... ne me laisse pas. S'il te plait.

Je l'implorai presque. Cependant, elle se pencha vers moi, m'embrassa furtivement murmura à nouveau "je t'aime" et sortit en trombe. Il faisait nuit, je ne voyais rien et j'étais complètement paniquée. Le discours d'Alice sonnait à mes oreilles comme un discours d'adieu et une main glacée s'empara de mon cœur. Il était hors de question que je reste assise à ne rien faire si Alice était en danger. L'idée que si Alice était en danger, je l'étais probablement mille fois plus ne me vint même pas à l'esprit. Tout ce qui m'importait était qu'il puisse arriver quelque chose à Alice.

Je scrutai intensément le noir à travers le pare-brise afin de tenter de distinguer quelque chose. Je ne voyais rien mais j'entendis tout à coup un rire qui provoqua un frisson glacé le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Le rire fut bientôt couvert par un grondement de colère et de rage puis un bruit de choc assourdissant résonna et je ne pus qu'imaginer ce qu'il s'était passé. J'étais paralysée par la peur. Les bruits et les grognements que j'entendais, bien qu'irréels, ne laissaient pas l'ombre d'un doute : Alice était en train de se battre avec un autre vampire - peut-être plusieurs. Je ne pouvais pas rester là sans rien faire et entendre les chocs et les grognements sans rien voir était au dessus de mes forces. Je réfléchis à toute vitesse malgré ma panique. Je tentai de relancer le moteur de mon camion en priant de toutes mes forces pour qu'il réponde. J'avais peur pour Alice et j'étais au bord de la crise de panique. Je commençais à me demander si je n'avais pas noyé le moteur lorsqu'enfin celui-ci se décida à démarrer. Avec lui, les phares reprirent vie et éclairèrent la scène devant moi. Lorsque mon cerveau eut fini d'analyser le désastre devant mes yeux, je me fis la réflexion, que finalement, ne rien voir n'était peut-être pas si angoissant que cela. La route aurait très bien pu figurer parmi les images d'un après-tremblement de terre : la chaussée était fendue en deux et une crevasse d'environ un mètre de large séparait le centre de celle-ci et des débris d'arbres jonchaient le sol comme si un cyclone était passé par là. Je ne voyais pas Alice ni son adversaire, mais j'entrapercevais des ombres furtives et surtout, j'entendais des bruits. Des bruits horribles. Je voulu me couvrir les oreilles de mes mains, mais rien n'y faisait. J'agrippai le volant de toutes mes forces et je sentis les larmes me bruler les joues. L'angoisse me nouait l'estomac et je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'imaginer le pire. A cet instant précis, j'aurais souhaité plus que tout au monde être moi-même un vampire pour être capable de venir en aide à Alice. Je me sentais impuissante et ma frustration se mêlait à mon angoisse. Soudain, un énorme fracas se fit entendre sur ma gauche et je vis enfin notre assaillant. Une femme d'une beauté exceptionnelle, aux longs cheveux roux était assise à califourchon sur Alice, lui enserrant la gorge de ses deux mains. Mon cœur s'arrêta, mon cerveau cessa de fonctionner et j'hurlai le prénom d'Alice en m'extirpant de mon siège. Mon cri parut distraire l'opposante d'Alice qui tourna brusquement la tête vers moi. Lorsque son regard se fixa sur moi je frissonnai de tout mon corps. Ses yeux étaient rouges comme le sang et son regard d'une cruauté froide. Je reculais jusqu'à ce que mon dos heurte l'avant de mon camion et déglutis péniblement. Alice tourna la tête vers moi et me lança un regard implorant.

En un clin d'œil, le visage du vampire se trouva à quelques centimètres du mien et son sourire me glaça. Je n'eus pas le temps d'analyser ni de comprendre ce qu'il se passait lorsque je fus projetée à terre et qu'une douleur fulgurante envahit mon bras. Mon cerveau prit feu et la douleur se répandit dans tout mon corps. Je ne voyais plus rien je me tordis de douleur en hurlant le prénom d'Alice avant de perdre connaissance.

J'entendais des voix qui chuchotaient autour de moi, et des chaises qui raclaient le sol. J'entendais des bips réguliers et agaçants qui m'empêchaient de me rendormir. J'avais froid et j'avais soif. Mais par dessus tout, je ressentais le besoin de voir, d'entendre et de sentir Alice près de moi. Rassemblant toutes mes forces et toute ma volonté, je murmurai dans un souffle :

- Alice...

Quasiment instantanément, une main glacée vint se poser sur ma joue et une vague de soulagement déferla en moi. Je me mis à pleurer. Les larmes roulaient sur mes joues sans discontinuer et je parvins à soulever mes paupières. Elle était là, en face de moi et me regardait de ses yeux couleur or. Nous nous dévisageâmes un moment sans rien dire. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mots. Nos regards étaient suffisants pour exprimer notre soulagement de nous savoir mutuellement en vie, notre bonheur d'être ensemble et notre amour sans bornes. C'est en tout cas ce que je pouvais lire dans ses yeux et ce que je tentai de lui faire passer avec les miens.

Au bout d'un moment, elle se pencha vers moi et posa ses lèvres glacées sur les miennes. Mon cœur accéléra brusquement à ce contact et les bips incessants des appareils accélérèrent simultanément. Cela nous fit rire et Alice me regarda l'air contrit avant de prendre la parole :

- Est-ce que ça va ? Est-ce que tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

Elle s'arrêta et sourit timidement. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire à nouveau devant sa sollicitude. Elle était tellement mignonne.

- J'ai un peu froid, j'ai soif, et euh... Je ne crois pas avoir mal où que ce soit. Mon bras me brûle un peu, mais c'est supportable.

Je vis une ombre de tristesse passer dans ses yeux mais elle s'affaira pour aller me chercher une couverture et un verre d'eau et appela Carlisle pour le prévenir que j'étais réveillée. Celui-ci pénétra dans la chambre en blouse blanche, un dossier à la main et parut très heureux de me voir réveillée :

- Ah Bella, je suis ravi de voir que tu as repris connaissance. Comment te sens-tu ?

- Mmmh, à vrai dire pas trop mal.

- Est-ce que tu as mal quelque part ?

- Non pas vraiment, je me sens juste un peu... courbaturée et mon bras gauche me brûle. Mais sinon ça va.

- Ok, très bien. C'est normal, je vais juste t'examiner un peu.

Après que Carlisle fut parti, je me tournai vers Alice et lui posai la question qui me brulait les lèvres :

- Alice, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Elle me regarda tristement, pris ma main dans les siennes et répondit :

- Je suis désolée Bella, tout est de ma faute. Je... j'aurais du te protéger, je m'en veux terriblement, je t'ai mise en danger et je le regrette sincèrement...

Je ne la laissais pas poursuivre sa séance d'autoflagellation et déclarait :

- Alice... Tu sais très bien que je ne t'en veux pas et que tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir non plus. Tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais, et regarde, je suis là, tout va bien. Ne t'en veux pas, s'il te plait.

Elle se tortilla sur le bord du lit et poursuivit :

- La vampire qui nous a attaquées s'appelle Victoria. C'est la partenaire du vampire qui m'a transformé... et que j'ai tué. Elle voulait se venger de la perte de son partenaire et... C'est pour ça qu'elle nous a attaquées. Elle n'en voulait qu'à moi, mais quand elle s'est aperçue que tu étais là et que... je tenais beaucoup à toi, elle...

Elle s'arrêta et je serrai sa main dans la mienne pour qu'elle continue.

- Elle a essayé de boire ton sang.

Je restai interloquée. Je ne me souvenais pas de grand chose à part d'une douleur fulgurante au bras. Je baissai les yeux pour apercevoir mon bras gauche. Un bandage recouvrait la base de mon poignet et je ressentais toujours une légère brûlure. Ce n'était pas douloureux, plutôt désagréable. Je levai un regard interrogateur sur Alice et celle-ci confirma ce que j'avais déduis :

- Elle t'a mordu au poignet. La douleur que tu as ressentie, c'est son venin.

- Mais... Mais... Je ne comprends pas... Si elle m'a mordue, je devrais être morte... ou transformée en vampire ?

Alice baissa les yeux et répondis :

- Je... J'ai... je t'ai mordue aussi pour aspirer son venin.

Elle avait l'air troublée au plus haut point et regardait dans toutes les directions sauf la mienne. Surprise, je la questionnai :

- Alice... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je suis désolée... Je n'aurais jamais du faire ça... Je... C'était...

- Alice... Tu m'as sauvée non ? C'était ce qu'il y avait à faire et tu n'avais pas le choix !

- Oui, peut-être... Mais qui suis-je pour décider si tu dois vivre ou mourir ? Je n'ai pas pu supporter de te voir souffrir et je n'aurais pas pu vivre une seconde de plus si tu...

Elle fut secouée par un sanglot et se blottit contre moi sur le bord du lit.

- Bella... je suis désolée...

- Ne sois pas désolée Alice, tu as fait le bon choix. Tu as le droit d'être heureuse. Et si pour toi être heureuse veut dire être avec moi, tu n'as pas à culpabiliser. Et sache que tu as fait ce que j'aurais voulu que tu fasses si j'avais été consciente pour faire ce choix. Je veux vivre Alice. Et la raison pour laquelle je veux vivre, c'est pour être à tes côtés.

Elle parut un peu rassurée par mes paroles mais ajouta pourtant d'une toute petite voix :

- Je suis un monstre Bella.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu m'as sauvé la vie, cela ne fait pas de toi un monstre, loin de là !

- Non, ce qui fait de moi un monstre, c'est que... Quand j'ai commencé à boire ton sang pour aspirer le venin de Victoria, j'ai cru que jamais je ne pourrais m'arrêter. J'ai failli te tuer. Ton sang m'a rendue folle. C'était... tellement... C'était comme si tu étais avec moi pour toujours, comme si je pouvais communier avec toi, comme si nous ne faisions qu'une... J'aurais voulu boire tout ton sang et mourir.

- Mais tu ne l'as pas fait Alice. C'est ça qui est important.

- Peut-être.

- Alice ?

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que je peux savoir ce qui t'a arrêté ?

Elle baissa les yeux et répondit :

- Je me suis arrêtée parce que... Parce que tu n'étais pas là avec moi. Parce que je buvais ton sang, ce qui provoquait des sensations comme jamais encore je n'en n'avais ressenties, mais tu étais inconsciente et tu ne partageais pas cette extase avec moi. Je voulais... j'aurais voulu que ce soit toi qui me supplies de boire ton sang et que tu me serres dans tes bras pendant que je le faisais. Mais tu n'étais pas là. Tu étais déjà presque partie. Et... je n'ai pas pu le supporter. Alors j'ai arrêté. J'ai cru que j'allais devenir folle. Heureusement Jasper était là et il... il m'a empêché de faire n'importe quoi...

- Alice... je t'aime.

- Moi aussi Bella... Si tu savais...

- Je sais.

Je sortis de l'hôpital le lendemain. J'avais raté mon avion et je n'étais pas dans une forme olympienne. Ma mère avait téléphoné à l'université pour prévenir que je ne pourrais arriver à la date prévue initialement. Mon départ fut repoussé d'une semaine. Carlisle avait raconté à mes parents que j'étais tombée dans les escaliers et de ce fait étais passée à travers une vitre. Rien de plus naturel pour moi et ni Charly ni Renée ne remis en question cette version des faits. Emmett et Jasper avaient provoqué un éboulement de terrain là où Alice et Victoria s'étaient battues pour expliquer les dégâts sur la chaussée et Edward, Rosalie et Esme avaient poursuivi Victoria jusqu'à la frontière canadienne, où ils l'avaient mise hors d'état de nuire. C'est ainsi que j'appris comment on pouvait mettre fin aux jours d'un vampire immortel : il fallait lui arracher la tête et les membres puis brûler les morceaux. Charmant.

J'avais perdu beaucoup de sang, et si je n'avais pas été gravement blessée, je n'étais pas franchement en pleine forme. Je passai la plupart de mes journées avachie dans mon lit ou dans celui d'Alice, blottie dans ses bras. Lorsque je parvenais à dormir, c'était la plupart du temps d'un sommeil agité et le rire démoniaque et les yeux cruels de Victoria hantaient mes rêves. J'étais plus que reconnaissante à Alice de veiller sur moi. J'appréhendais encore plus le moment où je devrais la quitter pour me rendre en Europe. J'étais tellement désespérément amoureuse d'elle, j'avais tellement besoin d'elle que cette année de séparation allait être une véritable torture. Pour la millième fois je me demandai ce qu'il avait bien pu me passer par la tête...

- Alice ? Rappelle-moi pourquoi on doit se séparer déjà ?

Elle me sourit tristement et répondit :

- Pour que tu puisses vivre des aventures extraordinaires, découvrir un nouveau pays, une nouvelle langue, rencontrer d'autres humains de ton âge, voyager, te faire des amis, découvrir des spécialités culinaires...

- Mais je peux très bien faire tout ça avec toi !

Je savais pertinemment que ce n'était pas le cas, et c'était injuste de ma part de rappeler à Alice qu'elle ne pouvait pas vivre normalement, mais je ne voulais pas accepter que c'était la dure réalité. Je voulais garder un peu d'espoir, aussi infime soit-il.

- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas possible Bella...

Je la serrai dans mes bras pour lui transmettre tout mon amour. Alice culpabilisait encore d'avoir eu des visions de l'attaque de Victoria et de ne pas avoir su la déjouer ou s'y préparer plus efficacement. J'étais largement aidée par l'ensemble des Cullen dans la difficile tâche de la convaincre qu'elle ne pouvait pas tout prévoir et que même si elle avait pu déjouer cette attaque de Victoria, celle-ci en aurait imaginé une autre. Il fallait de toute façon que la confrontation ait lieu.

Elle culpabilisait encore plus d'avoir bu mon sang et surtout d'y avoir pris un tel plaisir. Personnellement, je ne l'en aimais que plus. L'imaginer boire mon sang avait un très fort pouvoir érotique sur moi et je trouvais cela terriblement excitant. Je devais être un peu folle.

Je me laissai tomber sur mon lit. J'avais enfin terminé de préparer mes bagages. Ma valise était bouclée, elle pesait 19,8 kg si j'en croyais le pèse-personne. J'avais vérifié trois fois que j'avais bien mon passeport, mon billet d'avion et tous les papiers pour l'université. J'étais prête à partir. Ou plutôt tout était prêt pour que je parte. Car je n'étais pas prête à partir. Je commençais à sérieusement angoisser et je me mis à faire les cent pas dans ma chambre. Je sursautais en entendant frapper à la fenêtre. J'allai l'ouvrir pour laisser Alice entrer. J'adorai quand elle se perchait sur le rebord de la fenêtre et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'imaginer dans le costume de Cat Woman. Je souris à cette pensée.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

- Non, rien... J'aime bien quand tu entres dans ma chambre par la fenêtre, c'est tout.

Je rougis furieusement en répondant. Elle ne fut bien sûr par dupe et tenta d'en savoir plus :

- Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec le costume de Cat Woman que tu veux m'acheter ?

Je lui tirai la langue pour toute réponse et elle m'attira dans ses bras pour m'embrasser.

- Tu as finis de tout préparer ?

- Oui.

Elle eut l'air satisfaite de ma réponse et m'entraîna vers le lit. Je ne me fis pas prier et nous nous retrouvâmes allongée l'une en face de l'autre à nous dévisager intensément. J'avais des milliers de choses à lui dire, mais il n'y avait pas de mots pour les exprimer.

- Alice...

Je prononçais son prénom avant de m'emparer de ses lèvres pour l'embrasser avec tout ce que je ressentais. Lorsque je dus reprendre mon souffle, son regard brûlait du feu de la passion, et elle pouvait probablement en dire autant du mien. Je lui fis l'amour lentement, lui enlevant ses vêtements un par un et caressant toutes les parties de son corps que je dénudai. Je voulais graver dans mon esprit la douceur de sa peau, la beauté de son corps, le son de son rire et de ses gémissements de plaisir. Je mis toute la force de mon désespoir de la quitter, de mon espoir de la revoir, de ma foi en nous, de mon amour et de ma passion dans mes caresses et me laissai complètement submerger par tous ces sentiments. Je la serrai de toutes mes forces dans mes bras pendant qu'elle se laissait aller au plaisir que je lui procurais et sentis les larmes couler sur mes joues lorsqu'elle s'affaissa dans mes bras en murmurant :

- Bella... Je t'aime.

Nous restâmes emmêlées dans les draps, nos corps nus serrés l'un contre l'autre, sans rien dire, nous contentant de nous regarder, d'échanger sourires et caresses jusqu'au dernier moment. Lorsque le réveil sonna pour nous rappeler que nous devions aller à l'aéroport, mon cœur se serra. Alice me caressa la joue, passa sa main dans mes cheveux et m'embrassa. Je savourai avec un mélange d'amour, de tristesse et de nostalgie la sensation de ses lèvres et de sa langue glacées. C'était son baiser d'adieu.

Charly nous accompagna à l'aéroport. J'eus toutes les difficultés du monde à ne pas pleurer lorsqu'il me serra maladroitement dans ses bras. Je lui promis, comme à ma mère, de lui donner régulièrement de mes nouvelles. Je serrai une dernière fois Alice dans mes bras et je me dirigeai vers la douane.

Je m'installai sur mon siège près du hublot. Les jeunes derrière moi rigolaient entre eux, probablement contents de partir en vacances. Je bouclai ma ceinture de sécurité et regardai par le hublot. Lorsque l'avion décolla, je ne pus retenir mes larmes. Je ne savais pas ce que j'allais trouver là bas, outre Atlantique. J'avais peur. Et j'aurais tout donné pour qu'Alice soit à mes côtés pour me rassurer. Pourtant, c'était une épreuve que je devais réussir par moi-même. C'était un rite de passage, une accession à l'indépendance que je me devais de vivre seule. Pour me prouver à moi-même que j'en étais capable. Etre fière de moi.

Les expériences que j'aurais vécues, je pourrai les partager avec Alice, parce que j'avais foi en notre amour et que je savais, au plus profond de moi-même que rien ne pourrait l'ébranler.

Essuyant mes larmes, je me fis la promesse de profiter au maximum de cette aventure dans laquelle je m'embarquais, d'en vivre chaque instant à fond. Pour que notre séparation ait un sens.

FIN


End file.
